The Path of Resistance
by TiggyTiggyTwoShoes
Summary: Post BD. A vision foretelling the Volturis return, a secret life revealed opens up a whole new world to the Cullen's. A prophecy made decades before. Dumbledore convinces the Cullen's to join him in Hogwarts, but is this magical sanctuary a real safe haven or an even bigger fire for them to fall into?
1. Chapter 1 - A Vision

Chapter 1 – A vision.

"They're coming," Alice spoke fearfully.

The whole family had come to a halt in their activities, the moment that Alice had stopped dead mid way down the stairs, her eyes glazed, her breath stuttered and fear enveloped them, aided unfortunately by Jaspers empathic ability.

Edward sat stock still on the sofa; Renesmee perched on his lap looking worriedly between her father and aunt. His eyes unseeing as he viewed Alice's latest vision as it played out in his mind.

Emmett ever impatient to be included in the 'gifteds' experiences, broke the silence, "Who's coming? When will they be here?"

It took four words to shatter the happiness that had previously filled the home they now shared in Alaska.

"Volturi, All of Them," Edward stated in a monotone that belied the fear that held him rigid in his seat.

"But why? They know that Nessie is no danger," Rose stated worriedly glancing at her young niece, who now resembled a five year old.

"Acquisition and destruction, they feel that we are too large a coven, too talented, too dangerous to remain as we are no amount of promises that we don't intend to usurp their power will sway them, I'm sorry Carlisle, but talking won't work this time. If we don't agree to join their ranks, then it will mean death for all of us." Edward said, holding Renesmee a little tighter.

"Surely there is something we can do, perhaps splitting up, living apart yet close enough to see each other," Carlisle suggested.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, not this time, they are set in their path, Aro see's your ability to 'collect' talented vampires willing to stay without coercion as a threat to his rule," Edward replied.

"What are we going to do?" Rose cried, "We can't run, we can't hide and I doubt the other covens will rise again so soon after the last fight to stand with us, I don't want to die and I don't want to join them."

Emmett paced behind the chair his Amazonian wife sat in, tugging at his hair, worrying over whether he could protect them both if battle were to come or if they should cut their losses now and run.

"No!" Edward yelled, seemingly having picked up on Emmett's worries, "We can't let them break us up, I've spent too many years miserable, waiting to find my Bella and my Nessie and I refuse to let them destroy that."

Bella remained silent, listening from her seat beside Edward and Renesmee. She couldn't help thinking that this was all her fault, had she not persisted in her pursuit of Edward, the Volturi would've had little to no interest, she soon lost that thought when she watched her daughter cuddled up to her father, dozing with little care for what was going on around her. No amount of trouble would change her mind that the course that sent her Edward and Ness was wrong.

"How long do we have Alice?" Bella asked, absentmindedly twisting the sequoia handle in her pocket.

"A week, two at most," the spiky haired vampire responded despondently.

"I may have an idea, but I'll need a few hours to work it all out," Bella stated.

Edward glanced at his mahogany haired wife, a mixture of concern and confusion on his face. Bella smiled, hoping that she looked even slightly confident in her plan. If this worked, then they would be safe for the foreseeable future. With a bounce in her step Bella rose from her seat, kissed Edward on the cheek, followed by a peck to the top of Nessie's head and announced that she would be going for a quick hunt. Her vampire family remained seated looking perplexed by her somewhat swift departure, especially considering the current situation.

Bella burst into speed as she closed the back door, running swiftly into the nearby Denali forest. As she broke the tree line, she opened her senses and trained her hearing and sense of smell on her potential prey. She soon picked up the scent of a large Kodiak bear nearly fifty miles to the west. Bella sped into the forest, the scent of the bear as it ambled carelessly through the trees causing venom to coat her teeth. She felt ravenous.

She barely took the time to breathe as she pounced upon the large mammal and attached her mouth to its neck, biting down and slurping at the rich blood that flowed from the wound. She had hardly finished the last drop when she heard a distinctive pop a short distance behind her, a growl bubbled up from her chest as she turned towards the sound. Only halting in her protection of her now forgotten meal as she saw something, or someone she had not seen in nearly seven years.

"Professor Dumbledore?"She stuttered in surprise.

"Ah, Bella Swan, or should I call you Cullen now? It's been a while, I see you've been through some changes," the elder wizard replied. His light blue eyes piercing her knowingly over his half moon glasses.

"I don't understand, what brings you here, not that I'm not pleased to see you, I am, it's just unexpected."

"Of course, of course, it's a long story, one that I hope you and perhaps your family will be able to assist me with. Dark times are upon us Ms Cullen, the dark lord amasses his army and I come in search of allies and assistance. Although I think my coming may prove mutually beneficial hmm," Dumbledore stated. The wizard though elderly in years was still as dominating in presence as he ever was, his wizened features, and twinkly eyes belied the power the hid within his wrinkled face and creaky bones. _'He never misses a trick.' Bella thought to herself._

Bella felt a surge of excitement and relief, she was sure that Dumbledore would have the answers to the Volturi problem that bore down on her family and she had absolute faith that they would offer their assistance on his great mission in return.

"Professor, perhaps we should reconvene back at the house, as much as this meeting is pleasing to me, I can't help but think that this conversation requires some privacy and full attention."

"Absolutely Ms Cullen, I couldn't put it better myself, and I could do with a nice seat and perhaps some tea and cake."

With that the elder wizard offered his arm gallantly to Bella, she took it without hesitation and they disappeared with a pop. Only to reappear in the middle of the Cullen's spacious front room, causing both Emmett and Jasper to jump high into the air like a cat whose tail had been caught in a rocking chair. Jasper in particular hung by his finger tips from the large wooden beam that stretched the length of the ceiling. A hiss escaping between his parted lips.

"What in the blue blazes," the golden haired Texan yelled, much to the delight of the older wizard.

Bella giggled from beside Dumbledore, glancing mischievously at her now gawping husband, who looked from the strangely dressed old man to his giggling wife.

"Bella, something you want to share with class?" he asked, his eyes bugging slightly as he listened to the wizard hum to himself in his thoughts.

"Um," was Bella's response, only now realising that she had failed in informing her husband and his family of her magical past.

Dumbledore sensing Bella's problem decided to take matters into his own hands, raised his wand and conjured a full tea service, complete with Teapot in a hand knitted cosy and positioned on lace doileys along with a plate of scones with jam and cream. He smiled as the aroma of Earl grey tea filled the air and sniffed with pleasure. The Cullen's looked on at the strangely dressed old man as he proceeded to pour himself a large cup of tea and dollop a huge blob of clotted cream followed by jam onto one of the scones.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and how did you get here?" Esme asked gently.

"Oh please forgive me dear lady, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I got here by apparition," Dumbledore responded before taking a huge gulp of tea and humming contentedly.

"Forgive me for saying this," Emmett butt in, "but did you say School of witchcraft and wizardry? You'll tell me there's a university for ghosts and ghouls next."

Carlisle stood next to his wife, a perplexed look upon his face, he'd heard tale of such things when growing up in London all those years ago, his own father had persecuted such folk, alongside hunting the creatures that made him what he is today, of course he'd not taken much notice of the talk of witches and wizards back then, considering it nothing but ponderings of the weak minded. Now looking at the elderly bearded gentleman before him, stood in his own front room, dressed in a long blue tunic, with a large floppy pointed hat upon his head, he reconsidered that opinion. However it didn't answer the begging question, why was he here and how did he know Bella.

"He's telling the truth Emmett," Bella responded, clutching the Vine with Sequoia handle wand in her pocket.

"If that's true Bella, how did we not know of it before now?" Rosalie responded, her need to protect her family at all costs raising to the surface the only thing stopping her anger from bursting forth.

"For starters, my cousin was one of his students as was my grandfather and I spent a few months there as an exchange student when I was 13. The reason you didn't know, is due to an accord a treaty between the leaders of the magical realm, and their counterparts in the wider world of mythical creatures over 500 years ago, that hid the existence of wizarding folk. Around the middle ages, when witch hunts and the like were prevalent, the leaders of the aforementioned realms came together. Real witches and wizards as well as numerous mythical and magical creatures were under threat due to the witch hunts and the inquisition. It was agreed that we 'magic folk' would drift into obscurity in order to prevent anymore unnecessary deaths. It worked in that now other than in certain circles we can only be found in myths and legends. Thus the laws of keeping the secret became more rigid than they were previously."Bella stated.

The rest of the family looked on in awe of the young vampire, while Dumbledore nodded proudly at her, before taking a large bite of his scone.

"Well that explains a few things about my father," Carlisle said absent mindedly as he caressed the scar on his neck. An almost self conscious gesture.

"How did I not know this about you love?" Edward asked, he felt a little saddened that this part of Bella's life had been kept secret from him. Surely as her husband, her mate she trusted him enough to know.

"Oh Edward," Bella responded, seeing the dejection on his face, she rushed to his side, intent on offering comfort. She hadn't intended to keep it a secret from him. In fact she had intended to inform him numerous times over the last year; things had just gotten in the way. "I'm sorry my love, I always intended to tell you, things just always put it out of my mind, there always seemed to be some other priority that got in the way, I'll tell you everything my love."

Edward nodded and looked on at Bella, his eyes shining with curiosity, his smile curling up at the side, making it appear crooked. "I would like that, very much."

Bella looked over at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded at her in encouragement. She smiled back before turning her attention to her family.

"When I was 5, I accidently caused my mother's hair to turn neon green, by sneezing, see children particularly young ones born with magical ability tend to suffer from what the ministry calls bouts of accidental magic. The effects are normally quite harmless and as we age, we get greater control of our skills. My cousin Dora coughed when she was 7 and grew a tail, thankfully after a few hours it disappeared. When I was 9 I got so angry with Dora that I conjured a small tornado in her back garden and proceeded to destroy the swing set, tree house and ornamental pond that my uncle Ted had created for the Remora my aunt kept."

Emmett snickered, as did Jasper, both looking on amused at another tale of destruction by Bella. The rest of the family looked on with looks of shock, awe and mirth.

Bella rolled her eyes and continued, "When I was nearly 11, I received my letter, inviting me to start school at Ilvermorny School of witchcraft and wizardry along with a list of equipment I would need. I spent the next 7 years until my graduation learning all that I could about magic, from hexes to jinx's, potions to plants, defence against the dark arts to keeping and caring for magical creatures. I graduated a few weeks before I moved back to forks, needless to say my school transcripts would've meant nothing in an American high school, and my graduation held no weight in the muggle world. So I resumed my muggle schooling in Forks."

"Muggle?" Alice asked, only now joining in on the conversation.

"Oh muggles are non magical folk, although here in the states we call them No Majs," Bella responded.

"So your dad knows about all this?" Edward asked, his eyebrows pinched, thinking of the grizzled police chief.

"Of course," Bella replied, "He's a wizard too, he only works as a Police Chief, as part of his cover, he's actually an Auror on special duty as part of an international wizarding law enforcement task force. My mother however is a muggle, although with the way that she acts you'd never know."

Edward blanched at the thought of Charlie Swan, the taciturn moustachioed Police Chief wielding magic. "He's known what I am, what we are, the whole time hasn't he," he gulped.

"Sorry to burst the bubble my love, but we both knew that you were vampires the moment we saw you, infact..." Bella stated before turning to Carlisle who looked on bewildered, "You are even mentioned in our course books, the history of the golden eyed vampire. Stregoni benefici. You'll find you're quite famous in wizarding circles Carlisle."

The rest of the evening continued in this way, Bella informing her family of her magical past and that of her father, the Cullen's going from bewildered, to confused, to gobsmacked to outright thrilled. Especially when Bella informed Emmett of the existence of actual Dragons. He and Jasper were chomping at the bit to track one down and wrestle. They were soon disappointed to hear that they were protected, so that would be a pipe dream for the foreseeable future. Dumbledore continued on with his afternoon tea, occasionally offering titbits of information to fill in Bella's story. As the night wore on, Bella finally felt she had given them a big enough understanding of her past, so she felt that it only right that Dumbledore should take the mantle. She only hoped he had the answer to their predicament.

"Well," Carlisle said with a clap of his hands, "that was wholly unexpected, but not at all unwelcome, although it does give us more reason to keep you as far from the Volturi as possible Bella. However, Professor, it doesn't explain your sudden appearance."

The wizard took a final sip of his tea and placed the cup back onto the coffee table. He glanced with knowing eyes at each of the assembled vampires; a lesser man would've been a bundle of fear in such company. Before taking a deep breath and wearily wiping his face. His actual age showing in his wrinkled features. Bella looked at her former mentor in concern, things must be seriously wrong for him to appear so vulnerable. She reached over and clasped his hand in support, offering all of her strength and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sure Bella and perhaps Charlie too will help fill in the background later, the wizarding world is in a state of discord, dark times are upon us and a great evil that was thought banished has returned. The dark lord a very dark and evil wizard that caused much discord and countless deaths near on 16 years ago has returned. His followers are amassing and I fear that it will come to all out war." Dumbledore stated sadly.

Bella gasped her eyes bulging in outright fear, "He's back?!"

Jasper reeled with the burst of emotion from his new sister and struggled to push calm her way before he buckled under the pressure of it.

"He's back," Dumbledore nodded, "He killed a student of mine last year during the Tri-Wizard tournament and attempted to kill Harry Potter once again. I fear he already has people in the ministry, as the Minister himself is denying the events to all and any who will listen. On top of that numerous witches and wizards sympathetic to muggles have gone missing, only yesterday Harry Potter was attacked alongside a muggle in broad daylight by Dementors, he managed to fight them off with a patronus, however the Ministry intend to make an example of him and expel him from Hogwarts for using underage magic in front of a muggle. Needless to say that's my next stop once I leave here."

"Oh goodness!" Esme exclaimed clasping her hands to her lips.

"But if he is expelled, then he'll not learn to defend himself and will become an even bigger target!" Bella stated worriedly.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded sagely, "Seems a little contrived do you not think?!"

"Forgive me if this seems callous but what has this to do with us?" Rosalie interrupted.

The wizard smiled at the blonde vampire before turning his attention to the others.

"I feel that we can be mutually helpful to one another."

"How exactly?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm aware of your issues with the Volturi, I believe in that sense my timing may be just right, I'm here to offer you a job and...sanctuary."

The vampires looked at each other before staring back at the wizard who sat quite comfortably in the plush arm chair.

"Sanctuary?" asked Jasper

"A job?" asked Edward

Bella sat upright in her seat, a smile breaking free over her face having worked out just what the professor may be offering. She bubbled with excitement at the thought of returning to her former home away from home. Dumbledore glanced at her knowingly, his blue eyes sparkling at the excitement he saw brimming under the surface of his former student. Alice froze and her eyes glazed over, she gasped and bounced in her seat as Dumbledore's plan was revealed to her. Edward having seen the vision looked between his wife and wizard in disbelief. Emmett impatient as ever broke the silence.

"So, anyone wants to fill in those of us not of a magical or gifted persuasion."

"Sorry good fellow," Dumbledore replied, "I intended to ask you all to join me at Hogwarts, the school is unplotted, therefore even the best vampire trackers will never find it, you'll be perfectly safe there. While there I had hoped that you would consent to keeping watch over the students, particularly Mr Potter, he seems to have an aptitude for attracting danger. I'd also like to offer Bella a teaching position to cover for our Professor of Care of Magical Creatures; Hagrid is on a special mission for me at present and can't think of anyone more suited to covering his class than say a Magical vampire. Of course, her family history gives her more than adequate experience to do the job."

The vampires grinned at the mention of Harry's ability to court danger, glancing at Bella with matching smirks, as if to say, 'yes, we know someone like that.' The thought of disappearing from sight of the Volturi was very appealing to them and the chance to learn something new rather than the repetitive cycle of high school was a big draw to the younger vampires. Carlisle rubbed his hands together at the thought of all the new knowledge that he could acquire. Alice literally vibrated at the thought of the different wizard fashions she could experience, while Rosalie sat quietly contemplating the thought of moving somewhere untraceable, finally being safe. Emmett and Jasper were keen to experience all the potential battles with mythical and magical creatures that they could have and both silently agreed to offer their special brand of assistance to Bella's classes. Edward cuddled Nessie closer, the thought of having her and his family in the relative safety of the wizarding school appealed greatly to him, not to mention getting even further away from that damned mutt Jacob for a while, made the thought of this new route all the more desirable.

"Professor, where would we live?" asked Esme, her mind churning with ideas for potential decorating.

"Ah yes, obviously you'll need some respite from being in the company of so many humans during the day, we have a gatehouse on the grounds, it'll be more than adequate for you and your family's needs while you're with us. I'll have our care taker open it up for your arrival. I'm not being presumptuous in thinking that you're agreeable?"

Murmurs of "yes" filtered from all the vampires in the room, a feeling of excitement began to bubble up among them at the thought of this new adventure they would be setting out on. Dumbledore stood from his seat and proceeded to shake hands with the assembled vampires, he smiled brightly at the sleeping Nessie cushioned safely in Edwards arms, Edward listened closely to his thoughts as the wizard opened his mind, "Beautiful child, I'm sure when the time comes her powers will rival even her mothers, I look forward to seeing her join us at the school." Edward grinned at the idea and nodded in response.

"I must be off, it's been wonderful seeing you Bella and meeting your family, I will be seeing you soon, watch for my owl, give my regards to your father and Newt if you see him. Alas I must now go to the Ministry and sort this mess our Mr Potter finds himself in." He said before disappearing with a pop.

The room erupted into joyful shrieks as the vampires all clamoured to talk at the same time, excitement and relief a potent mixture bombarding Jasper from all directions and being pushed back out. A huge sigh of relief seemed to engulf them all at the same time and they looked at each other, barely able to contain the grins that spread across their faces. Edward reached over to Bella and pulled her to his side, nuzzling her neck. "Mmm Professor Cullen, sexy," he growled in her ear causing Bella to giggle uncontrollably at her husband. Lifting her shield so only he could hear her, "Got yourself a naughty teacher fantasy my love?" He nodded gleefully, imagining Bella in a tight pencil skirt, tight white blouse and high heels. Bella shook her head at him, and offered him a more likely image of what she would be wearing for her classes. She giggled at his response as his eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of his demure wife dressed like a cross between some kind of demented zookeeper and a welder. Overalls, sturdy looking knee high boots, thick arm length gloves and a rugged looking hat. Not exactly the sexy image he expected, but then when Bella reiterated she would be working with many different magical creatures and the likelihood of being pooed on was great, then the clothes were essential. Not to mention the potential for bites, burns, scratches, bruises, and various bodily functions that she may encounter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Another Visitor

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 2 - Another Visitor

Once Dumbledore had left Bella soon became the center of attention, due mainly to the fact that she was the only other magical being that remained. Emmett and Jasper were keen to see Bella do something magical, perhaps blow something up, while Carlisle wondered whether she could appear and disappear like Dumbledore. Alice wondered if she knew where there were local wizarding shops, while Rose was keen to see how they traveled without cars, her inner mechanic eager to dabble with new machinery. Esme was just pleased to see her family safe and together.

Bella decided to tackle the basic first and instructed her family to take a seat, before removing her wand from a hidden pocket in her pants.

"This is my wand," she stated, "Every witch or wizard gets their first wand when they turn 11, some wizarding families pass theirs down, however that can lead to unstable synchronising between the wizard and their wand, which often results on backfiring spells and broken wands. I got this one when I was 11, after my sorting ceremony at Ilvermorny."

Bella offered the wand to Edward, who gingerly lifted it from her hand, the moment it was clutched between his fingers there was a gush of air and his body was engulfed in light. He looked at his wife in shock nearly dropping the wand as an electrical charge sped through his body. His hair stood on end as if he had been electrocuted.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Wow, now that was unexpected, but it kind of makes sense," Bella exclaimed in surprise.

The rest of the family looked on in nervous expectation, not really sure what they had seen.

"Love?" Edward asked, as Bella eyed him shrewdly.

"Before I give you my thoughts, I should explain how you come to get a wand, as it's not just a case of walking into a shop and picking the one you like the look of. In wand lore, the wand picks the wizard, there are numerous things that will cause a wand to associate with you, the wood of a wand will lay an affinity to a witch or wizards birth month, this is based on the Celtic tree calendar. For instance my wand is predominantly Vinewood, which is the tree for September. However the handle on mine is Sequoia, it's unusual and somewhat rare to have dual woods, but the second wood would represent the heart of the witch or wizard. In my case I have an old heart; I guess my soul was waiting for you love. "Bella stated with a wink. "The core is Phoenix tail feather; it's said to be strong in light witches and wizards and particularly good against dark magic. Phoenix cores tend to align themselves with loyal, brave and honorable wizards."

The Cullen's looked on in awe at the inconspicuous looking stick. Edward twirled the wand in his fingers, feeling the charge continue to rush through his body.

"What happened to Edward when you handed him the wand Bella, or should we say what do you think happened?" Carlisle asked, his eyes glittering with a thirst for knowledge.

"I believe that my wand has chosen to make an alliance with my husband. As I said, wand lore states that the wand chooses the wizard. That doesn't mean it's now his, I believe that should we go to Ollivanders, that a 'sister' wand of the same components will likely chose Edward. "

"But he's not a wizard!" stated Emmett.

"I have ideas on that also, it could be one of two things, Edward may, have been an unfound wizard prior to his change, and as such he wouldn't have undergone magical schooling, but would've retained his magic upon changing. At the time Edward was human, the MACUSA (the US Ministry for Magic) only recognized pureblood wizards, so Muggleborn born wizards rarely attained schooling, infact it was only after an incident in 1926 that this changed. Magic blood tends to be much sweeter than muggle blood, so it's likely that Edward would've been a singer, if that is the case. Contrary to belief 99% of singers are infact magical people, the magic in the blood heightening the scent for certain vampires. I guess its nature's way of evening the odds, the blood sings to vampires, but the magical person if they have undergone schooling will be able to defend themselves against an attack." She continued, "Or when he changed me, and the time he saved me from James, he took some of my blood into himself. The magic resides in the blood, so his body would've converted and stored that essence when he bit me to change me. Likewise Ness will likely have magical abilities also. I'm no expert in wand lore, we'd really have to speak to Dumbledore and Ollivander to be sure, but it's a possibility. Either way, my wand will work for him at a pinch."

"Wow," Edward stated. Murmurs of 'cool' and 'awesome' filled the air.

"I wonder," Carlisle started, catching Bella's attention, "If either of your theories are true, then if Edward was a 'muggle born' wizard then would that mean that I would've absorbed the magical essence when I changed him, likewise passing it on when I changed Esme, Rose and Emmett?" he questioned.

"Its only a theory Carlisle, but there's one way to find out," Bella responded.

"Love?" Edward asked.

"Pass my wand for a moment, lets conduct an experiment," Bella asked holding her hand out to Edward.

He laid the wand in her open palm and sat back in the seat eager to see where Bella would go with this. Bella gestured for Carlisle to come over to her and once he was stood next to her she placed the wand in his open hand. Once again although not as strongly as it had for Edward a gust of air blew around him and a light glow eminated from the wand in his grasp. "Wow," Carlisle stuttered his eyes widening excitedly.

"Me next!" Emmett yelled jumping to his feet.

Bella laughed a little shocked and somewhat intrigued by this new development. The next 10 minutes followed with each of the Cullen's partaking in Bella's 'litmus' test with her wand, even Jasper and Alice, who despite not having been changed by Carlisle exhibited some magical ability. Bella didn't know what to make of it, was it a vampire thing, or simply that her theories were actually spot on. Did the fact that the three gifted vampires had a greater affinity to the wand mean that they were in likelihood magical prior to change? It would certainly need some pondering and Bella had no doubts that Dumbledore would be interested in this, as would Mr Ollivander the wand maker.

Bella smiled indulgently at her family, they had taken everything so calmly thus far. She glanced out of the large window that stretched the length of the family room, looking into the forest that surrounded them. It took seconds to find what she was looking for, the large Screech owl stood from its roost, fluffed it feathers and took flight, heading directly for the isolated house in the middle of the large open meadow. It wasn't long before the others noticed its approach.

"Oh my, is that, an owl?!" Esme exclaimed delightedly.

"Yes," Bella replied, "That's Kennicot, or Kenny, he's my owl, I've had him since I was 11, he's a Western Screech and very loyal."

"Oh he's lovely," Rosalie stated, smiling widely at the approaching bird.

"Should we go out to meet him or, perhaps open the window?" Edward asked entranced.

"Why don't you try with the wand love?!" Bella responded, handing him her wand "Give it a swish."

Edward did just that and the window flew open just in time for the owl to fly straight on through and land comfortably on the back of the sofa.

"Neat!" Emmet exclaimed. Bella wasn't sure if it was due to Edwards's use of her wand or the owl that sat quite happily behind them on the sofa. She didn't ask as her old friend was begging her attention.

"Hello Kenny," Bella crooned at the bird lovingly, lifting her arm for him to hop on and nuzzle her neck. "This is my family; they'd like to meet you."

Edward looked on with a mixture of nervousness and awe, it felt like meeting Charlie all over again.

"Can't believe I'm feeling a little intimidated by a bird," he chuckled.

Bella giggled at this nodding to Kenny who shuffled up her shoulder, ruffled his fathers, preening himself so that no feather was out of place, before sitting up straight and looking each vampire directly in the eyes, as if to say, 'she was mine first, you don't scare me'.

"Ballsy little fella aint he?!" Jasper said with a grin stretching across his face. "I can sense his emotions, there's no fear there, it's like he's staking a claim and saying I'm not afraid of you. He's really quite incredible."

"How have we not noticed him before?" Esme stated, eyeing Kenny dreamily.

"Charlie got him for me; he's native to the west coast, so he wouldn't have stood out if you saw him."

"He's really quite incredible," stated Carlisle.

"He is," Bella replied, lovingly stroking the owls chest."We use them to deliver mail, they're far more reliable."

The rest of the night was spent getting to know Kenny, gaining a rudimentary understanding of the magical world and discussing what comes next. As dawn broke, everyone had settled and the events of the day before, while still holding some excitement had them feeling more secure in their future. Particularly in regards to the Volturi. It wasn't long before the family dispersed to their own corners of the house to partake in their own hobbies. Esme making a beeline for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Nessie. Bella remained on the sofa with Edward, who still had Nessie cradled in his arms, sound asleep. Kenny had taken an instant liking to the beam that stretched the length of the ceiling and flown up there to roost his day away.

"I need to call my Dad; he'll want to know that Dumbledore's been here and that the cat is out of the bag." Bella sighed while picking up her cell phone from the coffee table and dialing Charlie.

"Hey Bells!" He exclaimed before the end of the first ring, "How's things in Alaska, we sure miss you down here!"

"Hi dad, I called because we had a visitor," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Dumbledore..."

"I'll be right there," he said before the call dropped.

Seconds later a loud pop sounded from the front door, before there was a knock. Bella shook her head and walked to the door to let Charlie in. He pulled her into a bear hug, before releasing her with a quick pat on the back and heading into the family room. Ness began to stir as he approached and Edward smiled at his Father in law, a new respect covering his features.

"Charlie," he said offering a hand to shake.

"Edward," Charlie nodded, his moustache wiggling on his lip and his eyes crinkling with mirth, "Cats out the bag then eh."

Edward grinned and shook his head; Charlie had given him a heck of a hard time after he had left Bella, despite his most honorable intentions, although Edward felt him quite justified, as had he not tried to kill himself, the Volturi would never have been clued in to her existence. "Seems you've been holding out on us too eh Chief." He said smiling wider.

Charlie grinned in response and shrugged, before taking a seat on the plush chair opposite. He eyed his groggy granddaughter with a look of absolute awe. He was so enamored with her, that he barely noticed when Carlisle came in and joined them.

"Grandpa Charlie!" she yelled as she finally noticed the man sat opposite. Everyone chuckled as she launched herself across the coffee table only to land with a thump in Charlie's lap. He covered up the wince as he was lightly winded by the child.

"Hey kiddo, you miss your old grampa?"

"Uhuh," she nodded before placing her hand to his cheek and showing him all that she had observed the night before, while babbling about the 'magic man' who came to visit.

Charlie smiled at the images Ness showed him, he was pleased to see his old mentor, although saddened by the circumstances. He pulled his own wand from his pocket and nudged the child in his lap.

"He have one of these?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Yes, he had a stick just like that, mommy has one too and daddy held it and his hair stood on end!" she exclaimed clapping with excitement.

"He did huh?" Charlie said glancing between Edward and Bella, "I believe you need a visit to Ollivanders Edward. It seems you all do, now that is interesting," Charlie stated.

Edward nodded, while Bella beamed at her father.

"Are you magic too Grampa Charlie? Can you make tea appear like the magic man did?" Ness inquired, her eyes wide, brimming with joy at the thought.

"Like this?" Charlie asked, swishing his wand at the coffee table where a spread of tea and cakes appeared. Esme walked into the room and coughed to gain their attention, "Not until after you've had breakfast Ness," before she looked at Charlie shaking her head, "Really Charlie, cake at 8 in the morning?!"

Ness deflated a little before jumping from Charlie's lap and bounding into the kitchen, where Esme had a stack of pancakes and a glass of warm deer blood waiting. She practically inhaled the drink while delicately slicing her food.

Esme smile at her indulgently as she ate.

Back in the family room, the rest of the family had joined them from their various places dotted about the house; Emmet was particularly keen to grill the taciturn police chief. Although Edward shook his head, thinking it a little early in the day to bombard the man with more questions.

Charlie turned to Bella once everyone had settled, "So...what did Dumbledore have to say?

Bella filled him in on the troubles that had befallen the wizard, how the Dark lord had returned, Harry Potter and then the issue with the Volturi. She finished by informing him of Dumbledore's offer.

"You should take the offer Bells, Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards alive and his offer of sanctuary shouldn't be ignored, nor should his request for help. If a man as powerful as him is asking for help, then the situation is dire."

Bella nodded at her father in agreement, she'd had the same thoughts herself, but wanted the opinion of an informed mind to help her guide her family. Charlie did just that.

"Why don't you join us there Charlie?" Edward offered knowing that Bella would feel better knowing her father was safe, but would never ask herself.

"I'll visit, but I have a job to do, I can't just drop everything and leave, the MACUSA would investigate should I disappear for any length of time. I can't be sure that the Dark lords reach hasn't stretched to our Ministry also, so the less chance they have of knowing where you all are, the better."

"You'll be safe though Charlie, right?" Bella asked.

"Always sweetheart, the no majs in forks need me and those damned fool shape shifters in La Push need keeping tabs on, bloody fools are not as all knowing or invincible as they seem to believe." Charlie responded with a twitch of his moustache.

Edward grinned at the thought of Charlie leashing the mongrels, a thought shared by most of the assembled vampires.

"Perhaps you could do something about the almighty stink they emit while you're at it Chief," Emmett offered.

Edward snorted, earning a raised eyebrow from Bella, "Aww c'mon love, you have to admit the mutt stinks."

"Seriously Edward, I chose you, I married you, get over him already,"

"If he hadn't 'imprinted' on my infant daughter I would get over it a lot quicker," Edward huffed.

"He what?!" Charlie growled under his breath.

Edward saw his opening, the Chiefs protective instincts aligning with his own, for a change.

"When Ness was born, the mutt," Bella glared at Edward, "Hmm, Jacob," he coughed, "Apparently 'imprinted' on her, some sort of wolfy mating claim or something. Whatever, I don't like it."

"Like hell he did," Charlie bellowed, "What a load of absolute Wampus turd, I'll turn that furry fleabag into a flobberworm if he even considers 'mating' with our Ness!"

"Now Dad, he can't help it, it's a shape shifter thing, it's like how Edward knew I was his mate, Jacob will be anything Ness wants him to be, best friend, protector, until she comes of age, only then would he pursue a romantic relationship." Bella tried to pacify the man, his face turning a lovely shade of red in his ire. She was sure he would have steam coming out of his ears soon.

"No!" Charlie responded, "Absolutely not, just NO! Damn wolves getting their own damn mythology muddled."

"Dad!" Bella tried to interrupt

"No Bella, damn juvenile shape shifters, I don't know where they got their information, Shape shifters do not 'mate' like other magical beings, they fall in and out of love just like any other human, imprinting is strictly between female werewolves and their offspring, oh and regular wolves, birds...fools been watching too much discovery channel" Charlie trailed off.

Bella sighed to herself, realising that even if she did take up Dumbledores offer to teach care of magical creatures, her lack of knowledge regarding shapeshifters highlighted the holes in her education. Although in her defence, they had only really covered a rudimentary brief on shapeshifting in her schooling, _'I'll have to talk to Newt, he'll fill in the gaps for me,' she thought to herself._

"The old pack died off near on 70 years ago Charlie, so all the information they have is passed down by word of mouth from tribal elders, who have not phased." Edward offered.

"Figures," Charlie grumbled, "Damned no majs offering up fairy tales as truth."

"Dad, most fairy tales are truth," Bella offered with a smirk.

"Yeah and some are greatly exaggerated or downright lies," he responded.

"So, he didn't imprint on Ness?" Bella asked.

"If he imprinted on Ness, then I'm a PukWudgie," Charlie replied grumpily.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and mouthed, 'What's a Pukwudgie?' Jasper shrugged in response.

Bella deflated at the connotations this brought up in her mind. Of course she knew of Werewolves imprinting, so had only assumed that wolf shifters would be similar. She'd almost handed over her own daughter to Jacobs 'protection' during the battle with the Volturi, she couldn't believe how naive she had been to his manipulations.

Edward also looked a little green, just thinking at how the wolf had gotten round his mind reading ability to fool them. He couldn't even begin to consider what Jacob thought he was doing. Was this some form of revenge for Bella choosing him? Would their daughter have been safe with the wolf, or was it just some ruse for them to get her and kill her, as most of the pack had intended before Jacob 'imprinted'? The thought left Edward cold and absolutely furious. He jumped from his seat, a growl bursting from his chest.

"I'll kill him, that mutt is dead."

"Not if I get to him first," Bella added, her own fury at being manipulated yet again rising to the surface.

Charlie looked on as his daughter and son in law growled angrily at what the young wolf had almost succeeded in doing.

"You know I would've never let him have her and live, don't you Bells." Charlie spoke, breaking them from their mutual anger. "Go to Hogwarts and forget about him, I'll deal with him and the pack, it's about time they had their noses smacked, I know just the wizard to help me do it."

"You'll be safe dad, they may not be the brightest crayons in the pack, but they still have quite a bit of power." Bella worried.

"You forget what my job is Bells," Charlie replied a smirk glancing across his face.

"No Dad, I know you can handle yourself, but I still worry,"

"Um, we don't know what your job is Chief," Jasper added, only now reminding them of the rest of the family assembled in the room.

"Oh um, well I'm an Auror for the American ministry of magic, basically a magic police officer, we hunt out and deal with Dark wizards. I'm part of a special international task force that is specifically formed to ensure the safety and control of mythical creatures in no maj society. In this case, I'm responsible for ensuring no maj safety in relation to the La Push shape shifters. If they get out of hand then I can bind their spirit form to prevent phasing."

"That is so cool," Emmett bellowed, "hehehe, you can leash the puppies."

"Indeed, and now that I've heard what Jacob has been up to, he'll be the first to feel the power of the magical law. They have an agreement with the ministry that prevents them from using 'misinformation' to manipulate non shape shifters to their benefit, and unlike them, we like to have things written down. The agreement was made with the original shifters under Taha Aki, so they'll have no choice but to conform, less I have to 'obliviate' them into submission. Although I may do that to Jacob anyhow, it wouldn't hurt him to 'forget' you and Ness." Charlie said. "As for the elders, they'll be getting a lesson respecting other magical beings."

Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear, "When I grow up, I want to be like Charlie."

Bella snorted and then burst into giggles. "That's not at all creepy love."

Not long after, Charlie left to deal with things back in Forks. He promised to stay in touch and now that everyone was in on the secret, he promised to 'drop in' more often. Ness smothered her grandfather in hugs and kisses that only a small child could, leaving the older man blushing and grinning widely. Once he had left the family continued on with their previous activities leaving Bella and Edward to the quiet of the family room. It had been a long day and this had only been an introduction to the world of magic. Edward was both excited and nervous as to what else was ahead of them. What he did know was that no matter what, together they would be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3 - Moving on

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 3 – Moving on.

The following days were spent packing and preparing to leave for Hogwarts, Dumbledore's owl had not come yet, but Bella felt no great concern over this. If it came to the crunch, she would transport her family to London to await further instruction. The Leaky Cauldron would work as reasonable holding place. So caught up in her internal musings, Bella didn't realise anyone had spoken until Esme tapped her on the shoulder. They were surrounded by boxes overflowing with the items that they just couldn't leave behind. The large furnishings would be covered before they left, with only Edwards piano and their cars to be transported.

"How are we going to transport all of this Bella and where will we send it?!" Esme asked.

"Ooh sorry Esme, I was a little out of it there, "Bella answered dazedly; "I think you're going to love this," she said with a smirk.

Esme looked at her, intrigued at just what her daughter in law had up her sleeve.

"In fact, you may never want to move the old way again." Bella laughed as she raised her wand at the assembled boxes and with a light flick, "Reducio!" the boxes shrunk, so that they resembled items you'd find in a child's dolls house. She then lifted the lid of the small trunk beside her, pointing her wand once more, "Capacious Extremis! Pack!"

The now miniaturised items rose from the floor and dropped neatly into the small trunk, meanwhile Bella moved from room to room, reducing the size of the various items they intended to take with them and sending them to the trunk, while Esme looked on dumbfounded. Once everything had been packed away, piano and cars included, the lid of the trunk closed with a clunk and Bella reappeared at Esme's side, she grinned at the female vampire, who still had a look of shock upon her face. "Locomotor Trunk!" Bella stated and lead Esme and the trunk to the family room, where the rest of the family were sat listening raptly to the witch as she had moved around the house.

"That. Was. Awesome." Emmett bellowed excitedly, the rest of his siblings nodding in agreement.

"I don't understand, how could it fit into such a small space?!" Esme mumbled, she would never have believed it had she not seen it herself.

"Undetectable extension charm, it's what we call wizard space, works a bit like the Tardis on the Dr Who programme Rose is always watching. We use it for all sorts of things, Bags, tents, homes. It's really quite useful." Bella stated.

"Incredible," Edward muttered.

"Imagine how much shopping we could do with a bag with never ending space," Alice said dreamily.

Bella gulped and considered wiping her vampire siblings' memory at the thought of the extremes she already went to when shopping. On reading his wife's mind, Edward snorted loudly and shook his head at her.

"Aww c'mon, it was just a thought, I wouldn't do a total wipe love, just a minor adjustment." Bella stated with mock innocence.

Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision pushed into her consciousness, "Bella, why did I see you pointing your wand at me?" she lapsed back into her vision state once more, "Huh now it's changed again."

"Oh nothing Alice, just a quick thought passed through for a second, nothing to worry over," Bella said trying to redirect her away from finding out just what she considered doing.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her, "Naughty girl," he whispered in her ear.

Bella smirked in response and rolled her eyes, after all, she never followed through on the thought.

"So what do we do now, everything is packed up and we can't sit around twiddling our thumbs waiting for Dumbledore's owl forever." Jasper stated, saying what everyone was thinking.

"I had a thought on that, his owl will find us where ever we end up, so we don't have to hang around here. I think we need to set something up to put the Volturi off though, I have a few ideas on that, but the only way to know if it worked is to test it on someone outside of the family, perhaps the Denali's?" Bella stated her mind flashing with numerous charms that she could cast to cover their getaway.

"What do you have in mind love?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking of faking our deaths and 'destroying' this house," she responded, Esme looked upset at the thought, "It's ok Esme, I'll not really destroy it, more a case of camouflage. I'm thinking if I can cast a strong enough Fidelius charm to hide the house only we will be able to see past the enchantment, but to muggles it should appear as a ruin."

"You, you can do that?" Rose asked.

"I've not tried on anything larger than a garden shed before, but it's worth a try," Bella shrugged.

"Anything we can do to help love?" Edward asked.

I'll need to transport the rest of us elsewhere so that our scents can't be followed, but no I think it'll work."

"There are caves about 80 miles to the north of here; we could go there until we know that it works, before we move on." Emmett offered.

"That would be perfect; I'll need something from all of you that has your scent imbedded into it, and perhaps a little venom also."

The vampires looked at Bella confused.

"I intend to put them outside in a defensive formation and burn them, the ashes will hold your scents, and the venom will make them burn faster but also add to the scents and make our ruse more believable." Bella stated.

"You're really quite incorrigible love," Edward stated, eyeing his wife appreciatively.

"Just being thorough love," Bella replied, kissing her husband's cheek.

Each of the vampires swiftly left the room to grab items of clothing that they no longer had a use for, Alice eyed them all forlornly, "This is criminal, it goes against everything I hold dear, this is genuine Valentino you know, "she stated with a frown.

"Sorry Alice, but if this helps us to escape undetected, then surely it's worth the sacrifice," Bella responded.

"Hmmpf," Alice answered before following the rest of the family out to the front of the house. Bella instructed them to assemble the items as if it were them, using the formation they had used in the previous fight with the Volturi. She then encouraged them to spit onto the items before asking them to stand back. She pointed her wand at the assembled items and with a flick of her wrist announced, "Incendio!"

Fire shot from her wand and the assembled clothes burst into flames. They watched as they were soon reduced to ash. Bella turned to her family, "Ok now to hide the house."

She raised her wand once more and recited the Fidelius charm quietly under her breath, before her eyes the house appeared to be a burnt out shell; she only hoped the spell would remain strong once they left. "Accio trunk!" she called and the trunk full of possessions flew out of the ruins. Her vampire family gawped at her in awe.

"Did it work?" asked Carlisle, he wasn't sure what she had done, but couldn't see any changes to their home.

"Yes," she responded, "Now to get us out of here without leaving a trail. Emmett could you carry the trunk please." She asked as she pulled one of Nessies toy dolls from her bag and levelled her wand to it, "Portus! Ok everyone place a finger on the doll, we leave in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The vampires all jumped to touch the toy and suddenly felt a pulling in their stomachs, the air around them suddenly became oppressive, as if going through a wind tunnel. No sooner had the feeling come, that it disappeared and they fell to the floor of a cave with a thump, Bella stood over them, for once not the one to have balance issues.

"That was so cool, when can we do that again?!" Emmett crowed.

"We'll need to do it again soon to get to Hogwarts, well London at least." Bella answered, moving to the mouth of the cave. From their position she could see across the Denali park and towards the meadow where the ruined home sat. They needed to alert the Denali family to a problem to encourage a visit. Carlisle lifted his cell and offered to call Eleazar. Bella smiled in agreement but suggested he not mention anything untoward. Silencing the others, she nodded at the vampire patriarch. Lifting the phone to his ear he called his old friend, inviting him and his family over to join them for a friendly get together. Eleazar agreed without hesitation and said they would be over in the next few hours. With friendly goodbyes Carlisle ended the call and settled in to wait.

"Try not to move too far about the cave, we don't want to leave fresh scent for anyone to pick up," Bella reminded everyone.

The rest of the vampires murmured their agreement and took up positions around the entrance to the cave, taking care not to disturb anything. While they waited for the Denali's to arrive at their home, they discussed quietly what they hoped to do and see once they got to Hogwarts.

"What sort of creatures will we see, Dumbledore said you'd be teaching classes on them, I've never seen anything unusual other than the mutts," Rose asked.

"Think of all the fairy tales you've ever heard and I'll tell you if they're real or not," Bella hedged, hoping this will help move time while they were stuck in the cave.

"Ok, well we know vampires, werewolves and shape shifters are real, Unicorns?" Rose asked, her eyes flashing eagerly.

"Real," Bella responded, "Infact, there is a whole herd at Hogwarts!"

"Dragons?" Emmett asked.

"Real, they're protected though so no fighting, and yeah they're really dangerous too, particularly the Hungarian Horntails," Bella shivered.

"Dammit, I was hoping to wrestle one," Emmett huffed.

Bella shook her head amused, "seriously Em, even you would fare badly against a dragon."

"Mermaids?" Esme added.

"Real, they have some living in the black lake at Hogwarts, though you'll find they're not as you'd imagine from the stories, they can be quite deadly and frightening to look at."

"Phoenix?" asked Carlisle.

"Real, they're very rare though, and picky about whom they associate with, they're fiercely loyal and if you're lucky enough to gain ones affection you are truly blessed. Dumbledore has one."

"Amazing," Carlisle said smiling brightly.

"Gnomes?"

"Yes, although they're more of nuisance, digging holes in the garden and generally being annoying."

"Fairy's?" asked Alice, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes Alice, although they're a bit dim, but you can buy fairy floss and they'll fly in and out of it and place flowers in your hair." Bella responded with a smile.

"Everyone quiet," Edward interrupted, "They're about 4 miles away from the house,"

"It's ok love, I've used a Muffliato charm to ensure we'll not be heard," Bella stated.

"You're brilliant love, I can't wait to learn all this, and I think I'm going to need a crash course once we're in London." Edward answered with a wink.

Bella responded with a smile, before turning back to look at the clearing, she could make out the shapes of the six vampires now approaching the ruins. This would be it; her ruse would either work or fail.

"I can hear their thoughts, Eleazar has spotted the house, "Edward recited, as they watched the vampire stop suddenly his mouth gaping, "wow, in his mind it looks like a totally burnt out ruin, it's smouldering and everything is just blackened as if it exploded."

The rest of the family looked out at the Denali's who had resumed their approach more cautiously, each of them showing concern as to where the Cullen's had gone to. Edward continued to recite the thoughts to them, while they watched. Sadness at fooling their friends and allies encroaching upon all of them.

"Tanya and Kate are approaching the ash piles," Edward stated as the two female vampires parroted his words, suddenly they froze and a scream rent the air as Tanya dropped to her knees, her companions soon joined them, their features giving way to grief. Edward stopped his commentary and looked at his family. "Well," he stated sombrely, "I guess that worked better than we thought,"

"It's the only way love, they'll be safe now, the less they know the better," Bella responded, sadness at their dishonesty colouring her normally happy countenance.

"So what do we do now, we can't stay here," Rose asked, her eyes not leaving their friends down in the meadow.

"We go to a safe house in London and wait for Dumbledore to send word." Bella responded, "We'll be able to get some supplies too."

Carlisle smiled sadly in agreement, Eleazar was one of his oldest friends, he disliked misleading him like this, but he agreed that in the long run, his coven would be better off, the less they knew. He pulled Esme to his side, holding her a little tighter at the thought of leaving everything they were familiar with, he was excited for this new experience, but couldn't help but worry over his family and the friends they were leaving behind.

Bella pulled another toy from her bag, a large beanbag frog this time; she also conjured a pet crate and whistled for Kenny to join them. The owl swooped down from his perch over the mouth of the cave and hopped into the crate; Bella cooed to her old friend and shrunk the crate before placing it in her bag. Placing the frog on a nearby rock, she looked around to her family, all of them holding tightly to their mates, finally her eyes landed on Edward, who stood to her side, Nessie held tightly in his arms. She smiled ruefully and directed everyone to stand around the frog; Emmett lifted her trunk once more and joined them. Pointing her wand into the cave, Bella used a cleaning charm to clear their scent from the within, ensuring there would be no trace.

"Portus!" Bella stated will pointing her wand at the frog, "Ok everyone just like before, touch the frog... Now!"

Seconds later they felt a hook to their stomachs and whoosh, they found themselves falling against a wall in a dark alleyway. Ready this time for the lack of balance they compensated and managed to land far more gracefully than before.

"I could get used to travelling like this," Emmett stated, grinning widely.

"C'mon we need to get off the street, we're not protected yet, follow me," Bella interrupted her gargantuan brother. She quickly took stock of where they had landed and lead them to the end of the alleyway before sprinting across the street to a dim and frankly derelict looking public house, a creaky sign hung haphazardly above the door stating that they were about to enter 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Bella didn't hesitate to enter, stopping only when she realised the others hadn't followed her in. She turned and peeked back around the door way of the dingy looking pub.

"It's nicer inside, the outside is magic, and it's meant to put off non magical folk from wanting to come in. Looks like it works," She said with a grin, before turning and walking through the small lobby.

The rest of the family shrugged and soon caught up with her, looks of incredulity and shock covering their faces at the sight before them. Once inside the pub resembled the inside of a stately home from the Victorian era, large wing backed chairs and long wooden tables filled the space that seemed to be bigger than the size of the outside purported. Carlisle deduced an undetectable extension charm had been used to make it bigger, he found himself in awe. Bella lead them to a corner of the pub and directed everyone to grab a seat, at vampire pitch she encouraged them not to say too much, there's no telling who may be listening. The family offered their agreements and continued to look around the large room; they were soon approached by the lurching form of Tom the barkeeper, a large bald headed fellow, whose smile revealed 3 ragged teeth.

"Evenin' ladies and gents," he began before he took a proper look at them, "Ah vampires, don't get many of your sort in here these days," he stated.

Jasper reeled in shock; this human had not a shred of fear despite being in the company of 8 adult vampires.

"Evening Mr Tom, it's been a long time since I've been here, any chance you have some Draconis?" Bella asked smiling widely at the barman.

"My my, little Miss Bella, it's been a long time since I've seen you, how's yer Dad?" Tom asked conversationally.

"He's fine Mr Tom, I'll pass on your regards, this is my family, and we're waiting on an owl from Dumbledore." Bella replied.

The Cullen's each gave a friendly smile to the hunchbacked man, who grinned in greeting to them. "So..." he said, "Draconis all round, and maybe something a little lighter for the youngun, Salamander perhaps?" he offered.

"Perfect, thank you Mr Tom," Bella responded.

Jasper was the first to speak up, "Draconis?"

"Dragons blood, Tom keeps it in stock especially for vampires, allows us to sit and drink without harming anyone. It can be used for all sorts of other things, Dumbledore found 12 uses, although I've not a clue what half of them are. It's said to knock out the fire of thirst far more successfully than any other blood. We will have to wait and see huh?!" Bella replied as the aforementioned Barman approached with 8 large tankards and one smaller cup hovering in front of him. "Thank you Mr Tom," Bella stated, placing 3 Galleons and 2 sickles in his hand before he retreated across the pub.

"What did you give him love?" Edward asked.

"Oh this is wizard money, we use Galleons, Sickles and knuts, they're universal currency worldwide, we'll have to go to the wizard bank to open a vault for the family, dollars and credit cards are of no use here, no worries we can go do that once Dumbledore's owl comes, we'll probably need some supplies anyhow, all of our modern technology won't work in the wizarding world."

"No Xbox?" Emmett whined, "What will we do for fun?"

"Sorry Em, but we still have wizard chess and of course you'll go mad for quidditch," Bella replied.

"We'll see," he huffed, leaning over the tankard that sat before him, "wow that smells awesome." He said moving to take a large gulp. His whole body tingled as the potent liquid slipped down his throat, quenching the fire of his thirst, for what seems the first time ever.

"How's it taste Em?" Jasper asked, lifting his own tankard.

"Fantastic, I don't feel any thirst at all."On hearing this, the rest of the family scrambled to taste the pungent blood, moans of delight filling the air as they slurped on the elixir. Ness sipped quietly on hers, squeaking delightedly at the fiery taste. Bella watched her indulgently, pleased that she didn't appear to be too badly affected by all that had happened that day. They continued to drink quietly, occasionally offering up a murmur of pleasure at the flavour of the drinks. Ness settled back in Edwards lap, her head tucked under his chin, drowsy having finished her drink. A pink tinge to her cheeks. They chatted quietly at vampire pitch, so as not to draw too much attention, although they for once didn't really stand out amongst the folks the filled the pub. The main saloon was practically heaving with witches and wizards, all drinking and jolly. Edward listened intently as two wizards stood in a dark corner, both dressed in dark suits with long over coats and wearing trilby's discussed goings on at the Ministry of Magic. He recited what he heard when there was mention of Harry Potter.

"See them in the corner," he said quietly, "They work for the Ministry, apparently Harry hasn't been expelled, as was first stated, he's being tried at a ... Wizengamot, apparently Fudge intends to make an example of him."

"That is awful, that poor boy," Esme worried.

"A Wizengamot is a wizard court; they have them trial criminals, that's ridiculous! Can you find out when?" Bella asked.

Edward gave a subtle nod and continued to listen in.

"According to the big fellow, Dawlish, it's penned in for 10am tomorrow, but his mind is saying that Fudge has moved it to 8 to prevent intervention from Dumbledore, that's a bit underhanded," Edward frowned.

"Why that blasted fool, what is with these people, he's a child!" Bella stated angrily opening her bag and lifting out Kenny's crate, "Engorgio" she said quietly, before opening the door and releasing the owl. Grabbing a piece of parchment from the table she quickly wrote Dumbledore a missive stating what they had heard before folding it and placing it in a small pouch on Kenny's leg, "Take this to Dumbledore, quickly" She said, before releasing the owl. Kenny hopped up to the rafters of the pub and swopped out of a small window in the ceiling, disappearing into the night.

 _"Dear Albus,_

 _At the Leaky Cauldron. Heard about HP, EAMC overheard MM changed time, arrive before 8._

 _BC"_

Bella could only hope that Dumbledore received her warning in time. With nothing else to do Bella returned her attention to her family, all of whom were engaged in discussions of what to do next.

Gaining their attention Bella suggested getting a room for the night and then heading to Gringots in the morning to open a vault and getting some supplies in Diagon Alley. Alice nearly bounced out of her seat in excitement, shopping was after all her favourite thing, well after Jasper. Everyone agreed and waited patiently while Carlisle motioned Tom over to arrange for a room. The hunch backed barman soon ambled over and readily offered them a place to retire to, pointing to the stairs beside the large fireplace and encouraging them to head on up when they were ready. Carlisle thanked him for his hospitality and then rose offering his hand to Esme who took it and stood beside him. The rest of the family joined them as they made their way up the stairs and turned left towards a long crooked passageway. They passed numerous doors that the vampires just couldn't conceive that they were still in the same building, had they not known of the magic that created wizard space they would've been even more baffled. It wasn't long before they reached the door that Tom had assigned, it opened with a creak as they approached, Jasper paled wondering just what manner of spooks lay within, he was secretly a little intimidated by ghosts and ghouls. Bella smothered her grin in her collar, offering up an explanation, "Once the room is assigned, it's magically drawn to your essence so the door will automatically recognise you when you approach. Particularly helpful if your hands are full."

"Very," the vampires mumbled, before entering the large room. A large grouping of couches sat off to the side, while an enormous four poster bed dominated one wall. Emmett placed the trunk on the bottom of the bed and strode toward the couches, throwing himself into the large plump cushions. With his hands braced behind his head he sighed loudly and looked at his siblings."If I was human, I would appreciate how comfortable this couch is much more." Nessie giggled at her giant of an uncle and wiggled to be put down. Edward obliged her and grinned as she launched herself onto Emmett giggling with glee as they descended into a tickle war.

The rest of the family looked on adoringly, the young girl had bought so much joy to the family since her birth, and they couldn't help but feel grateful for this chance to make her safe. They were startled by a fluttering sound and then sparks burst into green flames in the fire place. A letter flew out of the flames before they died out and the room was bathed in the glow from the candles and oil lamps dotted about. Jasper picked up the letter from the floor beside the now empty fireplace and returned to the couches where the family now sat expectantly. Ripping open the letter carefully he smiled and looked up at Bella, "It's from Dumbledore."

 _"Dear BC,_

 _Thank you for your missive. I'll be sure to do that. The gatehouse has been aired and is awaiting your arrival when you are ready. Please find enclosed a list of supplies you may find helpful, although I'm sure you already had a visit to Diagon Alley in mind. I expect that you'll have your Ilvermorny robes for when you're not hands on with bowtruckles and pygmy puffs and such. I hope to meet with you as soon as you're settled in. Until then enjoy your time in London and we shall see you at Hogwarts on September 1_ _st_ _._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder and Secret Keeper, Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot"_

 _"Here are some things you may find useful with your classes and in your new home."_

 _Set of Dragon hide protective wear, boots, gloves and over robes._

 _1 cauldron, pewter size2_

 _2 set of glass phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

 _Monster book of monsters_

 _You can pick up all manner of texts from the flourish and blots, as well as parchment and quills. Madam Malkin will be able to outfit you with robes and you can pick up potion supplies from Slug and jiggers apothecary._

 _Edward and the family should pay a visit to Ollivanders wand shop at his earliest convenience._

 _I've taken the liberty of setting up a vault at Gringotts, ask for Griphook when you enter and he'll take you down._

 _Happy shopping!_

Jasper placed the letter on the table and sat back in his seat, the rest of the family looked contemplative; meanwhile Alice was vibrating at the idea of all of these new shops.


	4. Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley

SM & JK own it. Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley and setting up home.

The following morning the vampires assembled in their room, Alice was bouncing with excitement as Bella prepared them for what they would encounter in Diagon Alley.

"We'll go to Gringotts first, get some money and then we can either stay together while I get supplies, or split and meet say in an hour at the Apothecary before we come back here. We can leave any belongings in this room; it's ours until we leave for Hogwarts."

"Whatever you think is best Bella, this is all new to us," Carlisle responded kindly.

"Somehow I don't think we'll be able to contain Alice for long, so setting her free once we leave Gringotts will probably be best," Bella laughed

Alice huffed at Bella who grinned at her half pint sibling, "You know it's true Alice," Bella said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I just don't understand your aversion to shopping," She whined.

"I have no need to shop, I have you sis," Bella grinned.

Alice rolled her eyes and leant back into Jaspers arms, he smirked at Bella over his wife's shoulder while hugging her tightly.

"So are we going, or just talking about it?" Emmett bellowed.

Rose slapped the back of his head, then stroked his cheek shaking her head, "You need to calm down before you break something," she said quietly in her husband's ear.

Grabbing her bag and clutching Edwards hand, who held Ness's in the other, Bella rose from her seat and headed towards the door, "Coming?" she said over her shoulder as they excited the room. The rest of the family clamoured to follow them, Carlisle and Esme strolling behind. Tom was cleaning tables as they descended the stairs; he offered a wave as they walked by and offered a cheery "Mornin'"

Each of the vampires nodded or smiled in salutation before following Bella out of the rear of the pub into a small courtyard, she pulled her wand from inside her coat and tapped the wall three times. The vampires watched in wonder as the bricks moved outwards to create an archway, sliding into place with a clunk. Where a wall had stood before them now a bustling street filled with all manner of vendors and stores spread out ahead of them.

"Gringotts first, then we need to go to Ollivanders," Bella stated as she strode through the archway. Her family seeming to break out of their dazed expressions swiftly followed.

They proceeded quickly up the street, heads on a permanent swivel as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkins and the creepy looking entrance to Knockturn Alley. Bella directed them to the imposing facade of the wizarding bank, passing a pair of grumpy looking Goblins on the steps as she strode through the door. She headed towards the official looking Goblin at the head of the large room, sat high up on a podium so that he could see all that was going on.

"Good Morning, I'd like to visit my vault, also Professor Dumbledore has opened a vault for my family and said to ask for Griphook to take us there." Bella stated clearly.

"May I see your wand and your key," the Goblin asked.

Bella pulled her wand from her coat and took a small gold key from her pocket, she handed the latter to the Goblin.

"Ah Ms Swan good to see you again," he stated having perused her key quickly.

"Thank you," Bella answered, "I'll also need to change my details, as I am now Mrs Cullen" she added.

The Goblin tilted his head forwards to say that he had heard her; he then leant to a small Goblin to his side and asked him to call Griphook over. The small Goblin scowled and walked off to find said Goblin.

"Will there be anything else?" The Goblin asked, he beetle black eyes scorching upon the vampires assembled.

"I'd like to make a deposit before we head to our vault," Carlisle offered.

"Of Course, please come forward," The Goblin gestured. "How much do you intend to deposit and what currency?"

"2 million American Dollars," Carlisle stated lifting a case to the podium.

"Good good, we'll have that amount transferred to your vault immediately, your receipt." The Goblin stated his quill scratching across a piece of parchment, which he handed to Carlisle.

"Thank you," Carlisle said taking the parchment and placing it in his inside suit pocket.

Not long later the small Goblin returned followed by another Goblin that Bella assumed was Griphook. He appeared to have a permanent scowl upon his face, deep black eyes that glittered like jewels and large pointy ears. He stopped next to the podium and awaited orders from the Goblin that stood at the counter.

"Please take Mrs Cullen to her vault, number 1387 and her family to theirs, number 1901," The elder Goblin stated with a wave.

Griphook responded with a frown and a nod before turning to the Cullen's and bidding them to follow. He didn't speak as he waddled down the hall towards a large set of golden doors, he waved to a security guard who opened one allowing them to pass through into what looked like the terminus for a theme park rollercoaster, well if the rollercoaster was an open sided mine train that is.

"Key." Griphook stated in a monotone voice.

Bella handed her key to the Goblin and climbed into the carriage that he pointed her to, her family close on her heels.

"This is all very exciting," Esme murmured.

The rest of the vampires nodded in agreement, not really sure about breaking the silence. Once aboard Griphook climbed into a seat at the front, releasing a brake and they shot off down a track, twisting and turning, zooming down dips and up hills as the track meandered down into the earth. They passed through a waterfall and played chicken with a London underground train before crossing a ravine. Griphook bought the carriage to a stop and gestured for Bella to climb out, followed by Edward, he led her along a short passage to her vault and unlocked the door. Inside there were piles upon piles of coins and jewels as far as the eye could see. Bella pulled a pouch from her coat and filled it with coins before placing it back in her pocket. Edward looked astounded by the amount of gold he could see.

"Thank you, when we get back could you add my husband and daughter to my vault please" she said to the grumpy Goblin that waited by the door. He scowled in agreement and directed them to return to the carriage.

They returned to the carriage and soon were off again, stopping a short while later beside a large rocky outcrop. The Cullen's climbed from the carriage and followed Griphook across the rocky surface and down a large tunnel to a door.

"This is your key," Griphook stated handing it to Carlisle, who walked to the door and used it to open the vault.

This vault was equal in size to the one that Bella had and was just as full of coins, gold bars and jewels.

"Take enough to shop with, we can always deposit more dollars if needed," Carlisle stated grabbing some pouches from a table that sat inside the doorway and handing them to the vampires. Bella stood to the side with Nessie hugging her tightly around the waist. She smiled watching her family fill their pouches, after all that they had been through in Washington, this felt right. Them being part of her world.

After leaving Gringotts the Family assembled on the steps of the wizarding bank. Alice was vibrating, barely holding still due to her need to shop. So many shops and all this stopping and starting was holding her back.

"Can we go already," she whined.

"Alice," Esme growled.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm so excited."

Bella snickered, hiding her face in Edwards's chest.

"Where to first?" Emmett said clapping his hands.

"Well we need to go to Ollivanders to get wands, you guys can come too or we can split and meet at the apothecary before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron," Bella offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Carlisle agreed, "Esme and I will head down here for some things for home, Alice, don't go mad please." He said raising an eyebrow.

Alice huffed, her eyes darting from one store to the next.

"Oh stay away from Knockturn Alley, no good comes from there," Bella said.

The vampires all agreed and decided to go their own ways, assenting to meet in an hour at the Apothecary. With waves of goodbye they darted off in all directions, leaving Edward, Bella and Nessie on the steps of the bank.

"Ollivanders then love?" Edward asked taking Bella's hand and lifting Nessie onto his back.

"Yes, then we can pick up some new robes from Madam Malkin and the rest of the supplies from Dumbledores list. I think also a certain young lady would like to visit the ice-cream parlour hmm," Bella replied tickling Nessie.

The young girl giggled, grasping tightly onto Edwards shoulders, who laughed at his wife and daughter. They turned from the bank and headed down the street heading to the wand shop.

Ollivanders was found at the end of the bustling street, it looked quite narrow and shabby with peeling golden letters on the sign. A single wand sat upon a faded cushion, although you'd be hard pressed to see it through the window for all of the dust that seemed to cover every available surface. Edward looked at Bella, his eyebrow raised as they approached the door, she smirked amused.

"Trust me, in this case, appearance means very little."

Edward smirked and followed his wife into the dusty room. It was lined floor to ceiling by shelves, all stacked unevenly with boxes. Dimly lit, the shop wasn't at all inviting, yet Edward carried on towards the counter, he could feel the magic that resided within the room and though he wouldn't admit it, was slightly nervous, only very slightly, of what could happen. He crouched to allow Nessie to slip from his back; she immediately came to his side and grasped his fingers, looking shyly up at the counter. The solid wooden counter held a large ledger, writing quills and a bell. Along with a fine coating of dust. Edward looked at Bella, he could hear a human heartbeat towards the back of the shop, but as yet no one had appeared. Bella glanced back at him before nodding at the bell. Edward tapped the bell, a gentle 'riiing' filled the room, and he stepped back and patiently waited on the human to approach.

It wasn't long before a pale eyed, white haired shopkeeper appeared from behind a stack of shelves.

"Hello," he stated as he dusted off his shoulders and came around the counter, peering at the two vampires that stood before him. "Hmmm yes, I sense great magic here," he said glancing at Edward, before turning to Bella, "Ah let's see, hmmm, oh oh an Ilvermorny witch, yes yes! Vinewood and Sequoia, 9 ½ inches Phoenix tail, flexible, Isabella Swan," he said excitedly.

"Hello Mr Ollivander, its Mrs Cullen now" Bella said with a large smile, "I'm going to have to learn that trick you know."

"Well how wonderful, simply wonderful, and this young lady is yours?!" he asked looking at Nessie who beamed at the wizard.

"Yes, this is our daughter Renesmee, she's 5," Bella responded stroking Nessies hair.

"So, let's see, Mr Cullen needs a wand I believe I know just the one," he stated before disappearing down the stacks.

Edward looked after the wizard amusement covering his features, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"He's quite the character love," he stated quietly.

Bella grinned, "You've seen nothing yet, love."

The wizard soon returned his arms laden with numerous wand boxes, placing them on the counter he proceeded to lift the lids, looking from the wand to Edward and back again, before discarding the ones he thought weren't quite right. It wasn't long before he found one that seemed to vibrate in the box.

"Hmmm, yes, I think this will be just the one, it's unusual to have dual woods, but then again, your wife also has dual woods, try this," Ollivander said holding the box out to Edward.

Edward looked at the long wand that sat in the satin cushioned box, lifting it gently he felt a great surge of power shoot up his arm, he grinned at the sensation as a light surrounded him and a breeze shot around him. Yes, this felt so very right. He looked at Ollivander who looked on knowingly.

"Yes, I knew this wand would do great things, a strong wand for a strong wizard, or should I say vampire?" Ollivander stated with a grin.

"You don't miss a thing Mr Ollivander," Bella stated wryly.

"Indeed," he answered looking back at Edward, "How does it feel?"

"It feels...right, it feels like a missing piece put back where it belongs," Edward replied.

"Good, very good, Oak, Sequoia handle, 12 inches sturdy with Phoenix tail core, a very good wand, they say Merlin himself had one much like it, if that is true then I see great things for this wand and for you Mr Cullen."

"Thank you," Edward said, straightening his shoulders and standing a little taller.

"Our family should be dropping in to purchase wands too," Bella said smiling widely.

"Perhaps in a few years I'll be able to outfit Miss Renesme with her first wand also," Mr Ollivander said smiling at the young girl, who looked on with wonder. She nodded excitedly.

"Good!" he said clapping his hands, "Take good care of it and it will serve you well." He stated, handing Edward a hastily written receipt before disappearing down the stacks once more.

Edward and Bella looked at each other amused before grasping Nessies hands and exciting the shop, "Robes next then wizarding supplies and ice-cream," Bella stated only to stop as Edward halted just outside the door and glared across the busy street.

 _"Filthy mud bloods, disgusting half breeds," A_ voice muttered in Edwards mind. He growled under his breath as he watched a well dressed blonde couple and a teenaged blonde boy walk into Flourish and Blotts, sneers upon their faces.

"You ok love?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, yes, just some unsavoury thoughts, lets finish this so we can get ice-cream," he replied smiling down at Nessie who jumped and clapped excitedly.

An hour later found them stood outside Slug and Jiggers Apothecary waiting for the rest of the family to join them before they headed back to their room in the Leaky cauldron. Nessie had a smudge of ice-cream and chocolate smeared around her lips and was holding a very large bag of sweets tightly in her hand like it was gold dust. It wasn't long before they spotted the others ambling down the street, although they did a double take at Emmett who carried what looked very much like an animal crate in his arms and was grinning widely at his wife, who looked on with a resigned look upon her face.

"Please tell me he didn't buy a pet," Bella said to Edward.

"I wish I could," he replied laughing under his breath.

"What did he get? That crate is huge!"

Nessies eyes nearly popped out of her head and she bounced excitedly on her toes, "Oh I hope it's a big kitty," she said with all the joy a 5 year old could muster.

Edward and Bella both stared at their child shaking their heads, amused.

The vampires soon joined up and greeted each other with excited tales of the things they had seen and bought, Alice was brimming with joy at all of the new dresses and robes that she had found. Madam Malkin could retire on her purchases alone. They soon turned to Emmett who stood proudly holding his crate in his hands, Nessie could hardly contain her excitement, "What is it, what did you get, can I have it, is it mine?" she babbled almost incoherently.

Emmett beamed at the child, before laughing with joy, "Hmmm, yours no, ours yes, we'll share Nessie," he laughed.

"What did you do Emmett," Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow at his childlike brother.

"I got us a pet, it's a kneazle, seemed to take a liking to me when we were passing the Magical Menagerie, I couldn't not get it."

Bella grinned excitedly, "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed clasping her hands together, "really? A kneazle, I always wanted one growing up, but they were a little harder to get in the US and I had visions of Dad coming home with a Wampus instead, scared me so much I didn't ask. Oh I hope you got a licence!" she stated bouncing on her toes.

Everyone looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, Edward placed a hand on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm her, "Easy love, you're channelling Alice." Alice huffed unamused at her brother, but rolled her eyes and giggled at them.

"Sorry, sorry, just more excited than I thought I'd be," Bella grinned.

"See," Emmett added, "It wasn't a bad idea after all, the guy in the shop said they're really clever and quite picky about who they trust, you'll need to help me out with feeding to start Bells, I've never had a pet before."

"Sure Emmett, well it'll keep the Doxy's out of the house for sure," Bella responded.

"Well," said Carlisle, "as lovely as this is, we should head back to our room and prepare to head to Hogwarts, we've got a lot to do before September 1st."

The family all agreed and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, the Kneazles purrs emanating loudly from the travelling crate. They waved at Tom as the passed through the bar and headed up the stairs to their room, settling their purchases on the bed. Carlisle and Esme discussed all the different things they had seen in the various magical shops they'd visited. Edward showed off the wand he had gotten at Ollivanders, while Alice and Rose discussed all the different fabrics they had come across at Madam Malkins, some they'd never heard of. They discussed their new home at Hogwarts and how excited they were to get settled in. Jasper and Emmett sat either side of the pet crate talking animatedly about training the Kneazle to hunt, Bella didn't have the heart to tell them, that it was pretty adept at that already and would likely have a few tricks they didn't expect. Instead she considered leaving the page in her book of Fantastic beasts, on Kneazles open for them when they got to the new house. Sitting around so light hearted made her think of her Dad, she could only hope he was safe and doing ok, not to mention she'd love to be a fly on the wall when he confronted the La Push pack, she wondered which friend of his he'd pulled in to help, she hoped it was the real werewolf, Remus Lupin who had dropped in to 'assist', she'd not heard from him for a while and her cousin Dora hadn't mentioned anything. She was broken from her thoughts by Edward tapping her shoulder.

"Sorry what?" she asked.

"Esme wondered how we were going to get to Hogwarts love." Edward asked.

"Oh right, we'll have to use the Floo network as it's protected from apparating. We can leave whenever everyone is ready; I can send a patronus through to Dumbledore to ensure we are clear to come."

"Patronus?" Jasper asked.

"Oh it's a very powerful charm, it's used for protection, it projects a spirit guardian in light form that represents all that is good inside of you, particularly good against Dementors. We can also use them for communication." Bella replied, "If everyone is ready we'll settle up with Tom downstairs and use his Floo."

Everyone scrambled to grab their belongings, asking Bella to add them to her trunk, using the Reducio spell she shrunk it all, even the Kneazle and packed everything away. Emmett then lifted the trunk and they left the room and headed down to the pub. Tom was wandering around serving butter beers and hot toddies, but soon appeared at their sides when called.

"Thank you for everything Tom, we're going to be heading out, but wanted to settle our bill," Bella stated.

"No problem Miss Bella, tis always a pleasure, remind your dad to drop in occasionally, Best of luck at Hogwarts, not that you'll need it, you'll do wonderful things I'm sure."

"You take care Tom," Bella said dropping a kiss to the top of his large bald head.

Tom blushed and hobbled off as Bella turned back to her family, she pointed to the enormous fireplace beside the stairs. "The fireplace leads onto the Floo Network," she stated just as a green flame erupted and a short bespectacled wizard appeared inside, He stepped out of the flames which immediately doused, brushed the soot from his colourful robes and headed over to the bar.

"Not trying to fry us to a crisp are you Bells?!" Jasper said, concern lacing his normally confident manner.

"It's perfectly safe, the green flames are enchanted, no heat, no real fire, just kind of pretty," Bella replied, striding over to the fireplace.

"Ok," she stated, taking a handful of Floo powder, "Make sure you state the address precisely, we're heading to Dumbledores study, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, don't deviate from the address, or you'll end up who knows where."

The vampires nodded to show they heard everything and looked on in wonder as Bella threw the powder into the Floo and recited the address. She then pulled her wand out pointing it at the floor, "Expecto Patronum!" she said confidently, a bright light shot out of her wand and in front of her sat an enormous spiritual Lioness, the vampires looked awestruck as the majestic creature bowed towards Bella who said, "Ask Albus Dumbledore if it is safe to enter." The lioness bobbed her enormous head and disappeared into the flames, seconds later a Phoenix Patronus appeared from the flames and flew to Bella. She smiled happily as it used Dumbledores voice to encourage them to step through the flames. Bella nodded and the Phoenix bowed its head and disappeared into thin air. Bella turned to her family nodding for Emmett to grasp the trunk then stepped into the fireplace, disappearing into the flames. The other looked on in wonder before following her lead, appearing suddenly one by one into a large circular room, dimly lit and overflowing with all manner of gadgets. A huge desk dominated a raised platform with a spiral stair way that curled around behind it to a small observatory. In the large cushioned chair behind the desk sat Professor Dumbledore, his hands clasped together over a stack of parchments and a large red bird sat on a perch beside him. The elderly wizard smiled as the Cullen's stepped out of the flames into his study, dusting off Floo powder and glancing around the large room, their eyes not knowing where to look first. Jasper nearly fell over in shock as the portrait of Professor Dippet could be seen talking to another positioned across from it on the wall. He shook his head unsure if he was dreaming or not. "Former headmasters Jazz, the portraits are enchanted so the witch or wizard that it's of remains able to offer advice to the standing headmaster even in death, it's quite clever magic, they're also free to move from one picture to the next." Bella said to him quietly. Jaspers eyes nearly bugged out of his head on hearing this. Bella grinned, "Just imagine, everything you've ever learnt and been told isn't possible, yeah not true." Dumbledore smiled hearing Bella's explanation, it made him feel even surer of his decision to bring the Cullen's to Hogwarts.

"Welcome, Welcome, I trust you enjoyed Diagon Alley and that you managed to get everything that you need," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, thank you, and thank you for setting up our vault also, saved a lot of time," Carlisle replied. His eyes drifting around the room at the numerous instruments and gadgets that Dumbledore had.

"Not a problem dear fellow, now I expect you're eager to get settled in, there's much to do before the young ones arrive next week. I expect you'll be spending some time working with Isabella and your new wands, if you need any help, you only need ask."

"That would be wonderful Professor," Bella responded, "Oh did you sort everything out for Mr Potter?"

"Ah yes, I must thank you for informing me on what you had heard, it's quite troubling to think that the Ministry would go so far as to try a child in a full court over underage magic, alas I feel there is more going on there than even I thought, even so, we were able to get the Wizengamot to think our way and acquit him of all charges, he'll be returning with the other students next week," Dumbledore offered.

"Wonderful, we did worry so when Bella explained what we had heard," Esme responded.

"Worry not dear lady, we have him in a safe house under guard of the Order," Dumbledore stated, "In fact once you have all settled in, I think it would be best for you to meet them, see who you'll be operating alongside." Dumbledore continued.

"Of course Professor, anything that we can do to help, my father also sends his regards and offers his assistance should it be required, although he is at present dealing with some shape shifters in Washington." Bella stated, pleased with all that she had heard so far.

"Wonderful Bella dear, I believe Remus has headed over to offer his special brand of assistance in that matter."

Bella laughed at the thought, which left her family confused. "Remus is a werewolf, a real one as well as a wizard and member of the Order of the Phoenix, he's really quite a friendly fellow, deadly in a duel, but very honourable, you'd like him," Bella explained.

"Ha those puppies won't know what hit them!" Emmett guffawed with glee.

"Anyhow enough dilly dallying, let's see you to your new home, I'm sure Minerva is wandering around somewhere, I expect you'll want to catch up, it's been a while," Dumbledore said, standing from his desk and moving towards them. "Please follow me."

"Is that a Phoenix?" Rose whispered to Bella. Bella nodded as they walked past the large red bird, it eyed the vampires shrewdly as if judging their character. Bella offered a short bow of her head to the bird, who offered one in return, the rest of the Cullen's followed suit, when in Rome they figured it only right to follow her lead.

"Ah I see you've met Fawkes, I find that he is very good at judging who is worthy of my time, seems you've passed his test, he's really quite picky over who he responds to." Dumbledore said as he opened the door leading from the room. A large stone Gargoyle sat above the stair case that descended from the landing. They followed the Professor as he lead them down the stairs into a huge atrium, as they looked around they noticed the walls were filled with picture frames, the inhabitants ranging from humans to mythical creatures, to all manner of scenes and everyone of them in motion. Above them numerous stair cases moved from one landing to the next, leading up at least 7 floors, the vampires stood dumbfounded, not sure what to believe they were seeing.

"Incredible isn't it," Bella said, in the years since she had spent a term here, she still remembered fondly the first time she'd stepped into this very room, amazed at the sight before her.

"Amazing," Jasper said enthralled at the sight.

"It never gets old, the stairs lead to various house common rooms, although I believe Slytherin is by the dungeons and Hufflepuff near the kitchens; however Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are up there." Bella explained. "Just wait till you see the great hall."

The Cullen's didn't know where to look first, but followed dumbly as Bella and Dumbledore lead them out of the castle, through a large courtyard and down a stone path that meandered in a zig zag down a rocky cliff, at the bottom the land evened out a little to a rolling hill with a huge lake to the west. To the east they found the small gatehouse sat flush to the forbidden forest. It didn't look big enough for one let along 8 adult vampires. Bella smiled, just thinking what they would find inside.

"What a quaint little cottage," Rose stated looking at the small stone building surrounded on 3 sides by flowers and ivy.

"Charming," said Esme.

"A little small," said Emmett, wondering when they'd get to their new home, he'd not seen a large house anywhere.

"This is the Hogwarts gatehouse," stated Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's hardly big enough to swing a cat in!" stated Emmett.

Bella giggled at her family, oh how little they knew of wizard space.

"Go take a look inside," Dumbledore offered with a smirk.

"Ok, but it looks pretty cramped to me," said Emmett.

Bella could hardly contain her laughter, Edward looked at her confused. "Trust him." Bella said before walking to the door of the cottage and pushing it open. She stepped through without looking back and disappeared. Edward stood worried as to where his wife had gone soon followed her.

"Oh. Oh!" he sputtered, "Now I understand why you laughed. Guys come see this, you'll never believe it!" he called back through the door.

There was a clatter as his sibling fought to be the first, but soon everyone was stood in the large entryway, a massive marble floored foyer that had various hallways spidering off in all directions and a large spiral staircase that dominated the north wall.

"Whoa!" Emmett bellowed as he slid through the door, "That is so cool."

"Undetectable extension charm, this brother bear is wizard space." Bella said beaming.

Dumbledore stepped into the foyer and explained the layout, "Kitchen down here, sitting rooms this way and bedrooms up the stairs. The library is down the left hallway, as well as the study, hopefully you'll find everything in order. Oh there's garage space behind the cottage. I'll have the Ministry add you to the Floo network so you don't have to come to my study every time you wish to travel." He finished.

"Thank you so much Professor, it shouldn't take long to get everything settled. I'm sure we'll come join you once everything is in its place." Bella said.

"The pleasure is mine Bella dear, you're family are helping me too. I'll talk to you soon." Dumbledore said before waving goodbye and leaving them to set up their new home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting the order & Harry

SM & JK own it. Chapter 5: Meeting the Order and Harry

Early the next morning, the Cullen's sat happily enjoying their own pursuits in the library. Only Nessie slept and she was out for the count in her dream bedroom on the top floor. Jasper and Emmett where partaking in an especially violent game of wizard chess, both their playing pieces being exceptionally brutal in their moves in order to please the two vampires. Carlisle was sat at the huge mahogany desk blissfully entrenched in a pile of books, none of which he'd read before. This wizarding world and all of this available knowledge was a dream come true. Likewise Esme was curled up on a puffy cushioned couch with a book on wizard decor, she was particularly intrigued by the personalised gadgets that could be set up to locate where the family was at any time. Alice and Rose were both stretched out on the huge Nundu skin rug, looking through a parchment directory they'd picked up from Madam Malkin. Alice was in heaven when she heard she could order direct.

Edward and Bella were off in another part of the house that had been set up as a training room; Bella had spent much of the night, once all of their possessions had been restored and placed in the various rooms, instructing Edward and the rest of the family on the use of their wands. Edward had taken to it quite quickly and had mastered many spells in that short time. He'd proven particularly adept at defensive magic and many a dark witch or wizard would be at a disadvantage against him in a duel. Bella was thrilled to no end, knowing that her husband could help protect not only her family, but also the children in the school. Carlisle was proving to be quite adept at healing spells and Alice was showing an affinity to charms. Rose was more inclined to defensive magic, protection charms in particular, Esme had all but mastered transfiguration and Jasper and Emmett were particularly masterful at duelling.

Edward was particularly pleased to hear that a majority of the aggressive spells didn't work on vampires what so ever. They were however vulnerable to blood potions and Fiendfyre. Thankfully that did mean that the unforgivable curses held no fear for them. Taking a time out from wand work having just watched her vampire conjure his own patronus, Bella suggested a break and that they head to the library, even with his new knowledge of spells, it couldn't hurt to back it up with some book knowledge and Bella had a whole section ready for Edward to devour.

It wasn't long before Edward was found curled up reading his way through years 1 to 7 Charms, Potions and defence books. Bella had left him a short while before settled into a corner of the library with a stack of books nearing 12ft. He was keen to gain as much information as was possible, particularly with the school year fast approaching. He was also worried just what his wife's new appointment would entail, he'd taken great care in selecting the very best Dragon hide protective wear for her classes, and he only hoped that they would be enough. Bella of course insured they would be stating that she had no intention of bringing actual dragons to class. A theoretical understanding of Dragon husbandry would more than suffice. If the students wished to further their understanding they could pursue a L.I.Z.A.R.D qualification once they left Hogwarts. There were plenty of other creatures she could pull out of the hat. He hoped nothing too dangerous.

Around 7 they heard Nessie stirring from her room on the top floor. Like her parents she had chosen the room furthest from the rest of the family. Something that Edward found quite amusing. She seemed to be the perfect mix of he and Bella. Bella was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Nessie skipped down the stairs and appeared at the library door.

"Morning!" she chirped happily, before jumping into Edwards lap and snuggling up.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Edward asked, kissing the top of her head.

"It was wonderful, I dreamt of all sorts of brilliant things," she said smiling happily.

"I bet you did little love, moms in the kitchen getting you something to eat, why don't you go see her."

"Ok Daddy," Nessie trilled, jumping from his lap and running from the room.

"That's a thought Ed, where are we going to hunt?" Jasper asked, the rest of the vampires all looked at each other, none of them having thought of how they were going to eat while here.

"Maybe Bella will know, or we can ask Dumbledore later," Edward replied from behind his stack of books, which had reduced in size greatly overnight.

At that moment Bella returned to the room, with Nessie bouncing behind her, singing a nonsensical tune. Edward eyed his daughter adoringly as Bella approached and plopped down in his lap.

"I heard you talking, we won't be able to hunt in the forest behind us, as the animals inside are protected. There are also a herd of Centaurs who would see it as an act of war against them, they're quite territorial, we have a few options, we can use the Floo between here and Charlie's in Forks to go hunting, or, I spoke to Tom last night before leaving London and asked where he got his Draconis supply from, he's given me the address and an order form, so we could sustain ourselves on that," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"That all seems very civilised, but sometimes we just need to let out our vampire," Emmett said, of all of the vampires, he needed the release of running in the forests in Forks.

"We can still run in the forest here, just not hunt. There are a couple of unplottable reserves across the country we could also run in, but out of the wizarding world we run a greater risk of the Volturi finding us. Bella stated, looking at her giant of a brother sadly.

"I understand Bells, it just feels a little emasculating," Emmett groused.

"How about, we drink the Draconis when we are here, but if we are free at any weekend we head out to a reserve and let loose, does that seem a fair compromise?" Bella asked.

"That sounds fine Bella, don't think that we aren't thankful for all you have done these last few days, you must feel spread quite thin being our main source of intelligence. Don't worry we'll soon adapt." Carlisle said placating.

"No worries Carlisle, we're family, it's what we do." She responded with a smile.

The family soon settled back into their previous pursuits, Bella took the time to show Nessie the entire collection of early wizard learning books that dominated a corner especially for children. Bella pulled a worn looking copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard from a low shelf and joined her daughter on a big puffy cushion on the floor. Nessie snuggled up with her as Bella started to tell her how her Dad had read these stories to her as a child. She started with the story of the Wizard and the hopping pot. Nessie was enthralled by the tale of the old wizard and his magical pot and the mean son who wouldn't help anyone. She laughed joyfully as the pot grew a foot and hopped after the mean young wizard.

The rest of the family listened in amused and somewhat mystified at the tale, "That makes no sense," Rose said under her breath.

Bella grinned as she continued to read, it soon became apparent that the story was a sort of wizard fable and that acts of kindness lead to good things. Nessie was thrilled with the story and couldn't wait to hear another.

"What shall we read next little love, Babbity Rabbity, or the Warlocks hairy heart?" Bella asked.

"Where do they get these names?" Emmett snickered.

"All wizarding children grow up hearing these tales Emmett, some say they are true, I'm not sure I totally believe that, but considering we're sat in a magical school, in wizard space inside a tiny cottage, I tend to believe anything is possible." Bella said beaming at her brother.

A loud knock on their door interrupted any further discussion; Alice reacted first and ran from the library, returning moments later by Professor Dumbledore and a thin, rather stern looking witch dressed in velvet green robes and a large pointed hat.

"Good day professor," Bella said, standing from her seat on the floor. "Professor McGonagall!" she yelped excitedly at the witch beside Dumbledore.

"Isabella, it's been too long young lady," the witch replied with a lilting Scottish brogue and a wry smile upon her face.

"Much too long," Bella replied offering a strong hug to the witch.

"When I heard that Dumbledore was bringing vampires to the school I was worried, but when he told me you were with them, well I couldn't miss the chance to see you again. You left quite the impression when you left after your term here, not to mention your cousin Dora seemed quite lost without her partner in crime." The witch said raising an eyebrow.

If Bella could've blushed she would've, the mischief the two cousins had gotten into while Bella was on her exchange visit was still talked about nearly 7 years later. Only now the Weasley twins had picked up the mantle. Bella looked to her family and shrugged before turning back to the wizards,

"My family Professor McGonagall, my in laws, Esme and Carlisle," she gestured to the two elder vampires, who nodded kindly at the witch, "my siblings, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice," she turned to Edward who was stood beside her holding an inquisitive Nessie in his arms. "This is my husband Edward and our daughter, Renesmee." She finished proudly.

The witch eyed the vampires stoically, her face giving away very little, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "Isabella was only with us for one term, however she was greatly missed on her return to Ilvermorny, even at 13 she was quite an accomplished witch, if not a little naughty." Professor McGonagall said, winking at Bella. "And Isabella dear, it's Minerva, we're colleagues now."

"I'm so pleased that you're still here, Prof...I mean Minerva; you were my favourite teacher and please call me Bella." She replied.

The witch nodded in acquiescence. Dumbledore coughed to interrupt, "Well a wonderful reunion, but we have somewhere to be, is everyone ready to travel?" he asked.

The vampires scrambled from their seats about the room and joined the witch and wizard beside the door. "We'll need to use a port key as the location is unplotted, and it's too dangerous to use the Floo, there's no telling who is watching." Dumbledore stated.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"The Orders safe house, Grimmauld place," Dumbledore answered.

"Is it safe for us to know?" Bella asked, "I'm guessing you're the secret keeper, so should we make a vow not to pass on the location?"

"That would be wise Professor," Minerva concurred.

"Indeed," the wizard responded thoughtfully. "Fine remove your wand Minerva, Cullen's link hands, Bella your hand please," the elder wizard stated.

"An unbreakable vow?" Bella gasped

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"To break an unbreakable vow means death, be sure you want to do this before we link hands." Bella stated.

The Cullen's looked to each other and then back to the wizard. Edward spoke having picked up the thoughts from his family. "We'll do it; we have no intention of spilling your secrets to anyone, so see no reason not to." The family nodded or murmured their agreement.

Bella took Dumbledores hand in hers, while holding Edwards in her other, the rest of the Cullen's linked to them in a chain. Pointing her wand at the clasped hands of Dumbledore and Bella, the witch started the vow. "Do you, Cullen's, vow to ensure the secrecy of the location of the safe house at Grimauld place and any further information that pertains to the wizard Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and all those that rank among them?" She asked, "We do," Bella and the Cullen's recited. "Do you vow to do everything within your powers to ensure the safety and security of Harry Potter, the children of Hogwarts School and all those that reside within?" She continued. "We do," they replied. A bright red stream of chord spilled from the wand and wrapped itself around their joined hands, sinking into the skin until it disappeared. Once it was gone they released hands and looked on, only Bella seemed to have grasped the severity of the vow that had been made.

"Thank you, friends," Minerva replied, "The making of an unbreakable vow shows your integrity, I am proud to serve amongst you in the order."

The Cullen's looked on, while the making of the vow had been painless, they were still a little unsure of all of this magic stuff. Dumbledore smiled and pulled a table cloth from his pocket, pointing his wand at the item he recited the charm, "Portus!"

The Cullen's gathered around the portkey glancing warily about them, before each placed a finger upon it as it started to glow. Seconds later they felt the pulling to their stomachs and the world twisted like a kaleidoscope and they disappeared in a flash of light, they landed with a thump in a small community garden smack in the middle of a residential square. Dumbledore and McGonagall were seen striding to a large iron gate, that lead out onto a footpath, they scrambled to join them, standing just outside of the garden, on the side of the quiet street. Dumbledore recited a quick incantation under his breath and a house pushed in-between two of the townhouses that resided opposite, and a set of steps leading up to a red door appeared.

"I love magic," Jasper sighed.

The rest of the family laughed in response as the house finally settled into place and followed the witch and wizard as they quickly strode across the street and in the now open front door. Inside the decor was very dark and somewhat dreary; Esme was dying to get her hands on decorating it, but knew that what they were used to wasn't necessarily what fit in the wizarding world. Alice frowned as the passed a large spiral staircase; alcoves spaced evenly all the way up contained what appeared like bell jars containing little pointy eared creatures. She found it very sad. They could hear two voices coming from up the stairs, neither being particular nice.

 _"Filthy mud bloods, bringing blood traitors into this house."_

 _"Yes mistress, disgusting wizards, dishonouring the noble house of Black with their half blood scum. It's ok Kreacher will keep them away from your valuables Mistress."_

"Well aren't they lovely," Emmett said, distaste colouring his tone.

"Unfortunately Emmett, even wizarding society has its haters," Bella said sadly.

As they moved further down the hall they could soon pick up numerous heartbeats in the room ahead and six more up stairs.

"Seems to be a meeting going on up ahead," Edward said quietly.

"Yeah, I picked up 5 heartbeats up ahead and 6 more upstairs," Bella replied.

They soon reached the door, and followed as Dumbledore and McGonagall went right in. The room appeared to be a dining room, 5 wizards sat around the end of a long table talking animatedly as they entered, though they soon quietened when they saw them approach.

"Dumbledore? Vampires?" Sirius asked, shocked at what he was seeing, itching to pull his wand from his coat.

"Hold that thought Sirius, they're here to help," Dumbledore placated the curly haired wizard.

"Help, from vampires, you cannot be serious." He grumbled.

"I assure you, that I am," he replied, "This is the Cullen family, your niece Bella's family, and I'm sure had you paid attention in school, you would be familiar with the Stregoni Benefici, Carlisle Cullen." Dumbledore stated pointing at Carlisle who looked on amused.

"Really, it's really him?" Arthur Weasley asked, intrigued as he stared at the Cullen's, his eyes finally landing on Carlisle, before moving back to Bella. "Aren't you Dora's cousin?"

Bella smiled, her eyes twinkling in mirth, as said Witch turned from her perch beside the fireplace and bolted at Bella wrapping her in a bear hug. "It's been far too long Cousin," She said joyfully," I almost joined Remus when he told me he was off to help out Charlie; he never mentioned you would be here!"

Bella laughed, as her cousin bounced with joy, her hair switching from pink to blue to green. "Calm down cousin before you grow a tail, I have some people for you to meet."

"I'm just so excited," the now pink haired witch stated.

Bella released Dora and stepped back beside Edward, "This is my family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and this is my husband Edward and our daughter Renesme, your god daughter Dora."

"Oh my, she's lovely," the witch said bending down to Nessie, "Hello, I'm your aunt Dora, I'm the cool one in the family," she said winking at the child.

Nessie giggled and stretched her hand out to the witches face, images spilling into the woman's mind. "Wow, now that is a clever trick," Dora said.

"Can you do magic like the magic man?" Nessie asked, her childish voice melting the adults in the room.

"Why yes, yes I can, should we go have us a magical tea party, while the family do grown up things?" Dora asked.

Bella nodded in support of the idea; sure she didn't want anything dangerous reaching little ears. Dora grinned taking the child's hand and leading her from the room, they could be heard laughing and chatting like old friends before they disappeared from sight, mentions of tea and cakes hanging in the air.

"Little Bella," Sirius sighed, "I didn't recognise you, of course that doesn't say much as the last time I saw you, you were what 4 years old. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Bella grinned and approached Sirius who had stood from the table and wrapped him in a tight hug, "It's good to see you, back where you belong, and Dad will be pleased to see you." Bella said.

"Who is everyone then, we seem to be at a disadvantage here," asked Jasper.

"Oh sorry my good man," Dumbledore stated, "We have Molly and Arthur Weasley, obviously that was Dora Tonks, this is Kinglsey Shacklebolt and this is Sirius Black."

The assembled wizards offered nods in welcome as their names were called and gestured for the Cullen's to join them. Before anyone could start in, McGonagall broke the silence. "They took an unbreakable vow, all of them to maintain our secrecy."

The wizards looked on in shock and pride, to think a coven of vampires would agree to such a thing.

Edward spoke first, "its only right that we prove ourselves to you, Dumbledore offered us sanctuary from the Volturi and we offered assistance in return, we'll do anything we can to ensure all goes as it should and the Dark lord gains no foothold at Hogwarts."

The assembled wizards smiled; perhaps this was just what was needed to turn things their way.

"So what did we miss?" Emmett asked.

It wasn't long before the room erupted in discussion over suspicious disappearances of numerous witches and wizards, the possible infiltration of the Ministry and how to ensure the safety of Harry Potter.

"This discussion is no longer a secret, 6 heartbeats, top of the stairs, and ears dangling from a rope beside the door?" Edward interrupted as Arthur was discussing a guard shift at the Department of Mysteries.

"Muffliato" Molly said pointing her wand at the door, "That'll stop them eaves dropping," she said as she rose from her seat and left the room.

McGonagall sighed, "Unfortunately the kids are at an age where they want to know what's going on but are too young to join in. I doubt that will stop them, Harry is quite adept at finding trouble and I must admit, the Weasley boys are experts in starting it."

The Cullen siblings grinned at the witch; it was almost as if she was describing Bella, Edward snorted at his brother's thoughts, only to be elbowed in the side by Bella. She tried so hard to hold the glare she threw his way, but even she could admit that she did court danger. Molly soon rejoined them huffing about annoying boys and nosey teenagers. "I'll be starting dinner, so if everyone is finished we'll get the table set."

On the mention of dinner, 6 teenagers barrelled into the room, pushing and shoving each other, they stopped short when they saw the 8 vampires sat at the long dining table.

"Take a seat everyone," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, you know everyone here, but these are the Cullen's, Dora's cousin Bella, her husband Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and their Elders Carlisle and Esme. Bella and Edwards daughter Renesme is around here somewhere also."

Hermione was the first to offer greetings, "Hello, excuse me, are you... vampires?" she asked. The frizzy haired girl was quite intrigued as to why Dumbledore would invite vampires into the safe house.

"We are," Esme said, smiling kindly.

"Surely, it must be difficult being around so many humans at once?" Hermione asked.

"We don't eat humans," Jasper stated, causing the assembled wizards, bar Dumbledore and McGonagall to reel in shock.

"Than what do you live on, I thought Vampires drank blood." Hermione stated, her mind churning over numerous texts she had read.

"We normally drink from animals, although recently we've been drinking Draconis," Bella offered.

"It's ok; we have no intention of hurting any of you."

"Oh, you're them, Stregoni Benefici, I read about you in Blood Brothers," Hermione stated.

"Always reading about something that one," Ron groused to Harry, who looked at the vampires with a sense of wonder. He could vaguely remember meeting Bella when he was a baby, although the memory was very much faded, but he didn't remember her being a vampire then.

"She wasn't," Edward answered Harry's thought, "She's a witch like you, but was changed when she married me."

"Can she still do magic?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, the ability doesn't just go away, in fact since my change; my powers have become much more stable and easier to control." Bella said, smiling at the young witch.

"That's kind of cool," said Ron.

"It is," Bella replied kindly.

"So how come you're here?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts and my family and I are part of the Order." Bella replied.

"Teaching?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm the new Care of Magical creatures professor, while Hagrid is away," Bella stated, smiling widely at the teenagers.

"Oh that's wonderful," Hermione said happily.

"Where's Hagrid gone?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I don't rightfully know, but I'm sure he'll be joining us once he's finished whatever business he needs to settle."

"Enough chit chat, Fred, George set the table will you, Ron get everyone drinks," Molly interrupted.

"Even the vamps mum?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Oh none for us thanks, we should really be heading out, we've left Bruce home alone, who knows what he'll get up to," Bella said grinning widely.

"Bruce?"Asked Ron.

"Emmett's Kneazle, damn cat isn't satisfied with hunting doxys found him trying to drag Acromantula eggs from the forbidden forest yesterday, who knows what we'll find when we get home, probably a Crup or heaven forbid it pesters the Centaurs again, poor Bane was not impressed to have that big lump hanging off his tail last time." Bella grumbled, remembering their first encounter with the centaurs. It had been a little hairy to start, them being vampires, well the Centaurs were not pleased at their presence, they soon came around when Carlisle did what no Vampire had done before, offered them respect with a promise that they would not hunt in the forest at all as long as the Centaurs agreed to them 'stretching their legs' occasionally. They agreed with little fanfare and soon came to see the vampires meant no harm and had no interest in impeaching on their territory.

Ron snorted, while Hermione looked around for her own cat 'Crookshanks' it had been suggested that the mischievous moggy was part Kneazle, but if this was the behaviour she had to look forward to, she hoped he wasn't.

"Thank you for having us," Bella offered to Molly, "Dumbledore, Minerva we'll see you back at school, good day everyone," Bella said rising from her seat and heading out to find Dora and Nessie.

"Take this portkey to Hogsmeade, it's just a short walk from there to the castle, although there are a few nice shops, should you fancy a spot of shopping on the way," Dumbledore added, before he handed over a small metal cup. Due to the enchantments on the house, it wouldn't activate until they left the protective bubble, so they bid their goodbyes and headed out into the small square out front. Dora hugged Nessie, then Bella, telling her to keep in touch now that they were close, both agreed before Dora returned to the house and the Cullen's disappeared with a pop.


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome to Hogwarts

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 6 Welcome to Hogwarts – Ministerial Interference.

September 1st dawned dark and rainy, Bella had fretted much of the night worried that she really didn't know what she was doing there. Edward soon talked her off the ledge and promised not to be too far away for her first few lessons. She'd worked tirelessly to prepare as interesting classes as possible, hoping to whet the young appetites to want to learn more.

Edward smile at his wife's thoughts, she'd been so caught up in what she could teach, and that she'd left her shield down. If only she saw herself clearly, she'd know that she could teach them the menu for the Chinese take away and still win, the minds of hormonal teenage boys are quite susceptible to female vampire beauty.

"You'll have them eating out of the palm of your hands love." Edward said, smiling widely at his wife as she dressed in her formal Ilvermorny Robes, the distinct Burgundy Frock coat lined in Blue, with her Gordian knot clasp across her left shoulder. "I almost feel sorry for them, but then remember I'll be able to read their sordid little minds,"

"Will I do then?" she asked running her hands down the front of her robes.

"You are perfect love, if I thought I'd get away with it, I'd drag you off to bed." Edward said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What time do we leave?" She asked looking over her shoulder, as she set her wand into the special pocket in the front of her robes.

"20 minutes, we'll be escorting Harry and the others to Kings Cross, then Jasper, Emmett and I will join the train to ensure nothing untoward happens on the journey, while you, Alice and Rose return here, to prepare to meet them when it arrives." Edward replied, his own wand sliding into a pocket in his jacket.

"You'll be safe love, nothing can track the train, but I still worry," Bella said leaning into Edward.

"We're just going to sit in a rear carriage and work as security, nothing more love, no risks." He replied.

"Love you," Bella said placing a kiss on his chin.

"Mmm love you too, we'll be fine," Edward said bringing her face up and devouring her lips.

"You're sure with your defensive spells..." Bella worried, Edward cutting her off with another kiss.

"I had a great teacher, trust me, trust us, we've got this, now let's go say bye to Nessie, Carlisle and Esme are planning to take her to Hogsmeade, she'll no doubt come home laden with even more sweets," Edward said, stroking Bella's cheek lovingly before grasping her hand and pulling her from their room.

The rest of the family were waiting in the foyer, Jasper and Emmett literally brimming with excitement, the former struggling to hold out from blasting waves of it back into the room due to his rambunctious brother. Rose and Alice stood next to their mates looking on adoringly, while Carlisle and Esme were beside the door helping Nessie into her new frock coat, which was a copy of her mothers, even down to the Gordian knot she wore at the clasp. Bella gasped in delight at her daughter, rushing to turn her this way and that. "Oh you're just like a mini me, you look lovely Ness!" she said excitedly.

"I wanted to be a teacher like you mom, but I don't got a wand yet, so Granma and Grampa said we can go Hogsmeade instead, so you can get the school kids," Nessie babbled happily, "Can I take Bruce, I promise he'll be good," she asked.

"Oh baby, no Bruce has to guard the house," _'and torment the Centaurs'_ she said in her mind, "he's a very busy Kneazle, but maybe you can get him something special while you're out," she said as Edward came to stand beside her.

"You be good while we're gone baby and maybe we'll do something special at the weekend," Edward said kissing the top of Nessies head.

"Ok Daddy, love you," she chirped.

"Be safe," Esme said worriedly.

"Promise," both Bella and Edward said, smirking at each other as they did.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emmett bellowed.

"We'll see you later," Bella said grasping Edwards hand and leading the others out of the cottage, where they found Dumbledore waiting.

"Morning everyone, I came to see everyone off and to give you this portkey for Grimauld place," the elder wizard said, he was dressed in a brightly coloured Maroon Robe this morning, adorned with golden tassels and a floppy hat to match. His long white beard pulled into a tidy looking tail that rested on his chest. He handed over a bright green wellington boot that had a large grinning mouth across its toes. The vampires half expected it to start talking but Bella subtly shook her head before Emmett could say something. "Good luck and I'll see you all later, much to do before the young minds arrive." Dumbledore said before turning and walking back towards the castle.

"Everyone grab the boot," Bella said, "Have a great day guys," she called to Carlisle, Esme and Nessie, before they disappeared with a pop.

Moments later they landed with a thump in the small garden in Grimauld place; they'd barely moved to stand before they were surrounded by 4 wizards, each pointing their wands at them. The closest to Bella was Tonks; she pushed her wand to Bella's cheek and asked, "What happened when I was 7?"

"You coughed and grew a tail," Bella replied.

Tonks immediately dropped her wand, causing the other wizards to stand down, "It's them," she stated.

"Save the chit chat for when we get inside," said a large wizard with shaggy ginger hair and an eye that seemed to move in all directions.

"Calm down Moody, not everyone is out to get you," Tonks joked.

"Just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't thinking about doing it," he grumbled as he hobbled across the street to the now visible red door and entered.

Bella and the Cullen's looked on amused at the strange wizard, "He grows on you," Sirius said with a grin as he followed behind the taciturn wizard.

"Yeah? So does mould," offered Jasper.

Snickers could be heard from all in the party as they entered the gloomy house, the sound of thunderous footfalls could be heard and somewhat felt from above, and the Cullen's concluded that the teenagers were getting ready to leave.

"So," Bella asked, "Extra security this morning?"

"Yeah, not taking any chances that someone will make a move on Harry this morning, he needs to reach Hogwarts to be safe, and especially as we've heard that the Ministry are interfering there now." Tonks supplied.

"How?" Alice asked, she'd been quite reserved of late, taking in their new situation.

"We heard they're sending a ministry witch to teach there, took the decision away from Dumbledore completely," Arthur Weasley added, having followed them in from the garden.

"Can they do that? I was under the impression that Wizarding Schools while affiliated were not under control of the ministry," Bella asked.

"Yes, well, that doesn't seem to be stopping them, let's just hope they don't get a strong foothold at Hogwarts, it could lead to all sorts of problems," Arthur replied.

They soon found themselves seated in the large dining room, waiting 'impatiently for the teenagers to be ready to head out. The Hogwarts Express was due to leave at 11am sharp.

"Sirius, it's just too dangerous, you're still a wanted man," Moody could be heard saying from the hall.

"And Harry is my godson and I will do everything in my power to protect him," Sirius growled.

"Risk getting caught out in the open by the Aurors is not going to protect Harry," Moody rumbled.

"I won't be seen," Sirius stated confidently.

"Of course you will, you can't hide in an invisibility cloak at the station, they have charms to prevent that don't be foolish," The ginger haired wizard said with finality.

The teenagers arrived before they could finish their disagreement, pushing and shoving and laughing carelessly as they walked into the dining room. Moody entered and explained the plan to get them to the train.

"Don't break formation, and try not to be too conspicuous," he groused.

The wizards all stood from the table, goodbyes were given to Molly and Sirius who looked as if he was plotting and they left the safe house, using a portkey to a secluded waiting room. At the last second another body pushed between Emmett and Edward and when they landed in the darkened room, they looked down to see a large black dog sat beside them.

"Sirius?" Edward whispered.

The dog nodded in response its tongue hanging out. "Moody is going to kill you, you know," Emmett stated quietly. The dog appeared to shrug before bounding over to Harry, who smiled at his canine uncle.

"Damned fool," Moody was heard grumbling. "Let's go, its 10 minutes before the train leaves."

Everyone took turns to leave the waiting room, the teenaged wizards continually surrounded by adults on all sides in a loose formation. "Platform 9 ¾ love, down there," Bella said hanging off Edwards arm as they walked ahead of the party, scanning their surroundings for trouble. They soon reached the column between platforms 9 and 10 and stopped waiting for the others to catch up. They stood back as Moody disappeared into the column before his arm returned gesturing for them to follow. The teenagers pushing their trunk laden trolleys each ran at the column and followed him through, closely pursued by the wizards. The Cullen's were the last to enter, looking amazed as they appeared on another platform beside a long steam train and surrounded by hundreds of school children and their families.

"This way," Bella said grasping Edwards hand and directing them to the last carriage, "only faculty can travel in this one, so there is never any problems with the kids being where they shouldn't. It's rarely used though as they don't often get new teachers," Bella said.

"So, do you think this other teacher may be travelling with us?" Emmett asked.

"Unlikely, if they're from the Ministry, they'll probably travel by Floo to get there early and annoy Dumbledore," Bella replied.

A whistle interrupted them and Bella held tightly onto Edward, Rose and Alice could be seen doing the same for Emmett and Jasper, "That's your cue, be safe and no risks love, we'll meet you from the train in Hogsmeade." Bella said, "Try not to kill anyone eh."

"Love you, have a safe trip back, we'll be fine," Edward said kissing her roughly.

"Love you," Bella responded watching as he boarded the train with Emmett and Jasper. She clasped arms with Rose and Alice as the train chugged out of the station, steam billowing from the stove pipe and the carriages rattling as they found momentum.

"Let's go home," Bella stated turning from the now empty platform, only the members of the order remained. Tonks nodded at her cousin before following Moody as he turned and strode back out of the barrier, followed by Sirius and Arthur. "There's a public Floo here, we'll be able to go straight to the gatehouse," Bella said eyeing the now empty tracks sadly.

The three vampires strode off to the Floo to return home, each of them worried what could befall their mates. On the train, Emmett and Jasper had taken up residence at the large table that occupied much of the carriage, a travel version of wizard chess in front of them. Edward was sat beside the window, watching as the London cityscape sped past them, he stretched his mind to find Harry and the others in a compartment discussing his dementor attack, further up the carriage the Weasley twins could be found feeding a first year a sweet that caused him break out in a sweat. They were surrounded by other children all watching enthralled by the joke sweets. The Weasley twins were making a killing selling puking pastilles and skiving snack boxes. Each box contained a sweet and an antidote to help escape classes. Edward chuckled to himself. Another carriage further down he came across a girl, Luna who was reading a magazine called the Quibbler, although she found the story inside interesting, after all her father had written it, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of wrakspurts and knargles, whatever they were. Edward soon left her mind heading further down the train to the Slytherin end, none of the thoughts found here were particularly pleasant. In fact some were downright awful. He shuddered at the thoughts of one vile girl, Pansy Parkinson who's vitriolic thoughts towards a young first year she had encountered on her way back from the bathroom, were nothing short of disturbing. The 11 year old had only asked her where the 'loos' were, Pansy had directed her to a storage cupboard and promptly locked the child in.

Edward stood from his seat, Jasper and Emmett looked up confusion colouring their features. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute," Edward growled, disappearing out the door, his wand clutched in his hand.

The children in the next carriage looked on surprised, not realising an adult was travelling so close by and watched with wide eyes as Edward stormed through the carriage to a tight corridor where the faint cries of the 11 year old girl could be heard. Shaking his head, his anger at the Slytherin girl trying to take hold, he soon found the door to the storage cupboard and pointed his wand at the lock. "Alohamora," he said confidently, the door swung open with a click and he bent down to the crying child.

"Come on out little one," he said offering his hand to her.

Her large brown eyes were irritated and red from crying, and overflowing with tears, she cautiously took his hand and stepped out of the cupboard. "There now, what's your name, I'm Edward," he asked gently kneeling down to her height and wiping her eyes with his thumbs.

"Eleanor Crosby," the little girl sniffled. "I was looking for the loo and the big girl pushed me in here and locked the door, I don't know the charm to unlock doors," she cried.

"Don't you worry, she'll not do it again," Edward promised, "Now let's find you a bathroom." He directed her a few doors down and stood guard while the child went about her business, she wasn't long before she stepped out of the small compartment and stood beside the tall vampire, tears in her eyes, wondering where to go now.

Edward crouched before her, "Do you have any friends on the train?" he asked.

"No," she said sadly, "I hadn't met anyone before I was locked in the cupboard," she stated her chin wobbling.

"Well let's go find you some," Edward said taking her hand and leading her back towards the friendlier end of the train. He spread his mind out as they walked through the carriage; listening to the various children they passed, until he found a particularly friendly mind. Edward stopped outside the small compartment where a little group of 1st years had taken up residence, everything looking new and scary to them, a small girl sat in the middle of them, blue eyed and blonde haired and her thoughts were some of the purest he'd heard. Yes these would make great friends for Eleanor.

He paused at the door to the compartment and looked down at his little shadow and knocked on the door, "Hello." He said, "This is my friend Eleanor and she's been a little lost, I wondered if you'd let her join you," he asked, smiling gently at the children. The little blonde girl stood from her seat and walked over to them; she took Eleanor's hand and pulled her inside. Edward watched as the children all welcomed her into their little group and smiled at the little girl before closing the door and heading back to Jasper and Emmett.

The two vampires had been listening intently since Edward had left the carriage, shocked at just how mean these human children could be.

"Poor kid," Emmett stated.

Jasper agreed from his seat opposite, "Although, she had no fear of you even though you were a stranger."

"It's 'because he's pretty," Emmett added with a wide toothy grin.

"Shut up idiot," Edward responded, flopping back into his window seat, "we're going to have to watch the Slytherin kids, I would put nothing past any of them, if they can do that to a 1st year, well Harry's back is marked." He said with a sigh.

The vampires sat in relative silence, while the train steamed on, a little while after it crossed the Scottish border they could hear the children moving about the train, pulling on School robes in preparation for their arrival. Prefects were now walking along gathering 1st years and directing them to one area, so that they can be met at the platform for their special entrance to Hogwarts. Older students flopped back in their seats and finished off bags of sweets as the train approached the station. Edward was eager to get away from the train and meet his wife. Had he not been listening he wouldn't have heard an altercation between Harry and the blonde haired boy from Diagon Alley, the train was almost empty, so had they not been aboard, he would've ended up going back to London. Edward found Harry first, hidden by his cloak of invisibility, when he lifted it he found Harry petrified and his nose bloody.

"Finite Incantatem," Edward said waving his wand at Harry. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up before you miss dinner," Edward stated offering the young wizard a hand.

"Thanks," Harry said, blushing a little.

"No problem, but no running off half cocked in future, it makes our job in ensuring your and the other students safety kind of difficult." Edward said with a growl.

"Sorry, I just know he or his no good father had something to do with my Dementor attack, I wanted to know if he'd brag to his friends about it," Harry said sullenly.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but it's our job to work that out, you just need to concentrate on school and staying safe," Edward sighed, handing him a handkerchief. "You've got some blood, just there," he said pointing at Harry's nose.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry said, realising belatedly he was surrounded by vampires.

"No problem, if you hurry, you can join the others in the carriages to the school," Jasper stated with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Harry said, grabbing the cloak and making a swift run for the door.

The vampires smirked at the teenager, so much like Bella in his desire to solve problems, that the thought of getting hurt barely crossed his mind. Edward spread his mind out, the train now appeared empty and he could see Bella and the others stood on the platform waiting impatiently.

"Let's go home," Edward said, heading for the door.

"Daddy!" Nessie cried charging across the platform and springing into his arms. She raised her hand to his cheek as she babbled almost incoherently about her day in Hogsmeade and how pleased she was to see him.

"I missed you too little love," Edward stated hugging her tightly. Bella soon joined their happy reunion, kissing Edward chastely before stepping back.

"I need to get back to the school, we have the banquet and sorting ceremony to attend, it's entirely optional for you guys, but I have to be there to be introduced," Bella stated.

"We'll come and observe from the side love, stay out of sight and perhaps learn a few things," Edward replied looking to the family who all offered their agreement.

"Oh and we met the other teacher this morning, Dolores Umbridge, under-secretary to the Minister of Magic, so total interference to be expected at the school," Bella said.

"Vile woman," said Rose, "There was just something off about her."

Alice grimaced in agreement, having not liked the woman at all, not to mention her dress sense was awful, so much pink, she shuddered at the thought of it.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her," Carlisle said.

"All more reason for the rest of us to be as inconspicuous in our appearing about the school then, the less she knows of us being 'involved' working there, the better," Jasper stated, his tactical mind whirring into action.

"Let's go home love," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and pulling Nessie onto his back.

The vampires sped off into the increasing darkness, heading back to the school gatehouse, bypassing Professor Flitwick who stood beside the gate checking the last of the students in. A huge pile of trunks and owl cages sat stacked next to the gate and the school caretaker, Argus Filch was slowly moving them to a pull cart to take them up to the school, where house elves would dispatch them to the appropriate dormitories.

The Cullen's silently entered the gatehouse, and split to prepare to head up to the welcome banquet. Bella headed to her and Edwards room, where she changed from her formal frock coat and donned her Ilvermorny dress robes, placing her gordian knot into the clasp and tucking her wand into the hidden pocket. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she deemed herself ready and headed back to the foyer.

"Wow," Edward said, circling his wife appraisingly. "You look, stunning."

"Thank you," she replied, missing the tell tale warming her cheeks used to produce before her change. "There's a gallery on the second floor of the great hall that will give you a complete view of everything going on, while hiding you from sight. Until we know if this new teacher is friend or foe, the less she knows of us, the better," Bella stated.

"Ok love, what about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll be up front at the faculty table, next to Professor Flitwick, I believe Umbridge will be at the other end as she's meant to be teaching defence against Dark arts," Bella responded.

The family all listened intently as they left the cottage and walked up the cliff side to the entrance to the school, on entering the atrium, Bella directed them to a small annex off to the side of the entry to the great hall, kissing her husband goodbye and hugging Nessie, she entered through the formal doors and walked up the centre of the hall to the faculty table. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall smiled at the young woman as she strode confidently through the throng of students to join them up the front. Already numerous of the teenaged boys were enthralled by the beauty walking amongst them.

"Professors," Bella said nodding lightly before assuming her place next to the diminutive charms professor.

Murmurs of greetings were offered by all, bar the pink clothed witch who sat scowling at the other end of the table, all that came from her, seemed to be varying amounts of disdain and disgust. It looked like she'd picked up a bad smell and Bella was the source. Bella smiled inwardly; oh this new teacher would be an absolute joy.

Meanwhile up above in the gallery, Edward was finding it hard not to growl out loud at the thoughts of the teenaged boys and the toad faced woman who sat the faculty table. Of all the abhorrent things he had heard, the calling of his wife, his very soul a ' _Filthy half breed'_ raised his hackles, how dare she.

Dumbledore soon rose from his seat to talk to the children, who up until then had been enjoying an incredible feast. With a clap of his hands the room silenced and the food all disappeared from the long tables that stretched the length of the room. The ceiling of the great hall remained a little cloudy as the night drew in and the moon glowed, casting a silvery sheen to the clouds, while hundreds of candles sat suspended below it.

"Welcome back children, before we get on with the sorting ceremony, we have a few notices. Mr Filch would like to remind everyone that going into the forbidden forest, is forbidden," murmurs could be heard throughout, "Tryouts for quidditch teams will be on the first weekend of October, so see your house captains after dinner. We have two new teachers this year, please welcome to our teaching staff, Professor Isabella Cullen, from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry in the United States of America, she will be instructing care of magical creatures while Hagrid is on sabbatical. And Professor Dolores Umbridge, who shall be instructing Defence against the dark arts, we look forward to..." he said, before being interrupted by said witch.

"Hem Hem," she coughed, "Thank you for your kind welcoming words," the witch interrupted, standing from her seat and approaching the lectern at which Dumbledore stood. He stepped back and gallantly offered her his place, while rolling his eyes behind her back, 'and so it starts' he thought, "Are you listening to this Edward?'

Edward was listening intently and offered a little wave over the balustrade of the gallery to the wizard.

"How lovely, to see such happy little faces looking up at me, I'm sure that in time we will be great friends," said witch rambled on for what seemed a very long time, so long in fact many of the children had lapsed into private discussions, some even playing games or reading magazines while the pink peril droned on. Finally she concluded her speech.

"We at the Ministry of Magic, would like to iterate the importance of a clear and concise education of our young witches and wizards, promoting activities that shall be perfected and pruning those that should be prohibited."

The teachers looked at her with outright disdain, McGonagall looking almost hawk like, while Dumbledore was able to hide his look of concern while offering a polite clap as the witch stepped away from the lectern.

Edward listened intently to the witch and also to the children, Padma Parvati was heard to say, 'sure I'll be her friend, as long as I don't have to borrow that ghastly cardigan.' Much to the delight of her friend Lavender who sat beside her.

Alice snorted, as did Rosalie, both of them just dying to give the witch a makeover. Although not one like Bella had in mind, using Blast ended Skrewts and Erumpent dung.

"She's a piece of work," Carlisle murmured to the vampires at vampire pitch, "I can see what Dumbledore meant about interference."

Edward sighed, he could only hope the witch didn't aggravate Bella, and it wouldn't take much to unleash her tempter. He had a bad feeling about this witch, and listening in to her vile thoughts about his wife only expounded on that feeling. He would need to talk with Dumbledore about this and soon. She would be a problem, he was certain.

Soon after, the children were released back to their dormitories for the evening and Bella followed them out to meet up with her family. Professor Umbridge watched her as she left the hall, her mind reeling with thoughts on why Dumbledore had bought in a foreigner to teach at the school. She would look into this young woman to see what her background is as soon as possible, and perhaps have her removed.

Edward listened on; concerned about the plotting already going on against his wife, just what was this witch up to?

Bella joined the family outside in the courtyard and they meandered down the path back to the gatehouse. Edward filled them in on what he had heard and Bella agreed that they would need to talk to Dumbledore sooner rather than later. She suggested a visit early the next morning before classes were due to start, which the vampires readily agreed. They dispersed to their own pursuits on entering the cottage, Bella and Edward directing Nessie to head up for a bath and bed. It had been a long day and who knows what they would face in future.


	7. Chapter - Umbridge makes her mark

SN & JK own it.

Chapter 7 – First term Umbridge makes her mark.

Early the next morning, long before the sun rose, the Cullen's, bar Esme and Nessie, headed up the Cliffside and into the school, where they headed towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmasters' office.

"Hopping pot." Edward stated confidently, before leading everyone onto the spiral staircase that appeared as the gargoyle rose up the tower.

A call from inside the office bade them to enter before they even reached the door. Where they found Dumbledore sat at his desk scribbling into a long piece of parchment quite frantically.

"Ah, I thought it might be you, so you have news for me?" the elder wizard asked, his light blue eyes twinkling with untold knowledge.

"Good morning, yes I heard a few things last night that are worrisome, and also there were a few issues on the train yesterday," Edward stated calmly.

From that point on, he proceeded to detail the altercation between Harry and the Blonde boy Malfoy, the incident with Eleanor Crosby and Pansy Parkinson and finally the thoughts of Dolores Umbridge, particularly those towards his wife.

Dumbledore listened intently before thanking Edward and his brothers for travelling on the train the day before, he was well aware the Harry was more than capable of causing trouble so didn't hold them responsible for that altercation. He assured them Miss Parkinson would be dealt with. He was concerned with regard to Dolores Umbridge, she was proving to be a thorn in his side, and one at present he couldn't remove. Not without incurring more interference from the Ministry.

"I think for the time being we need to carry on as normal, Bella dear, are you listed in the US Ministry as a vampire?" the headmaster asked.

"No, with the issues with the Volturi and moving to Alaska, and the fact I'd not informed my family of my magical status, it got lost on the wayside. Is that going to be an issue?" Bella asked.

"Actually, that is helpful, I have no doubt Dolores is going to be putting in a request for information about you, so the less that is available, the better, and if you could perhaps use a few of those make over charms the girls are always chatting about to put a little colour in your cheeks, well there is no reason for her to notice anything."

"No problem Albus, should I warn my dad of her looking into me and possibly him too, he may be able to hold off certain details at the US Ministry,"

"Good idea, I'm sure she'll try and push the Muggle parentage side of things, in regard to your mother, so let's have that omitted." Dumbledore finished.

"May I use your Floo?" Bella asked.

"By all means my dear," Dumbledore replied.

Bella lifted her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum," an enormous lioness sat in front of her. "Please tell my dad, hide moms details, unfriendly witch at UK Ministry digging, he'll know what to do."

She then grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace, "775 K St, Forks, Washington," she stated clearly. "Ok off you go."

The lioness stood and pounced into the flames, disappearing suddenly, moments later a dragon poked its head through the green flames, with the voice of Charlie Swan, "Hi Bella, got it covered, according to anyone looking, your mom never existed, be safe and I'll see you soon, I have news." The dragon withdrew from the flames and disappeared, the fire dousing once it was gone.

Dumbledore looked on amused, "Well, that's an unusual patronus your father has, very interesting." He mused.

"Thank you for your time Albus, I best get a move on, if I'm to teach a class this morning, Bane and Firenze have agreed to allow me to introduce the students to Centaurs, I'm hoping to forge a better relationship between them, I feel it'll be useful in the future," Bella stated, turning to grab Edwards hand, before heading for the door.

"Wonderful Bella dear, I have every faith that you'll do wonderfully." Dumbledore said a grin curving across his face. "Good day and we'll see you later,"

"Good day to you too professor," Edward answered.

The vampires turned and headed back down the stair case, stopping short just before the entry, where they could hear heavy breathing and a rapid heartbeat approaching. Stepping back into the shadows, they saw the putrid pink robes of Dolores Umbridge come into view, in front of the gargoyle, "Move, stupid waste of space, I demand to see the headmaster, you will give me access immediately!" the toad faced witch screeched.

The gargoyle remained in place, making no reaction to the witch's demands.

"Boy is she pissed," Emmett whispered.

"Seems to be a permanent emotion with her, must've had a bad fly for breakfast," Jasper stated with a grin.

The Cullen's snickered quietly as they imagined the toad faced woman sitting at the faculty table, a large pink tongue suddenly shooting from her mouth, sticking to a fly and disappearing once more. Alice snorted so loudly, that they worried she may have been heard. A quick look around the back of the gargoyle saw the witch in question throwing all manner of insults at it, paying no mind to anything or anyone in the immediate vicinity, her verbal barbs were really quite offensive and had drawn quite a crowd. The children loitered in small groups and many were overcome with laughter, that it had drawn the attention of Professor McGonagall; the deputy headmistress took no time to disperse the children to finish breakfast and to cut the witch off at the knees.

"Dolores!" she stated angrily, "I don't know what sort of behaviour they allow at the Ministry, but I can assure you, this temper tantrum is not at all acceptable here, I insist that you get a hold of yourself and remove your presence to your classroom, immediately. I will be discussing this with Albus at his earliest convenience, if I find that you have behaved in this abhorrent way in front of the children in future, I will have you removed from the property."

The Cullen's found it hard to hold in the laughter that was bubbling under the surface; the boys imperceptibly nodded to each other a plan to encourage another blow out of epic proportions coming to mind. They remained hidden until the witch disappeared huffing and puffing as she went.

"You can come out now," Minerva said with a sly grin.

"Morning Minerva," Bella offered.

"Good Morning, I had a feeling the gargoyle remained locked while Dumbledore had company, although I'm wondering if he just locks out Dolores for his own amusement." The witch said.

"A bit of both," Edward stated, "Although he doesn't want her to have access to his office at any time, so he's put some protection charms over the entrances," he continued.

"Huh, well that explains that," said McGonagall.

"Well we'd best be off Minerva, I have a class to prepare for and the others will be starting their security details," Bella said, nodding to the witch as they departed.

"I think love, you should observe Dolores classes for the time being, I just have a feeling," Bella stated.

"I can do that, is there a viewing gallery or will I need to sit outside in a tree and look in the window?" Edward asked.

"There's a minstrels gallery high up in the ceiling, I would think if you get in there before class, then you'll go undetected." Bella replied.

Edward offered a brief nod, kissed Bella lightly and sped off to the Defence against the Dark arts classroom. The rest of the family followed Bella back to the gatehouse, where she picked up her copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them and with a kiss to Nessies head, made her way to the clearing just passed Hagrids hut. Emmett and Jasper decided to come and watch from the cover of some trees nearby, just in case she needed them.

Bane and Firenze were already there when she arrived and Bella immediately went to them and offered her greetings and thanks for their assistance. Both Centaurs stood proudly in the clearing; they had had reservations about interacting with wizards, finding that most were quite prejudiced against them. Bella and the Cullen's, along with the teachers at Hogwarts had for the most part been different and much more accepting of them.

Bella opened her copy of the book she would be using as a course text book, showing them her great grandfather Newt Scamander's observations. She wanted to ensure that there was no insult made during her class. Bane and Firenze were taken by surprise by this and on reading Scamander's writings found him to be an honest account of their species. They were particularly pleased with the side notes stating the need for respect and agreed without reservation that this would be suitable to use in supporting a lesson about them.

It wasn't long before the chattering of children could be heard and Bella's nerves began to kick in, the two Centaurs looked wary, as the class of 15 children approached the clearing.

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Cullen and this is a 1st year class on the introduction to care of Magical creatures," Bella began. The children stood in a large group at one side of the clearing while the two Centaurs trotted around at the far end. Murmurs of 'good morning' were heard from the children who stood in stunned silence.

Bella smiled thinking she may just be able to do this. "As you can see, we have two guests with us this morning; you have nothing to fear from them, as long as you show them the utmost respect." Bella started, directing the children's attention her way, "Now before I start, we have a few rules, during these classes, there will be times where we have practical interaction with Magical beings, unless expressly directed to do so, you must not at any time draw your wand against them, these classes are predominantly to ensure you have a safe and thorough understanding of the magical beings that as witches and wizards we are privileged to encounter. Don't give me cause to revoke that. You must listen and follow any instructions that I give you, I will endeavour to be fair, however not all magical beings are cuddly puffskeins. If you can do that, then we will have fun and successful lessons." Bella finished.

Jasper and Emmett looked each other, impressed at how in control their newest sister was; both Centaurs were also impressed at her managing of the young ones.

"Professor?" a little brown haired, brown eyed girl said raising her hand.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"Eleanor Crosby, miss, um are those Centaurs?" she asked.

"Why yes Eleanor they are, well done." Bella replied. "5 points Gryffindor."

Eleanor blushed as her friends clapped her on the back.

"Now then everyone, if you would all stand around me I'll introduce you," Bella said.

The children walked quickly to Bella's side as she grinned, starting to feel comfortable in what she was doing. The two Centaurs trotted over, their coats shimmering from the light rain that had fallen earlier.

"Children, I would like to introduce to you, Bane and Firenze, they belong to the colony of Centaurs that inhabit the forbidden forest here at Hogwarts." Bella said, pointing first at the palomino and then and the large chestnut coloured centaur. "As you can see they are quite well built," Bella said diplomatically.

Firenze smirked, while Bane the most taciturn of the pair scowled a little. The children looked awed at the two Magical beings, never having been this close to anything like them before.

"Good day to you," Firenze offered, his voice quiet and gentle so as not to scare the young ones.

The children smiled in joy and offered their own greetings; one plucky boy asked if they could ride them, however Bane shot that down stating that if they were meant to be ridden they would've been mules. The young boy apologised worried he had offended the centaur.

Discussion ensued about the Centaurs skills with bows, and their healing abilities as wells as divination and astronomy, both Centaurs were quite proud and took turns in wowing the children with a show of archery skills. Bella watched on with joy seeing that her decision to incorporate the Centaurs into her first class was well made. Time flew by and it wasn't long before the class ended and the children departed back to the castle, chattering excitedly about the wonderful Centaurs they had met. Bane and Firenze watched astonished, never having been so accepted before.

"Thank you, both of you for helping me today," Bella said, offering a courteous bow to the two Centaurs, "I believe you have gained some allies with how you were with those children, let's hope it'll lead to a greater understanding and acceptance in future," Bella offered.

The two centaurs bowed in return, "We shall see," said Bane, still on the fence, however Firenze looked pleased with the outcome of the lesson. "A pleasure, professor," he replied.

"Please I consider you friends, and my friends call me Bella," Bella offered. The centaurs looked shocked, but accepted the words as truth; they felt if nothing else, the vampire had been honest and respectful to them. They would take that until proven otherwise. With a bow, the Centaurs left the clearing and Bella let out a breath, "Wow that went better than expected." Bella muttered to herself. Moments later, Jasper and Emmett appeared from the trees, "You were born to do this Bells," Jasper said, "Had them eating out of your hands," Emmett offered.

"It went well?" Bella asked.

"Hell yeah, those kids loved every minute of it," Emmett said.

"Even Bane was feeling the warm and fuzzies," Jasper added with a grin.

Bella laughed, pleased to get the first one over. She was now free for a few periods, until later after lunch when she'd meet some 5th years, they would be cleaning out the Blast ended Skrewts that Hagrid had bred for the Tri Wizard tournament. They were now nearly 6ft in size and decidedly grumpy. Bella would need to wear her protective equipment for that class.

The month sped on, with September moving on to October and November fast approaching. Edward continued to observe Professor Umbridge, something he detested greatly, the woman was a vile creature. On top of that she'd already proven to be quite the sadist, with Harry having fallen foul to her brand of punishment during a detention. She had him writing lines using a blood quill, an item that had long been banned, due to the permanent scarring it caused. Harry now bore the words, 'I must not tell lies' upon the back of his hand. The woman needed taking in hand; she was fiendishly barbaric in her punishments for even the smallest infraction.

Bella was horrified, especially when one of her first years came to class in flood of tears, clutching her hand, Bella promptly cancelled the lesson and took the child to Madam Pomfrey, who treated it with dittany, which served to remove the pain, the scar however remained. Something needed to be done.

Madam Pomfrey could be heard muttering about the amount of children she'd had through her doors this early in term and a majority of them were due to Dolores Umbridge, although a few were assisted by the Weasley twins and their skiving snack boxes. She'd succumbed to purchasing a few, so that she had a stock of the antidote.

"Barbaric, they're only children, that woman is a menace!" Madam Pomfrey groused.

The little girl remained sitting on the bed that Bella had placed her, tears rolling down her cheeks, over the weeks she had proven to be a smart, kind and curious child and Bella enjoyed her insights during lessons, she couldn't grasp how this studious child managed to get on the wrong side of the Dolores.

"How does that feel Eleanor? Better?" Bella asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

The little girl lightly nodded her head, still cradling her hand protectively.

"Good, how did you come to get a punishment from Professor Umbridge, you seem such a good student to me?" Bella asked.

"I – I forgot my text book, and Professor Umbridge wouldn't let me borrow another or go back to the common room to collect it, so I was unable to read the text she had us learning in class." The child sniffled.

"But surely you would've been able to join in with the wand work portion and take lots of notes so that you could read it later?" Bella asked gently.

"We don't use our wands in her class, Professor, she says we have no need to, we just need to have a theoretical understanding to pass exams," she replied sadly.

Bella was shocked, how they expected the children to be able to learn defence if they weren't allowed to practice, muscle memory after all, based on repetition was the best way to learn. Bella felt that this needed to be taken further and quite urgently.

"Leave it with me; we'll see what we can do to get this sorted out. Now then do you have your school bag, I can put an extension charm on it for you, and that way you'll be able to keep all of your books in there and not worry about forgetting them." Bella said.

Eleanor grabbed her bag from beside the bed and placed it in front of her.

"Now then," Bella started, pulling her wand from her robes. "Do you know how to do this one?"

The little girl shook her head; she'd not learnt this one yet.

"Ok, pull out your wand and point it at the bag, and say the words Capacious Extremis," Bella said. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you've done it correctly."

Eleanor nodded with a slight grin and pointed her wand at the bag, reciting the charm. Immediately a white light flew from her wand into the bag. Her eyes grew large and round as she looked at Bella expectantly."Did it work?" she asked.

Bella picked up the bag and looked inside, "Perfectly, well done Eleanor, I expect professor Flitwick will be thrilled to see you've mastered this charm and first go too, very good," Bella stated smiling brightly.

The little girl clapped her hands excitedly at having managed such a difficult spell. Bella looked on pleased to have bought a smile to her face. She stood from the bed and bade her goodbyes to Eleanor and Madam Pomfrey, who she assured she would take this up with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore immediately. Madam Pomfrey thanked her and said that if they need further evidence, she'd be happy to show them records of all of the children who'd passed through her care since September.

Bella smiled beatifically at the healer and headed to find Minerva.

She didn't have to go far, as she turned into the atrium where there appeared to be raised voices. There she found numerous children, who were moving between classes and Professor McGonagall and Dolores Umbridge having a verbal disagreement on the steps to Dumbledores office.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Dolores said standing on the bottom step.

Minerva moved up a step so that she towered over the toad faced witch, "I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to prescribed disciplinary practices."

Dolores reeled as if she had been struck, "So silly of me but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom...Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods." She replied.

Professor Umbridge was fuming by this point and Bella knew this wouldn't be good.

"I am sorry dear, but to question my practices is to the question the Ministry and, by extension, the Minister, himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Dolores stated.

Professor McGonagall was taken a back, "Disloyalty?" she said shaken.

Dolores turned from leaning towards Minerva and spoke as if to address everyone assembled. Bella looked on concerned, just what was this woman up to?

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." She stated, storming up the stairs, to Bella presumed contact the Minister.

Minerva remained where she had stood, looking shocked at how things had gone, and Bella approached her with concern. "Are you all right Minerva?" she asked kindly, wrapping an arm around the witch.

"Oh, sorry Bella," She shook her head, "That, that woman!"

"Oh I am aware, I've just come from Madam Pomfrey, and she's been getting inundated with children suffering wounds from using a blood quill. Punishment from the pink robed peril." Bella stated, "I was coming to see you and Albus about it, something needs to be done about her. On top of that, she's not teaching defensive spells, in fact, the students aren't using wands at all in her classes, and it's all bookwork."

"Indeed it does. However I believe Mr Potter has the latter covered, for now, we should support him in his endeavour," Minerva replied.

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Come we'll discuss this in your home, away from prying ears," Minerva replied.

The two witches left the atrium, swiftly traversing the cliff top zig zag and heading to the gatehouse.

On entering her home Bella was surrounded by her family, Edward moving around them to wrap his arms around her waist.

"How was your day love?" he asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, before turning to invite Minerva in, the elder witch observed the vampire family with shrewd eyes. _'So loving' she thought._

"We have much to discuss," Bella stated leading them to the library where she found Esme and Nessie sat in a corner on some plump cushions devouring a junior magic book. Nessie was enthralled by the different creatures and spells mentioned that at first she didn't notice the others enter the room.

Bella strode quickly across the carpeted floor wrapping her daughter in a tight embrace. "How was your day, little love?" she asked.

"Granma and me have been reading about the three brothers," Nessie said excitedly.

"You have, have you; you'll have to tell me all about it when we've finished our talk ok!" Bella replied.

"Ok Mommy, come Granma, I want to know what happened to the youngest one!" Nessie said excitedly.

Bella smiled, thanking Esme quietly, while she returned to Edward and the others as they positioned themselves around the coffee table. As she sat down, Edward removed his wand and conjured some tea and scones for the professor, who smiled appreciatively.

Bella proceeded to inform the family all that had happened that day, Edward was particularly furious about little Eleanor, the little girl from the train. He then filled them in on what he had observed in the classes, Minerva was fuming mad, by the time he had finished.

"Well that explains why I've caught Mr Potter and his friends leaving the room of requirement after lights out, they appear to have formed a club of sorts to learn defensive spells." Minerva stated.

"Well then we should give them every bit of assistance that we can." Bella replied.

"I think, we need to keep our involvement, or guidance quiet, so that Dolores cannot use it against them, that woman is nothing but trouble." Minerva said with concern.

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

"Offer any guidance you can to Potter and his friends, but ensure they understand the need for our involvement to remain quiet, also increase the observations on Dolores, we need to be as aware as possible just what that woman is up to." Minerva said.

"We can do that, you and Bella should continue as normal, we'll keep you updated via Bella or say a weekly visit for tea after hours?" Carlisle offered.

"That sounds ideal; after all, it's well known that Bella is a former student of mine." Minerva agreed.

"Maybe we can get Peeves to help us out," Emmett said wickedly.

Minerva laughed the first real laugh they'd heard this term. "Oh, that naughty poltergeist would give anything to get one over a teacher, wonderful idea, just nothing too naughty," Minerva said, smiling. "You could also talk to the picture people; it's surprising what they know and just how helpful they can be. And perhaps the Weasley Twins."

"We have the makings for a plan, so let's get together again at the weekend, see how we fare." Carlisle said.

Everyone murmured their agreements and split off to go partake in their own hobbies. Minerva took this as her cue to bid them goodnight, thanked Edward for the tea and headed back up to the school. Where she found Mr Filch following Dolores like a lost puppy. Minerva expected that he would be the only one who liked her company.


	8. Chapter 8 - An attack & shared minds

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 8 – An attack and shared minds.

 _The snake slithered along the green tiled hallway, a light at the tip of a wand the only source of illumination and its guide to the unknowing wizard that walked ahead. With unmatched stealth the snake pursued its prey, its enormous body undulating with power as it got closer and closer. The wizard totally unaware it was being stalked by a monster._

 _And then it struck, lightening quick sinking its large pointed fangs, over and over again into the helpless wizard who dropped his wand as he screamed out in agony._

Harry Potter sprang from his bed, sweat trickling down the side of his face, his dorm mates all sleeping peacefully. He was lost in that moment between dream and wakefulness, not entirely aware of where he was.

In the gatehouse, Edward sprang from his seat in the library, he'd been scanning through the minds in the castle, and even those who used occlumency were vulnerable in their sleep, so he used the time to pick the resting minds. He caught the tail end of Harry's dream, although it didn't feel very much like one and sensed Harry's distress.

"Who's on guard at the Ministry tonight?" he questioned.

"Arthur," Carlisle responded, not sure why Edward was as fidgety and concerned.

"We need to go, now, something is wrong," he said.

Harry had now woken Ron and was telling him what he'd seen; they both had agreed to take it up with Dumbledore. Grabbing their bed robes, they swiftly sped from the dormitory and into the common room. Only to come face to face with Edward and Bella, who had sped into the castle, the moment Edward had alerted them.

"Wha..." Ron screeched, taken by their sudden appearance.

"Edward saw your dream Harry, we need to get you to Dumbledore immediately, Ron, go and wake Professor McGonagall, have her get Ginny, Hermione and your brothers and meet in the headmasters' office," Bella stated leaving no room for argument.

They swiftly turned dragging Harry behind them and sprinting down the stairs.

"Cackling Stump," Edward stated as they reached the gargoyle.

They stepped onto the staircase as the giant stone creature rose up. Climbing to the small landing and entering Dumbledores office.

"Sorry to interrupt so late Albus, but this is an emergency." Bella stated.

They filled the headmaster in on Harry's dream and Edwards' observation, while he didn't show it outwardly, Dumbledore was filled with a burst of fear. He turned to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black and instructed him to check the orders headquarters for Arthur. They waited for what seemed forever, before he returned to his portrait.

"We found him Albus, it'll be touch and go for while, and they've taken him to St Mungos." The former headmaster stated.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall had appeared with the rest of the Weasley children and Hermione Granger. "What's going on?" She asked.

"An attack at the Ministry, Minerva, and Arthur Weasley has been injured. Thanks to our friends here and Mr Potter, we've managed to get him to the healers in time," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh my goodness," Minerva stated, as Ron and his siblings cried out in shock.

Bella and Edward watched sadly. Until Edward noticed how agitated Harry was.

"There's something wrong with Harry," Edward stated, "His mind, it feels wrong, like he's not in total control of it."

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, as Harry grasped his head and screamed out.

"LOOK AT ME! DO SOMETHING!" he shouted as if pained.

Dumbledore looked on shocked at the boy, his movements animalistic. He grabbed Harry by the elbow and dragged him forwards, looking into the boys eyes.

"Edward, what can you see?" he asked, not moving from staring at the teenager.

"It's very confusing, he's in there, but it's like he's sharing the space with another entity, I'm only getting flashes, but I see a snake, a large one, and a wizard with dark eyes, his face is wrong though, it looks inhuman. He sneers and then disappears, leaving Harry's inner self screaming." Edward stated with concern.

"I should've considered this, but it's unprecedented." Dumbledore said worriedly.

"What Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, the Weasleys looking on terrified for their friend.

"Voldermort, when he cursed Harry as a baby, he opened up a connection, between them, I'm sure if it's left uncontrolled, he'll be able to drive poor Harry insane from within his own mind." Dumbledore stated.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"We'll need to train him Occlumency, close the connection. We need Severus." Dumbledore said decisively, producing his patronus and sending for the potions master.

Severus Snape was a wizard who ultimately resembled his name. Thin with dark hair and eyes and a severe demeanour, he couldn't have been named anything else. He soon appeared in the doorway of the now quite full office.

"Headmaster?" he asked, eyeing those present with equal amounts of suspicion and contempt.

"There is no time Severus, he needs to learn now if there is to be any chance for him." Dumbledore stated.

"As you wish," Professor Snape replied, grasping Harry by the arm and leaving as swiftly as he had arrived.

Dumbledore turned to those remaining. He pulled a cup from his desk and raised his wand. "Portus!"

"This will take you to Grimmauld place; your mother will be there to meet you, before you go to St Mungos." He said.

The Weasley children all nodded in agreement before grasping the cup, pulling Hermione along with them, they disappeared with a pop.

"Thank you, both of you for getting Harry to us so swiftly, I fear had you not we would've lost Arthur," Dumbledore said to Bella and Edward.

"No problem Albus," Edward replied, "We are here to help as best we can."

They moved towards the door, to head home, when Edward stopped suddenly.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Listen," he replied. Bella stood silently beside him, not even breathing; she soon picked up the sound of heavy breaths and equally plodding footsteps outside the entry to the office.

"She never gives up does she." Bella stated shaking her head.

"Dolores is outside, wondering what all the commotion is, she's currently trying to get passed the gargoyle, and alas for her it is having none of it." Edward stated to both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when she gets in here," Dumbledore stated with a wry smirk.

The others laughed quietly.

"Use the Floo to get back to your home, she'll have no sense that you were ever here then." Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you, Albus," Bella said, "Goodnight professors!"

"Goodnight dear!" McGonagall replied.

"How about a nightcap, while we wait for the pest to go back to bed." Dumbledore asked, as Bella and Edward disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"Sounds perfect, Albus," the elder witch stated.

"Hard times are upon us Minerva, I fear for young Mr Potter, things are going to get worse before they get better," Dumbledore stated sadly, pouring some strong pungent tea into a cup.

"Poor boy has had no childhood, first with those awful Muggles, and now all of this, just how much more can the poor child take?" McGonagall stated.

"It's certainly worrying, on top of that he's taken it upon himself to teach a growing group of 5th years defence against the dark arts," Dumbledore stated, McGonagall moving to take the opportunity to fill the professor in, he halted her with a raise of his hand, "I am aware Minerva, Isabella and Edward have kept me apprised, I'll have the blood quills removed post haste, alas I am quite tied with what else I can do at present regarding Dolores, the ministry has infiltrated the board of governors, if we push too hard, they'll likely remove us first over her, I believe Mr Malfoy has a hand in that. "He stated.

"What do we do?" the witch asked.

"Offer support and guidance where we can, misdirect and impede Dolores where possible, but appear to tow the line," Dumbledore stated.

"That is a dangerous game Albus, they are children," McGonagall said.

"Indeed, none the less, we must do what we can, I fear there are more troubles coming from Dolores," Dumbledore said, sighing before taking a sip from his tea.

The following days were filled with preparations for the end of semester exams and the lead up to Christmas; the children were more than eager to get home, as far away as possible from the deplorable Dolores Umbridge.

News of Arthur Weasley reached Edward and Bella on a cold December morning, they'd been preparing to take a trip into Hogsmeade with Nessie, a little treat for being away from her so much, she'd drawn a list of things she wanted to do while out, including a visit to Zonko's Joke shop and Madam Puddifoots tea room.

The Weasleys owl, Errol, flew into the window of the gatehouse, knocking itself out in the process. The bird flopped in front of the window sill, having hit its head with quite a bang and appeared dazed and confused as Bella approached it.

"What is it love?" Edward called from the library.

"Its only Errol, looks like word from Molly," Bella replied, gently lifting the owl and placing it on a perch she had beside the door, her own owl Kennicot looking at Errol as if he was an embarrassment to owl kind. "Be nice Kenny," Bella tutted.

She took the small letter that the stunned owl had dropped and opened it carefully, as suspected it was from Molly. Edward soon joined her and read over her shoulder.

 _"_ _Dear Bella, Edward and Family,_

 _Thank you for your help in finding Arthur so quickly after his incident, had it not been for you and Harry, I'm certain we would've lost him. Arthur is progressing slowly, the wounds he sustained are quite extensive, the creature that done this poisoned him with some sort of venom that is reacting badly to treatment. I have every faith the healers will figure it out soon._

 _Please accept my immense gratitude to you,_

 _Regards,_

 _Molly."_

Bella looked to Edward, knowing that he was thinking hard on whether there was anything else he could do, Carlisle walked into the hall, having listened from the study.

"I wonder," he stated, "If perhaps the venom from the attack is closer in relation to our venom than what they are treating, if so, then perhaps I can help, they do after all say that the first vampire came to be due to snake bites."

"Do you really think you can help?" Bella asked.

"I really do, perhaps if we can remove the venom, then the other treatments may work," Carlisle replied.

"We must go immediately then," Bella stated.

"No Bella, you and Edward go spend the day with Nessie, Esme and I will head to headquarters and talk to Molly, perhaps you could get Dumbledore to join us?" Carlisle said decisively.

"Thank you Carlisle, I didn't want to disappoint her, but if there is anything we can do to help Arthur..." she stated.

"We'll be fine, go now, and enjoy your day." He replied.

They were soon joined by Nessie, who danced around her parents excitedly, thrilled to have them to herself for a while and the chance to go to Hogsmeade, nearly sending her over the edge. The two vampires watched her spin and prance about, smiling indulgently. They never realised how badly they needed this outing until now. They bade goodbye to Carlisle and headed out of the cottage, Nessie pleading with them to hurry.

Carlisle watched from the doorway as they disappeared along the path that lead to Hogsmeade, before turning back to Esme, "Come dear, we have a job to do," he stated taking his wife's hand and heading back to the library.

Once there, they found the rest of the family, relaxing, Emmett and Jasper deep into a game of wizard chess, while Alice and Rosalie where reading the latest copy of the Daily Prophet newspaper, grumbles occasionally coming from both of them.

"Keep an eye on things please, I wouldn't put anything passed that dreadful woman," Carlisle stated to the room.

Alice lifted her head from reading and looked at him perplexed. "Why do I see you biting Arthur?"

"Not biting, sucking out the venom, his wounds won't heal while it's there," Carlisle stated.

"Ah now the vision makes sense," Alice replied.

"Will it work?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, only if all of the venom is removed, the healers' potions will be able to do their jobs without having to fight the hold it has and the skin regeneration will begin almost immediately." Alice replied.

"Good, then we must be off," Carlisle stated turning to grab Esme's hand and walking to the fireplace.

They stepped inside and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "St Mungos Hospital," Carlisle stated throwing the powder into the grate. They disappeared in a burst of green flame, appearing seconds later in the waiting area for St Mungos. This was the first time they'd been to the magical hospital, so were wholly unprepared for what they saw as they stepped out of the fireplace. A row of witches sat just to the left, each baring varying degrees of spell damage, one midway down the row had enormous buck teeth, rabbit ears and was constantly sniffing. Another had a cauldron stuck to her foot and her face was erupting with angry looking boils, which constantly burst and reformed. It was quite a ghastly sight.

Esme didn't know where to look, so chose to look at her husband, who despite over 400 years as a Doctor was at a loss. He shook his head and walked over to a desk, where a witch dressed in a long blue robe sat, and a clipboard in hand as she peered over a pair of half moon spectacles. She caught sight of the two vampires as they approached, yet showed no fear, only a widening of her eyes on seeing the eye colour.

"Hello," Carlisle started, "I'm Carlisle..."

"Cullen, Stregoni Benefici," the witch finished for him, a look of absolute surprise on her face. "Of course we know all about you!" she smiled.

Carlisle smiled in return, as did Esme, the witch seemed very kind. "We've come to see our friend, Arthur Weasley, would you be able to direct us where to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh of course Dr Cullen, please, if you would head down this corridor to the left, he's in the Dangerous Dai Llewellyn ward." She replied pointing down to the left.

"Thank you, good day to you" Carlisle stated smiling at the witch.

"Good day to you too," she replied, turning to greet another patient.

"They really have no fear of us do they?" Esme said quietly.

"It seems not," Carlisle replied as they strode down the corridor to the Dangerous Dai Llewellyn ward. They could make out the forms of two healers walking around ahead of them, the elder muttering about venom. Carlisle listened carefully, trying to glean as much information as possible, before approaching the two men.

"Hello," the elder wizard said.

"Good day, I've come to see Arthur Weasley, he's a friend," Carlisle stated.

"Well of course he's a friend, otherwise, you wouldn't have needed to visit," the healer stated, his long white beard brushing over his immense belly.

"I see your point," Carlisle said with a smile. "I also think I may be able to help."

"Oh and how might that be?" the elder said peeking at the vampire shrewdly.

"As I understand, the venom from the bites is impeding the progress of the healing potions, but all attempts to remove it have proven, unsuccessful?" Carlisle responded.

"Indeed, whatever that creature is, it is not just a regular snake, there is something more," the healer stated, "But, what would a vampire know of this?"

"Ah, perhaps I should introduce myself, I am Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle started.

"Oho!" The wizard interrupted, "Are you really?! Well I never, that changes things!" he all but danced a jig.

"Yes, well I was discussing this with my family, we think the venom, may be more closely related to our own and thought, that if I could...suck it out...not bite, I don't feed on humans, then perhaps it would give you a better foothold for your healing potions." Carlisle stated.

"Hmm," the healer stood staring at the two vampires.

"You cannot be serious Hippocrates," the young trainee said beside him, "Are you really considering allowing this?"

"Calm down Augustus, have you not read Blood Brothers, Mr Cullen here is the famed Stregoni Benefici, a rarity among his kind; a vampire doctor, who drinks from animals." The elder wizard stated.

"Of course I won't do a thing without Arthur and Molly's consent," Carlisle interjected.

The wizard looked up at the vampire and nodded kindly, his wrinkled face was drawn having spent many days battling the abhorrent effects of this venom. He could see the benefits of having the vampire suck out the venom, but obviously had his reservations having only read about Carlisle and not knowing him personally.

"Let's go see the Weasleys, tell them of your suggestion, and see what they say. They can always say no," the wizard stated.

Carlisle nodded, while Esme smiled in response and followed the two healers into the ward. It took barely a second to find Arthur; he was situated in a bed, furthest from the door, overlooking a side street. Molly was next to him, a pair of knitting needles clanking away at her side and the Weasley children dotted about around them. Ron spotted Carlisle and Esme first and nudged his mother, who looked up confused at the appearance of the two vampires in the hospital.

"Carlisle, Esme, what brings you here?" she asked.

Esme went straight over and hugged the witch, "We came to see how you were and...Offer some help," she said.

"Help? But how?" Molly asked.

The healers had arrived and taken note of the interactions between them and the Weasleys, perhaps this may just work, Hippocrates thought to himself.

"Mrs Weasley, Dr Cullen, offered a suggestion, I was shocked and somewhat weary at first, but I believe it has some merit." The healer stated.

"Carlisle?" Molly asked.

"You know what we are and how we exist Molly, well I've discussed Arthurs condition with my family, and we all agreed, that it sounded very much like the venom that originally changed our kind, I believe and Alice agrees, that if I was to suck out the venom..."

"What!" Ron yelped.

"Suck, not bite, we don't drink from humans, as you know, I believe that once it is removed, then the potions that the healers use will work and Arthur will recover," Carlisle stated.

"You really think it would work?" Molly asked, not really directing the question to anyone.

Carlisle looked at her kindly before nodding and encouraging the healer to respond.

"We do, Mrs Weasley. At present the hold of the venom is too strong for any of the potions and it doesn't seem to be abating at all, I believe Dr Cullen is really on to something with his suggestion and of course being who he is, I have absolute faith, that he intends no harm." The healer responded.

"Do it," she replied, grasping her husband's hand, "Please, do what you need to do, I can't live without him."

Carlisle grasped her other hand, awed at the trust she offered. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help him, on my life," Carlisle stated.

Molly patted his hand and stepped aside, ushering her children away from the bed. "Just bring him back to me."

Carlisle nodded, before looking to the healers, who took up positions at the end of the bed.

"I'll start at the bite on his torso and finish at his neck, hopefully it won't take too long, if I could have a basin to spit in to?" he asked.

The trainee produced a kidney shaped basin from the side table and handed it to Esme, who placed it on the bed beside Carlisle. Carlisle, moved the blankets away from Arthur chest and removed the bandage that covered the large gash that remained, no amount of potions had healed it. Saying a silent prayer he bent to the wound, sniffed and placed his mouth over the bite mark, and sucked. The venom while no danger to Carlisle, tasted evil, it caused his lips to tingle as he pulled it from Arthurs body, before turning and spitting it into the dish beside him, where it sizzled as it hit the pewter. Carlisle repeated this action numerous times over the next hour, filling 5 more kidney dishes with the sizzling liquid. The healers watched on, amazed at the restraint of the vampire. When he finally raised his head from Arthur, his eyes were black as night and his face drawn from the amount of effort it had taken to remove the venom. He felt even more certain of his theory of it being related to their own venom, but was sure that somehow, Voldermort had added his own essence to the potent mixture.

"It is done," Carlisle stated staggering back and falling into the seat behind him.

"Carlisle? What is it my love?" Esme asked, her hands fluttering over her husband.

"I have never, tasted something so evil in my life, even though I spat it out, I could feel the wretchedness trying to take a hold of me while I sucked it from Arthur." He stated, before looking at the two healers. "You should destroy it; I believe nothing will contain the evil inside, should you attempt to store it for research."

The elder wizard nodded in agreement, while his trainee was somewhat aghast at the idea.

"But Hippocrates, we should study it!" he all but stamped his feet.

"Do you not see what it did to Dr Cullen and he was only removing it, no it must be destroyed, I shall see to it myself." The elder healer stated.

While the two healers battled, Molly turned to the two vampires and then looked to her husband; he finally had some colour in his cheeks, having been a shocking grey since being bought in.

"Thank you, I don't know how I'll ever repay you," she said, grasping Carlisle's hand and holding it to her chest.

"I'm glad I could help," Carlisle replied, a tired smile upon his face. "No payment is necessary; we are pleased to help our friends."

"Come love, we should get home, you need to hunt," Esme stated offering no opportunity for objection.

Carlisle nodded grasping her hand and standing from the seat. "Give our regards to Arthur, we'll pop over for Christmas," he said kissing Molly on the cheek.

The witch blushed and beamed at the Vampires. "Thank you, for all you have done and all you are doing, we would love to have you over for Christmas."

"Then it is settled, take care." Carlisle stated and then followed his wife from the ward.


	9. Chapter 9 - Christmas

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 9 – Christmas.

The week following Carlisle's visit and Arthurs amazing recovery was filled with exams, shopping for Christmas presents and preparations for a visit to Grimmauld place. Bella had spent days ensuring the various creatures that Hagrid had amassed were well fed and bedded down for a few days absence. She made certain that Fang, his hapless boarhound was comfortable and had enough steak and water for a few days, he'd taken a distinct liking to Jasper and followed him around everywhere, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Bruce, Emmett's Kneazle continued to be an absolute monster of a cat, always finding trouble.

The last day of school was a total loss as a teacher; the students had the attention span of a Doxy so no real teaching was achieved what so ever. Bella didn't mind, she was just as excited to get away for a few days, to see her Dad and catch up with the Weasleys. So instead of wasting a well planned lesson, she had the children assisting her in feeding, cleaning and bedding down Hagrids menagerie. It proved to be a fun time for all.

The only dark cloud was Professor Umbridge, who set a day of exams for her final class of the semester. The children could be heard grumbling as they traipsed about the school. Edward continued to hide in the minstrel's gallery that overlooked her class and observed how she not only failed to teach wand work, but a good portion of her lectures contradicted the content of the text books they were using. How on earth the children could learn in that environment he would never know. He shook his head astounded at the toad faced woman. What on earth was the Minister thinking?

It was Emmett that came up with the answer, if a generation never learnt the defensive arts; they would be easier to conquer when they come of age. The family were appalled and angered at the thought of leaving so many young ones vulnerable in such a way. They vowed to get rid of this woman if it was the last thing they would do.

The final day ended with parchments thrown in to the air and cheers from all corners of the castle. Even Nessie was gripped with the excitement and bounced around the library as the children gathered their trunks and various items they had accumulated this semester in preparation of returning to the train to go home. Bella and Edward had agreed to join the train for the journey back to Kings Cross, where they would meet the rest of the family and then visit Diagon Alley to finish Christmas shopping, Nessie was going with them, she was vibrating with excitement at the thought of going on the old steam train. Alice and Rose were going on ahead, as Alice already had a huge list of things for Madam Malkin and she wanted to get a head start. Emmett would be joining them, with a promise that there would be no more pets. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, would remain at Hogwarts until later, then travel to Diagon Alley by Floo, Jasper had picked up a few surveillance items in Hogsmeade he intended to plant in Dolores quarters in the castle and felt that with her back at the Ministry for Christmas was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Once the carriages had left taking the children to the station, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared at the front door, both of them looking drawn and weary from the troubles they had encountered during the semester. Ever gracious and keen to be the hostess, Esme invited them in for tea, to which they agreed without question. She led them to the sitting room and directed them to sit while she prepared refreshments. The rest of the family filed in and joined them, with Nessie skipping up the rear and climbing into Edwards lap as they seated themselves.

"How are you Albus, Minerva?" Carlisle offered in greeting.

"Greetings Cullen's," Dumbledore sighed. "It's been a long term, in all my years at Hogwarts I've never felt this disenchanted."

The elder wizard did look particularly tired, even his colourful robes failed to bring the sparkle to his eyes. Bella eyed her former mentor with concern.

"Are you well Albus?" she asked.

"I'm fine Bella dear, ignore the ramblings of a tired old man, perhaps this Christmas break is just what I need." He said trying to placate her.

"It's that woman, as well as all of the other things going on, it has been quite a trying time Albus, but you need not take it all on yourself, you'll make yourself sick, share the burden." Edward stated.

Minerva nodded in agreement; she could see the strain the headmaster was under. "He's right Albus, we're stronger together."

"I know, I know," he sighed, "Anyhow, enough of that, I just wanted to thank you all for your efforts this semester, I've heard such wonderful things about your lessons Bella, I'm glad I found you when I did, I can't think of anyone better to cover for Hagrid, and the rest of you have been invaluable in ensuring the children's safety and Edward, your insights into Dolores have been a godsend."

"It is our pleasure," Carlisle stated, "Had you not offered us sanctuary, I have no doubts that the Volturi would have killed us all by now. So thank you."

The rest of the family murmured their agreements, as Bruce loped into the room and stopped midstride when he saw everyone seated. The large ginger cat, sat silently observing them with big yellow eyes, his tail swishing vigorously.

"Aha! I see you have a pet, a kneazle I believe," Dumbledore stated, a sparkle appearing in his eyes.

"It's mine and Uncle Ems, his name is Bruce!" Nessie piped in.

"A good strong name," Dumbledore said to the child.

"He gets in trouble sometimes, but I still love him," Nessie replied.

"Well of course, he's family now," Minerva added.

It wasn't long before Hagrids Boarhound Fang lumbered through on his way to find a nice warm place by the fire; of course he changed direction as soon as he saw Jasper and jumped onto the vampires lap. Had he been the size of Chihuahua it wouldn't have been nearly as funny, but Fang was near the size of Shetland pony and had huge floppy jowls that oozed with dog slobber. Jasper flopped back in his seat as the enormous dog made itself comfortable and proceeded to pant and slobber all over him. Much to the enjoyment of the family.

"Dammit Fang, I'm not a dog bed," The blonde hair vampire groused, although it wasn't missed that he roughly stroked and tussled with the dog, who lapped up the attention.

"Well we had best get to Hogsmeade or we'll miss the train," Bella stated looking swiftly at the old Grandfather clock at the side of the room.

"Of course, I'd forgotten you would be travelling down with the young ones. Thank you for that." Dumbledore stated.

Bella, Edward and Nessie rose, offering goodbyes to everyone before they left the room. They could be heard donning coats and trying to calm Nessie down. Albeit unsuccessfully. Minerva smiled; the young girl was a point of joy during the dark days.

Jasper spoke as the door closed, announcing that Bella and Edward had left, "Professors, I was wandering, I've procured a few surveillance items from Allistor Moody, and was going to put them in Dolores quarters and classroom, but obviously may need some help getting passed any measure she may have taken to prevent that. Any suggestions?" he asked.

"I think," Minerva started, "That Filius will be our best bet, he has a knack for getting through defensive charms, it's the Goblin side of him, and do we know if she has left yet?"

"Not yet, I've no doubt she'll be wandering the halls in the absence of children for a while yet," Dumbledore stated.

Alice's eyes glazed over suddenly and she sat bolt upright, "Oh! Go to Mr Filches room Jazz, he has a gift for her, one of those ghastly plates she has hanging in her office, you can fix one of Moody's gadgets to it, she'll be none the wiser," Alice said.

"Well that helps," Jasper replied.

"She also has a caterwauling charm on her quarters and the plates are enchanted to watch for intruders, I'm sure professor Flitwick can fix that," she added.

"Thanks Ali girl," Jasper responded from beneath Fang.

"We'll have Filius meet you in the atrium Mr Whitlock," Minerva stated as she and Dumbledore stood to leave.

"If we don't see you at Molly and Arthurs, Merry Christmas," Dumbledore said.

"Merry Christmas," the family chorused, as the two magical folk left the room.

"Well if I can get rid of the dog, I'll go get Moody's gadgets fixed," Jasper said.

"And we have shopping to prepare for!" Rose stated.

"We'll meet everyone in Diagon Alley later on then," Carlisle said, standing and offering his hand to Esme.

"See you soon," she offered.

At Hogsmeade, Bella, Edward and Nessie stood quietly at the end of the platform, watching the school children as they excitedly placed trunks beside the luggage carriage and mingled with their friends, while waiting to board the train.

Nessie was vibrating with excitement at the sight of the large maroon steam train that stood proudly at the platform. Clouds of steam billowing from the stationary engine as it waited for the passengers to board. Numerous station staff hurried around, porters pushing trolleys laden with trunks and parcels. Bird cages with owls and cat baskets with meowing felines sat piled neatly on the platform. The large portly station master stood proudly beside the engine, talking animatedly to the driver and engineer, occasionally checking his pocket watch and glancing at the children.

Edward smiled at his wife and daughter as they approached the rear carriage, the very same one he had travelled up in.

"Professor Cullen!" a voice called.

Bella turned to see little Eleanor Crosby approaching with the little blonde girl and a dark haired boy. She recognised them both from her classes.

"Good afternoon children," Bella said.

"Professor, are you travelling on the train too, Oh Hello Mr Edward," the young girl stated a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Hello Eleanor, how are you?" Edward answered kindly.

"I'm good thank you, excited to go home." She replied.

Nessie hugged Edwards's legs tightly eyeing the children excitedly. He brushed her hair from her face as he talked.

"I see you've already met my husband," Bella stated, "and this little monster is our Nessie. We're catching the train to do some shopping for Christmas." Bella answered.

"Oh that's wonderful! Have a great Christmas Professor!" the young girl stated before grasping her friends' hands and heading back into the throng of children now climbing into the train.

"Come love, the guards getting ready to blow his whistle," Edward stated grasping Bella's hand and leading her and Nessie into the carriage. Moments later there was a clunk and a rattle as the train started to pull away from the station. Nessie bounced on her seat excitedly watching the platform drift passed through the window, while Edward and Bella sat opposite holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I'm glad we're taking this trip down together, I missed you on the journey up," Edward stated.

"Me too, Ness has been talking about this nonstop since we mentioned joining the train last week," Bella replied while casting a glance at her excited daughter whose face was now pressed against the carriage window. She flicked her head to the side to direct Edward at his daughter. He grinned at the child; his eyes alight at the joy he could see she was experiencing on this journey.

As the train wound its way along the tracks, Bella and Edward spent their time reconnecting and discussing where they planned to go for their shopping trip. Nessies stomach rumbling bought all conversation to a stop; she blushed and giggled at the sound, looking between her parents who smiled widely at her.

"Hungry little love?" Edward asked.

"Yes Daddy, my tummy is all rumbly grumbly," Ness replied.

"Well we can't have that now, can we!" he replied, pulling his wand from his jacket and flicking his wrist towards the low table.

A bowl of soup and a crusty roll appeared before Nessie alongside a platter of small tea cakes.

"Eat your soup first little love," Bella said as Nessie all but lunged for the dainty little cakes.

"Yes Mom!" she squealed before sitting in front of the bowl and devouring the soup.

Edward smiled feeling quite proud of his magical efforts and was rewarded by a large smile and kiss from his wife. "You're getting pretty good at this magic stuff, my love." She said cupping his cheek.

"Mmm, it certainly has its merits," he replied, kissing her soundly.

A large bang, followed by shouting broke them apart.

"What on earth?" Bella yelped.

Edward stretched his mind out, scanning all of the children in the carriages ahead of them. He recoiled in shock and grasped his wand.

"What is it?" Bella asked, worriedly grasping her own wand.

"Malfoy and his band of bullies, firing curses at Harry's compartment." Edward stated gritting his teeth together and suppressing the growl that was rumbling just below the surface. "Stay here, I'll..."

"No, I've been seen boarding the train and as a professor for Hogwarts I need to be present when we put a stop to this, I'll put a protection charm on our carriage to keep Ness safe, but we must hurry," Bella interrupted.

"Fine," Edward all but growled, his face pinched with anger and worry.

"Trust me my love, this is nothing that I cannot handle and you will be with me." She replied.

"I always worry love, but we must hurry," Edward said, turning to Ness who looked on with wide worried eyes, "We'll be right back, stay here, it's safe, promise me little love."

"I promise Daddy," Ness answered staring at her parents as they kissed her head and left the carriage swiftly.

Bella and Edward rushed through the carriages towards the noise in the forward part of the train. Children huddled together worriedly looking towards the sounds of shouting and cursing. Their eyes widened as the two adults rushed passed them wands raised.

"Its professor Cullen," one child was heard saying as they all crowded around the door and watched as Bella and Edward ran at human speed through the carriage.

"Protego!" Bella shouted as she appeared in front of the spell damaged compartment, a barrage of spells striking the shield that appeared in front of her.

"Expelliarmus!" Edward called causing Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle's wands to fly out of their hands.

The two young wizards looked on angrily as Bella dropped her shield and approached. Her eyes black with fury. Edward stood at her side his wand raised, daring them to try anything as many of the Slytherin students looked on in shock.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Bella growled out at them.

The two boys stared back at her defiantly, neither offering an explanation for their attack on Harry's compartment, not that Bella expected one. Edward meanwhile listened in to their minds, gathering information from them. A growl bubbled in his chest, but he held it in as he discovered that they had been put up to attempting to harm Harry and Hermione by Draco's father. A known Death Eater. Draco's mind in particular was a cess pool of bile and foul thoughts; he imagined using the cruciatus curse on Bella, revelled in the idea of her writhing in pain.

"Well?" Bella asked, "Do either of you have anything to say?"

"You have no power of us out of School professor, you should mind your own business, my father could make your position difficult," Draco answered smugly.

"You Mr Malfoy should be reminded, that the Hogwarts express is part of the school, therefore, it is very much within my power to put you right, especially when you are attacking other students, your father will be hearing of this, as will Professor Dumbledore, for now, you are to be confined to your compartment and will only be allowed to leave once we reach Kings Cross, do you understand?" Bella stated leaning into the blonde boy.

"Yes Professor," he sneered, "Come Goyle." He turned at stormed through the carriage.

Edward bent and collected the two wands before following Bella as she stalked behind the two retreating boys, intent on ensuring they remained in their compartment. Once she saw them enter their carriage, she again raised her wand and bolted the door, casting a protection charm and an impediment jinx should they attempt to leave without permission. They turned striding through the Slytherin carriage, receiving numerous glares, none more obvious than that of Pansy Parkinson, who at least had the sense to not voice the vile thoughts that drifted from her mind.

Once they had excited the carriage, they approached Harry and Hermione's compartment and opened the spell damaged door to check on the two youths inside.

"Are you both okay?" Bella asked, glancing around the compartment.

"Yes, thank you professor, we'd cast a shield, but it was faltering under the bombardment. I was worried they would kill us," Hermione stated, her hands shaking with the release of adrenalin as she finally breathed in from their ordeal. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, offering what comfort he could, although he looked equally as shaken.

"We'll be fine now thanks," he said.

"None needed Mr Potter, they shouldn't be any further trouble, they're locked in their compartment and Edward disarmed them," Bella replied.

Harry and Hermione looked at Edward with wide eyes, "Draco's father won't like that, not one bit." Harry said.

"Don't worry about him, he'll find himself in a world of trouble should he be found party to this attack," Bella stated.

"Be careful professor, he's not someone to go up against," Hermione said worriedly.

"Neither are we," Edward replied with a wink.

The two youths grinned and nodded at Edward.

"Well, we should get back to Nessie, I'm sure she's worried," Edward stated moving towards the door.

"Thank you once again Professor, Mr Cullen," Hermione stated as Bella joined Edward. They nodded in response and headed back to the rear of the train, the children looked on in awe as they passed through the carriages on their way to their own. Bella smiled and Edward grasped her hand tightly in his own. On entering their carriage they were assaulted by the tiny figure of their daughter who had been sat waiting worriedly while her parents dealt with the problem at the head of the train.

"You're back!" she squealed hugging them both tightly.

"Of course we are!" Edward replied with a laugh.

"We'd never leave you for long little love," Bella offered giving Nessie a tight squeeze.

The rest of the journey was peaceful and on arrival at Kings Cross they alighted the train, behind the throng of students and headed to Diagon Alley without further drama. Bella had lifted the charms locking Malfoy and his cronies in as they entered the station and felt no further need to see them. She did however send an urgent owl to Dumbledore detailing the events on the train, to warn him of any fallout from the Malfoys. She had no doubt that Mr Malfoy would be stomping his feet and yelling for all to hear in the near future, especially as his son was now wand less since Edward had disarmed him and Goyle. That would not go down well at all.

The afternoon was spent roaming Diagon Alley, and succumbing to the begging and pleading of a five your old for ice cream and a pygmy puff. The former agreed on whole heartedly as Ness had been good on the journey in, the latter, not so much, Bruce the Kneazle was enough of a handful.

Christmas Day dawned dreary and cold, a deep layer of snow covered much of the Hogwarts grounds and Emmett revelled in the opportunity to be the first the make an imprint in the blanket of white. Nessie was hopping around the gatehouse like she'd been pumped full of E numbers and needed to expel the energy. It had been a week since the incident on the train and Dumbledore had been undoubtedly furious. More so when he heard that Mr Malfoy had encouraged his sons attack on Harry and Hermione. It was particularly more angering due to the poor Defence against the Dark arts lessons that they had had thus far and had Harry not been clandestinely training with his friends the outcome would've been dire. However retribution was put on hold over Christmas, although not out of mind. There were presents to open and a visit to Grimmauld place to see the Weasleys to undertake.

Seated around the library, the Cullen's took turns handing out presents and watching adoringly as Nessie tore into her tower of fantastically wrapped gifts. Around noon, once the main presents had been exchanged, the family gathered around the fireplace to head out. They were surprised when a green flame appeared in the grate, followed by Charlie Swan tumbling in to the room.

"Grampa!" Nessie called as Charlie dusted himself off.

"Baby girl!" he replied holding his arms open for the child. A large smile gracing his face. "Glad I made it on time, I worried I'd miss you."

"Dad!" Bella yelped rushing into his arms and hugging him tightly, "You should've sent an owl, we would've waited!"

"You know me Bells, never have been one for owls," Charlie replied, while Kenny hooted from his perch. Charlie blushed and offered a smirk at the bird, "Sorry Kenny, no insult intended."

"We were just heading to see the Weasleys," Carlisle offered, "You could come with us?"

"They at Sirius place?" Charlie replied. "Heard about that business at the Ministry, nasty stuff, also heard that a certain vampire fixed Arthur up too."

"Well, we couldn't let him succumb to his injuries, he's a friend Charlie and yes we're going to Sirius'," Carlisle replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good I'll come with," Charlie replied. Edward patted his back as Charlie held Nessie in his arms. "Good to see you sir," he said quietly.

Charlie nodded at his son in law a wry grin on his face and his eyes twinkling, he could see that the vampire had really come to grips with his magical ability and was pleased to be with the family.

While very convenient, travelling by Floo was not the cleanest way of travelling, it didn't matter what you did, you always got covered in ash. As they landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place the family stared in awe at the transformation since their first visit. Gone was the dim and dreary looking decor and in its place was an abundance of bright, glittering Christmas decorations. A large tree took pride of place in a corner of the long room and garlands of Holly, Ivy, mistletoe and large red ribbons were on every available space, alongside a fully working Christmas village scene, complete with steam train and sparkling fairy lights. No surface was left untouched in the once grimy, house. Fairies flew in and out of the branches of the trees, sprinkling glitter and sparkling like little twinkling lights.

The Weasleys were sat in the large parlour room around another tree, with a roaring fire in the fireplace and piles of gifts and games spread all over. They welcome the Cullen's and Charlie with cheers and claps, more gifts were exchanged, along with hugs and kisses to cheeks for the ladies.

Charlie found himself embraced in the arms of his long missed cousin, Sirius, whom he'd not seen since he'd escaped Azkaban prison. The two men ensconced themselves in a quiet corner and were soon talking excitedly as if they had never been apart. Bella smiled to herself, not having seen her father and cousin together for a long time. It warmed her cold dead heart to see them together. Nessie revelled in the attention from all of the new adults, particularly her Aunt Dora, who took great pleasure in conjuring flowers and changing her shape to meet the whims of the young girl.

Carlisle and Esme sat for a long time talking to Arthur and Molly, the former looked a hundred times better than the last time they had seen him and could be heard thanking them over and over. Edward wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and held her tightly, happy to be in the company of so many happy people.

At Malfoy Manor, things weren't nearly as joyous, Lucius Malfoy was furious that Draco had lost his wand so carelessly and to a wizard that they had no knowledge of too. It wasn't enough that he had been thwarted by that filth of a Professor, but her companion had dared, dared to disarm his son. There was a lot of retribution coming to the meddling witch's way. Draco, spent much of his holiday furious at having been disarmed, enraged by the interference by Professor Cullen and embarrassed that he had failed his father once again. It wasn't enough that he'd failed but to cap things off and make his Christmas completely miserable, Dumbledore had written a scathing letter to his father and threatened expulsion should he partake in any further attempts against Potter and the mud blood Granger. His Aunt Bellatrix made matters worse by punishing him for his failure and he could still feel the welts from her flagellation curse upon his back. He understood that he had failed, but did he really need to be whipped for it?!

Much of their Christmas had been taken up in plotting and Draco had had enough, all he wanted to do was go to his room and wallow, but his father and mad Aunt were so intent in their mission to serve the dark lord that they couldn't see anything else. It made for a particularly miserable time. The only joy came from the new wand that Draco was purchased a few days ago from Ollivanders. He silently vowed to get back at Professor Cullen and her companion, he didn't know how, but she would rue the day that she had crossed him.


	10. Chapter 10 - The High Inquisitor

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 10 – The High Inquisitor.

January was soon upon them and school resumed with a big push on preparing for the end of year exams. Hagrid had also returned from his business abroad, much to the pleasure of Fang, not to mention Jasper who felt more and more like a dog bed. Bella remained the professor for Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid was now able to offer her assistance with lessons and finding and controlling various beasts that she would use for her classes. They struck up a firm friendship having been acquainted years previously when Bella spent a term at the school. Hagrid was thrilled to have the Cullen's there and spent much of his time in the company of Emmett and Jasper who were equally excited to be in the company of the half giant. He filled them in on his travels into Europe and finding the giants, he also introduced his half brother Grawp to them, the young giant had returned to Hogwarts with Hagrid and spent much of his time in the forest behind the Cullen's home, assisting Esme in the vegetable garden she had planted. It was quite a sight to see the large giant assisting the petite vampire, digging and planting, but she seemed to have a knack in controlling the youthful giant that Hagrid himself had struggled with. Esme had stated that he just needed a firm hand and some mothering. Hagrid was just pleased he no longer had black eyes to contend with, not to mention the Centaurs running around like a war party since he'd returned home with Grawp. Yes, Esme Cullen was just what was needed and he was thrilled to have her backing.

For all intents and purposes everything appeared normal, calm even. The students were all working diligently in their classes, all though there was the occasional bout of hijinx between classes, and everyone had returned from their Christmas holidays refreshed and ready to learn. However; a dark cloud loomed under the guise of Dolores Umbridge, she stomped about the school like an angry badger, glaring and snarling at all and sundry. Students and teachers avoided her at all costs and went out of their way to prevent any confrontation. Dumbledore was greatly disturbed by the Ministry approved teacher and spent much of his time in his study trying to find a way to have her removed. As yet, he'd been unsuccessful; to add to his woes he was being bothered by both the Ministry and one Lucius Malfoy over the disarming of Draco Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express. Needless to say he was developing quite a substantial headache at the drama. Edward had apologised to him for causing the uproar in defence of Harry and Hermione, but Dumbledore had waved him off, stating that Draco and Gregory Goyle were very much in the wrong and it was just unfortunate that Draco's father was so mentally corrupt that he would lodge a complaint in the first place. Edward chose to drop the subject, but vowed to try not to bring further disharmony to Dumbledores already taxed mind. Dumbledore of course waved him off, stating if he hadn't disarmed them; there would be even greater issues to contend with, he then thanked him for doing what he and his family had essentially been tasked to do.

The main thing that soured the already twisted mind of Dolores Umbridge was the fact that she had been unable to find anything untoward about Bella in Ministry records. Her father was a noted and honoured Auror with the Magical Law Enforcement and Bella herself was a known gifted witch, with a well respected family tree, stemming from the famed Scamander/Goldstein line, who were world famous Magizoologists, naturalists and high ranking members of the MACUSA. This made her virtually untouchable. Dolores hated her with a passion, as she felt quite inadequate to the much younger witch. This only made her all the more determined to be rid of her. As such she had spent much of the Christmas holiday expounding and manipulating the Minister of Magic to see her point of view that Hogwarts needed Ministry oversight and review in scholastic procedure and that she was just the witch to do it. The Minister a squat a somewhat self serving man was most fearful that Dumbledore a particularly popular wizard wanted his job, was easily taken in by Dolores claims and promptly made her the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. The Daily Prophet announced this posting in a blaze of media hype only really seen in the Muggle world, Education Reforms were the headline and when the Cullen's read about it, one early January morning, a shot of fear spread through the house.

Over the following weeks, it wasn't uncommon to find the school caretaker, Argus Filch up a ladder in the atrium wielding a hammer, banging large spikes into the ancient walls, where upon he would hang the latest 'Education Reform Act' from the Ministry. Students would gather, in the hope that the squib would fall from his ladder, and to see the latest piece of Ministry interference meddling with their young lives. Bella was appalled to see that among the numerous absurd new rules was the cancellation of inter house quidditch, banning of unapproved clubs and the formation of an 'Inquisitorial Squad', the latter being the most disturbing as it would mean children spying on their peers. Of course she wasn't at all surprised when a majority of the Slytherin house signed up immediately.

Dolores Umbridge was proving to be quite a divisive and frightening nuisance.

Dumbledore was under constant strain, with numerous complaints from wizarding parents whose children had written home stating the situation to their poorly informed parents. It seemed that the Daily Prophet had glossed over the details of Dolores reign of terror in the school, so until their children had written home, they had been blissfully unaware as to how bad things had gotten.

As the term continued, Dolores more emboldened by her new powers set her sights on the teachers, her inquisitorial squad concentrated on making the students compliant with the new rules and she was free to unleash her will upon the faculty. Who until now had worked tirelessly to ensure the children were learning something and kept as safe as possible. During breakfast one morning in March, she rose from her seat and approached Dumbledores lectern, much like she did on the welcoming night back in September. Dumbledore had been in the middle of the days messages, offering what little kindness and encouragement he could to the assembled students and staff. Placing a hand upon Dumbledores shoulder, she coughed "Hem hem," interrupting him mid sentence.

"Yes Dolores?" he asked.

"I would just like to say, before you finish this morning messages, that I shall be conducting an audit of classes this week. The Ministry has decreed, that should I find the teaching and content lacking, that there will be reprisals, such as loss of teaching positions, I felt it important to offer fair warning that I will be firm in this important task." She stated haughtily.

"Firm my ass" Edward mumbled under his breath, "It's another excuse to remove anyone who gets in her way."

Bella who sat at the faculty table nodded inconspicuously, while glancing at her fellow professors, who all looked worried. Dumbledore looked dumbstruck at the vicious toad faced witch.

"I'm positive that won't be an issue, Dolores, our professors are known to be experts in their fields and I have every faith in their abilities." Dumbledore stated.

"We shall see," she stated monotonously.

There were numerous whispers from the students, many of them worried for their favourite professors, although not so on the Slytherin table, where most of their thoughts were getting rid of various professors who had reprimanded them and removed points for things they had done.

The Cullen's watched from the high gallery, as the hall slowly emptied, Bella meeting up with Hagrid to head to the lake where they would teach a class on Merfolk. Neither noticed the eyes of Dolores Umbridge watching them depart with absolute contempt. The Cullen's noted this and vowed to watch over them, they were certain she had her sights set on removing one or both from the school.

"She's going to be a problem," Carlisle stated as they returned to the gatehouse.

"Indeed," Jasper responded, his quiet tone belying the concern. "She seems to have it in for Bells, and there's no love lost for Hagrid either."

"If I hadn't seen her arms I would think she was a death eater." Alice stated.

"You've seen her arms?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, she got caught up in one of those portable swamps the Weasley twins planted outside her quarters, completely ruined her dreadful pink cardigan," Alice trilled.

"Now that I would've paid to see," Rose exclaimed joyfully.

"What are we going to do, if she removed Bells from her post, will we have to leave?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No dear, she may have been given the power to fire my staff, but as Headmaster, I still say who lives at Hogwarts," Dumbledore interrupted from behind them.

"Albus, that, that woman," Carlisle said, frustration covering his tone.

"Indeed, she is becoming quite the problem. I was heading out towards the lake to observe Bella's class and to see just what 'that woman' was up to," Dumbledore said, "Coming?"

The Cullen's nodded in agreement, with Esme and Carlisle declining in favour of taking Nessie away from the vile witch. Edward offered his thanks, not wanting her near any of this distasteful stuff. They quietly approached the lake and found themselves a quiet and secluded vantage point where they could see but not be seen, it helped that Edward and Dumbledore had cast wards and charms to muffle sound and hide their location to anyone not in their company. They took a seat on the side of the hill that overlooked the lake and the boathouse, where Bella and Hagrid were preparing for the days class on Merfolk. Bella had donned a swimming costume and cast a bubblehead charm, before entering the water to converse with the merchieftainess as they couldn't be understood above water. Using his mindreading Edward relayed what was happening under the water, while Bella didn't need to breathe, the charm enabled her to talk underwater without swallowing the briny liquid. An agreement was made and she returned to the shore, where Hagrid offered her a towel and asked how it had gone. Bella smile winningly at her giant partner.

"Murcus, has agreed to assist in the lesson, if only to ensure the young ones learn to respect her colony," Bella stated.

"Blimey, I didn't know you spoke mermish," Hagrid stated in surprise.

"Dad taught me, anyhow, we need to set something up for Murcus, as obviously she won't be understood out of water, I was thinking of creating a large bubble that we can submerge the class in, what do you think?" Bella asked.

"Bloody marvellous," Hagrid responded with a clap of his large beefy hands.

"We'll try on out before the students get here, make sure it will hold them all," Bella stated while pulling her wand out. She flicked her wand towards Hagrid and he was suddenly surrounded by a large translucent bubble, he poked the side and it gave but held strong.

"Bloody great," she heard him mumble as she directed him to roll it towards the lake, much like one of those enormous zorb balls the muggles use. The water rose around the bubble, but Hagrid remained completely dry inside as he slowly submerged. Murcus swam around the bubble with interest, before looking at Bella for an explanation.

Bella smiled at the Merchieftain and said, "I'll do this with the children, so that they will be able to see you in your own environment, that way there will be no discomfort for you above the water."

Murcus offered a curt nod and continued to swim around Hagrids bubble, Hagrid meanwhile walked around inside, observing the black lake from a viewpoint he had never had before. He offered a courteous bow to Murcus, who swished her tail in response to the giant.

Edward meanwhile relayed everything to the others who sat on the hill watching with their mouths agape.

"Your wife Mr Cullen is really quite incredible," Dumbledore stated.

Edward was filled with pride, "Yes, she always has been." He suddenly straitened as he heard the stomping through the undergrowth, the grassy path to the lake passed close by and they watched the stocky form of Dolores Umbridge stumble towards Bella and Hagrid, who had both returned to the shore. She was soon followed by the chattering of children as they made their way towards them for their class.

"Dolores," Bella offered without inflection.

"Isabella," Dolores replied, barely hiding her contempt for the witch.

"We're just waiting on the children, and then we'll begin class," Bella stated.

"And what is the lesson on Professor?" Dolores sneered.

"Merfolk. We'll be learning about the Black Lake Colony today, and meeting the Merchieftainess Murcus," Bella stated.

"That filthy beast!" Dolores raged, "You're subjecting wizarding children to THAT!"

"I am teaching a class on care of magical creatures, I won't exclude any based on bias," Bella stated.

"This does not bode well for you Professor, the children should be receiving a concise education utilising the provided and prescribed texts, they are here to learn not cavort with beasts!" Dolores continued.

"They do, however I believe a practical approach enforces the lessons they are taught." Bella responded before turning to greet the class. "Good morning class, today Hagrid and I have an exciting lesson on Merfolk for you all. We'll be meeting the Black Lake Merchieftainess Murcus today. Before we do anything please remember to be respectful with your questions and to remain within the bubble." Bella stated.

"Yes Professor," the children responded, their eyes bright and eager to learn.

Bella pulled out her wand and cast the bubble, directing Hagrid to move them to the water; Dolores fumed from within the bubble as they slowly submerged. Bella stepped into the water once more, and recast her bubblehead charm before diving under and swimming over to Murcus who eyed the bubble, taking note of the children inside, along with Hagrid. She took an instant dislike to Dolores Umbridge and voiced it to Bella. Bella smiled under her bubble and nodded her agreement to her. The mermaids wild green hair floated around her head like dancing flames and her bright yellow eyes blazed with intelligence. At over 7ft she towered over Bella, yet offered no threat to her.

"Class, this is Murcus, Merchieftainess of the Black Lake Colony," Bella stated.

Murcus offered a curt nod to the children in the bubble, who looked on at the large fishtailed creature before them. Hagrid bowed in greeting, and following his lead the children copied. The only member of the party who offered no respect was Dolores Umbridge who stood to the rear of them, arms folded and an angry look plastered on her face.

Bella, aided by Murcus told how the colony came to be, the hierarchy and how they domesticated Grindilows, Hippocampus and Lobalungs. She then encouraged Murcus to sing, the Merfolk were well known for their songs, which then lead to discussion of sirens who were believed to be the first Merpeople. Dolores scoffed at the discussion, her distaste for the 'beasts' apparent.

Meanwhile up on the hill, Edward continued to relay the events underwater, Rose and Alice were excited at the thought of Mermaids while Jasper and Emmett wondered if they could beat one in a fight. Dumbledore listened to Edwards' description, becoming all the more pleased at his decision to bring the Cullen's to Hogwarts, his mind drifted to Dolores Umbridge and an involuntary shudder travelled down his back. That woman had to go.

"Your wife is doing wonderful things in regards to building relationships between the magical creatures and the young wizarding children, unfortunately there are many like Dolores who are of the opinion that beasts shouldn't be seen, nor heard and I have no doubt she'll not take too well to Bella's put down before class." Dumbledore said.

"We expect nothing else," Jasper responded. "She is so mentally corrupt, it's of no surprise to us that she sees Bella as a threat."

"Indeed, let's just hope she doesn't try to remove all of the faculty," Dumbledore stated.

The class soon ended and Bella offered her thanks to Murcus, who departed with no fanfare, the bubble returned to the surface, where Bella pulled a long robe over her swimsuit and dissolved the bubble to release the children and Dolores. Finishing the lesson, Bella provided a homework task to be completed by the end of the week.

"Ok last thing before we finish class, I would like a parchment 12 inches long detailing the difference between northern and southern Merfolk. Please note any references that you use, and please don't copy it straight from the book, trust me I will know if you do. Please have it to me for the start of Friday's class, thank you all for today and enjoy your next classes," Bella stated.

The children offered goodbyes and gathered their bags to return to the castle and their various classes. Finally only Bella, Hagrid and Dolores remained. Dolores sneered towards Bella and began questioning her on her background. Bella offered answers to everything asked, until Dolores mentioned her mother. Knowing that there was little mention of her in her records, Bella stated that her mother, a muggle-born witch had died in childbirth and that she had been raised by her Auror father. While this was untrue, Renee was alive and well, and very much a muggle, residing in Jacksonville, Florida with her Baseball player husband, it had been agreed by all including Charlie that this was the only answer that wouldn't lead to more questions.

"I am wondering, Dolores, what my parentage has to do with my teaching ability, I have the appropriate qualifications and was approved and licensed to teach by both the American and British Ministry, so I really can't see the relevance." Bella stated.

The witch was taken by surprise by Bella's response; she hadn't expected the younger witch to stand up for herself, believing her position within the Ministry would suitably intimidate her. Feeling wrong footed, she answered vaguely stating that she was just being personable and showing interest in a fellow teacher.

"Oh, I didn't know the inquisition had finished, you segued so precisely from questioning my ability to teach into my familial history, I wondered if you were perhaps prying to see if I had any dark secrets in my family that you could use to get rid of me, please forgive my assumption," Bella stated, a hint of sarcastic defiance in her tone.

Hagrid watched the verbal sparring of the two witches in trepidation, he was concerned just what all this questioning could lead to and didn't want Bella to come to harm. Inside Dolores was fuming, she disliked being out manoeuvred by this young upstart and vowed to look further into her background, there had to be something she could use to get rid of her. Meanwhile Dumbledore and the Cullen's watched as Bella easily dispatched the efforts of Dolores to probe further. Edward paid particular attention to her thoughts and relayed information to the family who proceeded to plot and plan what they could do to sway the 'high inquisitor' from her path.

Dolores soon got fed up and left the lake shore, stomping up the path towards the school and muttering to herself about cavorting with beasts and filthy half breeds. Once she was gone the Cullen's and Dumbledore stood to make their way down to Bella and Hagrid, when Bella froze, sniffed the air and called out, "You can come out now guys, the wicked witch has gone!"

"How did she know we were here, Dumbledore and Edward cast protection and muffling spells," Alice questioned as they appeared at the base of hill.

"I sensed Edward when you arrived and I smelt you coming, seems the protection spells don't cover scents, should've used a disillusionment charm to block me" Bella stated with a smirk.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently he really was quite impressed "Ms Cullen, I must say, I was quite impressed by this class, it's very rare for Murcus to agree to work with anyone of magical ability and your use of the bubble for a classroom was inspired, you're doing great things, great things my dear."

"Thank you Albus, I just wish I knew what her game plan is, she's quite trying," Bella responded.

"Indeed, but don't worry about her, we'll figure something out, until then continue as you are, even if she finds fault in your class, she doesn't have full carte blanche to remove my staff from Hogwarts, I may just remind her of that." Dumbledore stated before bidding good day and heading back up to the school.

"He's right love, you really were marvellous," Edward added, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh Hagrid, Esme was wondering if you'd come to dinner this evening, she's been working on something with Grawp and I think she wants to show him off!" Edward asked the giant, who had stood silently while they talked.

"Oh well, a'right if it be no trouble o' course, I'd be mighty honoured to come for dinner," Hagrid replied, he really did like the vampire family, and Fang had taken quite a liking to young Jasper while he was away, he trusted the dogs judgement above most things, and this was no different. The fact that Fang had taken an instant dislike of Dolores Umbridge only proved to him just how decent the Cullen's were.

"So love, when's your next class?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Not until this afternoon, first years, we're checking on some Bowtruckles in the forbidden forest for Ollivander, apparently there's a colony of ash that they're protecting," Bella replied.

"Well I ne'er, I wondered if some had moved in to the copse of Ash down by the gamekeepers clearing, but ha'n't checked m'self," Hagrid stated.

"I had a look yesterday, while feeding the Thestrals," Bella replied. "They've got a few young ones, so got them some extra meat. I spotted the Bowtruckles watching from the upper branches, so sent an owl to Ollivander to let him know that the Ash was looking good for wandwood."

"Bet he was pleased, Ash has been hard to get for a while," Alice stated while tapping her head. She suddenly froze and her eyes were wide as a vision flashed through her mind. Edward watched her intently taking in the vision along with her, while the rest of the family waited patiently.

"What was that?!" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I didn't recognise the place at all," Alice sighed.

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Emmett bellowed.

"We should get home and call Dumbledore so that we only relay it once," Edward stated leaving no room for argument.

"I'll be over later," Hagrid offered, disappearing into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11 - Visions and Prophecy

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 11 – Visions and Prophecy.

The Cullen's turned and headed along the path towards the gatehouse, Bella bringing up the rear, with Edward, the latter conjured a patronus, a large African Lion springing from his wand, "Get Albus to meet us at home, hurry," he said to the lion, it disappeared with a puff of silvery smoke and they continued back to the house. As they arrived Carlisle and Esme looked up from their seats, where they had been reading quietly, Ness remained in her little nook in the corner, engrossed in the large book of magical tales she was currently devouring.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice saw something, we... Dumbledore will be here any minute then we can sort out what it is," Edward stated, pulling Bella to the love seat. The rest of the family assembled around the room, until Dumbledore strolled in.

"I got your patronus Edward," the aged professor stated taking the remaining seat.

"Alice had a vision, and rather than keep retelling we felt it better to get everyone here," Edward said.

"I have a better idea, if I could pull the memory from Alice we'll be able to view it in a pensieve," Dumbledore offered.

"What do you need to do Albus?" Carlisle asked.

"It's nothing invasive, I'll just tap her head with my wand to take the memory and pop it in the pensieve." Dumbledore offered.

"OK!" Alice responded before anyone could say anything. "Let's do this; it will be easier to show than try to explain."

"Bella dear, do you have one?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus, Accio pensieve!" Bella stated and a large bowl flew into the room and settled on the coffee table.

"Wonderful dear, Alice, if I may?" Dumbledore said as he approached.

Alice nodded and remained still as Dumbledore gently tipped the point of his want to her temple and withdrew a long silvery strand, before turning and dropping it into the pensieve. "Ok everyone if you could stand around the bowl and one at a time submerge your heads," Dumbledore said.

Bella stood first, she was quite aware that her vampire family were totally flummoxed by this, so felt a demonstration was the best way forward. "Follow me love," she said pulling Edward behind her. She stood in front of the large bowl that glowed white and appeared to be full of liquid and all manner of other unknowns. With one last look to her family she leant forwards and submerged her head, disappearing with a whoosh.

"What! Where's Bella?!" Emmett bellowed walking around the pensieve.

"She's perfectly fine; she's currently floating around within magical space, waiting for us to join her, Edward?" Dumbledore stated.

Edward gulped then followed Bella's actions and soon found himself stood next to her in a dark corridor.

"I wondered if you were coming," Bella stated with a smirk as the rest of the family appeared along with Dumbledore.

"Well where are we? I don't recognise this place," Jasper stated, glancing around nervously.

Voices could be heard up ahead, they sounded like children, but then what were they doing in this dark and dismal place? Bella glanced about the walls, spying the dark green tiles and the rounded tunnels. A flicker of familiarity, she looked at her family a majority of whom, were at a loss as to where they were, only Alice, Edward and Dumbledore seemed to have a semblance of an idea.

"Love, is this familiar to you?" Bella asked.

"Er, yes? I've never been here, but I've seen it, once before in a vision," Edward replied as Alice nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore was wandering up ahead muttering to himself.

"What was the vision love?" Bella asked.

"Arthur, getting injured, before Christmas," Edward replied.

"Oh! I think, we're in the Ministry, I read that it had these dark green tiles, but I have only visited the main offices with my dad, it was so much brighter than here," Bella stated.

Dumbledore turned round after her statement, "I believe you're correct dear, I've not been down here, but I think this is the Department of Mystery, it's a very secluded part of the Ministry, well we should see where this vision takes us hmmm," Dumbledore replied.

The Cullen's nodded their agreement and followed the wizard along the tunnel, they could now make out the voices they had heard and they looked at each other bewildered.

"Why would Harry and his little band of misfits be down here?" Emmett wondered aloud.

As they turned the tunnel widened into a large circular room, there were dozens of doors around the outside and in the middle there stood a platform with a large handle. On which stood Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"We're getting nowhere like this, we should mark the doors we've been through," Hermione stated.

"Ok, smarty pants, do you have a quill and some ink?" Ron groused.

"No, I was going to use a spell," Hermione stated petulantly.

"Well whatever you're going to do, get on with it, we're wasting time, Sirius is in trouble." Harry responded.

Bella gasped, and the Cullen's sunk back into the shadows worried they'd be spotted. Dumbledore chuckled, "Remember you're in a vision, they'll not be able to see or hear you," he stated. "We'll find Sirius once we've been through this vision, don't worry dear."

Bella nodded at Dumbledore and looked back to the students as they pulled the handle once more. The walls of the room appeared to spin and then stop suddenly, leaving one door in front of them. It was very much like one of those slot machines you find in Vegas.

"That's creepy," Emmett whispered.

"It would be so easy to get lost down here," Rose stated. The rest of the family nodded. The door opened into what looked a large room filled with tall shelves that stacked as high and far as the eye could see, they were filled with hundreds and thousands of glass balls.

"Oh my!" Alice stated.

"The hall of Prophecy," Dumbledore stated. "Each crystal ball holds a prophecy, they can only be collected by the person or persons who the prophecy are about, to touch one that is not yours will send you insane!"

They followed the children into the hall, the door back to the previous room sitting quite comically in the middle of the aisle, attached to absolutely nothing. The group of children had stopped midway along the row of prophecy's, Harry stood glancing at one that sat on the end. A label held his name in a bold black script. Edward growled under his breath as the children were surrounded on all sides by masked men. Bella gasped quietly beside him, not at the men, but at the shelf that held Harry's prophecy.

"Bella?" Edward asked, cupping her cheek lightly.

"Edward Cullen," she sighed, her brow furrowing.

"Yes love, that's me," Edward stated an amused look on his face.

"You alright there Bells?" Emmett asked.

"No, love, Edward Cullen," Bella stated, pointing to the shelf that held Harry's crystal ball. Just to the side of the smokey crystal sat another, resting on a large black stand and swirling with fog and green and yellow lights, the label bore Edwards name.

"Huh?" Edward sighed.

They were distracted by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them and a cane tapping on the floor, moments later a tall thin man passed right through Rose, who squealed in horror. He was finely dressed in dark well tailored robes, his face covered by a mask, his long blonde hair flowing down his back. The Cullen's growled as he approached Harry, his wand raised.

"Hand me the prophecy and I'll not harm your friends," he spoke, his tone slimy and unbelievable.

"If you want it, take it, I'll not do your dirty work for you or your despicable master, Voldermort is a coward!" Harry yelled in response. His friends huddling around him, each pointing their wands at a respective Death Eater.

Another person appeared from the side, Bella growled angrily at the latest arrival.

"Bella? Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"My dear old Aunt Bellatrix, it appears the rumours of her escape from Azkabhan were true, that woman is absolute evil," Bella sneered. If she had been able she would've lobbed a stunner her way.

The witch sidled up to the others her wand waving around coquettishly. "Itty, Bitty, Baby...Potter, Hows yer Mum and Dad?" she chanted.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, should've guessed your insanity was involved, you took my parents, prepare to die!" Neville yelled and raised his wand to fire a spell at her, it resulted in throwing him back into his companions, who lifted him to his feet and dusted him off.

Bellatrix cackled with glee, as Dumbledore and the Cullen's watched worriedly.

"Neville Longbottom, oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you, just like I did dear old mum and dad," Bellatrix responded, her cohorts cackling along with her.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand; he offered a surreptitious nod and raised his own wand, his friends copying his movement. "Now!" he yelled, firing a stunning spell at the nearest Death Eater, grabbing the prophecy and dragging Ginny along the aisle, the others followed suit, Ginny calling out "Reducto!" as they ran, hitting a tall overbearing stack of prophecy's that shuddered and shook with the spell damage and suddenly toppled like a skyscraper undergoing demolition. The Death Eaters split in clouds of black smoke, pursuing the children as they ran for the door, Dumbledore and the Cullen's following silently.

The vision started to fade as they reached the door and the room began to spin, moments later they were standing back in their lounge, around the pensieve, glancing at each other worriedly.

"What do we do, how long do we have?" Jasper stated, his tactical mind whirring.

Alice sat on the nearest couch, her eyes glazing over and her face pinched in concentration. Dumbledore moved directly to the fireplace, grasped some Floo powder and stepped in. "I'll be back, 12 Grimmauld Place!" he stated. The Cullen's looked on with concern as he disappeared in a flash of green flame. Edward knelt at Alice's knee and grasped her hands.

"Don't force it, let it come to you," he said trying to calm his vampire sibling.

"I just want them to be safe," she responded.

"We'll make sure of it," Emmett stated, gaining murmurs of agreement from the family.

"When we leave," Bella started, looking at Carlisle and Esme, "Could you stay with Ness, she doesn't need to be anywhere near this."

"Of course dear, family first, always," Esme responded cupping her cheek.

"Thank you," Bella sighed.

They were broken from their thoughts by a commotion at the front door, Fang came bounding into the room, followed by Hagrid, and he looked even more harried than normal.

"Hagrid?" Bella asked standing and walking to her friend.

"They left, I tried to stop em, but they hopped onto the Thestrals and flew away," He babbled out.

"Harry?" Bella asked.

"Yer, had a bee in his bonnet about Sirius being in trouble, him and his buddies gone off on some fool hardy mission to rescue him," Hagrid stated, worry lacing his voice.

"Believe me, I'm in no danger," Sirius said as he stepped from the fireplace.

"We need to go, Now!" Edward stated standing from in front of Alice, "It's a trap, I think Voldermort has gotten through Harry's Occlumency protections and tricked him into thinking he had you, we need to get to them before the Death Eaters do," Edward stated as Dumbledore appeared in the room.

"Right away everyone, we'll head to Grimmauld place then apparate to the Ministry, we can use the side entry to get in, it's through the Muggle telephone box dial 62442 to get in," Dumbledore said, directing everyone to the fireplace.

Minutes later they were reassembled in Grimmauld place, also there were Remus Lupin, Dora, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad - eye Moody. There was no time for chatting as each wizard grabbed a vampire and apparated to the ministry. Where they filed into the old red telephone box and dialled the numerical number for Magic. Arriving in the atrium, they found the place deserted and swiftly proceeded deeper into the Ministry. It wasn't long before they heard the voices of Harry and the others, shouts and screams paired with rapid footsteps and the sound of stunning spells bursting against tiles. It seems they were only just in time. The Wizards burst in to action, disappearing in puffs of white light, while the vampires raced through the tunnels at top speed in order to get to Harry and his friends.

"What's the plan?" Emmett whispered at vampire pitch.

"Silent and unseen, gauge the situation, take out the enemy, protect the children." Bella stated, leaving Jasper to smile proudly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he stated with a nod of his head.

As they approached the large circular room, they could hear the voice of the blonde haired death eater from Alice's vision. Demanding that they hand over the prophecy.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one else need be harmed." He sneered.

"Don't do it Harry, we can take em!" Neville called out, before her yelped in pain.

A flash of white broke the sounds and the sound of breaking glass followed.

"Get your filthy hands off my godson!" Sirius yelled appearing at Harry's side. "You did good kid; now get your friends out of here,"

"No I'm going to fight," Harry growled pointing his wand at the Death Eater, who on removal of his mask proved to be Lucius Malfoy.

Edward and Bella appeared at the door as the first spells were thrown, Harry and Sirius were duelling in the centre of the room, beside the veil, Bella shuddered, remembering her father had mentioned that it had been used for executions, before it was deemed barbaric to kill even the worst offenders.

"Stay away from the arch, it's the death veil, if you enter, you never leave." Bella stated to her family. "Grab the children and bring them to the Atrium, subdue anyone that tries to stop you, Love, we need to back them up, disarm, stun, impediment jinx, do what you can."

Edward nodded his agreement, raising his wand, and giving Bella a kiss before racing into the battle. She glanced at the family, whispered good luck to them and raced after him, tossing a stunner at a Death Eater who was approaching Moody from behind. Edward was across the room, a body bind curse hitting another death eater full on, sending him flying into the wall and crashing to the floor unconscious. The rest of the family used stealth and speed, to charge into and subdue numerous Death Eaters, hexes were thrown from their wands and curses rebounded off their impenetrable skin and hit other death eaters who failed to find cover, leaving only Sirius and Harry entrenched in battle. The rest of the order, watched as they danced around Lucius Malfoy, curses and jinx's flying from their wands.

Suddenly a flash of green flew across the room narrowly missing Harry and almost hitting Sirius, it bounced off the arch way to the veil causing rubble to burst in all directions. Bella and Edward sprang forward throwing shields around the two wizards as Lucius was joined by Bellatrix, a manic cackle erupting from her as she spied the two vampires.

"Well well well, little Bellsy got a little bite in her," she taunted.

"Why don't you come over and see just how hard it is, Bellatrix," Bella growled.

"Tut tut, filthy little half breed, I wonder, do the Ministry know they have a vampire teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Who you gonna tell Bellatrix, last I heard you're on the MIA list for Azkabhan," Bella responded. "Why don't you crawl back into whatever hole you came out of."

"Such cruel words from...family," Bellatrix stated, her voice wicked and taunting.

"In name only Bellatrix, you lost that privilege when you joined Voldermort and his minions," Bella responded, anger lacing her tone.

"You dare speak his name, you filthy little half breed bitch!" Bellatrix screeched.

"He is nothing to me, just like you Bellatrix," Bella sneered, "Sirius, get the kids out of here."

Sirius nodded and grabbed Harry's arm as they backed away from the two remaining Death Eaters, the rest of the order had rounded up and bound the other Death Eaters, although a small group had escaped. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice approached them from all sides, surrounding them.

"You know, you should be thankful that we don't drink from humans, although if we did, I wouldn't taint myself by drinking your DIRTY blood," Bella snarled.

Bellatrix and Lucius roared at the slight Bella had thrown at them, to disparage their pure blood was abhorrent and would not be stood for. They raised their wands to attack Edward and Bella, when a cry from the atrium was heard. Bellatrix cackled and disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, Lucius however was not so lucky; a stunning spell shot from Edwards wand sent him careening into the wall and knocked him out. Edward shouted, "Incarcerous" ropes appeared around his waist and bound his hands together. He picked up his wand and placed it in his belt loop so as not to lose it. Emmett went over to the unconscious wizard and lifted him over his shoulder. They turned swiftly and sped from the room. When they arrived in the atrium, everyone was stopped in place as Dumbledore and Voldermort duelled around the room. Harry tried to join him but was pushed back at each attempt by Dumbledore. The two wizards were evenly matched, although Dumbledore had the upper hand.

The fight continued, even when the various Floo's for the commuters at the Ministry all burst into green flame and Aurors and the Minister appeared, that latter still in his pyjamas.

"Oh god, it's really him," he was heard to say.

Feeling over powered, Voldermort took advantage of a moment's distraction and sent Dumbledore flying, using the distraction he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving everyone standing bewildered. The Aurors under the orders of Moody took control of the incarcerated Death Eaters, gleefully taunting them with what they will experience in Azkabhan under the care of the Dementors. Malfoy in particular was horrified, first that he'd been caught and at the dishonour of his family name being dragged through the papers. Despite his affiliation to the Dark Lord, he valued his position in Magical society above all else. His family would be ruined.

Sirius had disappeared in the Floo the moment the Minister and his Aurors had arrived, he couldn't really chance being taken in the Ministry, especially as he was still on the wanted list. The Minister approached Dumbledore, wary of the elder wizard yet wanting to appear in control of the situation.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you all get in here?" he questioned.

"The more pertinent question Minister is what you are going to do, now that you've seen that the Dark Lord really is back." Dumbledore deflected.

"Yes well, the magical law enforcement department will be working on this until he is captured or killed, you have my word on that," the Minister responded, ever the politician.

"That makes me feel so much safer," Ron scoffed.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished.

"What? That ruddy great prune was telling all kinds of tall tales in the Prophet trying to discredit Harry and Dumbledore, changed his tune now though, doesn't really make me feel safe," Ron responded with a grumble.

The Cullen's chuckled at the exchange, trying to remain inconspicuous to the eyes of the various wizards.

"Well we should be heading back to the school, It really is quite late," Dumbledore said, while directing everyone to the Floo. Kingsley and Moody nodded as the order members disappeared in a flash of green flames, Harry, his friends and the Cullen's following them from the Ministry as swiftly as they could to avoid further questioning.

Only Edward and Bella remained, watching from the shadows as the Minister and Aurors returned to their homes and escorted the captured Death Eaters to holding cells deep within the Ministry. Their wands removed and their abilities to cast silent unspoken spells bound by a protection charm. Once the atrium was empty Edward turned to his wife.

"I know we should've left with the others..." He started.

"But you need to see the Prophecy that holds your name," Bella finished.

"Yes, I don't know what it is, but I can feel that it's important," Edward said, his tone unsure and confused.

"Of course love, it could be something as simple as a shopping list, or it could forewarn of danger, of course we should hear it," Bella stated, "Come, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can return home."

Edward smiled with gratitude, glad that Bella supported him in this, she of course knew the moment she'd seen it in the vision that they would be visiting the Hall of Prophecy soon to retrieve it. Grasping hands they stealthily slipped down the darkened tunnel that led into the bowels of the Ministry, the dark green tiles making it seem to go on forever. They soon arrived at the circular room full of doors, Hermione's marks almost invisible since they were there last. Using their heightened senses they followed the scents of the group of children who'd passed through earlier to find the right door, with a tap of a wand the door swung open into the cathedral sized room. Shelves towered as far as the eyes could see, heavily laden with crystal balls of all sizes, swirling with mists and coloured lights. They found the aisle that Ginny had destroyed earlier; both glad that they wouldn't be the ones to clean up that mess. It wasn't long before they found the right stack, halfway down row 97. Edwards prophecy sat upon a black plinth a yellow card, affixed like a luggage label was attached to one leg.

Edward Cullen, Seer: Cassandra Trelawney, Date: June 20th 1901

"That's my birthday, my human birthday, how is that even possible?" Edward pondered.

"Cassandra Trelawney was a very powerful seer, she's the great grandmother to Sybil Trelawney the divination professor at Hogwarts, she's known to have prophesized The Giants War of the late 19th Century and the Global Wizarding war between 1920s and 1945, yes it coincided with world war 2, when it comes to wars, Muggles and wizard conflicts tend to feed off each other, my Great Grandfather told me about it, another dark wizard, Gellert Grindlewald tried to take control of the wizarding world and enslave non-magical folk," Bella stated.

Edward looked at the large ball in wonder, unsure of whether he should touch it or not. Bella chose for him.

"Grab it love, we need to leave before the Keeper of the Hall arrives for work and see's the mess, we need to get home." She stated hurriedly.

Edward stepped up to the stack and reached for the prophecy, the mists swirled within the ball, and lights flashed, as if it contained lightening. He swiftly lifted it from the plinth and placed it into his inside jacket pocket, pulling the zip across to ensure it didn't fall out. Then turned to grasp Bellas hand. They raced from the room, along the tunnels and back towards the atrium, their vampire speed enabling them to go undetected by the various security personnel now moving about the Ministry. They didn't stop as they sped through the atrium and through an archway at the end, only stopping when they found themselves standing in a public rest room.

"Now where do we go?" Edward sighed, pinching his nose and running a hand through his hair.

"This way," Bella stated leading him into a stall. Where she stood up onto the toilet bowl and stepped in, "Follow my lead love," she said as she pulled the chain. She disappeared in a swirl of water as the toilet flushed.

"Huh?" Edward gasped as he watched her disappear, shrugging to himself he followed Bella's lead and stepped into the toilet and flushed. He was sucked into a swirling vortex and suddenly found himself popping out of another toilet bowl. He stepped out of the stall to find his wife stood outside smirking. "Not a word Bella," he growled.

"Looking a little flushed my love," she sniggered.

"Very funny, I've had some odd experiences since coming to Hogwarts, but that takes the cake," he snorted. "Seriously love, what were they smoking when they came up with that?"

"They were being inconspicuous," she giggled, taking his hand and striding along the street.

"Where are we anyhow?"Edward asked.

Bella looked around, and spotted a sign, "Tottenham Court Road," she said pointing it out to Edward.

"We should get back to the others, where did they go anyhow?"

"Grimmauld place, come, if we go down here, we can apparate there," Bella said directing them down a side alleyway.

Edward followed his wife without question grasping her hand as she turned on the spot and pulled him into the twisting and pulling vortex of apparition. Moments later they appeared in the gardens outside Grimmauld place and stepped across the street to the door that appeared.

Stepping in to the house they were surrounded by wizards and vampires alike, asking them where they'd been.

A sharp whistle broke everyone apart and Dora sat on the large dining table with a grin on her face, gesturing for everyone to calm down. "Yer know, you'll find nothing out if you don't all shut up and let them talk." She said.

"Thanks Dora," Bella grinned, "We just had a little side trip to collect something."

Dumbledore and the Cullen's waited patiently having guessed that they'd gone to retrieve Edwards's prophecy. The others however were eager to be filled in. It had already been a long night, and the teenagers were trying desperately to hold in their yawns, eager to see what the vampires had been up to.

"You got it, you went back to the hall and got it, didn't you?!" Rose broke the silence.

Edward nodded and unzipped his inside pocket, the wizards sat back in their chairs having taken up places around the table and watched with interest as Edward placed the crystal ball upon the table. It swirled with white mist and lightening flashed within.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"It bore my name, Cassandra Trelawney made this prophecy on the night of my human birth; we waited for everyone to leave and snuck into the Hall of Prophecy to retrieve it." Edward explained.

"What's it say?" Jasper asked.

"Dunno, we haven't listened to it yet." Bella responded.

Edward looked to Dumbledore, the question in his eyes, 'how do I do this?'

"Place your hands directly onto the crystal ball, not the plinth, the recording will play for you." Dumbledore stated answering the unspoken question.

Edward ran his hands through his hair, roughly tugging on the ends, a classic sign of his nerves. Bella rubbed his back encouragingly, offering him a smile when he turned to face her. He leant down and pecked her lips chastely before turning back to the table. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands in front of him and cradled the crystal ball gently, lifting it from the plinth. A disembodied voice came from the globe echoing off the walls of the dining room and leaving everyone speechless.

As the sun king rides his chariot across the sky, born the one, hair of flame and eyes of emerald.

On seventeenth summer meets Death twice, embracing the dark gift with eyes of gold.

The libertines on thrones of blood and bone cast their net for the lost vow of stone.

The Thunderbird calls forth the raven haired witch, hail the golden eyed warrior.

Revolution! Only the all Seeing Eye upon the shield and the Griffin, _the lion, the hand and the clover_ can bring peace to the mythical and magical realm.


	12. Chapter 12 - Revelations

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 12 – Revelations.

The whole room looked on in shock, no one moving or attempting to comment on what they had heard. Edward placed the crystal ball back onto the plinth and dropped into the nearest chair. He pinched his nose and scrunched his eyes together in an attempt to block everything out. His mind was overloaded with thoughts, his own and many of the others. He just didn't know what to make of it. The wording was simple enough, but what he couldn't grasp was, why him?

Bella stood to his side, silently placing her hand on his shoulder in support, they'd already been through so much and now it seemed they would be bombarded with even more.

"We should get home, Carlisle should hear this," Emmett offered quietly, not really wanting to break the silence.

It was as if the tension was sucked from the room, everyone seemed to deflate suddenly, all of them glancing at each other, looks of bewilderment and shock flashing across their faces. Harry broke the silence, "My prophecy was smashed before we got to hear it."

"That prophecy was just a recording, the person that made it can recall the prophecy perfectly," Dumbledore stated.

"That's great, but we've no chance of finding them," Harry groaned.

"You don't need to look, I remember that night like it was yesterday, seeing as I made the recording," Dumbledore replied.

"But, how?!" Ron interrupted.

"I remember that night well, 16 years ago I went to the Hogs Head pub, in Hogsmeade to meet a young witch to interview for the position of Divination professor, the interview wasn't going very well, which considering the young witch's familial background was a shame, when she went in to a trance and made the prophecy. Obviously I hired her on the spot, not for her divination skills mind you, but to keep her safe, that witch was Sybil Trelawney, her abilities are a little hit and miss," Dumbledore finished.

"That cook, how can you be sure that the prophecy is good?!" Hermione groaned.

"Much of what she foretold has already happened," Dumbledore responded.

"This prophecy, what's it say?" Sirius asked, worried for his godson.

"Well let's see," Dumbledore mumbled..." _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

"All this mumbo jumbo is messing with my mind," Emmett moaned, "Why can't they prophesize nice things, a nice big juicy bear, or a winning game of baseball?"

Emmett's outburst helped bring a little brevity to the gathering, what with the revelations of Edwards and Harry's prophecies; they had become quite a serious and morose group. The chiming of a clock broke them from their laughter, Dumbledore the first to become serious.

"As Emmett said, we should really get back to Hogwarts; the young ones should be in bed, and rightly the Cullen's need to discuss things as a family." Dumbledore said.

Hugs and words of support were exchanged amongst those present and everyone bound for Hogwarts headed for the fireplace. Calls of goodnight were offered as the groups parted ways in the green flames, Dumbledore and the students heading via Floo to his study and the Cullen's to the gatehouse.

The Cullen's stepped from the flames into the gatehouse library, Carlisle raised his eyes from his book as they arrived, taking in the dirty and somewhat bedraggled appearances.

"What on earth happened?" he asked placing the book on Magical Maladies onto a side table.

Esme came into the room, having just gotten Ness to sleep, the latter having put up quite a fight to stay awake for her parents despite being overcome by yawns. She stopped shortly at the doorway taking in her family, before rushing into the middle of them and touching them all lovingly to ensure they were really there.

"We're ok, Mom," Rose said tiredly.

"Don't argue, I was so worried," Esme snapped, stroking Rose's hair.

"We're fine, it was intense for a while, but everyone made it home," Jasper added, trying to spread feelings of comfort around.

"Hmm," Esme replied moving on to Emmett and checking him over for damage. The Cullen's rolled their eyes but allowed her to check them all over before she moved to Carlisle satisfied that all was fine.

"So..." Carlisle asked.

"We made it to the Ministry just in time, the kids were surrounded by Death Eaters, but we managed to subdue and capture most of them," Edward started...

"Oh those poor children!" Esme cried.

"Are fine, a few bumps and bruises, but they held their own, those lessons that Harry's been giving are proving to be pretty good," Bella offered.

"We managed to get the kids out, the order helped and Bells and Edward were formidable lobbing spells at the Death Eaters, we'd almost escaped, when Voldy attacked the atrium, Dumbledore fought him off, until the Minister and the Aurors turned up. They've captured 10 Death Eaters and proved that he's back, the Minister is going to have to eat a big piece of pie to right the things he's said in the Prophet." Emmett added.

Alice remained silent, she looked like she was in a trance, but Edward could see her replaying the prophecy over and over in her mind. He went over to her and hugged her to him, "Alice, don't torture yourself, what happens, happens." He said kindly.

"I don't like being in the dark, everything is up in the air," she cried.

"One thing at a time, let it come to you, don't force the visions," Edward stated.

Alice nodded offering a slight smile to her lanky brother. "You're really good at this stuff Edward," she said smiling.

If he could've blushed he would've, "Thanks, Ali."

"What are we missing?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was the one to respond, detailing how she and Edward had remained after the escape from the Ministry and snuck back into the hall of prophecy and retrieved Edwards' prophecy. Carlisle was taken aback, wondering what it could all mean for his family. Edward pulled the crystal ball from his jacket and placed it on the table. Carlisle looked at it in wonder, before looking back to Edward beseeching him to fill him in. Edward nodded and clasped the ball in his hands.

The disembodied voice of Cassandra Trelawney echoed in the room.

 _"As the sun king rides his chariot across the sky, born the one, hair of flame and eyes of emerald._

 _On seventeenth summer meets Death twice, embracing the dark gift with eyes of gold._

 _The libertines on thrones of blood and bone cast their net for the lost vow of stone._

 _The Thunderbird calls forth the raven haired witch, hail the golden eyed warrior._

 _Revolution! Only the all Seeing Eye upon the shield and the Griffin, the lion, the hand and the clover can bring peace to the mythical and magical realm. "_

"What does it mean?" Esme asked, her eyes betraying the worry that her features hid.

"I think," Bella started, "It's telling of a war, the first bit I think tells of Edwards' human birth, the Sun king is most prevalent in June, summer. The second line suggests the Spanish flu and Edwards change to a vampire."

"That makes sense!" Alice interrupted, bouncing in her seat. "The next bit, the libertines, I think that's the Volturi?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded, "That would make sense, and the lost vow of stone alludes to Edwards' human name... Masen."

"I don't understand the Thunderbird?" Emmett offered.

"That's me," Bella answered.

"Huh?" Emmett said looking bewildered.

"At Ilvermorny, I was the head girl and prefect for Thunderbird house, the line is me," Bella stated.

"Wow!" Emmett stated.

Jasper finally offered his thoughts, "The last line, I think that means all of us and the wizards or at least some of them are going to war."

"With the Volturi?" Esme gulped.

"With the Volturi," Carlisle agreed, grasping her hand.

"I wish these seers wouldn't speak so cryptically, what's wrong with saying...Eddie boy, gets flu, changed into a vamp, hides from the Volturi, gets all romantic with Bellsy, and gets ready for a big fight with the vamp leaders?" Emmett mumbled.

Rose looked adoringly at her husband, trying hard not to laugh, the others weren't as successful and booms of laughter echoed in the room.

"What? I was just saying," Emmett growled.

"Don't change Emmett, never change," Bella laughed.

The jokey atmosphere helped lessen the stress that the Cullen's felt and they settled in to discuss the events of the day. Tomorrow would see a return to teaching for Bella and she was eager for a little normalcy. Hours later they were joined by a rumpled looking Ness as she stumbled down the stairs. Spotting her parents seated on the love seat, she dashed across the room and flung herself at them, nearly knocking Edward off the seat.

"Daddy!" she sighed happily, nuzzling into his neck.

"Hello, little love, was you good for Granma and Grampa?" Edward asked squeezing her.

"Oh yes! And Grawpy helped us in the garden and Bruce caught a doxy!" she said excitedly.

Bells grinned as she listened to Ness tell her tale of the events of her day previously. Only growling once at the mention of the mean pink lady.

"Mean pink lady?" Bella growled.

"Yes," Ness started, "We was in the garden with Grawpy, planting pumpkins and the mean pink lady stomped in and demanded to see you, she got really angry at Grawpy and then disappeared into the forest."

Bella raised an eyebrow to Esme, "What did she want?"

"She said something about nasty brats, a secret weapon for use against the Minister and she threw an absolute fit about a giant being in the garden, she went hunting for evidence in the forest." Esme answered.

"What is with that woman, seriously what is wrong with her?" Bella asked rhetorically.

Edward pulled Bella close and nuzzled behind her ear. "She's not had enough cuddles growing up love," he replied with a smirk.

Moments later there was a knock on the door, followed by footsteps coming along the hall. Dumbledore appeared in the library.

"Morning all, sorry to interrupt the reunion, it seems Dolores is missing..." Dumbledore said, although he didn't appear too upset.

The Cullen's grinned in response, leaving Esme to fill him in on the day before.

"Ah well that explains things, it seems her inquisitorial squad discovered Harry's group practicing in the room of requirement yesterday, Hermione put some hair brained idea in her head that we had a secret weapon hidden in the forest, so she went off half cocked to find it. It's then that the events in the Ministry came into being, they gave Mr Malfoy and his cohorts puking pastilles and escaped." Dumbledore elaborated.

"Do you need our help to find her Albus?" Carlisle asked.

"No need, I have no doubt Bane will have rounded her up and her prickly demeanour will have insulted them enough to have her tied to a tree somewhere by now." Dumbledore offered, a grin struggling to remain off his face.

Alice suddenly slipped into a trance and both she and Edward erupted into peals of laughter.

"Oh professor, you don't know how right you are, you'll find her tied to a tree that hangs over the Black Lake, not far from the boat house, it seems calling Bane a filthy half breed only good as a means of transport or as a beast of burden is enough to warrant being used as bait for the giant squid." Alice said between bouts of laughter.

The rest of the family looked on amused, each of them picturing the pink pest in various degrees of outrage. Dumbledore nodded his thanks and departed swiftly to the Black Lake, where just as Alice had stated, a very dishevelled Dolores Umbridge dangled from an overhanging tree, her wand lay broken beneath her as she screeched in anger.

The following day, after a campaign of letters from students' parents, Dolores Umbridge was removed from her post at Hogwarts and returned to the Ministry under a cloud of shame. The Daily Prophet retracted all of the articles that had been printed trying to discredit Dumbledore and Harry and Cornelius Fudge was removed from office. The new Minister of Magic was named as Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of Magical Law Enforcement. They could only hope that he would be better than his predecessor.

The rest of the final term was much more peaceful, with Dolores Umbridge now removed from Hogwarts, Dumbledore finished off the year teaching the remaining defence classes, with the assistance of Edward, who revelled in the mentorship of the elder wizard. Exams were conducted for all classes bar the DADA class, where Dumbledore had his work cut out for him to cancel out the misinformation the Ministry witch had forced upon the children. By the final week much of the shoddy teachings had been whipped from the young minds and finally, finally a marked improvement was starting to show. Bella's classes still proved to be very popular amongst the young witch's and wizards, with only a few run-ins with the nasty Slytherin 5th year class. Draco Malfoy was a much more subdued student, due to his father's incarceration, although it didn't stop him from trying to hex or jinx Harry or his friends when he thought no one was looking.

"Mr Malfoy, I would think that with your fathers' current predicament, you'd take the opportunity to stay out of trouble, lest I be forced to remove another wand from your ownership." Bella stated sternly with a raised brow.

Draco sneered at Bella, while offering a grudging "Yes Professor."

"Good, then we are agreed, that I'll not need to enforce this conversation in future, now I believe you were tasked with cleaning out Blast Ended Skrewts, yet looking at their pens, they appear quite a mess, perhaps a detention to encourage an improvement in your time management is needed. Hmm" Bella retorted.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again," Draco growled.

"Get on with it then," Bella offered, turning to walk away, she'd barely gone three steps when she heard Gregory Goyle huff at Malfoy and raise his own wand preparing to throw a curse her way, "Be warned Mr Goyle, that curse on the tip of your tongue will harm you more than it will harm me, are you prepared to take the consequences for such an action?" Bella sneered only turning to look at the broad Slytherin boy once she had finished talking. He stood frozen in place, perplexed at having been caught preparing to curse her and not understanding how she had known. Bella all but glided to him, the tip of his wand touching her chest as she stopped in front of him. Her golden eyes blazed with animalistic fury and Bella could smell the fear rolling from the boy.

"Well Mr Goyle," Bella growled, "You have me at your mercy, even if I raised my own wand I couldn't stop you from completing your curse, why don't you try it out?"

The Slytherin boy shook with adrenalin, perspiration gathering on his forehead and his top lip. His wand wobbled in his grasp and fell to the floor and he looked Bella directly in the eyes, fear and loathing floating in his eyes. Bella cocked her head to the side, her actions more animal; no fear in her what so ever. Goyle found it wholly unnerving, but couldn't move as his own fear paralysed his ability to do anything. The rest of the class looked on worriedly, the Slytherin members worried for their housemate, while the Gryffindor children grinned and tried with little success to hide their glee.

Bella broke the spell, "Just remember Mr Goyle, there will always be someone, faster, stronger, better than you, you need to take stock of just where your loyalties lie and stick with it, it may just save your life. "

"Oh and one last thing, never, NEVER raise your wand to me again, next time I won't hesitate to show you just how powerful I am."

Goyle gulped and lowered his head, his breaths rushing from him as he practically deflated in front of everyone. Malfoy picked up his wand and handed it to him, whispering that he should've listened to him and not tried to curse Professor Cullen. The larger boy nodded dejectedly and followed his housemate from the clearing, trudging up the slope to the castle. The rest of the class following behind, chattering excitedly about lunch and all manner of excited rumbling as they headed to their next lessons.

Bella turned back to the pen for the Blast Ended Skrewts and continued to add a large layer of straw, taking care to avoid standing to the rear of the large scorpion like creatures, lest they blast her with a fireball. Jasper took that moment to step into the clearing, having observed the altercation in the class, concern for his newest sister coating the area.

"I'm fine Jasper," Bella sighed having caught his scent at the start of the lesson.

"That was a risk, what if he had used a curse that you were not immune to?" Jasper stated with a grimace, even the thought of it disturbed him.

"The boy is a coward, a vindictive big bully who preys on those smaller than him; he was flooded with so much fear, that any spell he threw would've likely backfired and harmed him." Bella stated, "And frankly, he needed putting in his place, Malfoy and his band of bullies have had free reign for too long, I'll not stand for it."

"Just try to be a little less reckless please Bells," Jasper whined.

"Fine," Bella huffed nudging Jasper. "You going to help me clear this place up, or just keep telling me off?!"

Jasper smiled and gave Bella a one armed hug, before turning back to the menagerie that she was attempting to get some level of control over. As he swept the leaves around the clearing, he spotted a small green stick like creature watching from a copse of Ash trees, they resembled large stick insects, with a thin twig like frame and little leaf like objects around what he presumed were their heads. He nudged Bella with his elbow to get her attention and nodded at the creatures that observed them from the trees.

"Oh, those are Bowtruckles, they look after trees that are particular good for making wands, my Great Grandfather had one that sort of adopted him, he was called Picket, curious little thing, but very loyal. They're perfectly harmless, unless they feel the tree they are guarding is in danger, and then they can be quite deadly."

Jasper eyed the little creatures curiously, shrugged and continued to help tidy up, once they had finished, they headed back to the gatehouse, Alice and Rose were both out, no doubt shopping again. Since they'd discovered the magical world their shopping addiction hadn't diminished, if anything it had gotten worse, thankfully, Bella was able to increase the available space with the undetectable extension charm, or the gatehouse wouldn't have room for any of the family to live in, with the amount of must have items the two vampires had accumulated.

Carlisle was at his usual spot, seated at the large desk in the library, his appetite for knowledge had been fed numerous times over with the vast selection magical texts that they had in the library. He'd also gotten to know the healer, Hippocrates Smethwyke from St Mungo's, they had spent many an hour discussing muggle medicine, versus magical healing, Hippocrates had been particularly interested in Carlisle as a vampire doctor. Carlisle looked up from his book as they entered, a wry smile gracing his face as he took in the rumpled looking pair. He raised a brow in question.

Jasper grinned at his vampire patriarch, and then looked at Bella, her overalls splattered with things he didn't even want to consider. "We've been cleaning out pens for Hagrids menagerie," he offered as an explanation.

Carlisle grinned having already come to that conclusion, "Ah, well that explains that then, Ness is out back with Esme and Grawp, they're planting Dirigible plums apparently."

Bella giggled visioning their small mother figure working alongside the giant Grawp, who despite his vast size was quite a delicate fellow. "I'll go clean up before I join them," she offered before darting to her and Edwards' room to shower and change. She could've used the cleaning charm to do the same thing, but nothing felt better than standing under a hot shower after spending much of the day up to your arms in all manner of animal matter.

Jasper smiled as she departed than went to his and Alice's room to do the same. Carlisle returned to reading about the last great wizarding war of the 1920's, Bella had briefly filled them in on the reign of terror by Gellert Grindalwald and how her Great Grandfather had been central to the Ministry both here and in the US war efforts, even managing to capture the Dark wizard once in New York.

A short while later, Edward ambled into the library, while he looked outwardly unaffected, inside he was furious. Word of Malfoy and Goyles' actions in Bella's final class of the day had reached his ears shortly after they had happened. He'd wanted to run down to the clearing and shred the two young wizards and only the presence of Dumbledore prevented him from doing just that. Along with a class of 25 first years, who were learning about Bogarts. Dumbledore managed to get Edward to channel his fury into demonstrating the Riddikalus charm, thus changing the approaching Volturi guard that the Bogart had assumed into hip hop dance troupe that looked remarkably like those fools he'd seen on that Jersey Shore programme that Rose loved to watch. If only the real thing was as easy to deal with.

Bella knew the moment she heard him slump into a chair in the library that he was aware what had happened. She was also well aware that he would be furious with her recklessness in dealing with Goyle the way that she had. Somehow she was going to have to convince him that she knew what she was doing. Although she didn't hold much stock in her chances. Edward was known for being unreasonably protective of her and Nessie and she would have her work cut out for her. No time like the present she thought as she pulled on a sweater and some jeans before descending the stairs and joining Edward and Carlisle in the library


	13. Chapter 13 - Summer Sun

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 13 – summer sun and an update from Charlie.

"What the hell Bella!" Edward growled from his seat.

"I know, I know it was reckless, but the boy needed a lesson and ultimately it worked." Bella replied grimacing at the look on Edwards face.

"A lesson is disarming the lout, detention and a letter home, putting your life at the end of his wand is not a lesson love, it's a death wish, even you cannot outrun a spell from that close, don't do that to me, I'd never survive if something took you away from me," Edward sighed rubbing his face in his hands.

Bella moved to sit on Edwards lap, snuggling her head up and under his chin, the closeness easing the rigidness from his stressed muscles. "I'll not do it again, I promise," she said quietly.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, "Never again love, those boys come from shady families, they'd think nothing of using the darkest of curses on you, don't tempt fate my love, if not for me, then Ness."

"You don't fight fair, I wasn't thinking of the consequences, I just needed to give him a reality check, I'm not going anywhere, I love you too much to leave," Bella sighed.

"So... Schools out, what will we do with our time?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"Hmmm, I think we all could do with a little rest and relaxation, maybe some time to let out our vampires, we should check in with Dumbledore, see if there is anything we're needed for, if not then I have a few ideas on how we can get away for a little while," Bella answered

"Sounds perfect love, Ness would love to spend some time with just us, she's been so good this year she needs a treat," Edward answered.

Carlisle sat across from them, and picked up a book on bites, bruises and bumps a compendium of mythical maladies, he couldn't help but hear the two vampires talk and offered his own suggestion, "I wouldn't mind going back to Isle Esme, but with the Volturi I know it'll be a long time before we can go there."

"Actually, that's a great idea," Bella replied from her position on Edwards lap.

"Explain love," Edward asked curious as to what his tricky wife had up her sleeve.

"I'll need a little help, but I'm sure Edward and I could make Isle Esme unplottable, with a Fidelius Charm, and a few protection charms added for good measure," Bella responded.

"You think I'll be able to do that?" Edward asked, "I know the theory, but I've never tried it in practice."

"I know you can love, I have every faith in your abilities," Bella responded with a kiss to his chin.

"How do we go about this?" Edward asked.

"Well getting there will be easy enough; however, the moment we leave the protections here, Demetri will pick up our trail..." Bella started.

"Perhaps I can help with that," Charlie said stepping from the fireplace.

"Dad!" Bella yelped jumping up and running into her father's open arms.

Carlisle and Edward rose from their chairs to greet Charlie as he held his daughter tightly, he offered a hand to the two vampires before looking back at Bella. "So, I heard some of what you were saying, if I use a port key to get to this Island, I can set up the charm and the protections then come back, it means I'll also be secret keeper," Charlie offered.

"Thank you Charlie, we don't want to put you out, but we just need a little break from everything here," Edward replied.

"I can understand that, it's been quite a year, everyone needs to let off a little steam, although I'm not sure how Alice is going to deal with the lack of shopping," he chuckled.

"She'll get over it," Carlisle responded. Everyone laughed thinking of the diminutive vampire.

"It's settled, give me 30 minutes, I'll be back," Charlie said pulling a tatty fishing guide from his pocket, "Portus, won't be long," he stated before disappearing with a pop.

"Your Dad is awesome love," Edward said nuzzling Bella's ear.

"Hmmm yes, yes he is, we should talk to Dumbledore, then if all is well we can leave sooner rather than later," Bella sighed.

Carlisle remained seated, observing the two vampires, his eldest son and his youngest daughter, pride coating him as he thought of all they had been through. He'd been naive to think that the Volturi would just leave things as they were and he wondered how their friends had fared since they departed Denali nearly a year ago.

"They're safer without us, but I'm sure Charlie could check on them for us, you're not naive Carlisle, you just have an inherent goodness in you and you like to give others the chance to prove themselves before judging them otherwise," Edward said answering his father figures thoughts.

"Thank you for believing so, son," Carlisle responded.

Edward nodded in response, snuggling with his wife and listening to the yelps of delight from Ness coming from the back yard as she helped Esme and Grawp in the vegetable garden. Smiling at the young child's outright joy and feeling very blessed.

Jasper wandered into the room from upstairs, having thoroughly scrubbed away the mess from working alongside Bella in cleaning out pens, shit, regardless of whether the creature is mythical or not, still remains shit.

"You smell better," Carlisle joked at the golden haired Texan.

"Indeed, it's not as if I touched anything, the scent just seems to attach itself and linger," Jasper groaned.

Bella giggled at her southern brother, before stopping short realising that they were short a sibling, knowing that Rose and Alice were off shopping, "Where's Em?" she asked.

The other vampires looked at each other, none of them remotely aware of where the youngest brother had disappeared to.

"I've not seen him since this morning; do you think he's ok?" Carlisle asked, a slight wrinkle of concern furrowing his brows.

"He was with Hagrid earlier, but who knows what he's up to now," Jasper offered.

As they talked heard a crash from outside and a squeal from Ness, Edward was immediately on his feet, almost knocking Bella to the ground in his rush to get to his daughter. They all raced to the back yard where they found Ness running around a large heap of what appeared to be seaweed, while Grawp looked on confused and Esme stood with her hands on her hips beside an overturned wheelbarrow.

"You'll get yourself cleaned up and then you'll come right back out here and sort out this mess you've made, Grawp and Ness have worked hard all day and I'll not have you ruin their efforts, do you hear me?!" Esme growled at the squirming lump.

"Yes ma'am," it responded.

On closer inspection the rest of the family saw that the seaweed covered lump was in fact Emmett, his clothes were torn and he was absolutely soaked.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Bella asked.

Edward smirked reading Emmetts mind, "Oh this is great love."

"Well?"

"I was down on the lake with Hagrid, we were collecting Gillyweed for Professor Sprout and I was asking about the giant squid, and well you know me, I like to wrestle the big creatures, so I was telling Hagrid about the huge bears I fought and betting I could take the squid and next thing I know this tentacle wraps around my foot and I'm suddenly under water..." Emmett responded.

"You fought the squid?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Well it was more a case of the squid dragging me into the deep and me trying to get away, good thing we can't drown eh?" he shrugged.

Bella shook her head; trust Emmett to find trouble, although it made a change from it being her. The rest of the family chuckled at the vampires antics, Grawp finally catching on to the fun and letting out huge bellow of laughter, which in turn made everyone laugh harder. It was like this that Charlie found them, having returned from concealing Isle Esme moments before.

"Well this makes a nice change from the morose faces I found earlier," Charlie said stepping into the garden, "Emmett there are far better ways to collect seaweed for Esme's garden than dressing in it," Charlie smirked.

This lead to another round of laughter from those assembled. They were soon joined by Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid, the latter eyeing Emmett and shaking his head.

"Afternoon Cullen's, and Charlie, "Dumbledore called as he strode into the garden, he stopped noticing the young giant sat next to Ness, "Aha and this must be young Master Grawp, a pleasure young man," he said striding over to the young giant, who looked a little confused.

Esme nodded to him, "Mind your manners and greet Professor Dumbledore Grawp," she said quietly.

The young giant stood to his full height and offered his hand and a short bow to the wizard, who cheerfully grasped his index finger and shook it with a strength that belied his stature. "A pleasure Master Grawp, I've heard wonderful things from Mrs Cullen about you, wonderful things."

Hagrid watched proudly as his mentor and friend welcomed his younger sibling, a sense of pride washing over him.

"Well," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, "I think some tea and cake is in order, then I believe there are things to discuss," Bella shook her head, a smile breaking across her face, nothing got passed the wily old wizard.

"Allow me professor," Edward offered, pulling his wand from his coat and producing a large garden table and chairs with an enormous spread of tea and cakes atop.

Ness squealed and jumped to her feet clapping, Tea and cake had become a favourite of hers during the year at Hogwarts and the magical conjuring of the tasty treats always bought her joy. Edward smiled at his enthusiastic child adoringly and pulled her into a hug before allowing her to drag him to the table, where she sat in front of huge strawberry gateaux covered in layers of chocolate, cream and oodles of glistening red fruit.

"Perfect Mr Cullen, your abilities have come along greatly this past year," Dumbledore offered.

If he could've blushed he would, the praise from the elder wizard was humbling. "Thank you professor," Edward responded.

"Now then," Dumbledore started, "I hear that you were thinking of getting away for a bit and I believe Charlie has assisted with that, so I'll not ask any details, School is done for the year, and Dolores is gone, so for now, we are under no obvious scrutiny from the ministry, I've no doubt that won't last, but for now, take the time to get some respite, come the new term I feel things will be accelerating, we have some dark times ahead of us, so take any chance your given to enjoy each other."

"I hoped, but wasn't sure I'd be kept on, now that Hagrid is back," Bella offered.

"Oh Bella, I've spoken with Hagrid," Dumbledore started nodding at the half giant who sat at the end of the table a whole gateaux on his plate, "We are in agreement, that for now keeping you on is just what we need, it enables Hagrid to come and go on order business and ensure that our students are being taught and kept safe at the same time, of course we want you to remain. I've had such wonderful things written about you from the parents; it would be foolish to not use your extensive knowledge."

"I – I thank you Albus, I cannot explain how much joy teaching has been this year," Bella replied.

Charlie looked on, pleased to see his daughter so fulfilled, he thought that Newt would be thrilled to see his great granddaughter working in the school and vowed to drop in and let him know how she was doing. He could just see the elder wizard in his mind buzzing with excitement to know she was following in his footsteps and telling him she was a vampire and had had a hybrid child that would send his grandfather over the edge; he smiled at the thought, his moustache twitching. Edward grinned to himself, listening to his father in law, secretly eager to meet the wizard that garnered such pride. The group descended into their own conversations, Vampires, Wizards and Giants all talking animatedly around the large table. They were shortly joined by Alice and Rose, who had spent many hours shopping in Hogsmeade and returned to find the gathering in the back garden. They kissed their mates and slotted into the group with little fanfare.

"So Charlie, you never did say what happened with the shifters," Emmett called out, having removed the seaweed to the compost heap and been magically cleaned by Bella and Minerva with a scourgify charm.

Bella and Edward looked to the moustachioed wizard, eager for a conclusion to the furry pest. Ness snuggled into Edwards embrace, "The stinky boys are creepy Mom," she said playing with Edwards shirt buttons. The rest of the table chuckled at the child's observations; it only proved that she had no attachment to Jacob what so ever.

"Oh, they were furious that you all had suddenly disappeared, it was bad enough when you left for Alaska, but then to disappear completely, well that just set them off," Charlie chuckled.

"They have no say where we go, as long as we kept to the treaty while in forks, talk about power trip," Bella grumbled.

"Well, when you left Forks, they came a knocking, demanding to know where you had gone, of course at the time there was no mention of this 'imprinting' mumbo jumbo, so I said you'd gone to Alaska to see friends, you couldn't very well hang around Forks forever and not change," Charlie groused.

"It's none of their business what we do," Bella growled.

"They headed back to the Res and all was quiet for a while, then you all disappeared after that visit with Albus, of course I knew where you were, but there's no way I'll tell them that. Anyhow Sam and Jacob turned up at my front door a few days after your disappearing act, it seems Jacob had gone up to 'visit'," Charlie continued.

"Ha! Visit indeed, more like try to press some wolfy claim on my Ness!" Edward growled.

"Exactly," Charlie agreed, "Anyhow they'd found the 'remains' of the house, good work with that by the way and the ashes were a genius touch..."

Bella grinned in response.

"So anyhow, Jacob and Sam turned up demanding to know where you were, I told them that when I spoke with you the weekend before you were in Alaska, they didn't like that, Jacob especially told me that if I was hiding you he would not be happy, so I told him that my dealings with my family were none of his business and he should get his flea bitten backside back on the Res, if he bothered me again I'd throw him in a cell. Kids got some huge sense of entitlement and thinks he can speak to me like that." Charlie grumbled. "Anyhow they left, tails between their legs, and all was quiet for a few weeks, oh I heard rumblings of them intending to hunt you down or some fool hardy bull, but for the most part they stayed out of my way, then you tell me about this 'imprinting' bull, and I knew I'd need to have words,"

Emmett was on the edge of his seat, eager to hear how he handed the wolfpack their asses.

"The gall of them," Esme muttered, "In my day we would never have spoken to an authority figure in that way, how dare they!"

Carlisle laid his hand on her knee to calm her, "Ssh love, youth of today my love are bold as brass and have very few of the morals we grew up with."

"Aint that the truth, my pa would've tanned my hide if I had done that," Jasper interjected.

Nods and murmurs of agreement came from all around.

"And that is why I like you," Charlie joked. "I'll not hear a word said different, Cullen's are good people in my book and I'll not be swayed."

Carlisle smiled at his friend, for that was what Charlie had become since Bella had married Edward.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so this 'imprinting' bull, I got in touch with Remus who as you know is a full werewolf, and we paid the elders a little visit, of course Billy was having none of it, going on about tribal history and the lark, and him knowing better than I ever could. So I pulled out a copy of the agreement with Taha Aki, and suggested that if the elders are going to have such poor memories of the facts, that they should in future write them down. Went over well that," Charlie snorted. "So I reminded them that they are not the all powerful and all knowing of the mythical world and then introduced them to magical law enforcement and the wizarding world. Oh if they tell anyone they think they'll get turned into earthworms for spilling secrets..." Charlie grinned.

"But did you really have to turn one of those over grown children into a guinea pig to prove your point?" Remus called out as he walked around the side of the cottage with Dora.

"Aunt Dora!" Ness cried as she jumped from her father's lap and leapt at the witch.

"Nessie, my little munchkin!" Dora called as she hugged Nessie tightly.

"Really Charles, using transfiguration as a punishment, you're as bad as Moody," Minerva chided with a glint in her eyes.

Charlie grinned at Remus and the stern looking witch and shrugged. "They weren't catching on quick enough."

Emmett and Jasper were rolling about laughing at the thought of one of the big burly youths turned into a little guinea pig, "Who, who did you do it to?" Emmett chortled.

"Paul, that boy needs to calm down, right temper he's got."

Everyone was laughing by now.

"So how did they take the 'imprinting' talk?" Bella asked.

"Oh like a lead balloon, Sam had apparently dumped Leah for her cousin Emily because of 'imprinting' yeah she threw fifty fits when it came out that it was some mumbo jumbo BS pushed by Billy and the Elders to ensure good bloodlines for the wolves. Socked Sam right in the nose and stormed off, got a good punch on her that girl. Most of the imprintees were present; there were a lot of bad feelings going around at that talk. Of course Jacob had to start mouthing off about the Cullen's taking Ness away, I put him right on that one and told him if I had anything to do with it, he would never lay eyes on her again, Billy tried to tell me I had no right to keep them apart, I put him right too. Jacob was obviously furious and Remus had my back when the furry child phased and went for me. "

"He did what!" Bella and Edward yelled as they jumped to their feet. "I'll kill him!" Edward growled.

"Cool down son, he'll be no bother anymore, Remus subdued him, the joy of having a werewolf is they can supersede the Alpha command with shape shifters, he got him to submit and change back to human, then bound his ability to phase, there will be no wolfy shenanigans in Jacobs future," Charlie replied tapping Edward on the shoulder, comforted to have his son in laws loyalty.

"He can't phase, ever?" Bella asked.

"No, I stripped the wolf from him, he's too volatile, too easily manipulated by his father to be of any great use as a protector, so Jacob is now completely human, the others retain their ability, but we've made it clear that any further issues they will all have their abilities removed. The 'imprintees' have all been informed of how they've been lied to and most of them have left the reservation entirely, Charlie and I will be keeping a further eye on them," Remus assured.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Billy was so biased to his way of thinking that they would've continued to be an issue for years to come, I might not have been able to get visions of them, but I could see it." Alice said.

"Hmm," Remus stated looking at Alice. "These visions?"

"Yes?" Alice replied.

"Have you been able to see me, I'm asking as I'm a full werewolf, and if you can't see the shifters, then you shouldn't be able to see me." Remus suggested.

"No I see you fine, is something wrong?" Alice asked, her eyes beseeching the haggered looking wizard.

"I'm thinking that the elders may have had a shaman bind your ability to see them, if you can see me, you should be able to see them," Remus replied.

"Oh," Alice sighed, deflating.

"Is there anything we can do to counter act it?" Bella asked.

"It's not something we can just cancel out, if it's their shaman, they will have created a totem, something that you would carry with you all the time and not realise it's blocking you," Charlie offered.

"Oh, um, well I don't really know," Alice started, "I bought all sorts of native crafts when we first arrived in forks the last time, it could be anything!"

"Any jewellery or accessories, things you have with you all the time?" Charlie asked.

"I have quite a few bits of jewellery, but the only thing I wear all the time is a turquoise ring, I also have a small coin purse made from some seed beads?" Alice stated with a shrug.

"Pass me your ring dear, if it's what I think, we'll know immediately," Dumbledore said holding his hand out expectantly.

Alice pulled the small ring from her pinky finger and dropped it into the elder wizards' hand. He recoiled slightly at the feel of the metallic object before looking to Charlie and Remus. Offering his hand to Charlie, he dropped the ring into his hand and looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, that's quite potent," Charlie grumbled.

"Indeed, they've done more than try to bind her ability, it feels cursed," Dumbledore stated.

Everyone assembled looked shocked, all the years that the Cullen's had been around Forks and even offered assistance, to be treated in this way felt like a total betrayal of trust.

"Never did trust those dogs," Rose grumbled from her seat next to Alice. "Oh present company excluded of course Remus," she grinned bashfully.

Remus chuckled under his breath, "No, you're right Rosalie; they've proven to be quite dishonest."

"So what do we do?" Alice asked, with a sigh.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "I'm afraid you'll not be getting this ring back, we need to do some research on this to counter the curse and make it safe before it can be destroyed."

"I figured you would say that, but will my visions improve without it?" Alice asked, she didn't like not being useful and she felt quite unsettled that the tribal elders had tried to curse her.

"Your visions should improve almost immediately now that we've removed the ring, and once the curse has been cleared and the ring destroyed, there should be no further problems," Dumbledore responded kindly.

"Thank you Albus," Bella said offering the professor a heart breaking smile.

"No need for thanks, you have all been quite invaluable this year, take some time for yourselves and we'll see you again before the end of the summer to catch up," Dumbledore said rising from his seat before assisting Minerva to her feet. With swift goodbyes to all assembled they departed around the side of the house and were soon gone.

Remus and Charlie had moved to the end of the table and were in deep discussion, planning another visit to the Reservation and the need to give another lesson to the tribal elders. This time on their attempt to curse family, Charlie was not going to let that lie; nobody curses one of his girls. Edward smiled listening to his father in law, he always had had a soft spot for Alice, and so it came as no surprise that he was particularly protective of the tiny vampire. Edward side hugged Alice, messing up her hair while he was at it. "Looks like papa Charlie's gonna get some revenge for one of his girls," he said in her ear. Alice beamed, she had always been attached to the reserved chief of police, she stood and made her way down the table and lay her arms round his neck and hung over his back, her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Charlie," she said quietly, before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking back to Jasper.

Bella had joined Dora and Ness at the other end of the table and was deep into a conversation about Kneazles and Ness's desire for another pet. Grawp and Hagrid had moved off into the garden and were upto their elbows in dirt and turnips, while Carlisle and Esme watched on, with a sense of contentment filling them. Both had thrived in the magical environment as had the rest of the family and they felt thankful that Bella was a part of the family. They felt richer for it.

"So," Emmett said out of the blue, "What's the plan?"

"Well we're free until the last two weeks of the summer, Charlie's secured Isle Esme for us, so we're going on holiday, we can spread out on the island, and unleash our vampires a little," Carlisle stated.

"That's awesome!" Rose squealed clapping her hands in a very Alice like fashion. The normally composed blonde had found settling into this new environment the hardest, yet had soon found her niche, just as the others had.

"Will we be able to leave the island?" Alice asked her need to shop rearing its head.

"Um," Carlisle started.

Bella tapped him on the arm and nodded, Carlisle looked at her to fill him in, "Bruxo Compras, it's the wizard shopping district in Brazil, just outside Rio, we'll be able to go there by port key, and we can have the Brazilian Floo network connect to the house on the island for later visits," Bella confirmed.

The gathering eventually broke up, with promises to keep in touch and wishes for a quiet summer. Dora left with hugs to Bella and Ness along with a promise of more tea parties in the future. Ness had taken an instant like to her colourful Aunt and was extremely attached to the witch.

Two days later found the Cullen's assembled in the library of their Hogwarts home, a small trunk beside the fireplace the only clue to their imminent departure. Charlie had returned to forks with a promise to visit them while they were on the island and to let them know how things with the mutts went.

Bella had visited the island the day before with Charlie to ensure that they would be able to get there without his assistance as secret keeper. She'd returned with a large conch shell that she had turned into a port key, the very one they would use to get there now.

"Em, can you grab the trunk, everyone place a hand on the shell...Now!" Bella ordered as the conch glowed blue. They all scrambled to touch the shell and as the blue glow enveloped them they disappeared with a pop. They landed moments later in the sand beside the large glass house that sat just on the beach.

Ness had never been to the island before and jumped to her feet and scrambled to the trunk that Emmett had dropped as he landed. After raising the lid, she pulled out the miniature animal crate and looked pleadingly at Edward, "Daddy can you let Bruce out please, we have exploring to do!"

Edward was far from immune to his daughters puppy dog pout and pulled his wand from his inside pocket and pointed it at the crate, "Engorgio!"

The crate grew in size until it was back to normal and Ness took no time in releasing the yowling feline from the confines. "Come on Bruce, let's go find some Doxies," she yelled as they scrambled off down the sand.

"Don't wander too far Ness; we have plenty of time to see everything!" Bella called to the retreating form of their daughter and her faithful furry companion. Shaking her head she turned to her husband who smirked before grasping her hand and following the rest of the family into the house, for now, not at all worried at what Ness may get up to, they were safe here.


	14. Chapter 14 - Swooping Evil

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 14 – Swooping Evil, Caipora and Brazilian wizard shops.

After unpacking the Cullen's split to take some time for themselves, while they loved the freedom they had at Hogwarts, they needed to let loose some and stretch their vampiric legs. Thankfully there were plenty of livestock on the island for them to partake in a little hunting, which helped them settle quickly into a vacation state of mind. Rose and Emmett headed west from the house, crossing through a vast swathe of jungle before spilling into a bright blue lagoon that teamed with fish of every color imaginable. Alice and Jasper were the next to depart, making their way east towards an old ruin, before veering off into the jungle.

Carlisle and Esme took the time to walk along the beach and discuss the goings on within the family, before they two eventually departed into the jungle for a quick hunt.

Bella and Edward remained at the house with Ness who along with Bruce was investigating a large termite mound using a stick. The Kneazle was having a whale of time, batting at the tall earthen structure and pouncing on any unsuspecting bugs that dared to spill from the damaged den. Bella had settled on the beach just outside the patio doors and was stretched out on a large towel, with Edward sprawled out beside her. Their skin refracting light like a laser light show at a disco, they both settled down to soak up the warmth from the tropical sun.

"This is just what we needed love, no students, no evil ministry witches interfering, no drama," Edward murmured with a sigh.

"I'm with you love, as much as I've loved teaching, I am not missing smelling like a farmyard when I come home," Bella replied as she stretched out languidly.

"You know what would make it better?" Edward asked.

"With your kinky mind there are no bounds," Bella replied with a smirk.

Edward clutched his hands to his chest as if wounded, "Love, you wound me so," he snickered.

"No my love, I'm used to your inner perv," Bella responded.

"Well, I was going to ask if there was anything we could do to cut down on the sparkling, but seeing as your mind travelled the dirt path..." Edward said wiggling his eyebrows in a very Emmett like fashion.

Bella curled in on herself laughing, which drew the attention of Ness, who darted over to her parents leaving Bruce hanging from a very unsafe looking branch that hung precariously over the termite mound.

"Daddy, what did you do to Mommy, she's gone all curly!" Ness squealed pouncing on her father.

"We were just talking about magic little love, Daddy wondered if we could hide his sparkles," Bella replied.

"But Daddy, you look so pretty when you sparkle!" Ness said decisively.

"Baby, Daddy's not supposed to be pretty, Daddy's are ruggedly handsome," Edward said indignantly.

"Daddy's a prince and is pretty and I'm Daddy's pretty princess," Ness retorted crossing her arms with a decisive nod, as if there would be no other explanation.

Bella smirked and tried to hold back her giggles, but the dam burst with the sour look on Edwards face. Ness couldn't really grasp what was so funny, so looked between her parents as if they were mad. When no explanation was coming, she stomped her little foot, announced that grownups were stupid and went back to Bruce, he at least knew what was important.

"So as we were saying," Edward cocked an eyebrow at his giggling wife.

"I doubt we could turn them off completely, but perhaps a sort of minor Disillusionment charm could dull the intensity, there's probably a potion that would work in the short term, but it would need some research, it's something to consider," Bella responded, while weighing the possibilities.

"We can test the theory out later love, now I'm thinking we could take a swim, then maybe plan a visit to this wizard shopping district you mentioned," Edward offered, while tracing a finger down Bella's arm.

"Mmm sounds like quite a plan love."

The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the beach and making plans to visit Bruxo Compras, Bella explained that the shopping district was the main magical shopping area in South America and was closely affiliated with the local wizarding school, Castello Bruxo. The school was hidden deep in the Amazon jungle and was in the 'apparent' ruins of an ancient temple, there the young witches and wizards followed a wide range of magical courses, but specialised in particular in Magizoology and Herbology, Bella's own great grandfather, Newt had visited numerous times over the years and to this day was heralded as a bit of a legend amongst the local magizoological faculty and students.

Hours later the rest of the family slowly meandered back to the house and eventually joined Edward and Bella on the beach. Ness could still be found tormenting termites with Bruce, their game having not gotten old what so ever.

"Is there really wizarding shops out in the middle of the jungle?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling excitedly as she vibrated where she sat.

"It's different from Diagon Alley, but yeah, it's more like a traditional market set up than specific shops, but it would definitely quench your shopping addiction, and it'll provide us with necessary supplies while we're here." Bella answered.

Alice pounced on Bella with a squeal chanting her thanks over and over. While she'd been pleased for the chance to get away for a break from Hogwarts and the various goings on, she like the rest of the family was getting a little cabin fever at the relatively short leash they had. The one saving grace had been the abundance of new and unique shops. Coming to Brazil had had the potential to unleash the madness that lingered below the surface if they had been confined to the island.

"A little help Jazz?" Bella groaned.

The rest of the family chuckled at the exuberance of Alice while Jasper stood and plucked her from Bella, allowing her to sit back up. Bella pushed a stray hair behind her ear and filled them in on the wizards of Brazil.

"You know, we should really go meet this famous Great Grandfather of yours, he keeps on cropping up," Edward stated.

"Oh my gosh, if you think Alice is excitable, just wait till you meet Newt, he's known a few vampires, but he'll get an absolute kick out of being related to some!" Bella chuckled.

Rose had been the most affected by the family joining the wizarding world, while shopping was a balm, it didn't hold the same sway as it did with Alice, she missed tinkering with her cars, she like the rest of the family had revelled in the freedoms they had at Hogwarts, not needing to hide their true selves had really done wonders for Rose, but she missed having something to do that was strictly hers. Bella felt somewhat responsible for them being the one with the magical knowledge, and felt she had failed Rose in helping with the transition. An idea had been sparking in Bella's mind for a while and it was fortuitous that they were in Brazil. The Brazilians were renowned for broomsticks, racing brooms in particular and Bella wanted something for Rose to enjoy that while everyone would get a kick out of it, she would hopefully find her niche.

"So..." Bella started, "we were thinking that tomorrow we could have a trip to the Brazilian wizard shops, Bruxo Compras, we'll need to take a port key there, and we can set up a Floo connection later to make it easier while we are here."

"That's wonderful dear, we'd all love to see what's available over here," Esme responded kindly.

"I'd also like to visit the 'Lightening Bolt' factory, well actually I'd like to take Rose there, I think she'd be especially interested," Bella added.

"Lightening Bolt?" Rose asked, her eyebrows rose questioningly.

"It's a racing broom factory, you've heard of the Firebolt broom, well Lightening Bolts are the sleeker, faster cousins and they're made for mythical creatures as regular brooms tend to break when we use them, I thought perhaps you'd like to try one in lieu of getting one if you enjoy it?" Bella answered.

"Really? A broom?" Rose sighed.

"All mythical creatures have their own power set, your vampiric essence leans to the ability to control a broom, all you'd need to do is add a little of your venom to the core of the broom and it'll bind you to enable use," Bella replied with a smirk.

"So we could all have brooms?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett, but Rose should get the first, transport is her thing, I think it would do her some good to learn all she can about brooms, and all it entails to make them." Bella offered.

Rose beamed with delight at her newest sibling, "I would like that, a lot."

"Then it's settled, who knows you might be able to improve on the design," Edward offered.

Rose grinned at Edward, of all of the 'siblings' their relationship was the most turbulent, both vampires prone to bouts of moodiness tended to rub the other the wrong way. If nothing else, this year at Hogwarts had evened the playing field and bought them closer together, they still had their disagreements, but a better acceptance of each other had been established.

"So, when can we go?!" Alice broke the silence.

"First thing tomorrow, if we set off early it'll give us the whole day to check the place out." Bella responded standing to go and retrieve Ness who had now joined Bruce hanging upside down over the termite nest.

"What about money?" Emmett asked.

"The wizarding world operates on a singular currency, so there's no need to change up money, we can use what we have with us and there's a branch of Gringotts here too if we need more." Bella replied while plucking Ness and Bruce from the tree and placing them on the ground. She patted them both on the head and directed them into the house. "Time to feed the monster and her minion love," she said to Edward who had risen to join her.

He nuzzled her neck from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist, "Mm and then perhaps we could go for a little run, Ness will be fine here with the others," Edward suggested.

"Sounds perfect love," Bella agreed.

They stepped into the open kitchen area of the house, where Ness had planted herself up on a stool at the breakfast bar; Bruce had hopped up onto the counter and was watching expectantly, his tail swishing back and forth. Edward drew his wand and with a quick flick an assortment of tropical fruits and chicken and rice appeared before Ness, and a large bowl of food sat in front of Bruce who proceeded to devour his meal with gusto.

"You're getting good at that love," Bella stated.

"Hmmm, I've had a good teacher and Dumbledores been showing me a few things too," Edward smirked.

"Oh really, what sort of things?" Bella asked.

Edward kissed her cheek before suddenly disappearing with a pop and reappearing in the midst of the rest of the family, to squeals of surprise by those around him. He laughed loudly before disappearing once more and reappearing at Bella's side.

"You have been busy my love," Bella acknowledged.

"It feels weird, but it certainly makes travel more fun," Edward offered.

Bella laughed in agreement, the feeling of your stomach turning inside out and then being pulled back in on itself was certainly something she found hard to describe herself, she had wondered how she could teach Edward to apparate, it seems, Dumbledore had saved her a huge headache in explaining how it was done.

The next morning the family waited patiently for Edward and Bella to return from their overnight run, the sun was barely a glint on the horizon when they both 'popped' up beside Carlisle, who jumped in surprise, which resulted in a stream of laughter from everyone. He shook his head good naturedly and smiled at the assembled family. For all they had been through their sense of love and loyalty never wavered.

"You're going to have to share how you do that," Jasper suggested, Emmett nodding eagerly at his side.

"We'll take some time over the summer to get everyone on an even footing," Bella responded.

"Great! That's settled, now shopping!" Alice squealed jumping about excitedly.

Bella picked up a large conch shell from the beach and pointed her wand at it, "Portus!" The shell glowed blue and the family gathered around her swiftly each placing a finger on the shell. With a flash and pop they disappeared.

Moments later they landed outside a small cantina nestled into the jungle as if it had been there forever, who knows maybe it had been. The white stucco walls shone like a beacon in the sea of green, people milled around even this early in the day, a server walked from table to table offering breakfasts and drinks to various patrons. Bella brushed herself off and placed the conch into her bag, leading the family into the cantina.

"Bom dia," the server said as they entered.

"Bom Dia," everyone replied. The server a tall native woman, Ticuna or maybe Gurani in decent directed the Cullen's towards the rear of the cantina where a stand of Wimba trees dominated the view.

"Where do we go?" Esme asked.

"Por aqui?" Bella asked.

"Sim, toque no Wimba 3 vezes," the server responded.

"Obrigado," Edward stated with a smile.

"Seja, bem-vindo," she replied turning back to serving her patrons.

"I didn't know you spoke Portuguese love," Edward stated.

"Oh," Bella giggled, "I came here with Newt when I was very little, I know enough to get us into the market, I think you can do this one though love, its good practice." she added.

Edward pulled his wand from his pocket and walked up to the largest of the Wimba trees, "This one?" he questioned. Bella nodded and encouraged him to continue. He tapped the foot of the large tree three times and stepped back. A cracking sound like splintering wood could be heard coming from within the tree, no sooner had it sounded that it stopped. The base of the tree shook and settled with a thunderous thud and a door appeared where Edward had tapped. He raised his hand to push the door but was stopped by the sudden appearance of a small native who jumped out from the undergrowth beside the tree. He was little taller than a goblin, dressed in a loin cloth and with wild hair he danced in front of the vampires waving a spear and jabbering excitedly, before throwing a spiny cocoon at Edward and jumping back into the bush he'd appeared from. Just before it hit him, the cocoon seemed to burst into a large green and blue winged creature with a skull like face. It swooped over the vampires, causing them to duck or be hit. Bella giggled from beside Edward, delight shinning in her eyes at this latest development.

Rose huffed in annoyance, "What is so funny about some crazed native throwing, that...thing at us?" she all but growled in agitation.

"I've not seen one for years, Newt had one, he used it to help he and gran to escape the MACUSA in the 1920s, that was cool," Bella grinned.

"What was that?" Esme asked glancing around hoping to see it before it swopped in again.

"Swooping Evil oh and the little native is a Caipora, they're spirit guardians that look after the forest and guard the wizard school out here, I guess they also guard the entry to the market too," Bella replied pulling her wand from her sleeve and pointing it at the returning creature, in a flash it swooped towards her and landed in her open palm in cocoon form.

"Awesome!" Emmett growled pumping his fists.

Bella turned to the bush that the Caipora had disappeared into and offered the cocoon to the little native man that hid within. Moments later a small hand appeared from the underbrush and snatched it from her, disappearing once more. Bella giggled and turned back to the family. "Shall we go in then?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed latching her arm with Bella's, "I can't wait!"

With a nod, they strode through the doorway and into a large open market place, teeming with witches and wizards in robes of various greens, the others followed, their heads constantly turning this way and that. The witches and wizards barely gave them a second glance as they walked around the market; vampires after all were nothing new to them. The market was a maze of colour and scents, there were stalls for potions and plants as far as the eye could see. Colours they couldn't imagine and materials they'd never heard of were touted alongside sports equipment and all manner of items for magizooligists to wear to prevent any long term injury. In the middle a goblin sat beside a large golden set of scales with an enormous ledger and a free flowing quick quill taking notes as he dolled out coins and large gold bars to waiting witches and wizards. At the far end of the market a small trail disappeared into the jungle, the only thing offering any idea as to where it went was a small sign post with a lightning bolt on the top. Bella deduced this lead to the Lightning Bolt factory; they would head out there as soon as possible.

The vampires stopped beside a small potion stall, a bright purple canopy covered a long table filled with bottles and vials of all shapes and sizes, concoctions for all manner of things contained within, the family eyed them with suspicion, despite having spent the year surrounded by magic, they still had a level of suspicion when it came to potions, rightly so, the smells that came from the stall alone were enough to warn them that not everything available to buy had good intentions.

Bella smiled at the short wrinkled woman who sat hunched over a cauldron behind the potion table, it bubbled with a green liquid that smelled of mint and sandlewood and Bella concluded it was most likely a strong amortentia potion, she was after all quite fond of mint and sandlewood, both scents she associated with Edward. She made a note to herself to have a word with the witch later about Edwards question of dulling their sparkle.

"I figured we could go to the Lightning bolt factory first, then split up and hit the market at our leisure after, does that sound good?" Bella asked.

"Perfect love," Edward agreed, along with concurrent nods from everyone else.

"And sweets mom, we need to get sweets!" Ness added much to the amusement of the family.

"Yes little love, sweets are very important," Edward agreed, tickling Ness's tummy.

Grasping his laughing daughter by the hand Edward hugged Bella to his side and lead the family towards the 'Lightning Bolt' sign and down the trail that headed into the jungle. It wasn't long before they arrived at a strikingly small wooden hut, the only tell that it wasn't a tool shed was the 'Lightning bolt' sign that hung over the door. Rose pushed forwards and stood next to Bella and Edward as they approached the door.

"I'm not going to say anything, I'm guessing it's a wizard space thing," Rose stated striding up to the door and knocking.

Bella grinned and nodded as the door opened to reveal a stout wizard with wild red hair that stuck up in all directions and a long beard that was so long he wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, the end of which dangled over his shoulder. He was dressed in dark green overalls and had an enormous pair of welding goggles covering his eyes. His look was completed by knee and elbow pads and a scuffed leather flight hat that had seen better days.

"Sim?" he growled impatiently.

"Hello, we've come to purchase some broomsticks," Edward stated.

The wizard shrugged and turned back into the hut, disappearing from sight, the Cullen's looked at each other bemused at the strange wizard, before turning to Bella in question.

"I think we should follow him," she offered, although it sounded more like a question to her ears, even as she said it.

With no other clue as to what was going on, they all stepped into the hut, the wizard had disappeared down a long corridor, that now that they had entered the hut, they could see lead to what appeared to be a store. Bangs and whistles could be heard from all directions, but they figured now that they were inside they might as well continue. The corridor opened up into an enormous store room, broomsticks hung from every available surface and even suspended in the air when none was available. Rose was in awe, as she looked in every direction. The wizard reappeared and silently directed them to the latest models.

"These are a new design, they were trailed by the Brazilian Quidditch team at the world cup, we call them 'Varapidos', they're very fast. You want one?" he asked in broken English.

Rose nodded excitedly, "Yes, we would like eight," she said.

"Eight?" the wizard asked, looking at the assembled vampires.

"Yes, eight, will there be a problem?" Edward asked.

"No, no problem, I just never sold that many before except to the quidditch team," the wizard said in what seemed to be as close to excitement as he could get. "You will need to add your venom...here, it will bind the broomstick and make it easier to use."

"Thank you," Rose said excitedly, she eyed the sleek broomsticks like a fat kid in a bakery.

Once they left the factory, the Cullen's split and descended upon the market like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Bella was glad to be free from Alice, as much as she loved her, she felt tired when shopping with her. She and Edward took Ness to the large sweet stall, where they indulged in buying every kind of sweet they could think of and a few they'd never seen before. Edward was surprised to find blood lollies, yet thrilled to be catered to at the same time. As the day turned into evening, the vampires reassembled beside the potion stall, laden down with parcels and their brooms. Bella had come prepared with a small backpack, which she had put an undetectable extension charm on, before giving it to Edward that morning. He pulled it from his shoulder and opened it up gesturing to the family to drop their purchases inside. Once their hands were free, they each stood holding their brooms, Bella pulled the conch from her bag and pointed her wand at it, "Portus!" she called before holding it out to the others who each placed a finger on the glowing object. They disappeared with a pop, landing moments later on the sandy beach of Isle Esme.

They strode into the house, where Ness ran to find Bruce to tell him about her day. The others settled in the lounge, spreading out on the sofas that dominated the room.

"So when do we get a flying lesson?" Emmett asked eagerly.

The others looked at Bella, their eyes brimming with excitement, each of them holding a new Lightning Bolt broom in their hands.

"Oh, well whenever you're ready," she replied.

"Now?" Rose asked quietly, tamping down her excitement.

"Okay," Bella responded standing. "Come on then."

The younger Cullen's darted from the room like shoppers on a Black Friday shopping trip, had Bella blinked she would've missed them. Carlisle chuckled from his seat next to Esme. "We'll feed Ness, I don't think they'll wait for long," he said grinning widely.

Bella shrugged and grasped Edwards hand and followed the trail of the others out of the house and onto the sand. They were stood somewhat impatiently waiting, holding their brooms expectantly as they approached.

"First, we need to add your venom to the brooms, it'll bind them to you, they won't work otherwise," she said pulling her wand from her pocket.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"Hold out your hand," Bella said pointing her wand to the tip of Rose's finger. A small bead of venom appeared where the wand touched. "Ok now at the tip of the broom handle is a small hole, place the venom over the hole, it'll be absorbed into the broom, it should glow once it's ready," Bella stated.

Rose did as Bella stated and watched fervently as the bead of venom was sucked into the hole, moments later a silver glow spread around the broom like a halo. Rose smiled wildly and looked at Bella for her next instruction.

Bella turned to the others and instructed them to do the same with their wands; it wasn't long before they were all stood on the sandy beach with brooms in hand.

"Okay follow my instructions exactly, this is how I learnt to ride a broom as a child," Bella said, glancing at Emmett who was attempting to mount his broom like a horse.

"Place your broom onto the sand and stand to the side, then place one hand over the broom and clearly state...'Up'" At this Bella's broom hovered at waist height.

The sound of the other five vampires saying 'up' followed and moments later they were all stood next to hovering brooms.

"Okay, next place your hand on the broom and mount it, gently, once you're comfortable grasp it with both hands and lean forwards to rise, you can then place your feet on the rest. Sit up to come back down, the more you lean forwards the faster you'll go, its pretty self explanatory from there, just start off slowly," she said.

The others mounted their brooms and with minimal fuss were soon swooping and racing up and down the beach at incredible speeds.

"This is awesommmmmmmmmmme!" Emmett called out as he sped passed the house once more leaving a cloud of sand in his wake.

Alice and Jasper were spiralling higher and higher, while Rose was speeding across the seashore, a splitting grin on her face as her hair blazed behind her in a water wake the only sign she'd flown through. Edward and Bella had both raced up and down the beach, but were now sitting side by side 200 feet in air watching their siblings twisting and turning at incredible speeds.

"This was a great idea love," Edward said bringing his broom closer.

"It was, we'll have to get Esme and Carlisle up soon, I think it'll benefit all of us if we can all fly like this," Bella responded

"Ness will want in on the action too," Edward said with a grin as said daughter appeared from inside the house.

"She can ride with one of us, till she's a bit bigger at least," Bella replied.

"Whatever you say love," Edward answered placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Uhumm, I do," Bella answered.


	15. Chapter 15 - A visit

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 15 – A Visit.

The weeks on Isle Esme sped by, filled with sun, sea and sand. The family took many more trips to Bruxo Compras buying all manner of supplies and trinkets. Needless to say, Alice's shopping addiction was well fed during their stay on the island.

Dumbledore had been in contact in the last few days, he'd secured the return of a former potions master Professor Slughorn and as such Severus Snape would be taking the position as Defence against the Dark arts professor. The Cullen's had been made aware that this was quite a dangerous undertaking, as unbeknownst to many, Professor Snape was a double agent for the order and had managed to gain high ranking position amongst Voldermorts ranks of Death Eaters. It was a very fine line that he would be treading in the coming year.

Meanwhile back home, Harry had now moved permanently into Grimmauld Place with his uncle, no longer did he have to put up with his terrible Aunt Petunia, or his awful Uncle Vernon, and the less said about Dudley Dursley the better. He'd spent a good part of the summer accompanying Dumbledore on his hunt for Horcrux' and spending time with the Weasley's at the Burrow. Life for him had greatly improved now that he was no longer a slave to his mothers muggle family.

The week before they were due to return to Hogwarts they Cullen's were lounging on the beach outside the house, Ness and Bruce were just inside of the tree line, on some great adventure, while Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were racing up and down the beach on their brooms. Edward heard the whoosh from the fireplace and turned on his towel towards the house as a huge spiritual dragon excited the door and flew across the sand to land in front of he and Bella. The disembodied voice of Charlie, announced his imminent arrival before the dragon disappeared.

"That's a really unusual patronus, kind of cool though," Edward stated as he stood to meet his father in law from the Floo.

"I wonder what he wants," Bella sighed lazily as her father stepped out of the house, dusting ash from his flannel shirt.

"Charlie," Edward said with a wide smile, while offering a brief hug in greeting.

"Son, how's the monster?" Charlie responded, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh Bella's fine," Edward replied with a grin.

Charlie laughed heartily, as Bella huffed indignantly.

"What brings you here Dad, not that you're not welcome; we've missed having you round." Bella said standing to greet Charlie.

"Thought I'd drop in and see you, and let you know we had some visitors around Forks recently." He replied.

Edward stiffened as Charlie showed him the 4 vampires in black cloaks who'd visited the Cullen's property; he'd seen them checking around his own home a time or two also, although they'd not attempted to enter, not that they would've been able to with the protection charms around the place.

"When?" Edward growled, alerting Carlisle and Esme to their conversation.

"The latest was yesterday, although they've been visiting intermittently throughout the year, while you've been at Hogwarts, each time they've left with no clues as to where you are, there's one, the mid sized fellow, spends most of his time sniffing around the homes and the hunting trails, like he's trying to sniff you out." Charlie stated.

"That's Demetri, he's a tracker, he only needs to meet you once, to pick up your essence, it's some kind of mental thing, as well as your scent and he can then find you anywhere, the only person he's never managed to track is Bella." Edward replied, by now the rest of the family had joined them.

"Hmm, I'll re-enforce the protection charms on the house and perhaps add a disillusionment charm to myself too, in-case he comes back," Charlie said stroking his moustache.

"Be careful dad, the Volturi are dangerous, I don't want you to face them alone, I'd rather you got out of there if you see them again," Bella said worriedly.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be careful, I have the invisibility cloak you got me for Christmas that year, I'll be able to keep track of them unseen with that," Charlie replied.

"You'll need to hide your heartbeat too Charlie, just cause they can't see you, won't mean anything if they can hear you," Edward said, concern lacing his tone.

"Anyhow, enough about that, I came to let you know that the pack is behaving, for a change and to give you a message, 'You're in big trouble young lady,'" Charlie said a smile lighting up his face.

"Oh? Who from?"Bella responded.

"Granpa Newt, I was talking to him last week about you working at Hogwarts and being married and he said...'You tell my little Bell to get her behind to Dorset as soon as possible, I'll overlook the missing wedding invite, I was probably in the jungle, but she better bring her new family to meet me and Tina soon as possible or there will be hell to pay,'" Charlie recounted with a grin.

The Cullen's laughed as Bella grinned at her father, they'd heard so much of this famous Grandfather, that they were all keen to meet the elder wizard.

"Tell him we'll drop in on the way back this week," Bella replied, excited to introduce her vampire family to her Grandfather, she could already imagine, just what he'll be like when he sees them. She chuckled at the thought.

Charlie soon joined the rest of the family on the beach and the remainder of the day was spent discussing what they had done, where they had been and the things they had purchased (Alice) during their break. Charlie filled them in on the goings on in Forks and the activities of the pack. He snorted loudly when telling how they went into blind panic with the arrival of the four Volturi guards in the area. He also mentioned that Seth and Leah Clearwater had broken from the main pack after the 'imprinting' debacle and had left La Push much to the annoyance of Sam and the tribal Elders.

Leah had not taken Charlie's imprinting information at all well and had numerous arguments with the Elders and Sam had sported an enormous bruise on his jaw for over a week after she had lashed out. Seth the more even minded of the pack had backed his sister whole heartedly and after warning Sam that he would kill him if he came near her again. They had left the reservation that night, dropping in to Charlie on their way out of town to tell him they held no ill will towards him or the Cullen's and to offer their support should the need arise in the future. Charlie felt sorry for the two kids; they'd been terribly let down by their people and were willing to live as outcasts on principle. He'd given them a cell phone to call him if they needed anything and they had left stating they would be in touch once they'd found somewhere as far away as possible to stay.

Bella and Edward were saddened to hear the news but pleased to know that Seth and Leah were okay. They were pleased Charlie was able to help them. Bella sighed, wondering if there was more they could do to help Leah and Seth, of course they could look after themselves, but Seth was still a teenager and hadn't yet finished school and Leah hadn't had the opportunity to find her niche after being the only female in the tribe to phase.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked brushing a hair from her face and curling it around her ear.

"I'm thinking that it might do Leah and Seth some good to join us at Hogwarts, Seth hasn't finished school and Leah hasn't had the chance to be just Leah since she phased, they'd have more freedom there, not to mention the rest of the pack would leave them alone." Bella responded with a sigh.

"That's awfully trusting Bells, with all the trouble you've had with the pack," Charlie interjected.

"It feels right though, they've been treated just as badly as we were," Bella stated.

"How about we wait till we're back home and revisit this discussion then, hopefully things will have settled for them then and we'll be able to make more informed choices," Carlisle offered.

"You're right as always, so Dad anything else?" Bella asked turning back to Charlie.

"Hmm lets see, well Jacob has turned into a whiny little brat, every time that I've seen him, he's whined and moaned that it's not fair that his wolf was taken from him. Billy no longer looks at me, let alone speaks, but what could I do, let him and the elders continue to manipulate the pack and mistreat those girls? Oh I caught the Newton boy speeding last week, took great joy in patting him down and searching his car, before having to impound it and arrest him for possession with intent to supply." Charlie sighed.

Edward snorted at the image of Charlie tossing Mike Newton across the front of the police car before cuffing him and throwing him in the back. If only he had thought to set him up in that way when they were at school, it would've made life much more tolerable.

As the day drew to a close, the family split, Emmett and Jasper shooting off on their brooms in a race around the island. Rosalie to the boathouse, that now also sported a new broom workshop, she'd had an idea to improve the design of their brooms and she wanted to test out a few mock ups that she had made. She'd spent numerous afternoons at the lightning bolt factory with the harried broom maker, Gustav. She'd peppered him with questions and ideas and he'd delighted in the young womans grasp of engineering. So much so that he all but fell over himself to supply her with broom wood to allow her to make prototypes for any ideas that she had, as long as she allowed him to produce any that were successful.

Alice disappeared into the house and was last seen heading into her closet, muttering about fabrics. Meanwhile the remaining vampires and Charlie settled on the beach and watched Ness and her faithful companion/partner in crime Bruce charging in and out of the nearby jungle. The peaceful end to the evening only broken by her joyful shrieks and Bruce's responding yowls.

The end of the week also meant the end of their summer vacation, three days from now they would be settling in to their home at Hogwarts and Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be escorting the Hogwarts train from London. Bella had been abuzz with excitement as the sun rose from below the horizon, she'd packed and unpacked only to pack again in preparation for their return home. It took everything in Edwards' power to hold some measure of calm over his wife.

"Calm down love, we've got everything and if there is anything you missed we can always come back and get it," Edward attempted to sway Bella from her course of nervous packing.

"I know, I know, I just..." Bella chanted.

"What love, what's got you so tightly wound?" Edward asked.

"I'm just really excited to see my grandfather, but nervous too, you know?" she rambled.

"Shouldn't I be the one with the nerves?" Edward pondered.

"No no no, Newt will love you, it's just this is the first time he's seen me like this, what if he gets mad?" Bella worried.

"I don't think that will happen love, from what you've said, I think it'll be the opposite, I think he will be just as excited as you are and your nature won't change that," Edward placated.

"I love you," Bella responded kissing Edwards cheek.

"Love you too, now let's get everyone together, sooner we leave, sooner we can meet Newt," he said clapping his hands together.

Bella grasped his hand and with a flick of the wrist their luggage floated out of the room ahead of them to join the growing pile already waiting in the foyer. The rest of the family were lounging around the family room and Bruce was enjoying his last few moments of freedom before he'd be put in the dreaded travel crate and shrunk for the journey home.

"Everyone ready?" Edward asked as they joined the family.

A chorus of 'yes' floated around the room, and Ness grabbed a wiggly Bruce and shoved him unceremoniously into his crate. Esme walked in from the kitchen, having cleaned out the refrigerator and locked the rest of the house down in preparation for their departure. Pulling her wand from her pocket she pointed it at the pile of luggage and packages and chanted, "Reducio, Pack!" while lifting the lid of their family trunk. In a flash everything shrunk and disappeared into the smaller trunk finishing with a clunk of the lid and a click of the locks.

"Bella?" Esme asked once she'd finished packing.

"Esme?" Bella responded a quizzical look on her face.

"You were right, packing this way is really quite satisfying," Esme stated with a wide smile.

Bella laughed nodding her head in agreement. Her family had taken to magic like ducks to water and it pleased Bella to no end. She'd never imagined that they would accept let alone show their own magical abilities even a year ago, but this last year had shown just how adaptable her non-changing vampires were. They still had much to learn, but their theoretical knowledge was unsurpassed, each of them having spent days reading every magical tome that they came across. As well as numerous training sessions with Bella and the other wizards from the order. As a whole the Cullen's were proving to be formidable witches and wizards.

Carlisle was holding the conch and with everything packed they were ready to go, one last sweep of the house ensuring everything was locked up, the family circled Carlisle as he pointed his wand at the large shell, "Portus!" The shell glowed a bright blue and the vampires placed their hands on the shell and disappeared with a pop. They landed moments later in the garden of their home at Hogwarts, where they found Grawp and Hagrid hard at work digging Esme's vegetable patch.

"A'right Cullen's!" Hagrid called out in greeting as the vampires stumbled from their landing.

"Hiya Hagrid, just a pit stop, we're just dropping the luggage off before we go pay Newt a visit," Bella answered.

"Say 'Ello for me, not seen him for a while," Hagrid responded while batting an angry gnome away from an enormous cabbage. "Bloody gnomes," he grumbled.

Grawp lumbered over to Esme and offered her a courteous bow and a large toothy grin, "Hello Grawp, looks like you've been very busy this summer and have done a marvellous job in the garden," Esme offered the young giant.

Grawp smiled widely at the praise and returned to his work digging potatoes.

Carlisle seeing that Esme was occupied carried the trunk into the house, where he deposited it in the large foyer next to the kitchen and laundry. With a flick of his wand it unpacked and a quick incantation everything returned to its original size. Alice took no time to grab the numerous bags and items that she had accumulated during their vacation and ran them to her and Jaspers room.

"Alice don't get too involved, we're leaving again in a minute!" Carlisle called.

Rose flicked her wand at the trunk of broom equipment and directed them ahead of her towards the garage and workshop, where she unpacked them and directed them to their rightful places. Emmett and Jasper flopped into chairs in the family room to wait for the others to be ready to leave. Nessie had taken no time at all to release Bruce from his crate and they were running and yelping loudly around the garden, chasing gnomes for Hagrid.

A short 10 minutes later, having changed into clean clothes Bella called the rest of the family together. She practically vibrated with excitement, eager to see her grandfather. Edward placed a calming hand to her shoulder, not that it did much.

"Ready when you are Bells," Emmett offered, smirking at the excitement on his youngest siblings face.

"Okay, I figured it would be easiest to use a port key this time, we can use the Floo another time." Bella stated more to herself.

The Cullen's, glanced at each other and smiled at Bella as she produced a wellington boot adorned with a large red mouth across its toes, Esme snorted indelicately seeing that the mouth had a set of fangs. Bella shrugged, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"Everyone touch the boot please, Portus!" Bella called, the Cullen's leant in, touching the boot as it glowed a bright blue, the world around them spun in dizzying speeds and they were sucked from their spots in the circle and disappeared with a pop.

Moments later they landed, much more elegantly than previously in a large, lush garden. Birds and insects flitted from flowers and shrubs, many that Esme couldn't begin to name, having not seen them before. A small worn path meandered through the foliage towards a small thatched cottage, smoke billowing from a chimney and music floating through an open window. Shaking off their short trip from Hogwarts Bella and the Cullen's tidied themselves and strolled through the garden towards the cottage. They'd barely made it 5 steps before three bodies blurred through their legs and raced along the path and into a bush.

Bella giggled at the tell tale sign of three Kneazles preparing to pounce on the unsuspecting travellers. "Hoppy! Milly! Mauler! Don't you dare," she called to the hidden felines.

"Do I hear my little Bell?" a voice came from behind some particularly thick bushes.

"Granpa!" Bella called, "What are you doing in there?!"

Moments later a tall, gangly looking wizard appeared from the garden jungle, dressed in green overalls and a dragon hide apron a pair of flying goggles over his eyes. His reddish brown hair a riot of curls going in every direction and flopping over his face. "Aha! There's my girl," he said brushing his hands on his trousers. The elder wizard stopped as he noticed the rest of the Cullen's stood around Bella, Edward to her side, a curious Ness hugging his waist. "Well I never, little Bell you have some explaining to do," he said before turning to Carlisle, "Dr Cullen, an honour sir," he said with a bow.

Carlisle was taken aback, despite the numerous times that he'd been recognised; it still caught him off guard to be acknowledged this way. "You also Mr Scamander," he replied.

"Now then little Bell, you've some explaining to do," Newt stated moving to Bella and engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Its a long story Granpa, but let's do introductions first, where's Granma Tina?!" Bella asked giving him a light squeeze.

"Oh she's around, I think she was in the kitchen preparing for your arrival," he responded a twinkle in his eyes. "Come on, let's get you all inside and we'll have a catch up," he directed leading them to the house, not letting go of Bella as he marched into the house.

Tina stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen as they entered and squealed as she noticed Bella in her husband's arms, the Cullen's chuckled at the reaction as the much shorter woman raced into the room and wrestled her from Newts arms and hugged her tightly. "Look at you, you've grown into such a lovely woman little Bells the vampirism suits you, I knew you were meant for more," she stated in one breath.

Tina directed them into the family room and joined Newt on a large puffy loveseat. "So who do we have here?" she asked.

"Granma, Granpa, this is my vampire family the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper," Bella started, "And this is my husband Edward and our daughter Renesme," she finished proudly brushing her hand across Nessie's head.

Tina jumped excitedly from her seat and enveloped Ness in a bone crushing hug, "Another grandchild! Wonderful" she stated jumping up and down, much like Alice in her excitement.

The Cullen's chuckled at the elderly witch at her easy acceptance of them and instant joy at being introduced to Ness. Newt grinned at his wife and shrugged at the Cullen's, he was used to Tina's enthusiasm by now. "So how did you all meet and did I hear correctly that you're living and working at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Oh Granpa, I've so much to tell you!" Bella replied, before starting on their turbulent beginning. The Cullen's interjected with their observations and anecdotes as they told their stories and shared tidbits of the things Bella had done, leading up to the confrontation and escape from the Volturi and their new life at Hogwarts. Newt and Tina were speechless and awed at what they heard and so incredibly proud of their now extended family.

"Bloody shifters," Newt grumbled having heard about the La Push pack, "Let me know if there is any more trouble from them, I'll give Charlie some of my special brand of help," Newt stated.

Edward grinned at his in-laws, "Oh that I would love to see, I still laugh at the things Charlie and Remus did to them,"

"Lupin? The Werewolf?" Newt asked a sly grin creeping across his features.

"Yes, " Edward chuckled, "He stripped Jacob of his wolf and Charlie turned one of the more volatile boys into a Guinea pig."

Newt burst into laughter, full belly wobbling chortle, which had he been fat would've wobbled and bobbled with his absolute mirth, "Wonderful, I wish I had seen it, maybe he'll do it again, so that I can satisfy my scientific mind of course," he stated snorting loudly.

It wasn't long before the rest of the family joined in with the laughter, the rest of the visit was spent discussing Nessies love of creatures, which resulted in her being introduced to Newt and Tina's Kneazles Hoppy, Milly and Mauler and as they prepared to leave her being gifted with a Crup puppy from a litter of 15 that Newt had in his enchanted case. Its tail had already been docked, so it now resembled a Jack Russell puppy, Bella shook her head, knowing it would be a wasted effort to try to decline the Crup and it was very cute.

The black and white dog had no fear of the vampires and took a particular liking to Jasper, eagerly following him from the house, much to the amusement of Alice. "At least he won't get as big as fang!" she called her voice tinted with laughter.

"You take care of my girl and your girl," Newt said shaking Edwards's hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you, make sure you visit us again soon."

"Yes sir," Edward responded smiling widely at the elder wizard, "we'll send you an owl with any news, perhaps you and Tina could come visit Hogwarts soon also?"

"That would be wonderful, it's been a while since I've talked with the Centaurs," Newt replied clapping Edwards shoulder.

The Cullen's said their goodbyes and returned to the boot, Jasper holding the Crup puppy in his arms as it began to glow bright blue. With a touch of their fingers they disappeared with a pop, landing moments later in the garden back at Hogwarts.

Hagrid and Grawp were still working in the vegetable patch, the puppy let of a sharp bark and sprang from Jaspers arms as they landed and sped across the freshly tilled dirt latching onto a Gnome that had appeared from a hole as Grawp passed.

"Well that'll help, what's the little fellas name?" Hagrid asked as he watched the Crup shake the Gnome and send it running into the forest.

"A gift from Newt," Jasper answered before looking to Nessie for a name, "So Ness, what's he called?"

Nessie cocked her head to the side pondering, "I think I shall call him ...Gary," she responded.

"Ok, Gary it is then," Jasper answered and that was that.


	16. Chapter 16 - Trains

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 16 – Trains, visions and cocky teenagers.

 _The castle in Volterra loomed like a dark and sinister sentinel over the fortified town built high on the hill tops of Tuscany. Its imposing grandeur belied the evil that resided within projecting a facade of historical interest that attracted a torrent of tourists year round. While the walls did in fact hold an abundance of historical artefacts and knowledge it was in truth a cleverly disguised front set to trap the unsuspecting tourists. It was a common occurrence that those that entered the dimly lit depths of the ancient castle rarely left._

 _The coach party of tourists alighted the brightly coloured, air conditioned bus and assembled in a noisy sweaty mass at the foot of the steps leading into the imposing tower. At the head of the group a tall, remarkably pale blonde stood, dressed in a traditional tour guide ensemble, clipboard clutched in her hand. Her accent distinctly clipped, husky and rich with a tone of someone from the region of Austria or perhaps Germany held court over the party that stood expectantly before her._

 _In the ramparts above two guards stood watch over them were heard by those with keen ears to say, "Looks like one of those bait balls down there."_

 _"Makes us the sharks circling to feed then," the second chuckled._

 _The tour guide glared towards them, her gaze piercing them through her tinted sun glasses. "Shut up you fools, don't spook dinner!"_

 _The two guards grinned back at her as if to say 'eat shit' and continued murmuring to each other. The guide clapped her hand to the clipboard in order to gain the parties attention and briefly told them of the building they would be entering. Moments later the excited chattering resumed as she lead them through the large oak doors and into the long hall that lead to the heart of the castle._

 _Meanwhile in the throne room, three thrones sat upon a raised platform to enable those that resided upon them an unobstructed view of the room. They were occupied by three men, three brothers, whose only physical resemblance was the red of their eyes. To the side of them stood two young teenagers, a boy and girl. All of them dressed in fine formal dress and covered by lush dark cloaks. Dotted about the circular room over a dozen similarly dressed men and women stood, silent and still like statues on display in a museum. The image this portrayed to the unsuspecting tourists was of a well placed and historically accurate Royal court. Many shrugged off the eerie foreboding they sensed on entering the great hall, the large oak doors shutting behind them with a final clank, the hair on the back of their necks attempting and failing to warn them of impending danger. Too involved and intrigued by the image cast before them. The hypnotic tone of the tour guide as she explained the history of 'three Volturi kings'. The combined smells of sweat and food wafted about the room, enticing the occupants who waited for the signal that they could eat. The tourists didn't know what hit them, one minute they were listening to the guide talk of the vanquishing of vampires by St Marcus, the next the room descended into chaos of tortured screams, of crashing and thuds, snapping bones and blood, so much blood. It ran like a river and at the end, when silence enveloped them once more the only evidence that they had been there was the bloodied stone floor and a pile of cameras and handbags. Moments later the items were removed and a tall dark haired man hosed the blood towards a grate in the centre of the room. No one, no one living would know what had happened._

 _The coach drove away from the front of the building in a prearranged move, disappearing from view down a short tunnel to an underground parking store. Where it would remain until the next time they were hungry. Coaches from other tour companies took its place and life in Volterra resumed as if nothing had happened._

 _A young man in a dark suit approached the formal entrance to the tower, pale skinned, with long hair and a dark cloak, flanked by a taller more well built companion, they entered with no interruption, the young woman on the desk looking up as they entered and lowering her gaze as they passed. She knew what they were and would do anything in her power to endear herself so that she could be rewarded for her service by joining their ranks. The taller man sneered as they passed uttering a quiet "Dibs," to his companion. They knew that she would be nothing but a meal, with no power or particular skills to make her a valuable addition to their ranks._

 _They entered the great hall with no fanfare, the shorter young man approaching the dais his hand outstretched to the apparent leader of the three kings. "Master Aro," he murmured with a curt bow._

 _"Demetri, Felix, what news of the Cullen's?"_

 _"There is still no sign Master, every home, every town we have searched, their scents are gone, in Denali the house is nothing but ash, the coven there have not seen or heard from them for over a year, they mentioned finding burnt remains, but they were long gone when we arrived." Demetri answered._

 _Aro grasped his hand and reviewed all that he had told through his own eyes, he found nothing remiss in the report. While he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased at the apparent destruction of the Cullen's, he was saddened at the loss of potential talents he could have controlled and angered that it hadn't been at the hands of the Volturi, no one had the right to take that privilege from him. "What of Isabella's father and those filthy mutts?" Caius asked venomously._

 _"The father seems to either be without knowledge or has moved on, he continues life as normal," Felix responded._

 _"The mutts are furious at the Cullen's for disappearing, they constantly pester the girl's father, but he gives them no answer. There is something wrong with the one that mated to Edwards daughter, it's not or doesn't appear to be a mate bond, the human visited the reservation when they were being particularly persistent, the young wolf boy hasn't been around his pack mates since, something happened, and we don't know what, if anyone knows where the Cullen's are the father is the key," Demetri continued._

 _Aro turned to his brothers grasping their hands in his and bowing his head to theirs. Silently they discussed the news before breaking apart._

 _"Follow him and follow the wolf boy, if opportunity arises take the human and the boy, bring them here and we will question them," Aro finished decisively._

 _"Yes Master," Felix and Demetri agreed before turning on their heels and departing the way they had come._

Alice slumped in her chair; this vision had been the longest she'd had in a long time. Glancing over to Edward who had stood silently across the family room once her vision had hit she murmured, "They're not giving up, what do we do?"

"Warn Charlie, perhaps he can put some charms around the reservation, it's a shame you can't obliviate vampires, that would've solved all of our problems," Edward countered.

"We probably could, if we had the right tools," Bella offered deep in thought.

"Love?" Edward asked looking at her.

"If only I knew where Frank was," she added as an afterthought.

"Bell?" Emmett questioned.

"Hmm?" she replied still thinking over her grand fathers Thunderbird.

"Who's Frank?" Carlisle asked joining the family.

"Oh, my Grandfather released a Thunderbird over New York in the 1920's with an obliviation potion, it wiped the memories of the whole city, preventing the revelation of magic and potentially a war," Bella responded.

"We never read about this," Jasper stated.

"Oh it was kept hush hush, even in wizarding circles, Granpa Newt had worked albeit grudgingly alongside Granma Tina and the MACUSA to capture Grindlewald and tried to save a young wizard who had been suppressed by the New Salem Society, he'd been over taken by an obscurial and wreaked havoc across the city, there were numerous deaths, and at one point Granpa was accused of being the culprit, at the end the Young wizard and the obscurial were destroyed, Grindlewald captured and Granpa created a potion to wipe the memories of the whole city, with the help of Frank."

"This potion would work on vampires?" Esme asked.

"I'm not positive, but it has the potential to be more potent than a regular obliviation spell, Dad would probably know better than me," Bella replied.

"Its something to consider love, but where would we get a Thunderbird?" Edward asked.

"Oh, um Arizona if not Frank then I know that there are colonies there," Bella responded.

"We'll have to talk to Newt sometime soon love, in the meantime, as much as we don't like him, Jacob needs protecting, Aro has Demetri and Felix setting up camp around Forks, and has instructed them to take him and Charlie if the opportunity arises, he may not be a wolf anymore, but he still has a lot of knowledge that could be used against us," Edward concluded.

"We need to let Charlie know, maybe he'll be able to hide him," Bella suggested with a shrug.

The family broke up and returned to their pursuits, Alice and Jasper disappearing into the forbidden forest hand in hand for some privacy, Rose to her workshop where she had an almost working broom enhancement; Emmett followed her and positioned himself on an unused worktop where he could watch his wife work. Carlisle returned to the library/study where he was reading a fascinating account on the vanquishing of dragon pox using the larvae of billywigs and fine pygmypuff hair to create a poultice. Esme resumed her work in the garden alongside Grawp and Nessie, an abundance of large pumpkins spread across the rear of her vegetable patch and with the help of their new pet Gary, they were working to keep an infestation of pesky Gnomes from decimating the crop.

Edward and Bella sprawled across the sectional sofa in the family room, lazily caressing each other's arms, day dreaming their day away, tomorrow they would be dividing up to resume another school year. Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be joining the students for their return to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express from Kings Cross, to ensure there would be no further problems for Harry and his friends such as those they encountered at the end of the last term. The Weasley twins wouldn't be returning for their final year having dropped out at the end of last term, although not without leaving a lasting reminder of their exploits aided by a number of portable swamps left around Dolores Umbridge's office. Needless to say Mr Filch had a hell of a time trying to clean those up during the summer holidays and only the intervention of Dumbledore were they eventually removed. While he would never say it out loud Albus would miss the two mischief makers, and found their tricks and practical jokes quite inspired.

"It's going to be quite strange to not have the Weasley twins in classes this year," Bella said absent mindedly.

"I wonder who will pick up the mantle, I'm thinking young Mr Finnigan has some potential, he does seem to have a knack for blowing things up," Edward rumbled in reply.

"Not all of it intentional love, most of his explosions is down to a lack of control over his wand, he needs to be more assertive," Bella chuckled. "I wouldn't discount Harry and Ron either, they both have a propensity when Hermione doesn't have a hold on them to run a little wild," she continued.

"Too true love, too true, I just hope Malfoy behaves himself this year, especially now that his father is in Azkaban," Bella mumbled.

"We'll ensure the kids are safe on the train, we'll patrol the carriages this time round instead of hanging out in the faculty car, hopefully that will lessen the opportunities to cause trouble.

"Just be safe love, I'd love a journey where there is no fear of attack involved," Bella grumbled.

"We'll be fine; we've come a long way since we came here last year, Jasper and Em are unparalleled in their defensive spells, we've had fantastic instructors in you, Albus and Charlie, have faith, all will be well." Edward assured.

Bella snuggled into his embrace a purr emitting from her chest in a low throaty rumble. He nuzzled the top of her head, his own purr answering hers, neither knew what the coming year would bring, but assured that together they would face anything.

~*#*~

September 1st dawned on a bright yet thankfully cloudy Friday morning, Nessie was still sound asleep, surrounded by her faithful pets, Gary and Bruce, the latter wrapped protectively around the top of her head where he could observe the new addition to the family. Gary didn't really care one way or the other; he was sprawled out as far as his little body could across the end of the bed, dreaming of chasing Gnomes and sharing his victories with his new gruff ginger companion.

Bella and Edward both stood at the doorway to her room and watched the trio as they slept quietly, only the flicking of Bruce' tail making a swish and thud on the pillow. They would be leaving for the castle imminently for a faculty meeting, before Edward, Jasper and Emmett would depart for London to join the train.

"This makes it all worthwhile love," Edward stated hugging Bella to his side.

"Yeah, so worth it," she responded.

The ornate grandfather clock in the downstairs hall chimed 8am and the many hands with pictures of the family remained in the 'at home' position; all but Carlisle's which showed him at St Mungos. Bella listened to the sounds of the house, all was quiet for now, but she knew that soon everyone would be assembling to leave for their respective assignments for the day. Rose would remain at home in her workshop while Esme looked after Nessie and continued their work in the garden, Alice would be joining Bella at the school and Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be preparing to escort the children to school. Alice had been recruited by Albus to work as his administration assistant, her cognitive powers and vampiric abilities notwithstanding, he had noticed she was an exceptionally organised being and felt she would help free his time to more important pursuits than spending his time writing letters and the day to day paperwork required for running such a large school. Alice jumped at the chance to be useful and had already taken up residence in the ante-room to Dumbledores study, she was now first point of contact for anyone that entered his rooms. This also added a certain level of security that couldn't be gotten around by a few well placed hexes and charms.

"We should get to the meeting, then you and the guys need to get to London," Bella sighed glancing one last time at Nessie.

"Come love, let's get going," Edward replied grasping her hand and leading her down the stairs to the large foyer. Emmett, Jasper and Alice were waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Everyone ready?" Alice asked bouncing on her toes.

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" Emmett asked.

"You need to meet Professor Slughorn and Albus is making security a little more prominent this year, so no more hiding in the forest for you guys, he wants you seen, so this is a sort of meet and greet?" Alice offered.

Emmett shrugged and nodded towards the door, a chorus of byes were called out before they left and headed up the cliffside to the castle. It wasn't long before they entered the large Atrium that housed the moving stairs that ascended the centre of the castle. They stopped for a moment looking up what seemed a never ending series of stair cases, before turning and taking a shorter set to the second level where the gargoyle that guards the Headmasters offices sat, already open and waiting for them to enter.

"That never gets old," Emmett murmured. The others responded with nods.

They ascended the spiral staircase to Dumbledores office and entered the ante room, where Alice dropped her bag at a large desk that faced the door, before leading them to the main chamber of the headmasters study. The room was already filled with other witches and wizards, who turned as the Cullen's, entered, stuttering into silence, before seeing who it was and returning to their conversations after offering numerous greetings.

"Morning everyone," Dumbledore stated as the final stragglers wandered in, "Just a few things before you all depart to your rooms to prepare," he continued.

Bella and Edward took up seats beside Minerva and Jasper, Emmett and Alice stood along the side of the room.

"I'm glad to say that Bella has agreed to stay on another year as our Care of Magical creatures professor, lots of good things were said about her classes last year, she has been quite a valuable addition to our faculty. Severus will be assuming the position of Defence against the Dark Arts professor this year, which means that we will be welcoming back our old friend Horace Slughorn as the potions master." A round of applause and murmurs of welcome and wonderful were offered.

"Now as you can see we have four other members to our team, some of you may have seen them around last year, some may not, with the return of 'you know who', the safety of the children is imperative, as such, Bella's family have agreed to offer their assistance in securing Hogwarts during the school year, do not be afraid if you see them around, their visible presence is intentional this year. I would like to introduce our new security team, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty Cullen, many of you will have also seen young Alice at the desk next door, she is acting as my administrator and will also be coordinating the security provided by her family. Any questions?" Dumbledore finished.

"Am I right in thinking they are vampires?" A stern looking witch asked.

"May I Albus?" Bella answered gaining a nod in agreement from the headmaster, "Yes Septima, we are in fact all vampires, although as you can see from the colour of our eyes we maintain a strictly animal diet, also my husband Edward, Alice and Jasper were witches and wizards prior to their change, Emmett and our whole family gained magical abilities via venom transference, our Vampire 'father' you may recognise is Carlisle Cullen," Bella finished.

"Stregoni Benefici?" the witch asked.

"Yes, we value human life," Edward answered.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful," she responded with an awkward squeak.

"Anyone else?" Dumbledore inquired. With no questions coming forth he concluded the meeting. "Then that will be all, any queries can be passed on through Alice who will be at her desk for much of the day, I will see you all for the welcome feast this evening," he concluded.

The meeting broke apart and the staff slowly and somewhat loudly departed for their various class rooms, The Cullen's remained in the study with Minerva and Albus, Severus returned moments later.

"Let me see your hand Albus," he said standing in front of the elder wizard.

Gasps of shock came from both Minerva and Bella as he raised a shrivelled blackened limb a dark and ancient looking ring sat upon his fingers.

"Goodness Albus, take that off!" Minerva growled at him. The vampires could smell the evil coming from the ring and hissed defensively.

"See even they can sense the evil it holds," Severus said caustically.

"It needed to be kept safe until we could work out how to destroy it," Albus stated unapologetically.

"What is it? I can smell the evil," Jasper asked suppressing a growl.

"A horcrux, Voldermort stored part of his soul inside, all the while he has these he cannot be killed." Albus responded.

"That is very dark magic Albus, it'll kill you if you continue to wear it," Severus responded indication that Dumbledore remove the ring.

"How do we destroy it?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing we have tried so far has worked." Albus responded.

 _'If only we had some basilisk venom, Harry destroyed the diary with that' Albus thought._

"Basilisk venom? Where would we get it?"Edward asked.

"Caught that did you? In his second year Harry fought and destroyed the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, destroying another horcrux, Tom Riddles diary at the same time. Alas only a parseltongue can get into the chamber," Dumbledore responded.

"What about vampire venom?" Emmett asked. "Our venom also destroys, would that work?"

Severus looked at the Cullen's a calculating look upon his face, before returning his gaze to Dumbledore, "It may just work," he offered.

"Could we try, you cannot continue wearing this Albus," Bella asked.

Dumbledore removed the ring, placing it on his desk; it screeched and hissed across the mahogany desktop, spinning in ever decreasing circles while imbedding deep gouges into the wood. Eventually it stilled and the air appeared to crackle and hum with the strength of the magic that emanated from the ring. The assembled group stood watching agape at the tarnished metal ring, the metal most likely gold, although the it had a distinctly brassy look to it, the gem a square cut brown stone, its appearance so aged and mottled it was quite difficult to identify whether it had any worth.

"Its really quite ugly as jewellery goes," Alice stated, not even tempted to take a closer look at the ring.

"Its a Riddle family heirloom, Tom Riddles father is said to have commissioned the ring, it was one of a few items in the young mans possession when I found him in the orphanage," Dumbledore responded. "I sometimes wish that I hadn't found him and bought him to Hogwarts, but already at such a young age he was a strongly powered wizard, he had great potential to cause harm and I deemed it safer to remove him for the safety of those young muggles he lived with, had I left him, I have no doubt that the power within him would've attracted an Obscurial and his penchant to cause harm to those who he felt slighted by would be expounded, it's something that haunts me to this day, was it the right thing to harness and control his power or would leaving him untrained have been less harmful? Obscurials are themselves not something to consider a trifle in comparison to what young Tom turned out to become."

"Credence Barebones," Bella mumbled, "No Albus, allowing him to become an Obscurial could've been devastating to the Muggles, you cannot compare one evil against another, but never doubt that your intentions and efforts where the right way."

"Credence who?" Jasper asked.

"A young untrained wizard, he was adopted by a woman in New York named Mary Lou Barebones, she ran an anti magical society called the Second Salemers, and would hold rallies and use her adopted children and the local waifs and strays to leaflet the public. Granpa Newt met him in 1926, as a young adult, it is very rare for wizards affected by Obscurials to live passed the age of 10, it is believed he had a vast amount of power to survive as long as he did. Gellert Grindlewald tried to harness the obscurial as a means to start a war between muggle and magical civilisations, unfortunately Credence was the true victim in the whole campaign and died, although not before the obscurial was released to kill numerous muggles, Granpa Newt was heavily involved in the mass obliviation that helped to clear that from history," Bella finished.

"Ah yes, a very sad tale," murmured Dumbledore, "Newt told of the young man he encountered on his return to England and also of meeting your Grandmother too."

"So back to the ring," Emmett interrupted, "We need to get this sorted before we head to London."

"I believe the venom will undoubtedly harm it, it's the delivery method we need to decide on," Severus answered.

"I would think the most simple option would be to bite it," Jasper offered, "So who's doing the honours?"

"I'll do it," Emmett growled menacingly reaching for the ring, the piece in question spinning across the desk as if to evade his grasp. He grabbed the jewellery and growled as it vibrated in his hand, "Here goes nothing," he said swallowing back venom and lifting the ring to his open mouth.

An almighty screech echoed throughout the study as his teeth pierced the metal and continued through the gemstone, a black tar like substance oozed from the bite and Emmett suddenly sailed across the room crashing into the wall shaking the tower as if an earth quake had hit, the ring fell to the desk, the black tar oozing from the wound Emmett's teeth had inflicted, it bubbled and fizzed, the screech getting louder and louder. A dark mist rose from the ring like a volcanic smoke darkening the light that came from the large stained glass windows that dotted the outer edge of the tower, a foul smell like rotting flesh flooded the room and an inhuman howl, sounding like a pained, wounded animal pierced the room, leaving the occupants feeling cold down to their bones. As quick as it happened, the gemstone broke in half and melted into a pool of sticky goo, the two halves of the tarnished metal the only sign that the ring had existed, the mist cleared and the smell dissipated leaving nothing but silence and the dishevelled party looking on somewhat bewildered.

"That...was awful," Emmett stated, standing from where he had landed in a heap at the base of a giant bookcase.

"Well done Mr Cullen, it seems your hunch was correct, the horcrux is no more," Dumbledore stated clapping Emmett on the back.

Severus prodded the remains with his wand, not wanting to touch the object with his bare hands, with a flick of his wrist it was encased in a small translucent bubble like box and set harmlessly on the desk. "Your hand will need some treatment for spell damage, I'm sure Dr Cullen will be able to advise appropriately rather than needing a visit to St Mungos," Severus offered.

Dumbledore nodded in response, and offered his thanks to all assembled as the clock struck 9 somewhere within the office.

"Could we use your Floo to get to Kings Cross, it seems time has gotten away from us somewhat," Edward asked.

"Of course, please, be my guest, thank you in advance, your family are proving to be quite invaluable," Dumbledore responded directing Edward, Emmett and Jasper to the large fireplace. He then moved aside to talk with Minerva and Severus to allow Bella and Alice to see their family members off without interference.

"Be safe and we'll see you at Hogsmeade later this afternoon," Bella stated kissing Jaspers and Emmett's cheeks. The two vampires nodded before stepping aside. Allowing Edward and Bella a little privacy.

"Love you," Edward offered, wrapping his arms around Bella and pulling her tightly to him.

"Love you too," she responded nuzzling his chin, "Watch your back, no risks," she stated, kissing him soundly.

"No risks, we'll be fine, we'll meet you in Hogsmeade later, take a trip to Madam Pudifoots with Ness, before the feast," Edward replied.

"Come on lover boy, times a wasting," Emmett bellowed splitting them up.

"No heroics brother bear," Bella said hugging Emmett before stepping back.

"Promise, we'll see you later ok, it's going to be great!" Emmett stated seriously, he grasped a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Kings Cross station, platform, 9 ¾ !" he disappeared in a flash of green flame. Jasper followed closely on his tail, leaving Edward to give Bella one last kiss goodbye.

"Have fun!" Alice called from the ante-chamber as Edward stepped into the flames, calling out the address he winked at Bella and disappeared as the flames roared once more.

Bella watched the flames die down and turned and walked back to Alice who was already engrossed in a mountain of paperwork at her desk, she tapped a joyful tune with her wand as papers and parchments flitted from the inbox to the outbox and were distributed into various brightly coloured folders before disappearing into an enormous filing cabinet. She really was exceptionally organised. A quick quotes quill scribbled without direction on a large roll of parchment to her side, while Alice waded through numerous acceptance letters that had accumulated over the summer, each new student would be filed and their information recorded according to their houses after the feast that evening, until then Alice had the prep work underway, Dumbledores office had never looked so under control before.

"I'll see you later Alice, I'm going to spend some time with Ness and Esme, all my class prepwork is done," Bella stated as she strode from the chamber.

"See ya Bells, don't worry about the guys, I'll be watching!" she responded tapping the side of her head with her wand.

Bella smiled in response and disappeared down the spiral staircase, the Gargoyle closing the entry behind her.

Platform 9 ¾ was deserted, but for a few engineers and the train guard. The Hogwarts express engine sat proud and silent on the track as the crew flitted about polishing, buffing and stocking supplies in preparation for their journey to Hogwarts. The bright maroon engine glistened in the light a magnificent example of travel from what was thought a bygone age. Edward, Jasper and Emmett strode decisively across the concourse towards the portly guard that stood beside the large engine a clipboard in hand that he occasionally looked up from to direct proceedings with his wand. He spotted the three vampires when they were nearly atop of him.

"Ahh gentlemen, Dumbledore said he would be sending security again this year, the Cullen's I presume?" he stated.

Edward offered his hand in greeting and a little bow, "I'm Edward, this is my brother Jasper and my other brother Emmett, Dumbledore wants us more prominent this year, so we'll be stationed throughout the carriages instead of sitting in the rear waiting for trouble," Edward stated succinctly.

"Of course, no doubt with the return of you know who, all precautions are necessary, I'll leave you to check the train over for any issues before the young ones arrive, I'm Clarence Atwater, I'll be riding in carriage no. 3 in the guards box. Mrs Smethwyk and the tuck shop trolley will pass through the train once we reach Newcastle. Will you be needing anything?" the guard asked.

"No we know the way; we'll get set up and will see you before the train leaves." Edward responded.

"Good good, lots to do before the masses descend upon us." Clarence stated turning his attention back to the clipboard.

Edward turned to his brothers, "Ok Jazz what's the plan?"

"Start at the front and work our way through the carriages, we have just under an hour before the kids start arriving, plenty of time to clear the train for passage." Jasper replied.

Emmett jumped into the first carriage and walked through, his wand out as he checked parcel shelves, under seating and in every nook and cranny, he allowed his senses free reign to sniff out anything that shouldn't be there, by the time he'd arrived at the second carriage he had found a large bag of Peruvian vanishing powder, a portable swamp that the Weasley twins had put to use the previous year and a dusty volume of the Quibbler, thankfully nothing untoward. Jasper and Edward had worked through the second and third carriages and found a collection of random items, ranging from old sweets, to a pair of mouldy socks, for the rest of the hour they moved through the train, checking closets, toilets and various hatches and trunks. In the closet that young Eleanor Crosby had been locked in the year before the found a colony of Doxies had set up home, they were soon corralled and sent to Bella for a lesson she had planned for a first year introduction to care of magical creatures. By the time the station clock struck 10 the train had been cleared and deemed safe from a security perspective for travel, now they only needed passengers.

The Cullen's left the train with minutes to spare, moving to a staff area where they donned matching black jackets that were embossed with the words Security across a placket on the front. Once they were all looking smart, they strode back out to the train and took up positions at intervals along the carriages, Emmett stationed between 1 and 2, Jasper at 3 and 4 and Edward at 5 and 6. Clarence nodded to them as he walked towards the barrier that would allow the wizarding family's entry to the platform, with a final look around he raised his wand and a light above the barrier switched from a pale red to a pale green, they were ready for business.

It wasn't long before the concourse was heaving with bodies, Jasper revelled in the feelings of excitement and joy that spread through the young witches and wizards as they prepared for their journey to Hogwarts, he particularly enjoyed the newbies, the first years, the feelings of awe and expectation as they saw the train the first time filled him with joy. The Cullen's stood at attention their eyes and senses constantly in motion as the crowds of young magical folk filled the platform.

"Hello Mr Edward," came a small voice to Edwards right, he turned his head and smiled at the young girl that stood next to him, "Hello Eleanor, how was your summer?" he responded, "I expect you're pleased to be back."

"It was wonderful, but I'm eager to get back to school," she replied. "Are you going on the train again this year?"

"Yes, my brothers and I will be patrolling the train to ensure you all arrive at Hogwarts safely, so hopefully there will be no problems this year," Edward replied.

"That's good, I hope no one gives you trouble, although I expect the Slytherins will try something," she responded.

"Don't worry, we're keeping a close eye on them. You better go find a seat, the train will be leaving soon," Edward said.

"See you later Mr Edward," Eleanor stated skipping to join her friends as they climbed into the last carriage.

 _'Filthy halfbreed scum, Mother didn't want me to return this year, but Aunt Bellatrix said I needed to go for the sake of the mission.'_

Edward listened in to the caustic thoughts of Draco Malfoy, he wondered what the mission could be, his father was locked up in Azkaban and Edward had hoped it would temper his behaviour, alas no, it seemed to have embedded him further into the dodgy dealings of his mad Aunt. Edward spoke at vampire pitch, "Keep an eye on Malfoy, his thoughts speak of a mission from Bellatrix, who knows what he'll do on the train."

Jasper and Emmett nodded to say that they had heard, but continued to watch the young ones as they said final goodbyes to parents and siblings and boarded the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last to arrive, alongside Neville who bustled onto the train just as Clarence blew his whistle. The Cullen's took one last look along the platform before stepping onto the train and ensuring the carriage doors were closed. A jolt and a clunk alongside a long toot from the engine and the train slowly pulled from the station. Inside the carriages was absolute bedlam as children vied for seats all over, shouts and yells of hello and squeals of joy and laughter echoed through the train, it took nearly ten minutes for it to die down to a dull roar as the children settled in for the journey.

The Cullen brothers slowly patrolled their designated carriages, swapping intelligence at vampire pitch, so far there had been no untoward behaviour, but they knew that wouldn't last. The first hint that something was off was as they chugged through Newcastle, Mrs Smethwyk had visited the first 3 carriages with her tuck trolley and had paused to talk to Clarence at the guards booth in carriage 3. A predominately Slytherin carriage, although a number of Hufflepuff shared the space. Pansy Parkinson was the apparent instigator, although later on they would conclude she was in fact a diversion. The ghastly Slytherin girl decided that she didn't appreciate the new security measures and went to discuss this, loudly with Jasper, who was crossing between carriages 3 and 4. It was while she was spreading her vitriol at Jasper that Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's henchmen of sorts slipped down to the rear carriages and cast the FiendFyre curse at Harry's compartment, the ensuing damage could've been fatal had Edward not cast a protection charm at the opportune moment and doused the flaming serpents that tumbled the length of the carriage towards the students.

"Protego!" Edward called, his wand aimed at the rampaging reptiles, the curse bounced off the shield that was produced and slithered up the walls of the carriage.

"Finite Incantatem," he called immediately halting the spread of flames, "Expelliarmus, Incarcerous," Edward continued, catching Crabbe and Goyle's wands and binding the two young wizards.

Drawn by the sounds of screams, Emmett and Jasper appeared in the carriage as the last of the flames disappeared, they stood angrily behind the two Slytherin students, growling quietly with their wands raised. "Edward?" Jasper questioned.

"These two idiots," Edward growled angrily, "These two idiots, for some reason, although I have my suspicions thought they would use Fiendfyre in a closed train compartment, full with children, had I not countered the curse, they could all be dead," he finished barely holding on to his temper.

"Are you seriously cracked in the head?" Emmett growled at the two boys, who struggled and hissed in their bindings, "What is wrong with you, really I would really like to know, is it a life's dream to be murderers?" he asked.

Crabbe and Goyle glared at the vampires as they struggled with the bindings, "Filthy half-breeds, you shouldn't be here, you have no rights, you'll regret this..." the carried on babbling incoherently.

' _What are they thinking? Was it premeditated?'_ Jasper thought to Edward.

Edward growled at the two boys and directed Emmett to help transport them to the empty carriages at the back, he shook his head at Jasper, and then at vampire pitch, "Their minds are all fuzzy, as if they're being controlled, but it looks like some kind of test of loyalty, Crabbe seems to be the more lucid of the two, the curse was meant to remove us, well me, to make getting to Harry easier."

"So some sort of imperius mind control and premeditated attempted murder," Jasper concluded.

"Indeed, it's worrying what people will use children to do," Edward confirmed.

Emmett plonked the two struggling teenagers down in the rear carriages; they flopped on the floor like baby seals, muttering and cursing at the indignity of it all. Edward smiled and nodded to his brother before letting out a breath, although uneeded the human movement did provide him some comfort. "Em, can you head down to the guard and let him know what happened, Jazz, if you can watch these two, I'm going to check Harry and the other children, I'll be back soon." Edward stated before turning to head back to other carriage.

Further down the train, the children that had been trapped during Crabbe and Goyles attack were huddled in groups and slowly calming down. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left the closed compartment and were checking on the younger children to ensure all was well. Thankfully no one had been harmed, thanks only to Edwards speedy wand work. At the front of the train, Draco Malfoy waited impatiently for his friends to return to find out whether or not they had been successful, inside he was cursing his aunt for putting them in this position, but having already had numerous run ins with the Cullen's over the last year, he felt compelled to aide her in her intentions to remove them. Pansy had done well to distract the blonde one, but that had been short-lived when the large one had barged through the carriage, his wand out already, it had already been nearly twenty minutes, surely he would've heard something by now. It came as quite the surprise when moments later Edward stormed into the Slytherin carriage.

' _He should be dead by now; something must have gone wrong, those fools.'_ Draco thought angrily.

Edward caught the tenor of his thoughts as he stood in the centre of the carriage. "Attention please, there has been an incident," Edward started, glaring at Draco and Pansy, "For your own safety, the carriages are going to be divided by house and locked until we reach Hogwarts, should you require our attention we will be patrolling the length of the train, you need only call, we will hear you, now any first years will please move to the second carriage, until you are sorted in your houses you will be riding together, Hufflepuffs, please join your housemates in carriage 3, do so now." Edward stated calmly, although he was nothing but.

The children did as asked, albeit noisily and it wasn't long before Edward was sealing the entrances to the carriages and casting protection spells throughout.

"Caveportus, Cave inimicum, Impervious, Protego totalum!" Edward said aiming his wand at the doors.

Once he had finished he returned to the last carriage, where Jasper stood statue like glaring at Crabbe and Goyle, Clarence Atwater and Mrs Smethwyk had joined them there and had been filled in by Emmett as to what had happened. The Guard was shocked, his thoughts almost taking a voice of their own they were so loud to Edward, ' _Young ones these days, no respect for anyone or anything, this darkness that lives in them, its like a disease, spreading its evil and infecting everything it touches, not on my train, NOT ON MY TRAIN!'_

"We've locked down the carriages Clarence, hopefully there will be no more situations, thankfully no one was harmed, although there is some fire damage to compartment 3," Edward started, "Emmett take the first patrol, we'll be walking the roof of the train, Jazz and I will switch out with you until we reach Hogsmeade," he finished slumping back in his seat.

"What can I do to help?" Clarence asked glaring at the two students.

"These two won't be going anywhere, but if you would help us to keep an eye on them, we'll be able to concentrate on the rest of the train. They are unarmed and tightly bound, its best not to talk to them, who knows what rubbish they'll say. I need to let Dumbledore know so that the train can be met."

"Right you are then Mr Cullen, Mrs Smethwyk and I will watch them like hawks, they'll not blink without us knowing about it. Carry on as you are, it's only an hour till we get there," the guard said patting Edwards shoulder.

Edward thanked them and moved to the rear or the carriage, "Expecto patronum," he said with a flick of his wand. A huge spectral lion appeared and sat before him, he gave a brief outline of the events that had occurred and directed it to go straight to Dumbledore, asking him to meet the train at Hogsmeade, he would leave the decision to Dumbledore whether to involve the Ministry. The lion pounced from the rear of the train and disappeared.

He returned to the front of the carriage and offered a wry smile to Jasper who nodded in response.

"The children are all fine, they're separated by house and locked in safely, we just need to keep our ears to the ground and pray that no one else is stupid enough to try anything."

"I don't feel any intent coming from the train, well except from you know who and these two marshmallows, I don't get the sense that they had much control over what they were doing, even now they seem somewhat fuzzy," Jazz offered quietly.

"Yeah, I got that too, of the two of them Crabbe seems more in control, although I doubt he has the mental capacity to come up with this on his own, the boy is a sheep," Edward responded.

' _Malfoy?'_ Jasper thought to Edward.

Edward nodded in response but said nothing.

The rest of the journey thankfully was peaceful and no disturbances occurred. Both Edward and Jasper switched with Emmett to patrol the train, but further interference was not required. As the train chuffed slowly into Hogsmeade, Clarence stood at the rear door in preparation to signal the driver; Edward was on the roof eyeing the approaching platform, where he could see not only his wife, but Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus Snape waiting. Esme stood further down the platform holding Nessies hand and talking to Hagrid who was nodding at something she had said.

"Mom, could you take Ness to Madam Pudifoots, Bell and I will join you shortly, she doesn't need to see this," Edward asked at vampire pitch. Esme nodded to confirm that she had heard and she pointed Edward out to Nessie who bounced and waved to him before they left the station.

As the train came to a stop, Edward jumped from the roof and joined Albus and the others, the children still locked in the carriages pressed up against windows watching as the adults conferred on what to do.

"Good work Edward, I can only imagine the devastation that curse would have caused had you not been there to stop it. We'll remove Mr's Crabbe and Goyle to my study then you can release the children, I suggest the Slytherin carriage is left till last." Dumbledore stated decisively.

Hagrid chose that moment to join them and was filled in on the plan. "Don' worry, I'll get the little ones out of the fray first, then you can sort the rest out," he stated calmly.

"Thanks Hagrid," Edward replied before turning to the second carriage and unlocking the rear unconnected door.

"Ok children, line up on the platform, this here is Hagrid and he's going to be guiding you to the school, follow his orders exactly," Edward said loudly directing the children to the half giant.

"Righto firs' years lets go, you'll love this bit," Hagrid could be heard saying as they followed behind him like little ducks.

Edward returned to the rear carriage and allowed Dumbledore to enter; the elder wizard looked at the two teenagers as they glared balefully at him from the floor, the bodies completely bound in tight rope.

"Gentlemen, you will be joining me in my study, we have a lot to discuss about your future," Dumbledore glared back at them, before raising his wand and stating "Mobilecorpus," the two bound youths levitated before him and moved ahead as he stepped from the train. Those watching were silenced at the sight of the two bound students being levitated back to the castle, Snape and McGonagall walking behind them.

Edward muttered the counter charms to release the children once Dumbledores party had left, it wasn't long before the platform was heaving with students, all moving to head to the carriages that would take them up to the school. Bella appeared at Edwards' side, dressed in her Ilvermorny robes and her wand out in preparation for any issues that may come from releasing the Slytherin children.

"Hello my love, you've had an eventful day I hear," she stated kissing him quickly.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Edward said tiredly.

"Nearly done love, then we can chill until the feast."

"Finally," he replied before turning to the last carriage on the train. "Finite Incantantem," he said pointing his wand at the door.

The Slytherin children stepped from the train, eyeing the vampires with glares at the indignity of being locked in. Malfoy took up the rear with Pansy Parkinson, who was heard to complain loudly that her parents would hear of the injustice of it all and the 'filthy halfbreeds' that had been behind it. Bella rolled her eyes and watched as the pair stepped from the train, sneers fixed on their faces.

"You'd better hope the ministry don't get wind of your underhanded measures Cullen, I'd hate for you to feel the pointy end of their wands for this, this injustice," Malfoy spat.

"Mr Malfoy, you would be best advised to watch your tone, lest you tell us too much and find yourself joining your father in Azkaban because of some misguided loyalty to your mad aunt," Bella replied, "Just remember that mad aunt is mine too, I know what she is like, don't be drawn in to her sick devotion to the dark arts," she continued.

"You're no cousin of mine half breed," Draco spat.

"Oh I wish that were true," Bella stated, "Now get a move on, you'll miss the feast."

Draco huffed in response and dragged Pansy from the platform and outside to the carriages pulled by Thestrals.

"Kids, can't live with them, can't kill em." Emmett broke the ice.


	17. Chapter 17 - A vampire calls

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 17 – A vampire calls.

Draco Malfoy fumed as he paced the darkly lit Slytherin common room, the eerie green lighting giving the space a distinctly sinister edge. He was furious; Crabbe and Goyle had one thing to do, just one thing and their ineptitude, once again lead them to outright failure. Bellatrix would be mad with rage once she heard this; he dreaded the fallout from being the messenger. It didn't help that their failure had put a serious dent in his potential success at his own mission, leaving him to feel vulnerable and quite alone. He didn't like that at all; feelings according to his father were for Muggles and weak minded mud bloods. Cullen would pay; he just had to work out how. Then his real target would be left wide open to him.

Edward listened to the thoughts that drifted throughout the castle, sat silently much like the gargoyle that shared his perch in the alcove above the library door. Its central position and dark recesses were perfect for spying. All around him there was chatter from excited first years, discussing what they might learn in the various classes, elder teenagers sneaking around to find a quiet space for some good old fashioned necking, he snorted at the connotation, Dumbledore paced his study, humming a tune that was both nonsensical and quite jolly, he finally settled on Draco, his thoughts despite his location in the lowest part of the castle were some of the loudest. It came as no surprise to Edward that he was behind the attack on the train, nor was he particular unaware of Bellatrix' need to remove himself and Bella from the school, heck putting it plainly the mad woman wanted them dead. It was the underlying thought of another target, once they were out of the way, his thoughts gave nothing away, the obvious would be Harry, but Edward didn't think so, if he understood the politics of it all, he thought that Dumbledore himself would be the bigger prize, get rid of him and the structure and protections that kept Harry safe would crumble. In Edwards' mind that would be the more logical answer. He just needed Draco to confirm his theory.

 _'I think you're right Edward, I can't really see anything, no decisions have been made, but I have one of those feelings that you're on the right track,'_ Alice thought to him from her desk in Dumbledores office.

Edward hummed in agreement; he just didn't know how to prove it. He thought over the previous week's events, the incident with Crabbe and Goyle on the train, concluding with their outright expulsion from Hogwarts for willingly endangering the lives of over 500 children. Their wands were snapped in half, as they watched angrily. Dumbledore had been enraged and had called for the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour to ensure justice was served appropriately. The shaggy haired, golden eyed wizard came as a surprise to the Cullen's; they had not expected the Minister for Magic to be a vampire. The Minister had proven to be a decisive and fast working fellow, Crabbe and Goyle were taken in to custody by the Aurors and held for a full Wizengamot at the Ministry a few days later. They were sentenced to join Malfoys father in Azkaban and stripped of their rights to use magic. Before leaving Scrimgeour at vampire pitch asked to meet with the Cullen's after the incident had been dealt with. Edward, in Carlisle's absence agreed to inform the head of the family and arrange a time to do so.

Returning to his current position, sat in the dark alcove, Edward concentrated once more on the goings on about the castle. It wasn't long before he picked up on Bella talking with Professor Slughorn.

"You know Bella dear, had I been a teacher during your time here, I would've certainly invited you to my little club, only the finest witches and wizards are included, and you really are quite a remarkable young woman." He said.

"Thank you Horace, I'm sure I would've jumped at the chance, we have some wonderful young minds in the school right now, so I have no doubts you could fill your club up with little effort." Bella responded kindly.

Edward chuckled to himself; he could just imagine Bella's reaction to being collected by the potions master for his little wall of fame. Nope not a chance he chuckled.

 _"Laugh it up Love, but just think, if Aro had been a wizard and human, dismissing the evil creepiness, he'd be just like this, collecting talents to stick on his wall of fame."_ Bella thought to Edward, shaking her head wryly.

"Doesn't bear thinking about love, at least Horace, despite his Slytherin roots, is quite a kind old fellow, he's like a niffler, likes bright shiny things," Edward offered with a snort.

 _"Yeah well I won't be checking his pouch, that's for sure,"_ Bella retorted.

This time Edward laughed out loud, shocking a passing ghost, who glared at him and disappeared through the wall into the library. The rest of the day was quiet, for a Sunday, tomorrow lessons would resume and Edward would be patrolling the castle, while Jasper and Emmett covered the grounds. Later that evening they gathered in the gatehouse, the whole family was there, they were waiting for Charlie to arrive by Floo, he'd sent word that he would be delayed, as he was putting protections around the reservation and he was doing his best to avoid both the patrolling pack and the Volturi vampires.

The Cullen's took seats around the spacious room, Ness resumed her usual position in the comfy corner that Esme had created for her and was soon consumed by the numerous books that were there. Both Bella and Edward were pleased that she had settled so well since their departure from Alaska all those months ago, she didn't appear to be affected by the upheaval whatsoever. They smiled at each other as she gradually got lost in whatever story had her attention this time, thrilled that they had passed on their own love of books to their daughter. The others talked quietly; hushed whispers and light touches were exchanged as they filled in their partners of the days happenings. The quiet only interrupted by the settling groans of the house and the light crackle of the fire. To any onlooker, all was calm.

They hadn't been waiting long before Charlie appeared in the fireplace in a flash of green flame and a cloud of ash. He dusted himself off as he stepped out of the fireplace and removing any escaping ash with a whip of his wand.

"Sorry I'm late, damn mutts running around like loose cannons back home and those Volturi thugs are not making it any easier," Charlie grumbled.

"Everything ok though dad?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Yeah, got them all running around in circles, put a caterwaul charm on a tree out in the forest, miles from anything, every time someone comes near it, damn thing goes off, sends 'em running around trying to find the source, given me hours of entertainment that," he snorted.

"Oh Charlie, all of those missed opportunities, we could've had such fun if we had known when we lived in Forks," Emmett grumbled.

Charlie smirked at the largest Cullen, he could just imagine the trouble that boy would've been had he known about magic back then. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, no, it would've been absolute anarchy.

"So," Charlie started, while finding a seat, "When's Rufus due?"

"I'm here Charlie, good to see you old friend," The Minister said, stepping from the fireplace.

Charlie stood offering his hand to the newcomer, before directing him to Carlisle and Esme who had stood to greet him.

"Rufus, let me introduce Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the leaders of the Cullen family and my in-laws,"

The Minister stepped forward offering his hand and a short bow to Carlisle and Esme, before turning to the others, Carlisle took up the mantle and introduced the family, finishing with Edward and Bella.

"Good to see you again Edward, Bella, and in much nicer circumstance too," he said kindly.

"You also Minister, although I will say you took us by surprise the last time, we didn't expect to meet another vampire, not any time soon," Edward responded.

"I'm sure you didn't, I've heard from Dumbledore of your 'problems' with the Volturi, a very dangerous bunch, although I have been fortunate to not have crossed paths with them in my long life, I have kept my ears open, I have no doubts that if they were to find just how powerful you all were that Aro would covet you more so, that puts you in much more danger," The Minister stated.

The Cullen's nodded in agreement, Carlisle was more aware than most of the covetous nature of Aro, Rufus was correct in his summation, Aro would be beside himself to collect them if he were to discover the nature of their powers.

"Anyhow, enough of that, I'm here for a reason, as I'm sure you are aware," The Minister started with a light smirk towards Edward and Bella, "There is a prophecy, that tells of a great war, a war that will bring peace to the mythical and magical realm."

"How did you know that we know?" Alice asked.

"Don't you think that I would have detected your scents all over the department of Mysteries, or the missing prophecy recording?" The Minister asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Alice replied.

"No, well I did some investigations after the incident at the Ministry last year, found it quite interesting to find vampire scents down there, the keeper of the hall also informed me of missing recordings, so with a little investigation I came to the conclusion that Edward here had found his prophecy," The Minister finished.

"How did you know of the prophecy?" Edward asked, trying desperately to pick up anything from the closed minded minister.

"Oh that is a simple answer, I made the recording, Cassandra Trelawney was a very dear friend and the day she had her vision I recorded the encounter, I knew that one day the time would come, that you would come and I vowed that I would do everything in my power to ensure you had everything you would need to see it through. So here I am," The Minister offered.

"Didn't see that coming," Emmett murmured quietly.

"I've been around for a long time, yours is not the only prophecy that foretells a great war, even vampires have seers," The Minister stated offering a nod to Alice. "When I was young, there was many rumours in the vampire world of a golden eyed warrior, a great war, a war to end all wars, of course the Volturi squashed this, and it was all but forgotten, it wasn't until a young vampire named Carlisle Cullen appeared at the Volturi court, golden haired and golden eyed that the rumours resurfaced." The Minister continued while glancing at Carlisle, much to the shock of the rest of the Cullen's, "You really shocked the Volturi with your appearance, which is why I believe they still seek out your family, they fear the prophecy."

"How did I never hear of this?!" Carlisle asked no one in particular.

"They suppressed any talk of the prophecy in your presence and killed anyone who they believed would let you know of it, I have no doubts that your time with them was a particularly violent time," The Minister stated.

"It was the reason that I left, I appreciated the company and the discussions, the amount of knowledge they had available to them still intrigues me, but the daily executions became quite wearing, it all seemed so senseless and barbaric," Carlisle responded.

"Indeed, I have no doubts that a majority of those deaths were vampires that had considered telling you of the prophecy, the Volturi are ruthless in their need to control the vampire world, you my man would be their biggest threat, at least according to their prophecy, little do they know that young Edward here is the catalyst that will bring their end," The Minister finished.

The Cullen's were stunned silent, Edward pinched himself to see if he was alive, as no sound, not even a thought could be heard.

"What does this mean for us; we just want a quiet life?" Rose broke the silence.

"The time young lady is coming, where the lines will be drawn and people, wizards, witches, vampires will need to decide which side they are on, because I promise you, when it comes, the darkness will spread like a virus, consuming everything that it touches, you need to be ready, your very existence will depend on it." The Minister said in dangerous tone, his Welsh lilt hidden by the severity of his statement.

"Easy does it Rufus, tone it down eh, too much doom and gloom and they'll run for the hills, heck I might join em," Charlie broke in, adding a little brevity to the situation.

Bella smiled at her father attempt to lighten the tone the discussion had gone. "Well, there's nothing we can do right now, we need to research some more on these prophecies and go from there, so until then, we'll continue as we are, Dad do you need any help back home, I was thinking Moody and Remus might like to visit and help you play with your guests," Bella asked.

"Hmmm, that could be fun, although it would make life much easier if I was allowed to just blow them up, but I suppose we need them for intelligence." Charlie grumbled.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that, but if they disappear, Aro will send more, the last thing we need is for him to get desperate before we're in a position to do something about it," Edward stated.

The Minister stood from his seat, as the discussion wound down; shaking hands with everyone he offered pleasantries stating his pleasure at finally having some vampires that he could associate with without having to hide his true nature, he vowed to keep in touch and let them know if he heard anything else. The Cullen's returned the sentiments and bid him goodnight as he stepped in the fireplace and disappeared in a whoosh of flame.

Charlie soon stood to do the same, stretching he held back a yawn, "Well suppose I should head back home, can't be away for too long, I've got Newton in a cell still and who knows what those damn pups have been up to while I've been here." He grumbled.

Edward snorted at the mention of their former classmate before standing and offering Charlie a one armed hug, "Be safe and call us if you need us," he said before standing back to allow the rest of the family their turn to bid him goodbye.

Charlie nodded in agreement and patted Edward on the shoulder before turning to Carlisle and offering his hand. "I'll be in touch, perhaps when this all calms down we'll get to go on that fishing trip we talked about back when things were simpler," Carlisle nodded his agreement and stepped back, Esme stepped forwards and kissed Charlie's cheek, "Take care, and try to eat something that isn't a burger from the diner sometime, Bella and I have some food for you to take back, just needs warming up," she said patting his shoulder.

Charlie blushed lightly before grinning rakishly at Esme, "Yeah, thanks, there's not too much green stuff though right? I'm not a rabbit."

The others chuckled as Esme mock glared at him before giggling lightly. Bella picked up the small package that she and Esme had prepared and handed it to Charlie after he had finished saying his farewells and hugged him tightly before kissing his chin, "See you soon Dad, be careful, love you."

Charlie grinned, his eyes sparkling, then with a quick nod and a wave stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flame. The family returned to their previous pursuits and settled into a comfortable and thankfully peaceful last day before school resumed. Edward wrote a couple of letters one to Alistor Moody and the other to Remus Lupin asking them to pay Charlie a visit when they had the time, no further details were shared, as he had no doubts that mail would likely be intercepted if not now, then in the future. Other than sending patronus messages they would need to find a more secure way to pass things on. The threat of a great war plagued his mind and while he had absolute faith in the abilities of himself and his family, he worried for the friends they had left behind. The Volturi were ruthless and efficient and would think nothing of wiping anyone out they felt posed a threat to them. Communication would be key to whether or not they won the war that was to come.

The next morning dawned warm and bright, totally unexpected though not unappreciated for their current location. Bella took the time to prepare pancakes and a variety of fruit for Ness while Edward pottered about the library, preparing for another day patrolling the school. Likewise Jasper and Emmett watched their often broody brother as they too prepared to take on their patrol duties. Both of them feeding off Edwards' restlessness.

"Ed what's got your knickers in a bunch?" Emmett chortled.

Edward paused in his pacing, pinching his nose and pulling his hair, "Huh?" he replied distractedly.

Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other, "Your very distracted bro, what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, um, this Malfoy stuff, I'm just trying to figure him out, there's more to what's going on with him than a desire to get rid of Harry, the what is eluding me right now," Edward muttered with a huff, he disliked being left wondering like this.

"Chill, his henchmen are locked up with his dear old dad, we'll be able to monitor any communications with that crazy Bellatrix, so don't sweat it, we'll work it out," Emmett replied patting Edwards shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, it's just this feeling that there is more to it and its driving me mad, don't worry I'll let it go for now," Edward replied, offering a shy smile to his two siblings.

"Good, now go love up your wife and daughter before we head out to start our patrols, I reckon we should do some rounds before the kids emerge," Jasper said.

Edward nodded in response and disappeared into the kitchen where Bella was sat at the breakfast bar with Ness who was devouring her pancakes and fruit as if she had been starved. Bella smiled as Edward strolled into the room and linked her pinky with his as he stroked Ness's head lovingly.

"Morning love," she said kissing him lightly.

"Morning Daddy!" Ness squealed between bites of her food.

"Morning love, little love," he responded with a chuckle.

"Everything will be fine my love, we're grooming puffskeins today and I have a free period from 2 this afternoon, why don't you come see me, I'll be feeding the Thestrals down by the clearing." Bella offered nuzzling Edwards neck.

"I'll do that, I think the break from all the voices will help me clear my head," he replied. "And what about you little Miss, what's your plan today?" he asked Ness.

"Me and Granma and Grawpy are going swimming in the lake and we're going to have a picnic and play games and it's going to be so much fun Daddy, and Momma said she would show Granma how to make a bubble and we can visit the Merpeople!" Ness said bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"Yes little love, but you have to be good and be nice and polite to the Merpeople, we don't want to upset them," Bella said while brushing Ness's hair from her face.

"I promise to be my nicest to them Momma!" Ness replied smiling widely.

"Well of course you will, you're always nice darling," Edward said with a chuckle.

"I wanted to take Bruce and Gary, but Granma says they should stay home and look after the house, and that Bruce really doesn't like water, but but Gary does and I think he would like to go swimming, but I don't want Bruce to be lonely so I said he could stay and keep Bruce from being alone," Ness sputtered.

"That's right little love, we wouldn't want Bruce to be lonely, maybe tomorrow you can do something with them so they don't feel left out," Bella offered.

"Oh yes! I'm going to tell Granma, we could go see Bane, although he's a bit grumpy with Bruce, but I just know he'll like Gary!" Ness said before darting from the kitchen.

Bella and Edward chuckled at their excitable daughter as she disappeared, and soon descended in fits of laughter at the look on Banes face when Ness introduces him to Gary, the Centaur wasn't the most friendly of being's but he had a quiet tolerance for the youngest Cullen.

"Stop, I have to get going if I'm going to be ready for the kids on time," Bella chortled.

"I don't know where she gets it from," Edward snorted.

"Okay, okay, calm," Bella said blowing out a gust of air in an attempt to curb the laughter, "Right my love, I need to be off, I'll see you in the clearing later, love you, have a good morning," Bella said dropping a kiss to Edwards lips.

"Love you, I'll see you this afternoon," Edward replied before joining Emmett and Jasper and heading up to the school where they split up and started patrolling.

"Start at the top and work down, once we've cleared the school Em and I will head out into the grounds," Jasper suggested as they walked through the large wooden doors into the atrium.

Both Edward and Emmett murmured their agreements and the three vampires sped up the moving staircases, finally stopping on the seventh floor. "You guys take the astronomy tower and the arithmacy classes, I'll meet you back here when you're done," Edward stated while frowning at a tapestry that had three trolls dancing what appeared to be a ballet piece. He couldn't remember having seen that before, but for some reason, he felt drawn to it.

"Sure thing bro, see you in a minute," Emmett bellowed before darting off down the corridor.

Jasper hovered for a moment picking up on Edwards mood, he cocked his head to the side, studying his brother, _"What are you sensing brother?"_ he asked in his mind.

Edward shook his head unsure of why he felt drawn to the tapestry, there was something off about this section of the corridor, he couldn't put his finger on it. "Can you feel it, there's something...not right here," Edward whispered at vampire pitch.

Jasper froze and opened his senses, of all of the vampires; he had experienced the most and had honed his senses and gift. He was a formidable vampire in his own right, pair him with Edward and the two were virtually unstoppable. _"There's a strange scent, but also a strong, old magic here,"_ Jasper offered.

"Exactly, it needs more investigation, but I think we need to do it at night, when there is little chance of running in to anyone," Edward responded, "I think we should mention it to Dumbledore, he might have some thoughts."

Jasper nodded his agreement, and the two continued to check over the corridor until Emmett returned from the astronomy tower. "The kids will be up and about soon, let's get a move on," Emmett said unusually quiet. He'd heard his two brothers talking while he checked the towers and vowed to back them up. Edward heard Emmett's thoughts loud and clear and clapped him on the back in thanks. "Tonight," he whispered. Emmett offered a wide grin in response.

By the time the first of the children were descending the stairs and heading to the great hall for breakfast the Cullen boys had checked the school from top to bottom and were on their way to join the rest of the faculty at the head table. Bella was already in her seat next to Horace Slughorn deep in discussion on the use of love potions of all things and the need for strict guidelines to be set for using them, the last thing they needed was for every lovestruck young girl to pump the testosterone fuelled boys in the school with waves of lust. Horace chuckled loudly as Bella spoke passionately about the need to temper the urges of their teenaged students and the potential for misuse of the Amortentia potion that he would be teaching 6th year classes. "Oh Bella dear, have some faith, all young girls have dreams of falling in love, its only a little fun," he stated smiling brightly.

"Oh its all fun and games for a while Horace, then you get two girls after the same boy and feelings get hurt, I don't know, maybe being mated and changed into a vampire alters my perspective, but I just find love potions unsavoury, it removes the free will and lowers boundaries, I've lived in magical and muggle schools and seen the hurt this could cause," Bella responded, settling back in her seat as she sensed Edwards approach from behind.

"Hello love," he said bending to kiss her cheek, "Professor," he nodded.

"Mr Cullen, good day to you," Horace said smiling at Edward, "Do you have the same views as your dear lady wife?" he asked.

Edward chuckled, "I do, although my experiences have been strictly muggle until now, young women can be ruthless in their pursuit and love potion or not, it should be considered that feelings can be hurt, not to mention that even though I'm sure there is some level of flattery, us boys deserve to feel our own emotions and not those created in a cauldron. Like Bella suggested, it's all fun and games, til it's not," Edward answered.

"Hmm perhaps your right, I'll have to think on it," Horace responded before turning back to his breakfast plate that sat piled high with pancakes and sausages, bacon, baked beans, mushrooms, tomatoes and an egg. Both the vampires curled their noses at the thought of eating that huge amount of food; the smell was more than enough to put them off.


	18. Chapter 18 - First strike

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 18 – First strike.

Charlie Swan stretched comfortably in the large recliner that Edward had bought for him not long after the family departed for Alaska. While he found the expense for the Italian leather seat extravagant, he wasn't going to send it back any time soon, it was a gift after all and it was really rather comfortable. Unlike the previous seat that it had replaced there weren't any pokey springs or tears in the upholstery. No as gifts from your son in law go, this was certainly one of Edwards's better expenses. A loud snort from across the room broke him from his stretching and he glanced over at the large man that was sprawled across his couch. Charlie glowered as a particularly loud fart followed by a whiney snore came from the man that slept soundly across from him. He never understood how Moody could fall asleep anywhere and lets not even think of the positions he could contort himself into. A chuckle sounded from behind him and Charlie looked over his shoulder to see the tall thin form of Remus Lupin leant against the doorway a mug of coffee in his hand as he watched the two wizards with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It never ceases to amaze me how a man of his stature could contort himself to fit on such small furniture," Remus stated nodding at Moody.

Charlie grinned at his old friend and shrugged while responding, "Was thinking the same thing, just wish he didn't have to feel so comfortable that he'd fart."

Remus snorted into his cup, causing Moody to snuffle and snore loudly while he twisted on the couch. His eye spinning around in its metal socket, ever watchful and alert. Charlie stood from his seat and strode into the kitchen where he grabbed himself a cup of coffee from the machine. Despite all his years spent as a wizard, he had taken a liking to the strictly muggle drink and enjoyed using the muggle coffee machines in favour of swishing his wand. He found the repetition in using muggle tools and means relaxing and helped him blend in with the locals extremely well. Something that many of his contemporaries in the ministry still struggled with. Moments later he joined Remus who still remained in the doorway to the kitchen eyeing the sleeping Moody with the look of a scientist studying a lab rat.

"So, anymore trouble with the shifters?" Remus asked.

"No, they're just a bunch of whining mewling puppies, the Vamps are the issue right now, got two Volturi vampires camped out in the forest, they're watching the puppies and supposed to be watching me, but I've had them and the shifters running round the forest chasing their tails, Caterwaul charms are wonderful things," Charlie said with a wink. "Dumbledore and the Cullen's have said not to kill em, so I've been playing instead, while trying to gain intel on what they're doing here," Charlie replied.

Remus grinned at his old friend, while Charlie hadn't attended Hogwarts, as by the time he was of age, his father had moved them to the US and he took his schooling at Ilvermorny, they had met over the summers when he'd been visiting his grandparents in Dorset. Charlies grandfather Newt had been particularly helpful in procuring and enhancing the wolfsbane potion that Remus used religiously throughout the three days of full moon monthly to ensure he remained in control of his wolf. In doing so he had ensured a friendship that withstood time and distance. As such Charlie was often considered the 'missing marauder'.

"So what's the plan?" Remus asked.

"Well they're going to catch on to the caterwaul charm I set out in the forest eventually, a shame really as I've enjoyed watching them running around trying to work out where it's coming from. The Weasley twins did kindly donate some portable swamps, according to Bells they caused quite a nuisance to that Umbridge woman last year with them," Charlie stated.

"Hmmm," Remus murmured to himself, "It's a start; we need to be able to get close without detection, to be able to hear and see them."

"I've placed protections around the reservation, but they'll not stop them indefinitely," Charlie sighed.

"What about your Animagus form, with Moody and me here, we should be able to offer enough protection for you to be unnoticed," Remus offered.

"I would've done it before now, but like you said, I was on my own," Charlie replied.

"No time like the present," Remus replied patting Charlie on the shoulder.

Charlie nodded in response, before placing his mug on the counter and then moving to wake Moody. Moody's eye spun and tracked Charlie as he crossed the room towards him, As he reached his side he raised his leg to give the snoring wizard a kick and was met by a raised wand, "Wouldn't do that If I were you, mightn't like the outcome," Moody grumbled sleepily, "I might slip and turn you into a rabbit."

Charlie laughed, a full on belly shaking bellow, " 'Bout time you woke up you smelly old fart."

Moody glared from the couch as he stretched and straightened himself out, he scrubbed his hands through his long ginger hair, mussing it more than it was before scratching his stubbly chin. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Remus snorted into his coffee, earning another glare, "Had you been awake, you'd know," he smirked.

"Had I been awake I wouldn't need to ask," Moody retorted grumpily.

"Charlie's going to transform into his animagus form and follow the vamps, we're going puppy sitting," Remus said taking a swig from his cup, grimacing as the bitter flavour of coffee hit his tongue.

Charlie grinned at his friend, "Would you rather have a cup of butterbeer or some cocoa?"

"Ha bloody ha, I don't know how you can drink this tar," Remus replied.

"Helps blend in with the locals, you get used to the taste," Charlie shrugged.

"Yeah, that won't happen anytime soon," Remus grumbled.

Moody stood scratching his head making his already shaggy hair a veritable mess. Charlie eyed him shrewdly, trying to decide how to broach the clothing situation. While Remus looked unkempt, he at least looked like a no-maj, Moody however looked like an extra from the Walking Dead and there was no covering the eye. "So..." Charlie coughed, "You don't have any...Muggle clothes you could wear?" he asked Moody.

"What ever for, I'm quite comfortable in this, thank you very much," Moody growled.

"Just you know you kind of stand out, rather than blend in," Charlie tried diplomatically.

"And I suppose a bloody great big grey dragon is going to blend right in," Moody spat back.

"I'll not be in sight of the muggles, I'll be in the forest, or in the sky, and anyway, Greylocks can change colour to hide," Charlie said with a definitive nod.

"Ooooh Greylocks can change colour to hide," Moody snarked back, "Well whoop de doo to you, I'm not changing."

Remus chuckled at the two wizards as they bitched and moaned at each other. Some things never change. "Brush your hair at least Moody," Remus laughed.

"Oh stuff you Remus," Moody muttered staggering into the kitchen in search of food.

Charlie shook his head, "Patrol the reservation, but try not to stand out too much, the vamps aren't aware of us."

Remus nodded and turned into the kitchen to drop his mug in the sink, passing Moody who was about to bite into the hugest sandwich he had ever seen, its as if he had taken a bit of everything from the fridge and put it between bread. Remus grinned as he watched the shaggy haired wizard devour the huge plate of food, almost without taking a breath.

The three wizards parted not long after, Remus and Moody took their brooms to the reservation and landed silently on the cliffs away from prying eyes after doing a high circuit of the area.

Charlie stepped out the back of his house and walked slowly into the forest, about 100yards in he stopped in a small clearing, "Salvio Hexia, Repello Mugglatum, Cave inimicum, Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima, Muffliato." It was as if the small area became encased within a bubble, all sound ceased, Charlie stood still for a moment eyeing his surrounding, to be sure he was in the clear, then tucked his wand back into the hidden pocket. His body then begun to shimmer and moments later a large grey dragon stood in his place. Charlie stretched his legs out then sniffed the air, before taking to the sky having picked up the sickly sweet scent of the Volturi vampires to the east. It wasn't long before he found them sat in the trees that bordered the reservation, talking quietly while eyeing Sue Clearwater as she hung out her washing. Charlie was surprised the wolves weren't patrolling this part of the forest.

Landing quietly his tucked his wings and blended into the trees, the two vampires picked up the scent of his dragon form, but paid little attention to it, reasoning that it was another animal that the damn Cullen's likely called food.

"How long are we meant to stay here, its obvious the Cullen's haven't been here in a long while?" Felix grumbled from his perch next to Demetri.

"As long as it takes, Master Aro wants a puppy, we need to get one alone, so that we can return to Volterra," Demetri replied.

Charlie sighed, _"So that's the plan,"_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile up on the cliffs, Remus and Moody had encountered Jacob Black, the young Quileute was sitting throwing stones from the top of the cliff, now that he had lost his wolf, he spent a majority of his time alone up on the cliffs, daydreaming of returning to the pack. His thoughts still strayed to Bella, the Cullen's and Nessie and often he would stew in his bitterness, blaming them for all that was wrong with his life. Taking none of the responsibility onto himself. While losing his ability to phase had knocked him down a peg or two, it hadn't made him grow up and he still remained the bitter, manipulative childish teenager. On seeing Remus and Moody appear from the forest, instead of remaining quiet and respectful he rose to his full 6ft 7 height and strode over to the two wizards, "You! You have some nerve coming here wolf, I demand you return my wolf to me, do you not know who I am, I am the future leader of this tribe, and you have no right to do this to me!" He spat while poking a stabbing finger at Remus.

Moody crossed his arms, his large staff propped against his stomach and watched the youth spit venomously at his friend.

"Ah young Mr Black, I see you've not learnt any humility since my last visit, I did warn you and your elders that there would be repercussion to your and their actions," Remus replied calmly.

"You have no right!" Jacob snarled. "First you remove my ability to phase and then you spread lies to the imprints of my pack brothers making them leave, they were to carry the future of our pack, you have NO RIGHT!"

"I have every right Jacob Black, the treaty with the MACUSA was agreed by Taha Aki, you do not get to pick and choose the bits that you agree to, grow up or you'll never see your wolf form again," Remus responded bitingly. "As for the young ladies that your pack had manipulated into believing they were 'imprints', you and your pack under the guidance of humans who had never phased were embarking on a life based on lies and misinformation, imprinting is a phenomenon experienced between females and their young, it is not some cosmic mating claim, your tribe really should learn to record their histories properly and not use knowledge gained on the television to guide the pack."

"You have no right," Jacob sighed, "My life is as good as nothing without my wolf."

"Use the opportunity to earn it back Mr Black, Spirit forms are a privilege not a right," Moody interjected.

"Who are you?" Jacob growled.

"Its need to know, as in you don't need to," Moody replied casting his gaze about the Cliffside. Movement off to the east caught his eye as it spun in the metal socket. He nudged Remus and nodded towards it.

Remus gave a slight head tilt to acknowledge he'd seen as a large black wolf followed by two smaller grey and brown coloured wolves in an arrow formation. The two wizards took defensive stances but remained where they stood as the three pack members approached.

"Samuel Uley," Remus nodded to the large black wolf, "Perhaps you should phase if you wish to talk."

The large wolf growled while its two fellows whined from behind him. Jacob stood to the side, his arms crossed and grinned maliciously at the two wizards, hopefully his pack mates could beat them into submission and make them give him his wolf back.

The black wolf phased and pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts, "Why are you here?" he growled.

"Charlie Swan has us watching the reservation to ensure the Volturi Vampires cause no harm," Remus replied.

"We can handle the vampires, we need no help from you," Sam snarled, joined by growls from the two wolves behind him.

The moment was broken by a mournful howl renting the air, Remus and Moody looked to the forest, where the howl had come from, before turning back to the three pack mates, "I wouldn't be so sure, you had better hope Charlie gets there to help your friend." Moody growled pulling his wand from his duster coat and apparating away in a flash of white light.

Remus pulled his own wand and cast a shield charm over Jacob before disappearing after Moody, Sam phased and the three wolves bound into the forest in search of their friend.

On the eastern side of the reservation, the two vampires had finally found their mark in the form of the youngest remaining wolf that hadn't left the pack after the whole 'imprint' and Clearwater debacle. Brady had only recently phased and was considered too young to patrol alone, so Sam had ordered him to remain on the reservation, he could only phase under the order of the pack Alpha or in moments of present danger. Brady was returning home from visiting the small store that sat on the outskirts of the reservation for his mother and was walking passed Sue Clearwater's back yard when the scent of vampires reached him. Sue recognised the signs in the trembling of Brady's body and glanced worriedly around her before running into her house. Fully aware that it would provide no protection what so ever if the vampires were intent on killing her, pulling her cell from her pocket she called the elders to raise the alarm and then waited.

Brady was frozen, the vampires were close, but they weren't approaching, and while he was tied to Sams Alpha order he was stuck until they made a move. Charlie watched from the tree's concerned for the young teenager, _'Run on home boy, don't face them alone,'_ he thought to himself.

Demetri and Felix watched the young Quileute as he had paused near to the woman's yard, it wasn't until they caught his scent that they understood that he was a shifter, yet they couldn't understand why he hadn't phased. "Why isn't he phasing?" Felix asked.

"Think this one is just a puppy, he'd have no chance against us," Demetri responded.

"So, do we take him?"

"No, Aro will want a higher rank, the child will be of no use to us," Demetri growled.

The two vampires remained hidden, only their scents offering any suggestion of their presence. Moments later a howl broke the silence and a large chocolate coloured wolf appeared beside the boy, "That one," Demetri whispered at vampire pitch.

Felix nodded and leapt from the tree, and charged at the two Quileute's, the wolf, Quil growled as the vampire sped towards them at high speed. He barely had time to plant his feet as the enormous vampire rammed into him like an NFL linebacker. Although it felt more like being hit by a freight train. The breath whooshed from his mouth as he was thrown high into the air, he struggled to breathe as he flipped to land awkwardly on his feet. As the vampire turned to run at him once more he howled hoping that his brothers heard his call and prepared to fight.

Demetri watched fascinated at the aerial acrobatics of the wolf as Felix charged it again and again, hitting and running to avoid being grasped in its beastly jaws. It wasn't long before he could hear the sound of approaching support from the wolf pack, deciding that Felix had played enough he called, "Stop playing and knock him out brother, we need to leave."

Felix growled in response and lunged at the wolf, his spade sized fists pounding into the soft belly inciting growls and wails of pain, Demetri leapt from his position in the trees and ran towards the two fighters, Felix holding the young wolf in a head lock, cutting off his oxygen, the wolf was struggling to escape the vice like hold, but couldn't get purchase anywhere to help him free himself. Demetri eager to leave thumped him hard in the temple and wolf crumbled unconscious and phased back to the naked teenager that controlled the form. Felix lifted the boy over his shoulder and the two vampires made to leave, "We need to go, the pack is close," Demetri stated.

Two beams of white light flashed passed them as they sped back towards the forest and they pulled up short as a large grey dragon stepped out of the trees, flanked by two oddly dressed humans.

"I'd drop the boy if I were you, vampire," Moody stated his magical eye spinning and fixing them with an unnerving glare.

"Who's going to stop us, human, you?" Felix taunted.

"Perhaps, although I would be more concerned by him," Remus replied nodding towards the dragon.

Charlie stood to his full height and spread his wings, smoke curled from his nostrils and he bent his head towards the two vampires, his lip curled menacingly over his large teeth a line of drool hung from the enormous incisors like a shoelace, globulous and translucent. The two vampires eyed the dragon warily, both calculating possible routes of escape.

"Now then vampires, what are you going to do?" Moody taunted.

Demetri looked behind them and found that the rest of wolf pack had appeared blocking their rear, they had nowhere to go. He looked back at Felix, "Drop the boy," he said quietly.

Felix did so immediately and stepped back from the unconscious teenager. The two vampires stood eyeing the two wizards and the dragon angrily. What were they doing? Were they going to kill them, let them go? No one made a move.

"So now what?" Demetri grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, you return to your Masters," Moody stated.

"What do you know of our masters, who says we have masters?" Demetri grouched.

"Return to Master Aro of the Volturi, you tell him to never return to this area, it is protected and there is no room for vampires here, now leave lest we change our minds and allow our friend here to light you up," Moody responded menacingly.

The two vampires needed no further encouragement and sped from the reservation, kicking up dust as they left. The wolf pack growled, they had no right letting them go. Sam phased as soon as the coast was clear and ran to check over Quil before turning angrily to the wizards.

"Why did you let them go, we could've handled them!" He growled angrily.

"If you had killed them the Volturi would send more, with your decreased numbers you would be no match for the trained killers that reside in their ranks, hell your boy here stood no chance against the big one, so get over yourselves, we did you a favour they'll think twice about coming here if they believe they'll be facing a dragon every time they cross the peninsular," Remus stated.

"And just where did you find a dragon, and if he's so intent on protecting us, where the hell is Charlie Swan?" Sam grumbled.

The dragon snorted and stretched its wings, the arrogance of these boys, the air shimmered around the dragon and moments later the jean clad form of Charlie Swan stood in its place.

"I was here, protecting the reservation, just as Remus said," Charlie said glaring at the wolf pack.

The pack had phased once the vampires had left and had stood dumbfounded eyeing the dragon with disbelief.

"That's impossible," Paul spat, his voice shaking.

"Yeah? So are shape-shifters, yet here you are," Charlie replied snarkily.

"Dragons don't exist," the boy growled.

"Say's who? You? Ha, you think that you're unique, that you're special, there is a big world out there, I've seen creatures that will make you turn grey with fright and shit your pants, there is more out there than vampires, you children are just so full of yourselves that you don't open your eyes and see," Charlie responded shaking his head.

"Is that all you're going to tell us?" Paul responded petulantly shaking off Jared who tried to calm him.

"Yep, you think I would jeopardise the world of mythical creatures by telling you brainless idiots what to look for, it would be like handing the inmates the keys to the asylum, my job is to protect them, not let you lot lose on the undeserving," Charlie retorted, "You boys have a heck of a lot of growing up to do before you would be considered worthy of such knowledge,"

Paul growled in indignation but was quieted by Sam who still attended to Quil. Remus had moved towards him, glaring at the Quileute Alpha when he attempted to stop him. "Remember your place shifter," he growled. Sam nodded before stepping back and allowing Remus to check the boy over, Remus pulled his wand from his sleeve and held it over the unconscious boy a light glowed from the tip as he waved it up and down his body. No sound came from his lips as he silently performed the healing incantations. Moments later Quil gave a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Remus pulled a large bar of chocolate from his coat and handed it to the boy, "Eat this, it's chocolate, it'll help," he stated quietly.

Quil took the bar and took a small bite, his eyes widening at the sweet tasting confectionary, colour gradually returned to his features and he looked around at the three wizards and his pack mates that stood nearby.

"Did you get them?" he asked.

"They'll not be back anytime soon," Charlie replied.

"Good," Quil nodded in response; thankfully he was one of the more reasonable members of the pack.

"What did they want anyhow?" Sam asked, his temper easing now that he could see his pack mate recovering.

"Aro wanted one of you, most likely to study, he's very tactically minded, operates on a know your enemy methodology," Moody answered.

"We would never give him any information, so it would be pointless!" Paul growled out.

"He wouldn't ask for it, he can read every mind he comes across, with one touch, every thought you have ever had will belong to him, so your comment is pointless, perhaps you should learn from his example, get to know your enemy before running at the mouth," Moody growled back.

"You know this how?" Sam asked.

"We have our ways," Charlie answered non-commitally before turning to Remus and Moody, well that's that for now; I'm going home, coming?"

Remus and Moody nodded in response and disappeared with a pop.

The wolves jumped looking around them wondering where they had gone, Charlie grinned before he too disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19 - Feeling lucky

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 19 – Feeling Lucky.

As Gryffindor quidditch captain, Harry was responsible for running team tryouts, the last year with Dolores Umbridge had taken a toll on everyone, and then spending his summer holiday with his uncle in Grimmauld place and travelling all over with Dumbledore in search of Horcrux' he was suffering from a dented confidence. Another member of his close knit group was equally pained. Ron Weasley wanted to try out as keeper, but worried that he didn't have what it takes to do the Gryffindor team justice. Classes had been in session for just over a week now, and Harry had somehow become some kind of savant at potions. Much to the chagrin of Hermione, who's rigid following of her books couldn't grasp just how well Harry who had a barely passing grasp before the summer had become so good. So good in fact he had won a short contest in their class that awarded him a much coveted vial of Liquid Luck. The quidditch field was a riot of noise and chaos as his housemates jostled and shouted amongst themselves, poor Harry stood adrift calling fruitlessly for their attention, which until Ginny shouted for everyone to shut up was not forthcoming.

Ron stood apart from his housemates, feeling quite unnerved, that fellow classmate Cormac Mclaggen was also going for the keeper position. So unnerved he was considering giving up before he even tried. After sorting everyone into opposing sides, Harry called them to order and set up a short game to get a better grasp on how well they played. Mclaggen took one set of goals, Ron the other. The field was awash with players passing the quaffle back and forth as the chasers and prospective beaters sped around the field. Ownership of the ball changing at quite a pace. Ron and Cormac, both showing equal skill in keeping goal. Harry called from above, that this last goal would be the decider, Hermione clasped her hands together from her seat on the bleachers as the chaser sped towards Cormac, a quiet call of 'Confundus' had his broom drifting to the side at the last moment to allow the goal, possession changed to the other side and they raced back up the field towards Ron, who looked like a rabbit in the headlights, the quaffle was thrown and he tipped upside down on his broom, head butting the ball away from the goal. Grasping the final place on the team.

Hermione yelped with glee, and looked around guiltily, hoping no one saw her mild interference, it was done of course with the best of intentions. _"That'll teach the puffed up blowhard,"_ she thought to herself.

Mclaggen fumed as the rest of the players slowly descended to the field, where Harry stood waiting patiently.

"Well done everyone, we're going to have a really good team this year; I'll post the team in the common room this evening." Harry said, dismissing everyone from the practice.

Cormac stormed over to him, his face red, eyes wild and fists clenched. "I demand another go, that last shot on Weasley was soft, of course his own sister would take it easy on him," he growled.

"He almost missed saving that last shot, you however did, Cormac, you're on reserve, Ron won fair and square," Harry replied dismissing the older youth.

"Of course you'd take sides, he's your best friend, you should give me another shot to prove you're not just choosing your friends," Cormac pushed.

"I'm not discussing it Cormac, you either take the reserve slot or you don't, either way Ron is our Keeper," Harry replied, slightly concerned that the older boy who stood fuming before may just hit him.

"This isn't over Potter," Cormac snarled before storming off the field, knocking a couple of first years over in his haste to get away.

Hermione rushed down to the field jumping on Ron, "You did great, I knew you could do it!" she squealed.

"Easy 'Mione, my ears will start bleeding with all that squealing," Ron chortled.

The frizzy haired witch blushed as she stepped back from her friend, she'd been so excited she never realised how forward she had been, "Sorry, I was just so happy for you," she apologised.

"S'ok," Ron mumbled shyly.

Back at the gatehouse, Dumbledore was just leaving having visited for another treatment to his hand with Carlisle, who was using a mixture of muggle and magical methods to deal with the curse that had damaged the appendage.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I'll be sure to use the tincture before bed this evening," Dumbledore said shaking hands with the elder vampire.

"Make sure you submerge the whole hand Albus, and I'll see you the same time tomorrow for a review," Carlisle stated.

"'Til tomorrow then," Dumbledore said as he nodded kindly before turning and ambling up the Cliffside to the school.

Carlisle returned to the library, where he'd set up a station in a nook where he could prepare lotions and potions to treat all manner of maladies. Bella had been kind enough to show him how to enlarge the space and set up a small home apothecary. This had proven to be a perfect place for Carlisle to meet with his new friend Healer Smethwyk from St Mungos, the two men spent many hours creating all manner of healing lotions, potions, balms and powders. With a flick of his wand, Carlisle had his work space cleared and put to rights, next he moved to his large desk and charted his observations on Dumbledores hand and recorded his methods on healing the damage caused by the curse. Carlisle pondered the possibility of turning his findings into a medical paper for other wizards and healers to learn from. Horcrux' were after all a taboo subject and the knowledge of how to treat damage caused by having direct contact with them was scant at best. He decided to discuss this idea with Hippocrates on his next visit, the healer would no doubt have some interesting ideas that they could ponder over.

Edward and Bella had taken the day to spend some much needed down time with Ness, as such they had risen early that morning, packed a small bag and apparated to a small hippogriff reserve in Dorset, not too far from her Great Grandfathers home. They spent the morning running across the large reserve that was unplotted so completely free of muggle interference, their inner vampires were appeased and Ness had a whale of a time, running and jumping, skipping and yelping with joy. At lunch they spread out a blanket in a sheltered glade, a waterfall gushed into a small pool, surrounded by rocks and overhanging trees, a herd of Hippogriffs visited to drink in the midday sun and cool off under the cooling wet spray. Ness was enthralled by the large birdlike creatures as she devoured the food that Edward had conjured for her. Bella and Edward talked quietly, as Edward lay with his head on his wife's stomach. The sun beat down overhead, the light refracting and bouncing off their skin creating rainbows.

"Mom, look, they're beautiful," Ness said pointing at the Hippogriffs.

"Yes they are little love, they're called Hippogriffs, don't run to them, they're very proud and must be treated respectfully," Bella said, smiling at her inquisitive daughter.

"We could take one home?" she asked.

Edward snickered earning a playful slap to his shoulder.

"I think little love, we should leave them to stay with their family, it wouldn't be fair to take them away from them, but we can visit and make sure they're ok another time," Bella placated their animal mad daughter.

"Oh, ok," Ness sighed sadly. "I didn't think about them missing their mommy's and daddy's."

"Not everyone is as lucky as you my darling, but I promise we'll come back and make sure they're happy, that would be fair..yes?" Edward offered.

Ness nodded and sat back on the blanket, grasping the last piece of fairy cake, and happily devoured the sticky sweet confection.

"I wonder how Harry's quidditch tryouts went," Bella mused.

"Hopefully he had a good turnout, with the trouble last year, Albus was eager to get inter-house matches reinstated as soon as possible," Edward replied.

"Good, the kids need something positive to focus on," Bella replied.

Back at the school, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice had gone to the quidditch field to watch the Gryffindor tryout, they'd been in awe of the speeds the kids had taken their brooms and the heights they flew were incredible. Rose was particularly excited, she was hoping to get the team to trial her new broom design, while the lightening bolts were classically a broom for mythical creatures, Rose had added a few tweaks and made them usable by humans, by binding them with a drop of blood she had effectively made the bond between the brooms and the riders seamless, providing not only speed, and handling improvements, but also an added security feature meant that bound brooms only worked for the witch or wizard that provided the blood. She had already posed this to the broom maker Gustav back in Brazil and he had been delighted and vibrated with excitement, while the concept of bound brooms for mythical creatures was quite normal, it hadn't been so easy for mortal wizard and witches. Rose's tweaking had been the key to solving the conundrum.

Having watched the quidditch tryouts for the last hour, Rose was even more convinced that her brooms would be absolutely perfect for the young witches and wizards, this lead to her approaching Minerva McGonagall later that afternoon, as head of Gryffindor house, she would have final say on whether or not the team would get to use Rose's new broom design. Rose stood stoically as that elder witch walked around the broom, taking in every detail from the mahogany handle, to the aerodynamically sculpted bristles. As a means of transport it was a superbly designed piece of equipment, Rose had every faith that it would be seen for the exceptional piece of work that it was.

Minerva didn't show any emotion or clue as to her way of thinking, she hummed and aaahed, giving nothing away as she paced around the broom, before finally coming to a stop. Raising her eyes to the blonde vampire that stood waiting patiently.

"You made this?" she asked.

"Yes Minerva, we visited the lightening bolt factory during the summer, I spent a lot of time with Gustav, the broom engineer and we did a lot of work on perfecting some designs, I brought my work home and this is the result," Rose responded.

"You have quite the talent Miss Hale and you say that the brooms are bound by blood or essence depending on the riders species and it makes it easier to handle?"

"Yes, lightening bolts are traditionally built for us mythical creatures and are bound by our venom or essence to enable us to control them, I put the idea to Gustav to further the range to mortal Witches and Wizards and perfected the binding to a similar idea, it's like a blood oath, the broom is bound to obey the blood of the witch or wizard to whom it is bound within the wood," Rose replied.

"Hmm, blood magic, it's quite tricky, somewhat dangerous and terribly potent, yet you say you've harnessed the complexity within the broom?" Minerva questioned.

"The principle for blood and for example vampire venom is predominantly the same, however with the collection of blood, the broom becomes a part of the rider, it's like another limb, effectively making them one, the ride becomes smoother, and easier to control as mortals already have absolute control over their own blood, the amount absorbed is so minor, that no harm comes to the rider and the wood is strengthened by the bond produced." Rose continued.

"Quite incredible, however while I would love to allow Gryffindor quidditch to have these new brooms, I think that it would be only fair to allow all of the houses equal opportunity to use them, to only open them to one team would be an unfair advantage, regardless of whether they are my own students or not," Minerva finished.

"Oh of course, I could have enough brooms for each team, should the other heads of house agree," Rose offered.

"Good, then I think that is what should be done, I'll put it to them in the next staff meeting, until then it looks like you have a lot of work to do, thank you these brooms could make for an interesting quidditch season indeed," Minerva replied a slight smile on her face.

Rose wanted to jump and squeal with joy but held it in and nodded at the stern witch, only the glint in her eyes showing the emotion that she was feeling. With nothing more to say and a lot of work in her near future Rose headed home from Minerva's office eager to resume her work in her workshop.

Back in Gryffindor tower, Harry had posted the team list and was now ensconced in a corner of the common room with Ron and Hermione, all thoughts of quidditch gone.

"So you're saying, that Dumbledore hired Professor Slughorn so that he could collect you and you could then get close enough to him to get some distant memory of 'you know who'?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, looking between his two friends, "Yep, that's about right," he replied.

"That's bonkers mate," Ron said looking puzzled.

Harry shrugged at his friend, not willing to disagree, the whole idea of being collected for some potty wall of fame, just sounded kind of stupid to him.

"So how you gonna do it then, be collected?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Harry sighed despondently. He felt as if Dumbledore had sent him on an impossible task.

"Well," Hermione started, "There's always the supper party on Friday, maybe you can loosen him up then," She suggested.

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned, not remotely excited about the small supper that the professor had invited him and a few select students to.

"I just wish he hadn't invited Mclaggen, he's getting on my nerves," Hermione moaned.

"Ha! He'd have been even worse had he got on the quidditch team, fancies you though," Ron snorted.

"Would rather snog a Mountain Troll," Hermione growled.

"Want me to find you one?" Harry sniggered.

"Ha Ha, very funny, but it doesn't answer how you're going to solve your problem," Hermione moaned, pushing Harry over on the couch.

"We'll think of something, we just need a little bit of luck," Harry replied.

Later that night found Edward, Emmett, Jasper and much to Edwards chagrin Bella hiding out on the seventh floor corridor, opposite the tapestry of the dancing trolls. The school was silent, albeit the odd ghost drifting its halls, Peeves the poltergeist was last seen in the trophy room on the first floor, plotting an uprising against the headless hunt. The children were all safe and mostly asleep in the dormitories. Dumbledore could be heard pacing his study humming a nonsensical tune, the four vampires smirked at each other; the elder wizard often amused them such. One student however was not in bed, nor was he asleep elsewhere, Edward picked up his thoughts as he left the Slytherin common room in the dungeons and quietly crept along the corridor to the stairs.

"Malfoy is wandering," Edward said at vampire pitch.

"What's that little snot up to now?" Emmett growled, he'd taken a complete dislike for the boy since the confrontation on the train.

"He's heading this way, stick to the shadows and remain quiet," Edward stated as Draco's foot hit the top step.

Draco Malfoy stopped on the stairs and glanced up and down the corridor, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a feeling of being watched washed through him and he shivered. Mumbling to himself to stop being a big sissy, he pulled his wand from his pocket and moved along the corridor to the tapestry.

"I need the place where stuff is lost," He chanted in his mind as he crossed the wall hanging multiple times.

Moments later a doorway pushed its way through the wall and he stopped, turned the large handle and with a quick glance around disappeared into the room that had appeared.

"Oh!" Bella sighed, "Its the room of requirement, the come and go room, it doesn't show on any map, but it appears when you most need it, and provides what you need, so for example if you needed the bathroom, it would appear as one," she stated.

"Huh," Jasper replied, dumbstruck at such a thing.

Emmett and Edward both looked awed at the thought, before returning to the issue at hand.

"So," Bella started, "Should we follow him?"

"I think so, that fact that he's out in the middle of the night is suspicious enough," Edward responded dropping to the stone floor and moving to the door. The others joined him quickly, eager to see what was behind the door.

"Wait," Bella stopped them before they turned the handle. "Wands out, we don't know what's in there."

Edward nodded and the three brothers pulled their wands from their coats. With one final glance around they snuck into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Once inside they found an enormous cavern like room, as far at the eye could see was stacked high with all manner of items, from furniture to miscellaneous magical artefacts, as well as a large layer of dust and by the sound of it a number of magical infiltrators, Doxies, pixies and if the rumbling from a nearby wardrobe suggested anything a Bogart or two.

Malfoy's scent drifted almost down the centre of it all, he'd touched numerous items as he had passed, but not picked them up or moved them, Edward deduced he knew where he was going.

"This way," Jasper said as he crouched low to the ground examining an upturned urn.

Emmett was uncannily silent as he took it all in, the normal jovial vampire had become very serious and focused on entering the room.

"Alright there Em?" Bella asked quietly.

"What? Oh yeah, sure, just taking it all in, I've picked up three Bogarts so far," he answered.

"Not surprised by that, I expect there's more further in we go," Bella offered.

Emmett nodded to say that he had heard her and they continued on, it wasn't long before the picked up Malfoy's heartbeat and also voices. Edward held up a hand stopping them and they moved to take cover behind a dusty cabinet, draped in a purple throw.

"Two weeks from now, the next full moon, be ready. Soon as everyone has gone to bed, we'll need you to set the cabinet so that we can get here, do not fail me again Draco," the voice cackled.

"Bellatrix?" Edward mouthed to Bella.

Bella's eyes widened, just what was her mad aunt doing here?

The four vampires remained silent and still as they listened to Bellatrix expound on the importance of Draco completing his mission, to ensure the unhindered access to Hogwarts by her and her death eaters. Draco was then to go to Dumbledore and kill the elder wizard; meanwhile the death eaters would cause chaos and destruction throughout the school.

They were horrified to hear that among them would be the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, a particularly nasty fellow who delighted in attacking muggles and wizards alike, especially during the lunar cycle.

Bella was beside herself with worry, all of those children would be at his mercy on the full moon, and if they were unable to stop them from getting into the castle, they wouldn't be able to protect them all.

Not long later, Bellatrix disappeared and Draco moved to return to his dorm. Once he was out of sight, the vampires moved from their hiding place to see how Bellatrix had gotten into Hogwarts.

Emmett was the first to work it out, while the others had taken to various magical hobbies and studies, Emmett had taken it upon himself to familiarise himself with as many magical objects, tools and household items as he could. While they were rare to find and more of a museum piece these days, he recognised the vanishing cabinet immediately.

"Well," he started, "That explains how she got in, just need to work out where the other one is," Emmett said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It's a vanishing cabinet, one of a pair; they were widely used during the last war, to hide from 'You know who'." He stated.

"So we need to find the other to prevent them using them?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but where would dark wizards hide a vanishing cabinet that provides them a secret entry to Hogwarts?" Emmett pondered.

"Knockturn Alley," Bella offered.

It seemed a most logical answer, no decent witch or wizard dared go down there.

"We should check it out, maybe borrow Harry's invisibility cloak," Edward suggested.

"For now, we need to disable this one and fill Dumbledore in on what we have found," Bella replied while eyeing the imposing looking cabinet.

"We could of course use it to find the other cabinet," Emmett suggested.

"Only problem is, we don't know what we would find at the other end, it could be guarded and I'd like to know what I'm facing before I have to face it," Bella stated, earning a nod of agreement from Jasper.

"For now, we need to disable the cabinet, to prevent them getting in, Em you seem to know about these things so I'll leave that to you, I would also suggest a Confundus charm just to add another layer of security, then if it is used it'll not lead to where it's intended." Bella finished.

"You're quite devious when you get going love," Edward purred in Bella's ear.

"Needs must my love, maybe Jasper is rubbing off on me," she shrugged.

"Well lovely as this all is, I have a wife at home, so lets get her done and go," Emmett interrupted.

"Lets," Edward responded with a wide smile.

The days progressed and the vampires found no further clues as to what Bellatrix was up to, Draco had kept a somewhat low profile, especially once he'd returned to the room of requirement and found the handle for the vanishing cabinet missing, it had been there previously, as it was what allowed Bellatrix to use the cabinet to get into the school, yet now, it was nowhere to be found. The boy was quite perplexed by this.

The school itself was awash with mooning girls and boys who would do anything to get away from them, it seems that despite the discussion with Bella and Edward, Horace Slughorn had gone on with his class on the Amortentia love potion, as such numerous 6th year girls were wandering the halls all starry eyed. It was one such love potion that not only caused unwanted damage to the Gryffindor quidditch team, but also gave Harry his lead in being collected by Horace.

Romilda Vane, a particularly annoying girl had mooned over the 'Chosen one' Harry for many years now, finally the class on love potions had given her the opening to get some recognition from the clueless boy. She paid special attention in that class and then spiked a box of chocolate and using her wand left them on his bed in the boys dormitory. No one of course would've expected Ron Weasley, Harry's hapless best friend and well known chocolate fiend to find the tasty treats. He promised himself that he would just eat one, unfortunately not blessed with will power the one turned into another, which ultimately resulted in the ginger haired boy scoffing the whole box.

Harry returned to his dorm, after washing up and preparing for bed to find his gluttonous friend perched beside the towers high window, staring at the moon dreamily and sighing quite loudly. The remains of the box of chocolates spread around him.

"All right there Ron?" Harry asked placing his wash bag back into his chest.

"Hmmm yeah," Ron mumbled.

"Late night snack?" Harry pushed.

"Oh um, er those are yours, um were yours sorry," Ron said apologetically, looking starry eyed at the chocolates.

"Oh, well where'd they come from?" Harry asked picking up a card that had fallen from the box.

"Romilda," Ron said dreamily with a sigh, "I love her you know."

"You love who?" Harry asked looking at the card that said the chocolates had come from the strange Romilda Vane.

"Romilda Vane, I love her," Ron said seriously.

"Oh, um, do you know here then?" Harry asked.

"Well no, could you introduce us, I love her so," Ron stated.

"I see," Harry replied finally seeing what had happened to his friend. "Well come on then," Harry stated standing and guiding Ron from the room.

The two boys drifted from the Gryffindor tower and headed down to the potion masters rooms, a sharp knock to the door had Horace Slughorn looking through the hatch at Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing up late, what's wrong with Weaslby?" Horace asked looking at the boy who meandered the corridor drunkenly.

"Oh um, very powerful love potion professor, I thought you could help take the edge of somewhat," Harry replied.

"Oh dear, well come in then," Horace said opening the door for the boys and guiding them into his sitting room.

"Thought you'd be able to knock an antidote up with no problem Potter," Horace stated moving to his potions table.

"I felt a more measured hand would be better sir," Harry replied.

"Quite right, quite right my boy," Horace said pulling all sorts of strange things from a tall case. "I was saving this bottle for someone else, but for now it should do the trick," Horace said handing over a glass to Harry.

Ron was sat on the couch staring into space and sighing as Harry handed him the glass, "Eh what's this for?" he asked.

"Liquid courage before we introduce you to your girl," Horace said, "Bottoms up!"

Ron nodded and gulped the drink down looking at the two wizards strangely. Moments later he fell to the ground frothing at the mouth, and shaking all over with a fit. Harry sprung into action as Horace watched horrified as the ginger boy stopped moving, stopped breathing. Harry was pulling drawers open left and right, before he finally found what he was looking for and placed the Bezoar into Ron's mouth and crushing it between his teeth.

Ron gasped suddenly and his eyes opened as he groggily looked around the room. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he asked.

"Love potion, a really strong one, if it wasn't for Harry we could've lost you," Horace responded.

"Those girls, they're gonna kill me," Ron whined.

"Lets get you to the infirmary; you've had quite the night." Horace replied.

Harry didn't disagree and assisted his hapless friend from the room. Unfortunately the after effects of the potion and also the drink used to dilute the anti-dote resulted in Ron being unable to compete in the quidditch match the following day. As such Cormac took his place and made an absolute pigs ear of things trying to tell every player how to do their jobs instead of concentrating on his own. As such Gryffindor suffered an embarrassing thrashing at the hands of the Hufflepuff team. Cormac became somewhat of a pariah in the Gryffindor common room the students of the house completely unforgiving of his behaviour on the field.

The week continued in this manner, resulting with Harry coming to the conclusion while talking with his two friends and cohorts that the only way he was going to get anything from professor Slughorn to 'give up the goods' was with a huge dose of luck. As luck would have it, he had some in a vial and despite Hermione's warnings Harry drank it down and left in search of the oddball potions master. Some hours later, Harry crept back to the Gryffindor tower, having spent the evening with Professor Slughorn and Hagrid as they drank their way into a stupor in honour of Hagrids spider friend Aragog, who had sadly died. The potions master had been much more amenable to Harry's questions and had finally given in and offered him the true memory. Now at near on 3 in the morning Harry tiredly trudged to his dorm room and flopped into bed. All that effort and in the end all he had needed was a little liquid luck. He would remember that in future.


	20. Chapter 20 - Supprising Allies

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 20 – Surprising Allies.

"So I spoke to Leah and Seth last night, they were somewhere down in South America, Honduras they think, although they're not really sure as they've been travelling in wolf form, so no real need to stamp passports," Charlie stated from his seat by the large fire place. He'd appeared from the flames twenty minutes earlier with news that the Volturi who had been circling the reservation had left under threat of death by himself, Remus and Moody, after attempting to kidnap young Quil.

"How are they? Are they ok, does their mom know?" Esme asked, worried over the two young Quileute's.

"Leah is still very angry, Seth though seems to be quite fine with them splitting from the pack and making their own way, they've not spoken to Sue, she's too close to the Elder council and they don't want to risk her having to pick sides," Charlie sighed. He'd been quite close to Sue for a while, but once it all kicked off, their closeness had all but gone, Seth and Leah however still spoke and often with a fondness to the taciturn Police chief.

"Should we send them to Isle Esme?" Esme asked.

"They seem to be of no threat to us, and when we battled the newborns and also the Volturi, of all of the pack they were certainly the more amiable of them, we don't need to necessarily bring them here, but perhaps just give them a safe place to just be for a while," Edward offered.

"I'll go to them as they'll need to be taken there as you have the Disillusionment charm and protections on the island now," Charlie suggested.

Alice who up until now had been silent, just relaxing and listening was suddenly dragged into a vision.

 _Seth and Leah where casually walking through the jungle, suddenly five cloaked vampires appeared from the tree's surrounding them._

 _"Just what Master Aro needed," The large cloaked figure snarled._

 _Seth and Leah prepared to phase but were tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious before being bundled over shoulders. The vampires disappeared back into the trees and sped off with their two captives._

"Go! Go now! The Volturi are already near them, go, take them now before it's too late," Alice screeched.

Charlie jumped to his feet, pulled a tattered cap from his pocket and pointed his wand, "Portus" he stated as the hat glowed and he disappeared with a pop.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Charlie's with them, he needs to hurry, the Volturi are near," she said tremulously.

The family waited on tenterhooks, worried for Charlie, but equally so for the two young Quileute.

"He's got them!" Alice stated as Charlie suddenly reappeared with a startled looking Leah and a confused Seth slumped by his feet.

"What the hell?!" Leah growled, before looking around at the assembled Cullen's. "We thought you were dead!" She said looking confused.

"Well, technically..." Emmett started before Rose hit him with the pointy end of her elbow. "It's a long story."

"No shit, we've had Charlie going all Wizard of freaking Oz on the reservation, you lot disappearing and the Vampire mafia... creepy assholes turning everything on its head, what the hell is going on?!" she growled.

"I like her, she's spiky," Emmett chortled.

Leah and Rose glared at him.

"Sorry about the entire cloak and dagger stuff, but the less the pack knew about us the better, how about we get you something to eat, something to drink and cleaned up and we'll fill you in, now that you're here," Edward offered. "You're safe, no one can find you here," he finished.

"Yeah, I could eat," Leah responded, "But then I want answers!"

The Cullen's nodded in agreement, while Charlie sat back in his seat and watched the show. Seth was still slumped on the floor looking quite bemused, until Bella walked over, offering her hand to get him to his feet. "Hi Bells, long time eh?" He said grasping her hand and rising effortlessly. He stood a little awkwardly beside the much smaller vampire; his gangly limbs the only clue to his young age.

"How are you Seth?" Bella asked as Esme passed them to get to the kitchen, while she could've quite easily conjured some food with a wave of her wand; she figured that doing so out of sight of their two new guests would be less overwhelming.

"Oh you know, fine fine, take it you heard what happened on the Res?" he asked.

"Oh we are aware, Charlie's kept us informed," Edward stated coming to stand beside his wife.

"I don't understand how they could do something like that, it's so... wrong, how could our own leaders do that?" Seth questioned, his eyes conveying the hurt and betrayal he felt.

"Sometimes, good people make very bad decisions and take them so far that it's impossible to change the outcome without someone being hurt, it's not that they're bad Seth, misguided perhaps, but the truth is out now and it's what you do with it that matters," Edward stated clasping the younger boys shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess, it just sucks ya know, I loved being a wolf, thought it was honourable, but the elders they tainted it," he sighed.

"You're still a good wolf, both you and Leah are good wolves, great even, it's a great responsibility that you have on your shoulders, and you both hold to it so well, you should be proud of that, despite the actions of the rest of the pack and the elders," Rose offered surprising Seth and Leah who knew of her distaste for the wolf pack.

"Thanks Rosalie, I guess we're feeling a little sorry for ourselves," Leah replied.

Rose nodded in acknowledgment and returned to reading about aerodynamics and velocity, she still had some ideas that she'd like to incorporate into her brooms.

"So where are we anyway?" Seth asked as Leah settled on the couch beside her brother.

"Now that's the million dollar question, I think in order to answer that we'll need to give you a little background," Bella replied sitting down beside the young wolf. Edward sat beside her on the arm of the couch.

"Before you start Bella, let's get our guests fed and cleaned up first eh?!" Esme said bustling into the room with a tray laden with food, Carlisle followed with cans of soda, and they placed the food onto the coffee table before taking a seat on the love seat across from them. "You eat, we'll talk," Edward stated gesturing to the food. Seth and Leah didn't need telling twice and pounced on the food.

Leah looked up from the large sub sandwich that she was eating and eyed the Cullen's expectantly.

Bella smiled then nodded to herself, "Ok, I guess to start, I should tell you about me and Dad, well there's no easy way of saying it, so to be blunt, I'm a witch and Dads a wizard."

Leah coughed almost choking on her sandwich, "You shitting me? What the hell."

"Yeah, I guess that was a bit blunt," Bella said, Charlie sat in his chair snickering quietly. "Dad you're not helping here," Bella growled.

"Sorry Bells," He grinned in response.

"So yeah, we come from a long line of witches and wizards; I attended a magical school growing up before joining Charlie in forks. Charlie is what we call an Auror, her works for the ministry of magic in the US in the law enforcement dept for care and control of magical and mythical creatures, needless to say we both knew what you and the Cullen's were from the start," Bella stated.

"Huh, that is so cool," Seth said between bites of some fried chicken.

"So what about that other guy that was with Charlie on the res, and what did he do to Jacob?" Leah asked.

"He's a wizard too, Remus is also a werewolf, a real one, not a shape shifter, but a howl at the moon change into a slathering beast one. The thing with real werewolves, they have the ability to supersede shifter Alpha commands, It's some sort of genetic advancement in the species." Bella stated. "This means that they can essentially control your ability to shift, in Jacobs case, it was felt by the Ministry, that he was too easily controlled by the res elders, in particular his father, that he misused his shifter powers, so Remus bound his ability to shift permanently, the only way he'll ever shift again, is if he proves that he has learnt from the mistakes made and behaves in a way that doesn't harm humans."

"Wow, sucks to be him," Seth murmured.

"What about the Cullen's?" Leah asked, sipping her soda having eaten her fill.

Edward took up the story from there, telling Leah and Seth of their time in Alaska, the vision of the Volturi, discovering their magical abilities and their escape. Charlie filled in a few times until finally they had reached the point where Charlie appeared out of nowhere in the jungle and whisked them away. The two wolves looked at the assembled vampires in awe, if they hadn't seen Charlie do things themselves, they would've laughed.

"So this acting human stuff you're doing right now is for our benefit?" Leah asked.

"Well we weren't going to just whip our wands out, I think the shock of being grabbed by Charlie was enough," Edward stated.

"You have wands? That is so cool!" Seth cheered.

"Yeah, it really is, you should see the brooms, we're fast on foot, but in the air, damn!" Emmett interrupted.

"You can fly?!" Seth asked wide eyed and excited.

"So you never did say where we are," Leah asked.

"Oh, sorry, you're in our home on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's the British wizarding school," Bella replied.

Before Leah or Seth could respond there was a knock on the door, followed by a loud "Ello Cullen's, anyone 'ome?"

"In here Hagrid, come meet our guests," Esme replied.

The half giant strolled into the room, covered from head to toe in animal skins, his large bushy beard dominating his face and framed by long curly hair.

"Afternoon Esme, Cullen's," he said bowing to the room. His nose twitched and he glanced at the two wolves, his eyes twinkled as he strode over to them, hand raised in greeting, "Allo, I'm Hagrid, you must be some of the Quileute shifters I 'eard about, nice to meet yer."

Leah and Seth sat mouths agape at the half giant that stood before them, it had been a long afternoon and they were feeling quite overloaded with information, Seth stood to his full height of 6ft 3 and still felt dwarfed in Hagrids presence.

"Umm, I'm Seth Clearwater and this is my sister Leah, you're umm, you're huge!" he sputtered causing everyone to roar with laughter.

"Seth and Leah broke from their pack after that trouble that Charlie and Remus were dealing with," Esme offered in explanation to Hagrid who grasped Seth's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Hagrid is a half giant, he's also the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts, and a very dear friend," Edward answered the unspoken question in Leah's head.

"Nice to meet yer, so you're wolf shifters eh, can't say I met one of them, I met a badger once and there's a group that shift into Bears that I know of in Siberia, big fellas too, almost as big as an Erumpent," Hagrid stated

Bella grinned at the confused looks on the two Quileute; she decided to ease the burden a little. "It's like a giant Rhinoceros, the horns have magical abilities, they're very rare, and protected by the Department for Care and control of magical creatures, so highly unlikely that you would get to see one."

"Huh," the two siblings replied still gazing at Hagrid in a state of awe.

"Anyhow that leads us to now, we've been keeping track of you since Charlie told us you had split from the pack, we didn't want to force your hands, at least until we saw that the Volturi were tracking you, we had to get you out of there and safe, bringing you here was very much a spur of the moment decision, you just need to decide what to do now, know that you are welcome to stay, or we can move you somewhere safe if you don't," Bella stated looking between Seth and Leah.

"Don't decide now dears, rest up, there are showers down the hall and we have rooms that you can use to clean up," Esme stated before Leah could even consider replying. The two Quileute nodded and settled back on the couch, finally able to relax for the first time since they'd left the res.

"Thanks, a shower sounds heavenly right now," Leah responded.

"I'll show you where to go, if you have any washing I can put it on for you," Esme offered standing to head from the room. Leah stood to follow, elbowing Seth and nodding for him to follow.

Once they had left the room, all eyes turned to Edward who had a look of mild interest on his face. "Well?" Jasper asked, "Are they staying, are they a threat?"

"For now, yeah, they're exhausted and seem to be thankful to be here, there's no animosity in their thoughts, just gratitude." Edward said to the room.

"Pretty much what I picked up that they were feeling then, what's with the look though?" Jasper asked.

"Oh well it seems that as soon as Leah broke from the pack, she formed her own pack, when Seth then joined her, they formed a sort of hierarchy, she's become an alpha, with Seth as her beta, they have no attachment what so ever to the other pack." Edward replied.

"That is interesting, it must be something in the Clearwater line that allowed it, they're one of the founding families in the pack line, so I can only guess that it allows them to be promoted to pack leaders, had they not been, I think they would've remained solitary until they found another higher ranking wolf to become the Alpha," Charlie offered.

"Good for her, I'd trust her over them slavering mongrels that are still on the res," Rose offered not looking up from her book.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others as they resumed their previous activities before the short interlude of excitement. Hagrid followed Esme to the back garden where he began discussing Grawp, he was hoping that she would agree to begin giving the young giant a more formal education now that he had settled in and felt comfortable with the Cullen's. Esme's squeal had the rest of the family looking out of the window as the Cullen Matriarch appeared to channel Alice and bounce excitedly before hugging Hagrid.

"Of course, I'd be pleased to; Grawp is a lovely young giant, anything I can do to help him, of course!" Esme stated.

Hagrid offered a large toothy smile in return, his bushy beard wobbling with the size of his smile. "Than'you so much, I wan, t' do right by the young fella and well you've helped us so much already an 'e trusts you, well so do I, but yer know what I mean?!" Hagrid scrambled.

"That's fine Hagrid, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," Esme said kindly, while patting the half giants arm.

As the family returned to their seats, having seen that all was well, Leah returned to the room, looking much cleaner and a lot more refreshed than before. Bella noticed her first.

"You look much better Leah, there's more food if you're still hungry," she said kindly.

"Thanks, I didn't realise how much I would miss hot showers, I'm fine for now, I just need to relax without looking over my shoulder constantly now," Leah answered.

"You'll not need to do that here, so take all the time you need," Edward replied.

Leah nodded dropping into a large puffy chair and sinking into the downy cushions with a groan. "I could just live on this chair," she moaned which resulted in laughter from around the room.

"I was wondering something," She started, asking no one in particular.

"You can ask anything Leah, we'll try to answer what we can," Edward responded.

"Bella said you'd been keeping track of us, but I was sure that Alice had said she couldn't see the wolves..." Leah asked.

"Caught that did you?" Bella replied with a smirk, " You're right, while we were in Forks, Alice had never been able to see the wolves, the werewolf Remus was able to figure out why, actually you might be able to help us figure some more out," Bella finished.

Leah straightened up, interested in how she could help her mortal enemies, enemies who had done nothing but help her and her brother and she was seeing in a whole new light, "What can I do?" she asked.

"Before we continue, let us call Albus down, I think he'd like to hear what you have to say, and he'll no doubt be interested to meet shifters, he's quite inquisitive," Bella stated before pulling her wand from her dress and with a swish and flick, "Expecto patronum." A large lioness appeared and sat before her, "Ask Albus to join us, of you go," she said, the lioness stood and disappeared through the wall.

"Woah!" Seth said having just walked along the hall and stepped into the room. "That was awesome!"

Moments later there was a loud pop outside, along with murmured greetings from Hagrid and Esme, it wasn't long before Dumbledore stepped into the room, "Bella?"

"Afternoon Albus, I thought you'd like to meet our guests, we were just discussing Alice not being able to see the wolves, I thought you'd be interested in what we find out," Bella stated greeting the elder wizard.

"Ah, Bella, you do so like to indulge an old man's whims," Dumbledore said his eyes glittering.

"I'd like to introduce Leah and Seth Clearwater, formerly of the La Push Quileute wolf pack, now of the Clearwater pack," Bella said gesturing to the two young Quileute's, "Leah, Seth, this is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Nice to meet you sir," Seth answered offering his hand, Leah stood to his side eyeing the elder wizard shrewdly before offering her own with a short nod.

"Well well, welcome, I've always been intrigued by natural shape-shifters, it's a pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore stated kindly, before taking a seat opposite Leah and Seth who sat on the arm of his sister chair as if acting as her personal bodyguard.

"You're perfectly safe here young man, it's admirable how you protect your sister, but you have my word on my honour that no harm will come to you here," Dumbledore stated while gesturing to a seat next to Leah's.

"Thank you, it's been a while since we've felt secure," Leah replied.

"I'm sure it has, but we mean you no harm here, I believe young Bella was talking about Alice's visions prior to my joining you all, so did we come to any conclusions?" Dumbledore asked.

"None yet, we held the conversation until you could join us Albus," Edward offered.

"Ah, good, good," Dumbledore returned.

Bella proceeded to fill Leah in on what they knew, how Remus had figured out that Alice had been bound and perhaps cursed by some Quileute jewellery.

"Wait!" Leah interrupted. "Do you still have the jewellery, my father was the Res shaman before he died, I was training to be his successor before it all went to hell, I might know the rituals used if I could get a feel for it," Leah offered.

"I happen to have the ring here," Albus pulled a pouch from his cloak and emptied it onto the coffee table.

"May I?" Leah asked as she looked at the ring.

"Of course young lady," Albus answered kindly.

Leah dropped to the floor beside the table and looked over the small turquoise ring, she sniffed it and recoiled slightly, her nose curled up, "What were they thinking?!" she growled to herself.

"What is it Leah?" Seth asked eyeing the ring.

"This ring, its tainted, cursed, not just a binding spell," she looked to Alice, "How long did you wear this?"

"About 3 years" Alice replied.

"You're lucky to be here, they not only bound your visions, but they placed a Soul tear on it, it's a particularly powerful and violent curse that is rarely used within the Quileute nation, it's used to tear the souls from our enemies and render them unable to move on to their next life, it binds them to this plane, forever to wander, to see but never interact, I don't know how you are still here," Leah said shock colouring her tone.

Jasper wrapped himself around Alice, growling lightly as he grasped his mate ensuring that he had not lost her. Alice stroked his arm gently trying fruitlessly to calm him.

The rest of the Cullen's looked at Leah with equal parts shock, outrage and sadness, "Can it be reversed?" Bella asked.

"I never learnt the curse, I only read about it in my dad's journals, I can cleanse the ring, but it needs to be destroyed, I could place a counter curse, a umm protection on Alice to prevent any further damage, I was getting pretty good at those, but I know that I will need help, I'll need Dads journals from home, but I can't go back to La Push to get them. I'm sorry, If I had known..." Leah cried.

"Thank you Leah, we don't hold any ill will to you, the elders however will be learning some harsh truths," Charlie interrupted. "Tell me where he kept the journals; I'll get them for you."

"Dad had a hut that he did all of his rituals in, it's near the waterfall at the end of La Push road, he kept all of his smudges and herbs there, I'll need some of the water too, it's been charged in a ritual to the ancestors," Leah replied.

"I'll be back soon then," Charlie stated standing and walking to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of ash from the pot, stepped in and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"Woah!" Seth called out in shock.

"Hang around kid, you'll be surprised what you'll see," Emmett said patting Seth lightly on the shoulder.

"I think," Dumbledore started, "we need a safe place out of the house and certainly the castle to store your fathers things, we cannot risk any taint being left on the grounds, so if you'll excuse me, I'll go and prepare somewhere for Charlie to place them when he returns."

"Let us know when it's ready Albus, we'll join you there," Carlisle offered.

The elder wizard offered a short nod and disappeared with a pop, much to the shock and awe of Seth and Leah, the latter who still looked upset at what her father and the elders had done.

"You didn't do it Leah, so don't take the blame for the actions of those who were meant to lead," Edward stated seeing and hearing her thoughts.

"I'm horrified, we were lead to believe that we were protectors, that what we did was for the good of everyone, yet, this curse it's ...evil there is no other word for it, we all knew the legends of the golden eyes, yet they chose to go against those legends and do that?! It could've damned us all!" she wailed.

"What legend Leah? Is it the story of how Carlisle made the treaty with Taha Aki?" Bella asked, "You sound like there is more to it?!"

"No that is so recent in comparison, barely 90 years ago, the legend of the golden eyes comes from a seer a vision made 500 years ago," Leah started, her voice taking on the tone of Quileute storyteller, "The Quileute seer Bayaki, so named for her namesake Bayak the Raven, the great trickster and teacher of the Kwoli-ute, the Raven told her of the cold ones with yellow eyes, how they would come at a time of great unrest in the Kwoli, marked as different from their Red eyed brethren, they would be hunted the world over, the Kwoli warriors would be split, many ruled by power and greed, they too would hunt the yellow eyes. A Kwoli shaman will form a new pack and join with the yellow eyes and the pale men that wield spirit totems. A great war will come; men who eat death shall join with the red eyes. The great thunderbird will call forth the golden eyed warrior and his raven haired mate..." Leah sat back in her chair.

"Does it say how it ends?" Alice asked.

"No, the story has been passed from wolf pack to wolf pack, but it's never been recorded, so much has been lost over time, even with what I know, I don't know how much of it was altered to suit the elder councils big ideas," Leah replied.

"It's a shame we don't know what the seer told the Volturi for them to suppress the original vampire prophecy," Emmett sighed.

"Perhaps Rufus will know, he's been around a while," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah how old is he anyhow?" Emmett asked.

"He battled Henry IV with Owain Glyndwr in the 3rd Welsh war of independence, so um about 1400's" Charlie stated as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"You weren't long!" Bella stated welcoming Charlie back from his short visit to the Reservation.

"Never knew I was there, I packed everything in the hut and bought it with me, so I just need to know where you want it," Charlie stated tapping the small sack in his hand.

"I thought you said you packed everything?" Seth asked.

"Oh you've seen nothing pup, wizard space is awesome!" Emmett bellowed while slapping Seth on the shoulder.

"Dumbledore left to prepare a secure place to use what you find, didn't want to taint the grounds if there were problems Charlie, so for now, we wait." Edward stated directing Charlie to sit back in his seat.

"Leah was telling us how the Tribe have their own similar prophecy Dad," Bella stated before filling Charlie in on what had been said.

"Hmm, definitely sounds like yours Edward, I would say the Shaman that creates the new pack is you Leah, I'm right in saying you've developed the Alpha tone since splitting from the others," Charlie asked.

"Umm yes, although I didn't think much of it, as Seth's younger than me, so my dominance over him I considered our position in the family and not the pack, but do you really think the legend is us?" she asked.

"Yo sis, you could so take the others in a wolf-off! I got your back sis, woah does that make me your beta?! Cool, that is so sick dude fo schizzle!" Seth continued excitedly.

"Did he just say fo schizzle?" Jasper asked Emmett, who nodded with a huge smirk on his face.

Everyone laughed at the young Quileute's exuberance; it was the perfect foil to the seriousness of the day.

"I guess that makes us allies?" Leah asked.

"I guess it does," Edward replied smirking at the young woman.

"Can we keep my brother and the happy twins apart, last thing we need is them coming up with some crazy super secret handshake," Leah groaned, although her eyes twinkled with mirth, much to the delight of everyone assembled.

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Emmett bellowed. "I knew she liked me really,"

"I'd like you more if it was a silent partnership," Leah replied.

"Just pop him across the back of the head, works for me," Rose piped up before looking back at her book.

"Rose!" Emmett gasped.

The rest of the afternoon and much of the evening was spent talking amongst themselves, Seth and Leah soon settled in with the Cullen's and by the time tiredness had taken hold they felt perfectly fine in the company of the vampires. Not something they would've bet on even a year before.

"You should get some sleep while you can, there's no telling when Albus will turn up later, we'll wake you when he comes." Esme suggested as the two young Quileute's yawned.

"Thanks, it's been a long day," Leah stated as she stood and headed to the room she'd been given, "G'Night!"


	21. Chapter 21 - Sempra

SM & JK own it.

Chapter 21 – Sempra.

"What is your problem Malfoy?!" Harry yelled as he followed the blonde boy into the 6th year bathrooms.

"You Potter, with your holier than though attitude and your mudblood friends," Draco sneered, before lobbing a jinx at Harry and disappearing behind the corner.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called as water gushed from a broken sink, flooding the floor.

"Impedimenta!" Draco retorted as he rushed from his hiding place.

A series of bangs and crashes followed by muttered curses, broken sinks, toilet bowls and water flew everywhere as the two boys exchanged jinx's and curses. This was not a duel based on honour; one of them would end up hurt. A student poked his head around the door before darting away to find a teacher, the flashes from the two wands crackling with magical energy.

"Flipendo!", "Sectum Sempra!" the two boys yelled at the same time. They both flew back from the blows they received from the spells, but only one stood once it was quiet.

"Harry looked over the prone body of Draco Malfoy, horror colouring his features as Edward rushed into the bathroom, followed by Severus Snape.

"What happened, what spell did this Harry?!" Edward asked, shaking an unresponsive Harry by the shoulders.

Severus had taken to his knees beside Draco and was waving his wand over the boy while chanting, the boys' shirt was shredded and his body covered in bleeding lacerations.

"I, I, I didn't mean ..." Harry stuttered.

"Get him out of here Edward," Snape growled as he continued to chant over Draco.

Edward nodded and grasped Harry's arm and pulled him from the room. Jasper stood outside watching and deterring any lookyloo's from entering.

"Close this level down, no one in, we're going to Dumbledore," Edward said pulling Harry behind him.

"We've got it covered bro," Jasper said sending out waves of disinterest and small doses of fear to clear the floor.

"Albus is expecting you, go on in," Alice stated as Edward and Harry entered the ante-room to the headmasters office.

"Thanks Alice," Edward responded, pulling Harry through the door.

"I, I, I didn't mean to hurt him headmaster, we were exchanging words, then suddenly he was throwing Jinx and curses at me, it got out of hand so fast and I threw the spell at him, but I didn't know it would do that to him, I promise sir, I never wanted to hurt him that badly." Harry cried.

"What was the spell Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I um, the spell was um Sectum Sempra," Harry replied despondently.

"Where did you learn this spell, this is not found in your curriculum," Dumbledore responded.

"I um, it was, um, it was in my potions book sir, written in the margins, I swear I never knew it would do that!" Harry answered.

"Calm down, what's done is done, we will need to see this book, Edward will go with you to retrieve it, we will issue you with a new potions book to replace it, who knows what else is hidden in its pages, go on now," Dumbledore said gesturing for the door.

Edward nodded in agreement that he would accompany Harry to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve the book, and then arrange for a replacement, Harry was lucky that Dumbledore had seen the incident for what it was, and the scare he'd received in harming Draco as he had was more than enough punishment. Edward nodded to Alice as they left the room, Harry still looked upset, his shoulders slumped and his whole demeanour was dejected.

"Alice," Edward said.

"It'll be here when you return," she replied knowingly.

Harry and Edward walked in silence up the moving staircases to the Gryffindor tower, the password, "Mugwump" was offered to the fat lady as they entered the common room, but no other words shared as they continued up the steps into the boys' dormitories and Harry's bed.

Harry pulled his potions book from his chest and handed it to Edward, before slumping on his bed. Edward placed the book into his inside pocket and joined the guilt ridden boy.

"Learn from the experience, as you said, you didn't mean to harm him, but you must understand that exchanging spells like you both did, someone was bound to be hurt, feel lucky it wasn't you and with something far more permanent than the spell you mistakenly used," Edward said, he didn't want to sugar coat what had happened, but he felt sorry for Harry all the same.

"I know, it was so, stupid, he knows what buttons to push, always has, but...that spell, if I had know it would do that..." Harry shook his head.

"If you had known you would never have used it, there are so many spells out there and not all of them will be friendly, learn from this and never use any spell that you've not learnt what it does, there are reasons why certain things don't make it to the curriculum here at Hogwarts, I believe you've just discovered the main one, they are too dangerous for young people to use. The whole reason to learn magic is to do so in a controlled and safe place, to prevent you from being accidentally harmed due to a lack of knowledge, don't waste it Harry," Edward finished patting the boys shoulder.

"I'm no better than a stinking death eater!" Harry cried, tears pouring down his face.

Edward hugged the boy and rubbed his shoulder, "See this right here, is what makes you nothing like one, you feel remorse, I can't see a death eater being this upset over hurting someone in a duel, so stop that train of thought right now, you've had a scare, and been in a traumatic situation, could you and Draco have handled your differences better? Of course, but that's not going to help now that what's done is done. Draco has some lessons to learn, just as you do, you have a whole life ahead of you, so take this experience and make something good from it, don't let it twist you and make you bitter and angry, have some belief in yourself Harry," Edward said with determination.

Harry sniffed, wiped his nose with the sleeve of his robe and nodded.

"Come on, it's almost dinner, I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be wondering where you are, go wash up and I'll walk you down," Edward said pushing Harry towards the bathrooms.

Dinner that night was somewhat subdued, Draco was absent due to his injuries and an enforced stay in the hospital wing, Harry was mostly silent, only offering comments when directly asked. Of course the rumours had spread and word of the fight between the two boys was hot news and all manner of tall tales were circulating the students.

Harry slumped further into his seat, his dinner virtually untouched as he heard snippets from 'eye witnesses' over what had happened. His fellow housemates on the Gryffindor table hailed Harry as some sort of hero, having taken down the stinking Slytherin Draco; it didn't make him feel any better to have their support.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper continued their patrols of the castle, while Bella joined the faculty table in order to keep watch over the great hall.

"Evening everyone," Bella greeted as she moved to her seat next to Horace Slughorn.

"Good evening Bella dear how were classes today?" Horace asked.

"Wonderful thanks Horace, I'll have some supplies for you by the end of the week, the puffskeins are shedding and the Skrewts have laid eggs, so there should be some shells for you soon too!" Bella replied to the mild mannered potions master.

"Lovely Bella, thank you ever so much, and how is that darling child of yours?" he asked.

"She's been having a wonderful time with her grandmother, planting dirigible plums this week," Bella answered with a beaming smile.

Horace smiled in response and turned back to his split pea soup. The faculty table was quiet apart from the murmurs regarding the food.

"Bella, if I could see you and your brothers later," Albus asked as he passed by heading towards the lectern.

Bella nodded to say that she had heard him and continued observing the discussions in the great hall.

After dinner had finished and everyone had been excused to their common rooms, Bella went in hunt of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. She found them waiting by the stairs in the atrium.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," she said as she approached the trio.

"Any idea what for?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head and shrugged in response, everyone had heard about the fight with Draco and Harry, but that had been dealt with earlier in the day.

"Well sooner we go, sooner we'll find out," Emmett stated heading for the stair case that lead to the head masters office.

They soon reached the gargoyle that guarded the entry to the Head masters study. With a quick look around, Jasper offered the password, "Fizzy Wizby," and the gargoyle started to move slowly up the small tower revealing the spiral staircase beneath.

"Enter!" the voice of Dumbledore sounded as they rounded the top of the staircase.

"He never misses a trick that man," Bella said with a grin as they pushed the door open and stepped into the ante-room and headed through to Dumbledores study.

The elder wizard was sitting behind his desk eyeing a postcard with a picture of rough seas, a cliff and a small rock sat in front of an opening in the Cliffside. Fawkes was perched on his stand behind him and bowed to them as they entered the room.

"Evening Albus, you wanted to see us?" Bella said as they stood before his desk.

"Ah yes, evening Bella dear, gentlemen," he nodded to Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

The three brothers all nodded in greeting and waited for the wizard to continue.

"I believe," he started, "I know where there is another Horcrux, I was thinking of taking Harry with me," Albus finished.

"Want us to hold down the fort?" Edward asked.

"That would be wonderful, but also I'd like for you to do some research for me in the restricted section of the library, there are a number of items that I believe Riddle would've used as Horcrux', I need more information to confirm it. And hopefully tell me where he would've found them." Albus finished.

"What items Albus?" Bella asked.

"I'm thinking that he would've been twisted enough to use items that were related or special to the founders of the school," Albus replied.

Bella gasped, "But many of those items have been lost for centuries!"

"Indeed, but if anyone would've found them, then I believe it would've been him," Albus stated seriously.

"What items are were talking about?" Jasper asked. Of all of the Cullen's, he was the more research minded, this little task was right up his street.

"The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, The Goblet of Helga Hufflepuff and a Necklace belonging to Salazar Slytherin, I believe that the Sword of Gryffindor would never be used in that way, and know exactly where that is," Albus replied tapping the sword on his desk.

A knock to the door interrupted, followed shortly by the bespectacled face of Harry looking around the door, "You called for me Professor?" the boy asked.

"Come in Harry," Albus gestured to the remaining seat, "We were just discussing what I called you for."

"Sir?" Harry replied taking the seat.

"You and I will be going on a short trip; you'll need to follow my directions precisely," the elder wizard stated.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"Edward, Bella, we shouldn't be more than a few hours, however if we are not back before dawn, come," Albus stated showing them the postcard and the location printed on the bottom.

"We can come now if it would make you feel safer," Bella replied.

"No dear, I need your quick minds on the task, and the school still needs your protection. Dawn, if we're not back, then come for us," Albus affirmed.

"On our word," Edward stated nodding to Albus.

"Thank you, come Harry, time waits for no man," Albus stated offering his arm to the younger wizard and disappearing with a pop.

"Well, we can't sit here all night, lets get down to the library and see what we can find," Jasper stated standing from his seat and heading out the door.

The others soon followed and it wasn't long before they were entrenched in the restricted section with piles of books and rolls of parchment.

Edward split his concentration between reading from the giant tomes and scanning for thoughts throughout the castle and grounds. All was quiet bar the sounds of numerous humans sleeping, no one other than the ghosts and house elves moved about the castle. The night soon gave way to dawn as the sunrise started to light the stained glass in the windows high up in the library.

"Any sign of them yet?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Not yet, ten more minutes then we go," Edward responded shaking his head.

Bella grasped his hand and squeezed lightly, her worry over the two wizards taking on a life of its own. The ten minutes went quickly and the two vampires said goodbye to their brothers and promised to see them both soon. They headed back to the Headmasters study and took a final look at the postcard before apparating from the room in a flash of light.

The sea smashed against the solitary rock like a tempest as Bella and Edward appeared. They could catch the faint scents of both wizards in the air and took to the rough waters following them into the cave. "Blood?" Bella asked glancing to the small smear on the cave wall in front of her.

Edward nodded worried, "Wands out, the blood belongs to Albus," he said glancing around the cave, "Over there" he pointed to a small opening in the wall.

The two vampires glided through the opening, their senses taking in everything that they passed and glancing into the large cavern as they passed from the cave. An unearthly light filled the cavern, which they could now see was flooded. A screech rent the air raising the hair on the back of their necks as they looked across the still waters. A small crystalline island rose from the waters and had they not been vampires they would never have seen Harry fall, or be pulled into the depths.

"Go!" Bella shouted to Edward as she flashed across the waters, concern lacing her tone as she stretched her senses to find Albus. The Elder wizard lay incoherent beside a font, a clam shell acted as a scoop to fill with water. "Albus! Its Bella, we're here, tell us what you need," she said kneeling beside the wizard.

Albus mumbled and pointed to the font, there was no water remaining, only a rusted necklace, Bella grabbed the necklace and returned to Albus who was slowly returning to lucidity, "Harry?" he asked.

"Edward went after him; he was pulled below the water, what is this place?" Bella asked.

Albus struggled to his feet, his wand lay at the bottom of the crystalline slope, where he had dropped it as the poisoned water had effected him. "My wand," he asked.

Bella stepped down the slope and reached for the wand as a skeletal hand grabbed for her as she stood near the water, she reacted immediately lobbing a stunner at it and returning to Dumbledores side.

"Inferi, Albus we need to leave, NOW!" Bella all but shouted grabbing the elder wizards arm and transporting them both across the lake. Looking back she could see that the small island was awash with the undead.

Edward swam deeper into the depth of the enchanted lake, hands pulled at his clothes as he forced his way deeper to where Harry was being dragged to the depths. Using his wand he pushed away from the grasping gnarled hands of the dead that swarmed towards him, "Descendo," he thought pointing his wand towards the fading shadow of Harry, picking up speed he sunk soon finding himself below the young wizard who continued to struggle from the grasp of the Inferi. Edward pointed his wand at the horde that surrounded the boy, hitting them with stunning spells one after the other and grabbed Harry's hand as he sunk further into the depths. He quickly cast a bubblehead charm across Harry's mouth and watched as the boy gasped suddenly able to breathe. Harry glanced at the vampire his eyes wide as Edward smirked and pointed his wand upwards, "Ascendio!" he thought and they both rose swiftly through the water, appearing sodden and breathless moments later at the surface.

"I thought I was done for," Harry said as he gasped for air.

"Me too," Edward responded, "But we're not out of it yet, hold on tight."

Harry grasped onto Edwards arm as he apparated from the water and landed with a splat beside Bella and Dumbledore. The latter who had finally come out of his stupor and was now stood at the waters edge. He swung his arm, wand in hand around in a wide arc and sent a wall of flame across the water, blasting the Inferi on the small island and sending their burning bodies back into the waters.

"We need to leave, this place needs to burn," Bella stated.

"What were those... things," Harry asked.

"Inferi," Bella replied. "Reanimated corpses, very dark magic, can only be destroyed by fire, now let's get out of here," she finished with a shudder.

The group backed out of the cavern, Dumbledore sending a blast of flames into the opening and sealing the wall to prevent any further access. "Rest their souls," he murmured with a nod.

Bella grasped the elder wizards arm and with a quick nod to Edward she sent the thought 'Home' apparated from the cave, Edward grasped Harry once more and followed. They landed moments later in the Cullen gatehouse; Bella had guided Dumbledore to a large seat and was settling the wizard. Carlisle appeared at the door, wondering what the noise was, to find the four wet and covered in dirt.

"Don't ask Carlisle, just check them over, it's been quite a morning so far," Edward responded to Carlisle thoughts.

"I underestimated how twisted he was," Albus muttered as Carlisle moved around him checking over the elder wizard.

"Never alone again Albus, we could've lost you both," Bella grumbled. "We work better as a team, no more of this going off alone business," she finished, flopping into a seat across from them.

"I promise, no more unnecessary risks," Albus acquiesced.

"Come along Harry, I think a hot shower, some warm clothes and sleep will do you some good," Bella stated and lead the boy from the room. Harry didn't have it in him to disagree and followed Bella without question.

Edward remained stood beside Dumbledore, "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yes and No, I didn't feel anything from the necklace, it's a fake," Dumbledore grumbled.

"Any clue as to where the real one is?" Edward asked.

"None, we'll need to check it to see who left it," Albus replied tiredly.

"Later Albus, you need to clean up and sleep too," Carlisle interrupted, knowing that if he didn't they would continue on with this line of discussion.

"We'll see what we can find out, get some rest Albus," Edward stated patting his shoulder he knew another visit to the library was in his future. Taking the elder wizards arm, Edward lead him to a guest room and gestured for him towards the large comfortable looking bed, "No arguments Albus, rest, we'll take care of everything else," Edward stated leaving him to clean up and get some sleep.

Bella returned to the sitting room and waited for Edward to return, it had been a close call for the two human wizards, inferi were not to be underestimated, Voldermort would know that should anyone come for the horcrux, they would've been weakened; his use of such dark magic was twisted.

Edward soon joined his anxious wife and wrapped her in his arms, this had been quite the test of their skills since coming to Hogwarts and he felt wholly unprepared.

"I...I'm speechless love," Edward murmured holding her close.

"You and me both, I'd never come across Inferi out of written words, to see them..." Bella shuddered.

"We need to get back to Jasper and Em, and Minerva will need to know that Albus is resting here," Edward sighed.

The two vampires left the gatehouse after ensuring the two wizards were safely ensconced and sleeping in the guestrooms, Harry would be excused from lessons for the day, while Dumbledore would no doubt attempt to get back to work at the earliest opportunity.

On their arrival at the library they were both embraced by their vampire siblings, before they returned to the restricted section and their research. After recounting their short adventure, they were all struck silent, even in their minds.

"Zombies?" Emmett wondered.

"No, inferi, while dead like Zombies are still in possession of their souls, they are reanimated corpses, controlled by dark magic in order to do the bidding of the dark wizard that made them, they use them for guarding and protecting things. Zombies are a Haitian/African thing, generally associated with Voodoo/Hoodoo practitioners, and involves the eating of their souls in order to control the corpse," Bella shuddered.

"That is sick," Emmett growled.

"Indeed it is, they are nothing but puppets, and the only way to destroy them is fire," Bella finished.

"Lets hope there aren't anymore," Jasper said from behind an enormous book.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward replied.

The four vampires continued their reading until it was almost time for breakfast, at which time, Edward and Bella left to inform Minerva of the nights events and to excuse Harry from lessons, they had no doubts that despite their suggestions, Dumbledore would do what he wanted and would turn up at some point, so they were unsurprised to find the Headmaster seated alongside the stern looking witch at the faculty table.

"Good morning everyone," Bella said cheerily.

Nods, smiles and murmurs of good morning were offered in response as the two vampires joined the faculty table.

"Minerva, Harry is resting at ours, Albus should be but you know how he is, so if you can excuse Mr Potter today, he could really use the rest to recover from last night," Bella said quietly to the witch.

"Of course Bella, but you'll need to fill me in as to what's been going on," she replied.

"Albus and Harry were out last night on a Horcrux hunt, thankfully Edward and I knew where, we almost lost them to Inferi!" Bella said to the shocked witch.

"Why would they go alone?!" Minerva gasped.

"I don't think they expected 'You know who' to be as twisted to reanimate corpses to guard his horcrux'," Edward stated from beside Bella.

The witch harrumped angrily, Albus was too old to be going off gallivanting like this, he may be an extremely powerful wizard, but it had been proven time and again how dangerous 'You know who' was.

"Don't be too angry, they learnt a lesson last night and we got to them in time, they'll not make the same mistake again," Edward asked.

Minerva nodded to say that she had heard Edward, but her thoughts were loud and clear, she had a few words for Albus Dumbledore and he was going to listen and heed her if its the last thing she did. Edward smirked at the witch and winked slyly causing her to nudge him with her elbow and shoo him away, eliciting a sharp laugh.

Back at the gatehouse, Esme rushed into the guestroom that Harry occupied, he had woken in a cold sweat, eyes wide with fear, his heart racing.

"Harry dear, all is well, you are safe," Esme said sitting beside the bespectacled boy that looked about the room wildly.

"He's...he's taken him," he cried out.

"Who dear, who has he taken?" Esme asked, brushing the hair from his sweaty head.

"Him, he's taken Ollivander, they came in the night, pulled him from his bed, destroyed the shop," Harry muttered shakily.

"Why would they take him?" Esme asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I, I don't know, he keeps mentioning the wand," Harry replied puzzled.

"You need to shut out the connection Harry, don't let him in to your mind," Rose said as she walked into the room having caught the conversation from her workshop.

"It's so hard, I know it's dangerous, but as much as I try to keep him out, the more he pushes into my dreams," the boy said distraught.

"What can we do?" Rose asked.

"We need to inform the order," Esme said "I'll keep Harry with me and Ness today, go find the boys, let Albus know."

Rose nodded to say that she had heard and disappeared from the room, racing up the Cliffside to the school at her fastest running speed. Edward who was sat with Bella and the rest of the teachers at the faculty table heard her coming and spoke to Albus and Minerva quietly. "Rose is coming, we should meet her, so that what she has to say is kept to us," he stated glancing about the great hall.

Edward and Bella rose to leave the table and with murmurs of goodbye and see you later left the hall to meet Rose as she raced into the atrium, Edward caught his Amazonian of a sister and directed her up the stairs to Dumbledores office, where Alice waited with Jasper and Emmett, who had been heavily entrenched in the library until now.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

"Esme sent me, Harry woke from another intrusion into his mind by 'you know who', we need to inform the order, he's taken Ollivander," she stated.

"He's still connecting to Harry's mind? Even with the occlumency?" Bella asked.

"Only while he sleeps, it seems the protections drop when he's relaxed, what can we do to keep him safe, if he's not even able to keep him out of his head?" Rose cried.

Emmett hugged his upset wife close, his bear like frame enveloping her completely. Albus and Minerva joined them then and Rose recounted all that had happened that morning.

"What ever would he want with the wandmaker?" Minerva asked.

"He's seeking the unbeatable wand," Albus replied without emotion.

"But that's just a childs story!" Bella responded

"Is it?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling with knowledge, "Most fairy tales have an element of truth in them do they not."

"And many are downright lies Albus," Bella replied.

"Indeed," the elder wizard responded.

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Emmett interrupted.

"Sorry Em, it's said that three brothers," Bella started, nodding as realisation took hold, "Yes the ones from the story Ness likes, three brothers met death while trying to cross a raging river, in their success of crossing without dying Death gifted them, the first with a wand that couldn't be beaten, the second a stone to bring back the dead and the third a cloak to make him invisible. Many believe that the items, known as the Deathly Hallows truly exist and that the wizard that possess them becomes the master of death," she finished.

"So 'you know who', wants these items in order to master death and taking over...everything?" Edward asked.

"Exactly, but if there is no proof that they are real, how do we stop him?" Jasper asked.

"Oh they're real," Dumbledore replied, pulling his wand from his robes. While not particularly remarkable the wand, seemed to throb with power, the vampires hissed, sensing the danger the gnarled Elder stick held.

"But...how?" Jasper asked.

"That dear boy is a story for another day, for now we need to find out where he has taken Ollivander, and get him back," Dumbledore stated placing his wand back in his robes.


	22. Chapter 22 - TTDIVWYD

SM & JK Own it.

Chapter 22 - Things to do in Volterra when you're dead.

The cobbled streets of Volterra where littered with humans, everywhere she looked a sea of sweaty, skin and pounding heartbeats taunted her from her post overlooking the town square. Oh how she wished to be far far away from this place. She was virtually a prisoner in this fortress, rarely allowed to leave the dimly lit halls of the tower and only then she was accompanied by her guards, Corin in particular rarely left her and her fellow wife Athendora side, keeping them in a mist of contentment with their lot.

It hadn't always been like this, up until the death of Didyme she had had the freedom to move about as she wished. Now she was a shadow of her former self, living a half life.

"Leave me," she asked the large vampire that stood silently behind her.

"I'm under orders from Master Aro mistress, I am to be at your side, it is for your safety," he stated, albeit remorsefully.

"Is your honour bound to me, or to my husband?" she questioned.

"Always you mistress," the guard responded, his voice etched with sincerity, he felt sorry for the wives, he could see how the enforced seclusion from the world slowly destroyed them from inside and vowed to protect and defend them with his life, even against the masters.

"Then come," she stated before pulling a wooden stick from her sleeve and flicking it towards the wall that towered over them. A shudder spread through the ground and the bricks peeled away from the wall revealing a hidden entrance, the guard hissed but remained behind his charge. "You'll never speak of this to anyone, especially my husband," she stated as she strode through the entrance into a tunnel that hadn't been there before.

"On my honour mistress, but if he touches me, how will I hide what I know?" he asked following behind her.

"I will fix that momentarily," she replied as she continued along the darkly lit tunnel.

The tunnel eventually opened into a circular room, wooden shelves, tables and cabinets covered every surface, the guard didn't know where to look first. "What is this place?" he asked.

"Sanctuary, no one but me, a few trusted friends and now you know of it, I intend for that to remain, come," she gestured taking the guard by the hand and leading him to a table covered in all manner of strange items, there were bottles and vials all over, plants he didn't recognise and pieces of stone and crystal that thrummed with a disturbing energy.

"Drink this, it'll shadow your memories of this place," the Sulpicia stated handing him a red phial.

Obediently the guard drank the elixir within and tingling filled him from within and spread through him swiftly. He looked around nervously, what had she given him?

"It's safe, it'll prevent my husband from reading of this place in your memories," she stated.

The guard nodded, although still nervous, he felt compelled to believe her. Sulpicia continued to move around the chamber, swiftly gathering items and moving them about.

"Why are we here mistress?" the guard asked.

"The dark one comes, the great war that will decide the fate of everyone swiftly approaches, it is time for me to strike out, I've bided my time all these years, held under the cloak of Corins thrall. The time has come for the Golden eyed warrior to seize control and rid the world of my husband and those like him once and for all." She said gravely.

"Where will we go?" he asked.

"To the place where it begins, but first I must warn the others, things will progress swiftly once I'm gone, the dark one cannot find me here, all will be lost, he'll see me for what I am, for what the others are, we need to leave...Now!" Sulpicia stated.

"Who are the others mistress, perhaps if I get you to safety I can come back and warn them for you?!" he asked.

"As much as I would like to, it would be your death if you were seen without me, no we will go to the throne room as normal, I'll signal the others, we'll leave once the feast begins." Sulpicia stated.

"As you wish Mistress," the guard replied.

"All these years, I never cared to ask your name," Sulpicia sighed.

"Taron, Mistress, I was taken from a coven in Siberia, "the guard replied; only now did Sulpicia see the shadow of sorrow in his burgundy eyes.

"Your mate was killed?" she deduced.

"Yes Mistress and my brother by blood also," Taron replied.

"On my honour they will be avenged and you shall have your freedom," Sulpicia stated kindly.

"Come Mistress, the Masters will come searching if we don't appear soon," Taron said, ending that line of talk.

"I agree," she replied pulling a bag from her robes, a wave of the stick had the room spin and everything disappear into the bag, leaving no sign that it had ever been there, "shall we leave then friend Taron," Sulpicia asked leading the way back down the passage.

The guard looked at the room in wonder, before shaking his head convinced he had imagined the whole situation. The two vampires soon returned to Sulpicias viewing spot above the town square, below them the town bustled with life, everything carried on as normal, not a soul aware that barely feet from them a coven of vampires resided. Sulpicia continued onwards towards the spiral staircase that descended back into the castle, Taron following faithfully on her heels, not a soul would be able to tell anything had changed, nor the secrets the two held. The inner passages of the castle were silent; their steps so light that there were no sounds indicating their swift transit towards the main chamber. The peace was shattered by the sound of a tour group, Heidi had been 'fishing' again and they could easily make out the individual thuds of hearts, the pulse of blood through veins and the exclamations of awe and joy that the humans made as they were lead down an adjoining corridor before they turned onto the large golden doors that would lead to their ultimate demise.

Sulpicia knew that they were swiftly running out of time, she needed to be inside the chamber before the humans arrived in order to warn her cohorts. Picking up speed she took numerous twists and turns before finally entering the main chamber by a door at the rear of the room. Composing herself, she walked calmly towards her husband, offering a demure smile to him of acknowledgement, before the large doors were pushed open.

The room was awash with flashes as the group ooh'd and awed over the 'living history' on display, the guide expounded dramatically on the history of St Marcus and the three kings that had ruled the region centuries before. Aro stood from his throne and gave a dramatic display of holding court over those assembled, clapping his hands he signalled for the feast to begin and chaos erupted in a cacophony of screams, snapping teeth, torn skin and broken bone, blood spurted in every direction as the court of vampires descended upon the unsuspecting tourists. Sulpicia took the opportunity to signal those that she needed to, two other vampires slipped unseen from the chamber as she and Taron left through the underground tunnels.

Only once they reached the storm drain that lead out of the Cliffside that the town of Volterra sat, did they finally feel remotely settled in their departure. A wave of her stick and some strange words aimed behind them later and they sped into the Tuscan countryside and hopefully freedom.

It was hours later as they reached the Italian/Swiss border that they finally slowed and Taron asked who else had left.

"It's better that you don't know, I won't have you tortured in trying to protect them," Sulpicia replied. "Although I am sure you'll be greatly surprised when you do find out."

"How will we avoid Aro taking us back, Demetri is ruthless in his tracking," Taron asked.

"There are ways of getting around even the best trackers, trust me not to lead you wrong," Sulpicia answered cryptically.

"As you wish Mistress, so where are we going?"

"London," Sulpicia replied. "I have a contact there that will help us to hide."

"I hope our trust is not misplaced," Taron responded with a growl.

Sulpicia only smiled knowingly before waving the stick at her face, Taron looked shocked as the burgundy of her eyes drained into golden butterscotch. She sighed finally feeling like herself.

"How is that possible?" Taron asked bemused.

"Its all a glamour Taron, I've not partaken in the feast for many a year, there are other things to sustain the thirst that are not the blood of humans," she offered with a smile.

"If I had known, all these years, I've felt such guilt for the senseless killing," Taron replied.

"Aro would not have allowed it, he see's this diet as a weakness, he cannot grasp the control and peace that you gain from abstaining from the traditional diet. Hence I hid it with the glamour," Sulpicia stated, pulling a bottle from her bag.

"Here, try this, until you can curb the desire for humans, this will give you the most control," she stated handing the bottle to Taron.

"What is it?" he asked taking a sniff, "It smells amazing!"

"It's called Draconis, it'll quench the fire of thirst for at least a week, you'll need more but by then we should be at our final destination," Sulpicia stated, setting off on a gentle jog.

Taron gulped the liquid down like a man who had been stuck in the desert with no water in sight, he felt invigorated and for the first time in this life, his thirst was completely gone.

"Amazing!" he sighed as he passed the empty bottle back to his mistress.

"Indeed, come, we have far to go," Sulpicia said picking up speed. Taron soon matched her pace and they took off into the Swiss Alps.

Meanwhile 100s of miles to the west two other vampires were speeding across the French countryside, Carcassonne was but a blur as they sped through the ancient canton. "Where are we to meet them sister?" One of the pair asked as they blurred passed a field of sunflowers.

"London, our contact has everything ready, he'll be expecting us, hopefully he'll have news for us when we arrive," she replied.

"So they really escaped and have had contact with him?" the vampire asked.

"Indeed, all this time, even with Demetri tracking them, they've remained hidden, it's unprecedented," she stated.

"No wonder Aro is furious, I'm sure this will push him over the edge, for his own wife to defect, I'm glad we are not there to bear the brunt of his rage," the vampire replied.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall though," the female replied with a sardonic smile.

The two vampires smiled to each other and sped into the night, neither slowing to take stock of their location. Both had an inherent sense of where they needed to be, and right now they needed to be heading northwards and as fast as possible. As they reached the outskirts of Paris they slowed and finally took notice of their surroundings, pulling wands from their robes, they took the time to cast protections around them while they waited on their fellow travellers to reach them.

"Salvio Hexia, Repello Mugglatum, Cave inimicum, Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima, Muffliato," they chanted as they walked in an opposing circle.

Once they felt that they were safe, they settled and pulled two bottles of Draconis from their cloaks and took thirsty gulps from the drink. Looking at each other over their drinks, they could now see the golden hue that they had had to hide over the centuries, lest Master Aro become suspicious of their intentions. They smiled at how easy it had been to fool the mind reader, but were glad that they would no longer need to live the lie.

"There you are sister, it has been too long since I've seen you're true colours," the male stated.

"Too long brother," the female responded.

They both heard the sound of running and turned towards the incoming travellers, only once they could see who was racing in their direction did they step from the protection to direct them into the circle. Once they had stopped they finally greeted the remaining members of their party.

"Mistress Sulpicia, Taron," the female said with a smile.

"Alec? Jane?" Taron respond surprised, stepping in front of Sulpicia protectively.

Sulpicia placed a hand on her erstwhile guard, "They are friends Taron, I did say that you would be surprised," she said stepping around him and moving to hug the two vampires.

"Any followers?" Jane asked.

"None, you?" Sulpicia asked.

"All clear, they were too involved with the feast to notice that we had gone," Alec stated.

"Good, we'll rest a while then on to London," Sulpicia said sitting on a rock.

"Can we trust him?" Jane asked nodding to Taron, who still had a look of shock and hovered around Sulpicia as if someone or something would jump her at any moment.

"With our lives, there is no love lost for my husband, he had Taron's mate and only family destroyed, he is under my protection now," Sulpicia stated leaving no room for discussion.

"On his honour then," Alec said offering a short bow to the other vampire.

"On my honour," Taron stated looking into their golden eyes.

"Does he know that we are coming?" Jane asked.

"Not yet," Sulpicia stated offering a sharp whistle. A large Barn owl flew from a nearby tree; the bird Taron noted had shadowed them since they left Volterra. The owl, Aradia had been Sulpicia's companion for many a year, she took the opportunity to coo and stroke her oldest friend. "Take this to Rufus," she stated placing a small message into the ring around her foot. The owl hooted once and took to the sky flying into the night.

"What did you tell him?" Alec asked.

"To expect us at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening," we don't know who will be watching the mail, so I left it at that.

The two vampires nodded their agreement and settled in for the night; tomorrow they would strike out for London.

Volterra was in uproar, Aro was furious, his wife and her guard were gone and his two most trusted were missing. No one had seen them leave, they had all been there at the start of the feast, yet as the bodies were removed and the blood washed into the central drain they were nowhere to be seen.

He could only assume that Sulpicia and the guard had left, he had taken her against her will and Jane and Alec, he most beloved had followed in order to return her to her husband and deal with the traitorous guard.

Had he truly known the duplicitous actions of his most trusted, his fury would've been a thousand times worse than it was now. His anger only grew as Demetri was unable to find trace of them...anywhere. It's as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth, but how could that be possible? Aro could barely contain his anger and demanded that the tracker moved heaven and earth to find them. With a low bow, Demetri backed from the chamber and enlisted the help of Felix to aide him in his quest. Demetri shook his head, he had seen for himself how miserable the wives were, kept within the castle and escorted everywhere by trusted guards. Their lives were not their own, secretly he hoped that Sulpicia enjoyed the freedom while it lasted. The two vampires tracked through the castle, tracking the scents of the four vampires, no matter where they went, they showed no sign of having left the castle, and Demetri didn't understand it. He could feel that they were no longer within, yet he couldn't grasp their essence any longer to enable him to pinpoint their current locations. The vampire was confused how they were able to do that, only one other vampire that he knew of had been able to do that, she too along with her family remained elusive to his power.

"What do we do now?" Felix grumbled.

"We leave no stone unturned, we look everywhere," Demetri replied.

"That could take years!" Felix replied.

"Indeed, yet I don't think Aro will disagree, his wife is gone," Demetri answered with a shrug.

"This is below us!" Felix grumbled.

"You tell him that, but leave me out of it," Demetri retorted.

Felix huffed in response, as the two left the confines of the fortress and spread out through the hillside town of Volterra in search of a clue.

The party of vampires set out from the outskirts of Paris as the sun began to rise, clearing the protections that had enabled them to regroup unbothered over night. Taron remained a shadow to Sulpicia, his eyes constantly taking note of everything around them as they ran northwards.

Jane and Alec smirked at how protective the vampire was over their Mistress, Aro had never treated her with such care, having only created her to be his wife rather than finding his mate. The vampire had only done so to give him a more powerful standing within the Volturi, of the three brothers, only Marcus had truly mated.

As the sun rose higher, the party took to the areas covered with forests, in order to remain undetected; they would cross the channel at dusk and hopefully be in London later that evening. They pushed onwards, skirting small villages, lest Taron be tempted by blood, they would have to give him more Draconis once they reached England, the country was more populated and posed a higher risk to them. By late afternoon they reached the port of Calais, avoiding the main town they headed to the long sandy beach that spread along the coast.

"Are we swimming?" Taron asked.

"No, we have an alternative way to travel, but first drink this," Sulpicia stated before handing him another bottle of Draconis.

Taron drank the liquid eagerly before handing the bottle back. It disappeared into her cloak and was replaced by a book. Pulling her wand from her robe Sulpicia pointed it at the book, "Portus!" she stated.

Jane and Alec both placed a finger on the book, "Taron place your finger on the book, quickly," Jane hissed at the bemused vampire as the book glowed blue.

"Wha..." he stated as they were sucked into a swirling vortex, if vampires could get dizzy he deduced it would feel like this as they landed with a thump in a dark alleyway.

"Sssh," Alec said moving to the mouth of the alley. "All clear, come along now, touch nothing, say nothing," he stated stepping across the small dimly lit street and stepping into the door of a decrepit looking pub.

The others followed him, quietly taking note of their surroundings and following him inside. Taron stood shocked at what he saw, it couldn't be possible, yet he had seen many things that were not possible in the last day. The inside of the small cramped looking building was enormous, filled with wooden tables and benches and large wing backed chairs, the sort that you would find in a manor house. The four vampires headed through the bustling room and stopped in a secluded and slightly darker corner, there a tall man with golden eyes and long straggly hair sat waiting their arrival. He stood as they approached. Taron took stock of the man, no vampire and found him unthreatening.

"Sully, you made it," the man said grasping her hand.

"It was touch and go, but we got out undetected, there's no telling what Aro has concluded of our disappearance," Sulpicia said moving to sit opposite the man.

"It's good to see you safe, Jane, Alec, welcome cousins," the man said before turning to Taron. "And who might you be?"

"Taron, sir, Mistress Sulpicia's guard," Taron responded eyeing the man.

"Welcome friend Taron, come, sit, we have much to discuss, before I move you to the safe house," the man replied.

"When will we meet with the others?" Sulpicia asked.

Jane smirked at her mistress, she could just imagine the sour look that would spread across Edward Cullen's face when he saw them, it would not be a totally happy reunion she was sure.

"Soon, of course I'll need to inform them of who they'll be seeing, they've been on the run from your husband for over a year, your appearance will come as quite the shock, as well as your affiliation with the ministry," Rufus said, he was equally as wary of the reception they would receive.

Sulpicia frowned, "I've known Carlisle for many years."

"Indeed Sully, but he has only known you as the wife of Aro, not as a powerful witch and agent of the ministry and unfortunately dear Jane and Alec have been a little...too good at disguising their true nature, it will take a while for the Cullen's to truly believe you are trustworthy," Rufus stated.

"I shall trust your judgement Rufus, but we do not have too much time, the dark one is on the move," Sulpicia said gravely.

"Then I shall go to them once I have settled you somewhere safe," the wizard stated glancing around the bar, while the Leaky Cauldron was a relatively safe place, it was too public for them to remain there in the long term, "We should move, this location is too open for us to remain un-noticed for long."

The vampires glanced around the large cavernous room, while the atmosphere was generally quite festive; there were too many quiet corners where those with ulterior motives could lurk. Talon in particular did not like the openness of the location and agreed with Rufus immediately, he felt very exposed in this strange place. The party rose, with Rufus leaving a pile of coins on the table, he guided the others through a doorway to the rear of the room, a long winding corridor twisted and turned before them as they traversed behind him.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

"I have a room, we can use a portkey to leave undetected, it'll make anyone following unable to track us," Rufus responded guiding them into a door that opened as they approached.

"Now what Rufus?" Sulpicia asked concern lacing her tone as they listened to the clumsy footsteps of someone trying to deliberately approach the door undetected.

"Touch the ball," Rufus stated as he held a large golden ball in his hand, "Portus!"

The vampires touched the ball and were sucked into a twisting vortex; they soon landed with a thud in a thicket of trees.

"Where the hell are we?" Jane grumbled wiping moss from her cloak.

"Somewhere very safe, a very close friend has agreed to put you up until I can get the Cullen's here," Rufus stated striding from the thicket onto a worn path.

"Where is here exactly?" Alec asked.

"Rufus! Hello there good fellow, I see you have my guests!" The strange looking wizard said approaching them swiftly. He was dressed in large green overalls, a pair of flight goggles sat perched in his wild ginger hair and his beard was wrapped much like a scarf around his neck.

"Afternoon Newt, yes, these folks have been working undercover for the ministry for a very long time, they have just escaped from the Volturi so need to lay low, I thought with your relationship with the Cullen's you could help me unite the two parties without too much erm upset?" Rufus stated grasping the wizards hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Of course, of course, anything to help my little Bell, now then, who do we have here?" Newt asked.

"The lady Sulpicia, my cousins Jane and Alec and this strapping fellow is Taron," Rufus stated pointing to the assembled vampires.

"Welcome, welcome, come lets get you settled, Tina will pleased for some female company, perhaps we can crack open some Draconis, I have some in store for the family," Newt said greeting each of the vampires with a firm hand shake and a bow to Sulpicia.

"No need for formalities, Newt is it, Rufus calls me Sully," Sulpicia said smiling kindly at the eccentric looking wizard.

"Oh my lady, you show us a great honour by being here, a maiden of Pythia should be greeted with respect," Newt replied a gleam in his eyes.

Sulpicia laughed joyfully, it had been a long time since she had walked the halls of Delphi, a lot had happened since those days and she wished to no longer stand on ceremony. "Please, it has been a long time since then, I thank you for your kindness, but I am just Sully now," Sulpicia stated taking Newts hand in hers.

"As you wish, Sully," he replied impishly before turning and leading the way down the path, "Come along, Tina is waiting."

The group smiled at the odd little man, but followed him without question, for the first time in a long long time they felt able to let down their defences.


	23. Chapter 23 - If vampires could faint

SM & JK own it.

Edward sighed as he settled in his usual spy spot beside the gargoyle that overlooked the doorway to the library. He was no psychic but he had been feeling unsettled since the night they had found and disabled the vanishing cabinet. With the information they had gleaned of Bellatrix' plans to infiltrate Hogwarts, they had increased patrols around the school and the grounds, paying particular attention to the route from Hogsmeade, the lake and the mountains that surrounded the school. Leah and Seth had settled in well since their scare and had even joined in on a few patrols, liaising with the Centaurs who had been alerted by the Cullen's and now had guards running the forbidden forest at all times.

Something was still off about it all, they were missing something and he just couldn't put a finger on it, once the vanishing cabinet had been disabled they had checked the room of requirement from top to bottom and other than a colony of Cornish pixies, a few doxies and 3 Bogarts, there were no other beings hiding there. Edward couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was coming, he could only hope that they were ready for them.

Bella emerged from the forest a smile gracing her face and an empty basket over her arm; she was followed by a beaming Seth who loped along beside her.

"That was so cool!" he crowed.

"Barely the tip of the iceberg Seth, but I have to agree, Thestrals are really cool," Bella replied smiling at the young Quileute.

"What else can we see?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, I have to meet with Murcus, the Merchieftainess, I want her colony to be prepared for anyone trying to get in from the lake," Bella replied eyeing the boy.

"Mermaids?!" Seth gasped.

"Indeed, although not the cute and cuddly ones I'm sure you're thinking of, Disney has nothing on the real thing, if you're coming, bow but don't approach, it's very easy to cause upset," Bella said kindly.

"Ok, so no rushing the mermaids, gotcha," Seth replied seriously.

Bella grinned, the young Quileute had latched onto her once he discovered that she had access to all kinds of magical creatures, Bella had seen his exuberance as a bonus and happily shown him how she spent her days. Seth thought it was the 'best job ever'. Bella had to agree, she'd finally felt at peace in herself since bringing the family to Hogwarts.

Back at the gatehouse Leah spent her morning with Rose, the two despite Rose' dislike of wolves had struck up a friendship based on mutual enjoyment of creating things, Leah enjoyed working with wood and was quite a skilled carver, paired with Rose engineering abilities the two were unstoppable. Esme had taken Ness to Hogsmeade the child had been incredibly well behaved and Esme felt that she deserved a treat having dealt so well with all the upheaval occurring. It was as they were about to leave Honey dukes sweetshop that Esme stopped, her vampiric hearing picking up on two voices discussing her and Ness. She pulled the child close to her as she backed into the shop gesturing to Ness to remain quiet. The little girl eyed her vampire grandmother worriedly before looking towards the large shop window to see if she could see anything.

"The child will be the key to controlling Cullen, get her and Draco won't have any more problems completing his mission," a sinister voice stated.

"Where does Bellatrix think we're going to find this amazing child?" the other asked.

"Her grandmother is known to bring her into town regularly for treats, all we need to do is wait for them to turn up, it'll be easy, two against one," the leader of the pair stated confidently.

Esme growled under her breath, "Easy my ass," she grumbled silently before turning to Ness, "Come, we'll take a secret way back to school, you're dad will want to know about this," Esme said picking up Ness and swiftly disappearing down the stairs into the cellar of the sweetshop. She'd moved so fast no one had noticed that they had gone there, so when she shifted the small stone slab to the side and lead the child into the hidden passage before pulling the slab back over from below no one followed.

The passage was dark and quite damp, thankfully vampiric eyesight was far better than that of humans and paired with her enhanced sense of smell, Esme was able to navigate the twists and turns of the passageway with ease. Ness clung to her as they sped on towards the school and minutes later Esme pulled a hidden lever that opened a small recess in the back of a statue of Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Esme stepped through before tapping her wand on the hump of the statue, closing the hidden doorway.

"Edward," she called in her mind, knowing that her mind reader of a son would hear and come to them.

It wasn't long before Edward joined them on the third floor corridor, he raised his eyebrows in question as to how they had gotten there, he was sure they were due to visit Hogsmeade today.

"Mom, Ness," he greeted.

"We had a bit of a scare and I felt it prudent to use the One-eyed witch passage to get here unseen instead of taking our chances," Esme started.

"What happened?" Edward asked taking Ness in his arms.

"Perhaps we should get everyone together?" Esme stated.

Edward nodded in agreement, leading them towards Dumbledores study, Alice stood from her desk as they stepped off the last step, she moved to Esme swiftly embracing her tightly. "Thank heavens you're safe, I didn't see anything until you'd already decided to take the passage," she babbled out.

Edward growled catching snippets of the vision that Alice had had. "Call the others," he said holding tightly onto Ness. Alice nodded before pulling her wand from her dress, "Expecto Patronum," she stated with a swish, seconds later a spectral owl hovered in front of her. "Summon the family, it's urgent," she said to the bird that flapped its wings and disappeared with a hoot. "Come, Dumbledore's in his study, I'm sure he'd like to hear what happened too," she said leading them through her office.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Cullen's, Seth, Leah and Charlie arrived in the study, Ness had become very clingy while they waited and Edward didn't look like he would be letting her go any time soon.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

The rest of the family were spread throughout the room, all of them eyeing the child in Edwards' arms with concern.

Esme filled them in on what had happened and how she had used a hidden passage that Edward had mentioned thanks to him following Harry on his many jaunts using the Marauders Map.

"Deatheaters, in Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Indeed and apparently they want my granddaughter as leverage against Bella and Edward," Charlie growled, "I'm tempted to go and have a few words with them," he muttered.

"I'm tempted to tear them apart, how dare they threaten my child," Edward growled angrily.

"Easy my love," Bella said calmly, "Ness is safe, that is what matters."

"They will rue the day they even considered going near her," Edward growled holding Ness tighter.

Ness clung to his shoulders and buried her head into his chest; the rumbles made her feel safer.

"How are you so calm Bells?" Charlie asked eyeing his daughter warily.

"Oh believe me I am far from calm, its taking everything in me to not head to Hogsmeade and have it out with them, but right now my family needs me more, but you can bank on there being repercussions in their future," Bella sneered her teeth grinding with the rage she was holding in.

Poor Jasper would need to have a drink to recover from the blast of emotions he was dealing with.

"We'll extend the range, Seth and I will cover Hogsmeade, they don't know about us," Leah offered.

"Thank you, if you're sure, you already help so much already," Edward replied.

"Bah, you help us, we help you, it's all good," Leah replied with a shrug.

"It means a lot, thanks," Bella stated.

"No one will get near the munchkin on our watch," Seth interjected.

"I may know someone who can help," Dumbledore stated, "Although he may need a little convincing, we've not been on best of terms."

""Thanks Albus, anything that helps, it's not just Ness we're worried about," Edward said eyeing the elder wizard.

"Hmm, I'll pay him a visit myself; perhaps take young Seth and Leah with me to make the introductions," Dumbledore mused, "Yes, I think that will be the best way to deal with Aberforth."

"Your brother?" Alice questioned.

"The same, we have a somewhat strained relationship, but he's a good man, runs the Hogs Head Inn and was a member of the original order back when 'you know who' first rose to power, I'm sure if we explain he'll grumble a bit but help out anyway," Dumbledore replied

The group broke up then and the Cullen's returned to the gatehouse, Ness had fallen asleep in Edwards' arms, so he and Bella took her to her room to sleep her scare off. Alice remained at the school there was still much to do, while Seth and Leah joined Dumbledore on a short trip to the Hogs Head.

Charlie took his usual seat beside the fireplace in the library, along with Carlisle and Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had headed to the workshop.

"Bloody Bellatrix," Charlie grumbled.

"From what I know of her, I can't say I didn't expect her to come up with some underhanded methods, and you have to agree, she has quite a dislike for our Bella," Esme offered.

Charlie huffed, "She was always like that, even as a child she had a sinister edge to her."

"It just seems to be one thing after another, we can't seem to catch a break," Carlisle sighed.

"It feels like it doesn't it, but as long as we stick together we'll get through it," Charlie offered patting his friends shoulder.

They continued discussing what had happened until Edward and Bella eventually returned from putting Ness to bed, just as the pair reached the bottom of the stairs the fireplace burst into green flames and moments later Rufus Scrimgeour stepped into the room, dusting ash from his cloak.

"Sorry about dropping in unannounced, but its important that I see you," he said moving to shake Charlie's hand.

"Rufus, you have news?" Charlie asked.

The vampire nodded at his old friend before turning to the others, his entrance had garnered the attention of the rest of the family and Rose, Jasper and Emmett had joined them from the workshop while he was cleaning himself up.

"Evenin' Minister," Emmett offered bowing low with a cheeky wink.

Rufus chuckled at the burly vampire, his fun and boisterous nature was a balm to the soul.

"Emmett," he replied stoically.

"So what brings you here Rufus," Esme asked placing a tray laden with goblets of Draconis and one large mug of coffee for Charlie.

"My agents from Volterra arrived in London this evening, a short while before I came here in fact. I've taken them somewhere...safe, they much to tell and of course they wish to see you all," Rufus replied.

"Is it safe? I mean they've been in Volterra for a long time, how do we know they haven't changed sides?" Edward asked.

"They said you would say that, they also suggested that your first reaction to seeing them may not be the best, so they asked that they be vouched for by someone you trust, they are willing to go under any means of investigation that you insist upon to prove themselves to you, um you do have a history," Rufus replied with a grimace.

"What kind of history, who is it?" Bella asked her hand itching to lift her wand; her family had been threatened enough.

"Lets just say that they played their parts well," Rufus replied.

"Where are they?" Edward asked.

"They don't know where you are, it for their safety as well as yours, they're with Newt," Rufus replied.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Bella growled jumping to her feet and rounding on the minister. "How do we know that it is safe for them to be close to my grandfather, they could turn on him and Tina and there is nothing he could do to stop them!"

"Bells calm down, Newt can look after himself and Tina, well I wouldn't underestimate her either, so slow your roll missy," Charlie interrupted placing a calming hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Is there nowhere else you could've hidden them? And why now anyhow?" Charlie asked.

"Newt offered, you know he keeps his home unplotted, they needed to disappear and we need the intelligence that they can provide," Rufus replied

"So you never did answer, who are they?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's perhaps better if you find out when you get there?" Rufus replied almost questioningly.

"Go get Ness love, we won't be leaving her behind," Edward said turning to Bella. "This better not be some trick Rufus, Minister or not I will not take kindly my daughter or family being endangered."

"I promise, they are on our side, you have my word," Rufus gulped, while he was much older, the younger vampire looked downright lethal at any potential threat towards his family.

Edward nodded, he'd take it... for now, but it would remain to be seen once they meet these agents of his. It wasn't long before everyone had assembled, even Alice had appeared from her office at the school, the day was mostly over and she'd finished all of the paperwork Albus had her doing.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked, he never liked going in blind.

"Charlie should go first, I see things going better that way," Alice stated puzzled at what she was seeing.

"What have you seen Alice?" Edward questioned, he hadn't seen the vision too busy concentrating on Bella and Ness.

"Only that if you go first you 'shoot first ask questions later' Charlie will be able to hold off that reaction, although he will need his animagus form," Alice responded with a shrug.

The Cullen's hadn't seen Charlie's other form themselves, but they had heard of it, a sharp feeling of excitement spread through them. "What's the holdup then?!" Emmett interjected.

Charlie grinned and grabbed a handful of Floo powder before stepping in and giving Newts address. He disappeared in a flash of green flame, closely followed by Rufus. The family all looked at each other before heading into the flames in turn. Moments later they stepped out of the large river rock fireplace the dominated one wall of Newts parlour. The room was empty, but they could hear hushed voices coming from out front of the small cottage. They waited until everyone had appeared from the fire before heading out to see who these informants where.

The sight that met them as they stepped out of the oak door was comical. Rufus was stood with his hands in the air, before a group of four people, in front of him stood an enormous grey dragon. If vampires could faint, Rufus would be on the ground. Newt and Tina were sat quite calmly on a bench just outside the door, watching what was happening with great interest.

"Granpa, how are you, is everything ok?" Bella asked rushing to her great grandparents and checking them over.

The elder witch and wizard chuckled at her actions and allowed her to satisfy herself that they were completely fine.

"Bella dear, we're fine, your father however may need a little help calming down," Tina said with a grin, nodding towards the dragon.

Bella glanced at Charlie over her shoulder, before casting her gaze towards Rufus, it took seconds for her to realise what had set Charlie off, she turned with a growl and raised her wand flitting towards the four that stood behind Rufus.

"You've got some damned nerve coming here..." she started.

The rest of the family up until that moment had been awed at the sight of the dragon in Newts garden hadn't paid any attention to the others that were there, Bella's reaction broke them from their trance and they moved into defensive crouches.

Edward pushed Ness behind him, growling loudly. Only Alice remained calm and flitted to Bella stopping her from lobbing the curse that was on her lips..."Bella, stop!"

"Are you kidding me Alice, can you not see who that is?" Bella growled angrily.

"Yes, but what did Rufus say? 'they played their part well'" Alice parroted.

"Is that true?" Bella asked gesturing towards a worried looking Jane, who for some strange reason hadn't even attempted to defend herself.

"Yes, we've been I guess you could say undercover for the ministry for centuries, Occlumency can only hide so much from Aro," Jane replied standing from her crouch.

"Who are you?" Bella questioned, "Really,"

"We are Jane and Alec, we were once under the protection of Charlemagne, we were captured by Arechis II of Benevento and put to the stake, Aro rescued us from the flames and changed us, we pledged to the Ministry in 1707, when our distant cousin Rufus found us in London on one of Aro's acquisition missions, we've been true to him ever since," Alec offered.

"The others?" Bella questioned.

"Aro's wife Sulpicia and I'm guessing her guard," Carlisle interrupted.

"Carlisle, so good to see you," Sulpicia said with a short curtsey before turning her attention to Bella.

"I was Aro's wife, not by choice, and this is my guard Taron, he is loyal to me," Sulpicia stated.

"Why are you here, them I understand, you not so much," Emmett stated directly.

Sulpicia pulled her wand from her dress and chanted in what appeared to be ancient Greek, spectral forms appeared and a story seemed to play out.

"Before Aro found me and decided I would be his wife, I was a maid of Pythos in Delphi, my sisters and I were bound to serve the priestess of Python, as the Oracle. In those days our magical abilities were seen as a gift from the gods and we would be taken from our homes to the various temples in order to serve and so at the age of 12 I became one of three maids of Pythos. I was taken to Delphi because I had the sight, my visions while often confusing were always proven true. For the next 10 years the only human contact I had was between myself and the other maids, and the priests of the temple. Until Aro came and took me from my bed. The next time that I awoke I was a vampire and my life was not my own," Sulpicia finished.

"You were the oracle of Delphi? The actual oracle?" Jasper gasped.

"Yes, the actual oracle," Sulpicia replied with a smile.

The Cullen's looked at her in awe, even amongst humans the Oracle of Delphi was well known.

"That was a long time ago, and much has happened since then," Sulpicia stated.

"So the vision that Aro suppressed, that came from you?" Rose asked eyeing the vampire shrewdly.

"Yes, Aro is very controlling, power hungry, other than the mindreading as vampires go he's quite a weakling, he has no real skills, he relies on the fear of what he might be able to do to control, a majority of the guard are only there due to Chelsea binding them, there is no true loyalty there," Sulpicia responded.

"How can we trust you?" Bella questioned.

"Only you can answer that, I understand that you have no reason to trust us, I have been a virtual prisoner within the Volturi since my change, Jane and Alec have had to hide their true selves for so long, that they chose to run with me is testament to their feelings, but look to their eyes, our true allegiance shows in our eyes," Sulpicia replied.

It was only then that the Cullen's realised that they all had familiar golden eyes.

"How, when?" Carlisle asked.

"From the start Carlisle, we have never partaken in the feast, we've used glamours to hide our true selves over the years, Taron is very new to the diet, but he too will never drink from humans again," Sulpicia answered kindly.

"I still don't trust them," Bella huffed, "You'll have to prove yourselves with your actions, words mean nothing if you don't follow through."

"Of course," Alec replied with a short bow


	24. Chapter 24 - Mundungus

SM & JK own it.

The bald headed wizard crept through the dark and twisty alleyways of Knockturn alley, trying desperately to go unnoticed. The sack of goblin silver felt heavy in his arms, despite the extension charm he had placed on it before filling it up. He just needed to get out of the alley and to the cross junction with Diagon alley and he could offload his booty to the wizarding masses. He grumbled under his breath as he knocked shoulders with another unsavoury character, curses spilling from his lips as he grappled to keep the mouth of the sack from spilling his ill gotten goods. The entrance to Diagon Alley was visible up ahead, he could see the colourful corner store front of Weasley Wizarding wheezes quite clearly and the hustle and bustle of wizarding families out shopping. Hopefully they would spare some coin for him.

It wasn't long before he set up shop on the corner opposite the Weasley store and started calling out to his potential customers.

"Fine Goblin Silver, gifts for your girlfriend 'or your wife if she's listening!" he called.

He'd been there for perhaps an hour, and while he'd made a few sales, most decent wizarding folk avoided him, he considered that it may have been his appearance, or the smell of tobacco that kept them away, not thinking that most wizarding folk just didn't want to buy stolen goods. He was just getting into his spiel when a witch dressed head to toe in pink with a face like a big mouthed toad stepped into his line of sight. He remembered having seen her in the Daily Prophet, Dolores something, worked for the Ministry if he remembered rightly. He also remembered that Dumbledore wasn't much of a fan and Mundungus trusted Dumbledore above all others. The witch watched him for a while before approaching him, she oozed disdain and had an air of authority about her, and Mundungus didn't have much time for authority.

"You, yes you there, ratty little man, do you have a permit to be trading here?" she questioned pulling out a small bottle of perfume and spraying it in his general area.

"Well o' course I do, now where'd I put it, it's in ere somewhere," Mundungus bluffed feeling about in his sack.

Dolores eyed him sceptically, stood with her arms crossed and an expectant stare, "I don't believe that you do, I'll have to write you up of course," she stated.

"I do, I do, I lost it, I swear I did!" Mundungus responded as his hand wrapped around a locket, "Perhaps we could come to an agreement instead."

"What sort of agreement, and take your hand out of that sack!" she responded.

"Well, you could forget you saw me, and I could give you this fine antique locket, belonged to a very prominent pureblood family, they asked me to get a good price, but I could sell something else," he offered.

Dolores eyed the locket greedily, "A pure blood family you say."

Mundungus nodded, the locket dangling from it chain between his chubby grimy fingers.

"Fine, but if I see you around here again, there will be trouble," she said grasping the locket, "Be gone!"

Mundungus didn't wait to be told again, and apparated from the alleyway with a pop.

The witch looked at the locket and smiled to herself, _'that will do just fine, the Ministry will see my locket and not question my heritage in future'_ she thought.

Mundungus meanwhile found himself outside the door to Borgin and Burkes antique shop, while he was no stranger to the store, he had stolen numerous items from them over the years, he rarely sold them anything, he didn't really like Mr Borgin and Mr Burke gave him the willies. However with the 'Ministry witch' sticking her nose into his business, he couldn't be choosy, so stepped into the gloomy store and headed to the dusty counter hopeful that he could offload his wares and get a good price for his trouble.

A short while later he stepped back into the alley, he sold it all, but those two weirdoes' in there had fleeced him on the price, he was sure they used underhand tactics to get the best price from him; he just couldn't remember them doing it. He eyed the small pouch of money, it would barely cover the cost of a few rounds in the Leaky Cauldron, he was convinced now more than ever that they had used some sort of hex on him. He sighed begrudgingly and slumped his shoulders, it wouldn't do to go back and dispute anything, it wouldn't change the outcome.

Inside Borgin and Burkes, hidden in the back room, Bellatrix Lestrange watched the smelly little rat faced wizard offload stolen silver that had once belonged to her family, Sirius would probably kill the little thief if he found out that he'd sold most of his mothers silver, she cackled gleefully, "serves him right!"

Turning back to her true purpose, the vanishing cabinet, she growled angrily that it had suddenly stopped working, she sent a bird and a note through it for Draco and had received nothing in return, it had worked days ago, now nothing was getting though. She needed it to work for the mission to succeed, Dumbledore needed to die and those blasted Cullen's needed to go. She didn't care how they left, dead or otherwise, as long as they no longer hindered her.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore paced his study, things were moving along swiftly and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Emmett had thankfully disabled the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, but it still had the potential to do harm, Dumbledore was in two minds as to what to do about that, leave it or move it elsewhere, both could have potentially disastrous outcomes. Although the positives in removing it altogether did outweigh many of the negatives.

"Professor?" Alice asked from her desk.

"Oh, um yes Alice?" Dumbledore replied.

"That last idea, it has the best results," she said cryptically.

"Oh, right thank you dear," Dumbledore answered absent mindedly.

"No problem, but take Edward with you, the cavern is still overrun," Alice stated returning to her work.

"Right, right, yes," Dumbledore mumbled.

The elder wizard paced a little longer before striding from his study and heading down the spiral staircase, Edward had heard Alice talking and met him at the bottom of the steps, "Whenever you're ready Albus," Edward said had Dumbledore stepped onto the landing.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the young vampire a wry smile on his face, "it seems you don't miss much either Mr Cullen," he stated directing Edward towards the stairs to the seventh floor.

Edward grinned at the wizard before joining him on the walk to the Room of Requirement, the door appeared as they passed for the third time and in no time they were striding through the cavernous room, despite the thorough check the Cullen's had made the last time, something still felt wrong, but as ever they just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Something doesn't feel right," Edward stated glancing around the room.

"In what way?" Dumbledore said paying more attention with his other senses.

"Its hard to explain, its a sort of heaviness right here," Edward stated rubbing his chest.

"Very odd, have you felt it before?" Dumbledore asked, his keen mind working at a pace that even a vampire would struggle with.

"A few times, but only when Bella's been in danger, or when..." Edward started.

"When?" Dumbledore questioned.

"When Emmett destroyed the ring," Edward said warily glancing around.

"Hmmm, I think perhaps you're feeling the evil from a Horcrux, but we've looked everywhere here and found nothing," Dumbledore mused.

"I can't explain it, I felt it last time we were here, but didn't think anything of it," Edward said.

"Can you pin point where it's coming from? Perhaps hone in on it?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I... I don't know, it's like a constant right now,"

"Does the intensity change?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm, yes?" Edward replied.

"Move around, see where it takes you," Dumbledore suggested.

"Ok," Edward answered drifting from place to place. It wasn't long before he was stood before a huge stack of chairs, to the side of them a glass cabinet stood and a round table sat with an old gramophone, but what made Edward recoil was the large wooden box that sat next to a stack of records. "There, it's coming from there," he stammered.

Dumbledore moved beside him, placing his hand reassuringly on Edwards shoulder. "The box?" he asked.

Edward nodded in response rubbing his chest, "Yeah, it's so strong, it actually hurts," he said.

"I think it's protecting itself, it knows you're a danger," Dumbledore replied before lifting the lid of the box. As he removed the lid a swarm of doxies flew from inside, the vampire and the wizard batted them away as they flitted at them. The throb in Edwards chest grew the closer they were to the box and he grasped the table to steady himself. Dumbledore leant over the table and peered inside, he was surprised to find something that he never expected to see. Inside sat the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw; it seemed to be emitting a screeching sound, akin to that that came from those whistles muggles used on dogs. Whatever it was it was hurting Edward.

"It needs to be destroyed," Edward growled painfully.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said lifting the box from the table and replacing the lid, "But not by you, it's already affecting you too much."

Before Edward could reply Alice and Jasper appeared from the doorway, "Leave it with us Albus, you still have something to do," Alice said taking the box from his hands.

The elder wizard smiled over his half-moon glasses at the little vampire as she trotted away with the box. Jasper remained momentarily offering a blast of calm to Edward before he followed his wife from the room. Edward seemed to sag once the box was gone and the throb in his chest dissipated completely. He sighed as the feelings left him, "It feels better already," he said rubbing his chest.

"Good, shall we continue then?!" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, sooner we get this done the better I think," Edward replied following the wizard through the maze of misplaced items.

They soon arrived at the cabinet, Emmett had made reasonable effort to cover the cabinet with a cloth, but they hadn't really done much else, lest Draco realise they had interfered.

"So where are we taking it?" Edward asked as Dumbledore pulled a worn chipped teapot from inside his robes.

"Back to the cavern that you and Bella saved Harry and I from, if we leave it there even if they get it to work, it won't help them," Albus stated pulling his wand out and aiming it at the teapot. "If you could reduce it's size for transport we'll be off."

Edward nodded before pulling his own wand from his jacket and pointing it at the cabinet, "Reducio!" he said and the cabinet shrunk to dolls house proportions before their eyes. "Will this do?" he asked.

"Perfect, now touch the teapot!" Dumbledore stated as Edward grasped the now shrunken cabinet in one hand and placed a finger on the glowing teapot. He felt the familiar pull like a hook to the stomach and the world spinning around them. Moments later they landed back on the crystalline island in the middle of the Horcrux cavern, much of the small isle was littered with ashes from the numerous Inferi that had burned the last time they had been there.

Albus directed Edward to the small font in the centre, "Place it in there, I'll put a charm on it that prevents anyone from getting it out, oh to be a fly on the wall if Bellatrix hunts it out," he chuckled.

"Very devious of you Albus," Edward stated glancing about the cavern, despite having been ravaged by fire the last time they were there, Edward could still sense the presence of more Inferi, he didn't want to hang around much longer. "We should get going," he said casting another look around.

"Indeed, come, touch the teapot, we'll head back," Dumbledore stated as the portkey glowed blue. As Edward stepped forwards he spotted the gnarled fingers of the remaining Inferi creeping from the water, the two of them disappeared with a pop as the first of the undead dragged themselves onto the island. Had they waited any longer they would've been overrun again as more soon lurched and crawled where they had been standing. Moments later they landed in Dumbledores office, the elder wizard much more gracefully than the young vampire.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to travelling like that," Edward said staggering a little.

"Oh I don't know, you do it often enough it becomes second nature," Dumbledore said with a light smirk, it was rare for a human to be more graceful than a vampire and he revelled ever so slightly in it every time.

After dusting himself off, he headed to see if Alice and Jasper had had any issues with the Diadem, he couldn't feel it, so he wondered if they'd managed to destroy it. He found Alice at her desk in the ante room of Dumbledores study, Jasper was seated on a bench opposite gulping from a bottle of Draconis like he'd not had a drink in years.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked.

Alice replied casting Jasper a sympathetic look, "Yeah, Jazz is topping up, he bit the Diadem in half, it really took a lot out of him, thought it was going to throw him through the wall the whack of power it shot out when his teeth dug in."

Jasper nodded as he continued to drink, his eyes were pitch black and he looked quite dishevelled.

"Sorry I couldn't do it bro, it just seemed to hit me from inside and there was nothing I could do, glad you're ok though," Edward said offering a hand to Jasper.

"Don't sweat it, it's what family does for each other," Jasper replied.

"So how many more?" Edward asked.

"At least 2, if not more," Alice replied "I can't get a good read on them."

"No worries, we'll work it out," Jasper said from his bench.

"I know Jazzy, doesn't mean its not frustrating though," Alice replied as her eyes glazed over.

Edward watched as his vampire sister fell into her vision, a bald headed wizard and Dolores Umbridge were exchanging barbs, she threatens him then walks away with a locket as the wizard disappears.

"Who was that?" Edward questioned as the vision ended.

"I think, that was Mundungus Fletcher, he's a thief, will do anything for Dumbledore though, but I have no idea what the relevance the vision or he have to anything," Alice replied.

"Can't be good if toadface is involved," Edward replied, earning a growl from Jasper who had a distinct dislike for the woman. "Let me know if you have anymore with them, something is going on," Edward said.

"Yeah, there's something very wrong with her," Alice stated.

It was some hours later that Edward found himself face to face with the bald headed wizard, although on first look you wouldn't think it as he had disguised himself as a buxom, blonde witch and was dressed head to toe in long black feminine robes while he sat in a corner of the Hogs Head inn, a pub that he had been barred from entering years before.

"If you know it's him why'd you not throw him out," Edward asked Aberforth Dumbledore who was tending the bar.

"Have you seen what he's wearing? It's hilarious and that's not even the best get up I've seen him in," Aberforth chortled.

Edward smirked, the wizard though younger bore a remarkable resemblance to his elder brother, especially his eyes, Edward had come into Hogsmeade to get a feel for any deatheaters that may be around, sort of an intelligence gathering mission. He'd dropped in to see Aberforth on his way through town and had found the wizard chuckling away behind the bar. Edward found him to be a quiet fellow, untrusting of strangers, shrewd yet loyal and good, they'd struck up a conversation when Aberforth recognised him for what he is, which lead to them discussing Mundungus' poor attempts at disguising himself. Edward had spent much of the afternoon reviewing Alices vision, he'd eventually paid attention to the locket that Dolores had taken, he didn't know why but it was important, so he felt he needed to talk to Mundungus about it.

"Hello," Edward said as he approached the wizard his arms laden with booze.

"Hello," the wizard said gruffly, completely ruining the appearance of a woman he'd been trying to hide under.

"I hear you're the person to go to if I need to find something," Edward said place the booze onto the table.

"It'll cost ya, what you want anyway?" Mundungus replied.

"I'm looking for a locket," Edward started, describing the locket that was now around Dolores neck.

"Is it worth something?" Mundungus hedged.

"Not really its purely sentimental, but it would be nice to have it back," Edward said.

"What makes you think I know where it is?" Mundungus asked.

"I'm trying everywhere, you're just the next person I found, it belonged to an old friend of mine, Regulus Black, and perhaps you knew him?" Edward tried.

Mundungus blanched, he had had a locket that he'd stolen from Kreacher, the Blacks house elf, Kreacher had been particularly loyal to Regulus, before the boy disappeared the first time 'you know who' made a play for domination, what Mundungus had trouble with was how and in fact why young Master Black had consorted with a vampire.

"Hmmm I've had a few lockets over the years, although I don't have any right now, what did this one look like?" Mundungus asked trying to curtail the worry in his tone.

"Oh well it was quite old, tarnished looking, not particularly pretty, had an oval face with a coiled snake on it and frilly edges, have you seen anything like it?" Edward pushed.

"It sounds vaguely familiar," Mundungus started sweat starting to form under his wig, he scratched his nose a tell that he was trying to hide something, "Although if I had it, I'm sure it's long gone."

"Hmmm, you wouldn't be trying to... fob me off, would you Mr Fletcher?" Edward asked in a gravelly tone.

Mundungus glanced worriedly about the bar, how had the vampire seen through his disguise, he could only hope that Aberforth wasn't aware that he was in the bar too.

"Sssh can't you tell I'm trying to not be recognised, stupid damn vampire," Mundungus growled at Edward.

"How about you fill me in and I'll keep your little secret 'Dung," Edward replied with a smirk.

"Fine, fine! I stole that locket from the Blacks house elf, Kreacher," Mundungus started.

"Go on," Edward urged.

"Well I've not go it anymore alright! That Ministry witch took it off me in return for her silence about my trading habits in Diagon Alley, if you want it you'll need to see her, the woman gives me the willies," Mundungus finished with a shudder.

"See that wasn't hard was it, now then, I'll say no more, but you'll not be taking anymore family heirlooms from the Black's house without their permission in future," Edward said leaning in close to Mundungus' neck.

"Alright, Alright! I promise I'll stay away from them," he promised with a gulp.

Edward grinned to himself, humans...too easy.


	25. Chapter 25 – The Oracle

JK & SM own it.

Sulpicia hadn't felt this at peace in a very long time. Once the excitement of meeting the Cullen's had calmed down, everyone had settled in Newts large garden and shared their stories. She'd heard much of the fabled Vegetarian vampires over the centuries and seen more in her visions, but other than a short afternoon in the company of the rest of the Volturi guard in the late 1700's she'd not spent any time with Carlisle or his amazing offspring. She was glad now that her visions had steered her in this direction those many years ago when Aro had secreted her away from the temple in Delphi.

Taron remained the strong and silent sentinel, always within sight of Sulpicia, never wavering even with all of the new vampires around them. Sulpicia felt a strong sense of gratitude to the former guardsman, he had proven to be a loyal protector and was on his way to becoming a dear friend to her. Now that they were away from Volterra, Jane and Alec's true personalities were becoming more apparent. Sulpicia shook her head amused as Jane stealthily flicked her wand towards the large one, Emmett she believed tripping him as he raced after the young Renesme and Newts three kneazles.

The vampires chuckled as he careened through the thick bushes like an octopus on roller skates, with his little band of followers.

"Jane," Sulpicia admonished with a shake of her head.

Jane glanced back in reproach, but failed to hide her smirk from everyone assembled which resulted in Jasper tipping off his bench in laughter.

"Oh ho! This is priceless, the ice princess is a sneaky little trickster!" he chortled.

Jane cocked her head to the side and looked at him dead pan, seeing how far she could push the sinister Volturi guard thing, not taking into account Jaspers empathic ability catching onto her feelings of mischief. "Yeah, that won't work on me...empath," he stated with a wide grin from the ground.

The afternoon had continued in much the same fashion and by the evening all assembled had a better idea and a greater level of trust for the new vampires. Bella however was still wary and set in her wish for them to be hidden somewhere else.

Sulpicia eased her mind as she slipped into a vision, Edward watched enraptured as she seemed to view the events over the shoulders of those within. And then she spoke, a flick of her wand and the same whispy scenes played out for everyone to see, just as they had when she told her story.

 _The dark smokey shape flew through the air around the castle of Volterra, it seemed both human and...not holding no substance, yet appearing to hold a human form. It passed through the great doors, and continued through the reception area, the elevator and the grand corridor. The large golden doors of the throne room flew open as if hit by a gust of wind, the vampires within turning abruptly to see who had come. Looks of shock and concern coat their faces when only the dark smoke passes through._

 _Aro stands frozen upon the dais, directing guard members in their search for Sulpicia, while Marcus and Caius sit looking bored in their seats. The dark shaped disappears in front of the raised dais and in its place a cloaked human appears. His skin as pale as any vampire and his face more animalistic then human looking. His bone like fingers long and dagger like in front of him._

 _"Who is this insolent human that dares enter our residence?" Caius booms angrily._

 _"Silence, vampire," The robed man states waving a long bone like stick at him._

 _Caius fumes at him and drops into a crouch._

 _The robed man points the stick to the left of Caius and a flame shoots from the tip, igniting the wooden throne that he had been sat in moments before, to the shock gasps and growls of the vampires that surround him._

 _"State your purpose human," Aro interjects before the room erupts into chaos._

 _"War is coming, vampire and only those who align themselves with the strongest allies will survive, I propose an alliance," the robed man states with a sneer across his snake like face._

 _"What makes you think that we would want an alliance with you?" Caius sneered angrily._

 _"A mutual enemy," the robed man stated._

 _"Oh, who might that be?" Aro questioned, itching to lay his hands on the human._

 _"The Cullen's," he stated almost spitting the words as if they tasted rotten._

 _Aro looked taken aback, while Marcus continued to appear wholly uninterested. Caius however was practically apoplectic, the Cullen's had been a thorn in their side for a long time, he never had believed the news of their demise that came via Demetri and Felix' scouting trip, but this human knowing of them was the icing on an ugly cake._

 _"What do you know of the Cullen's, how can we be sure this isn't some ruse?" Caius growled._

 _"Where they are at this time is protected, oh I know how to get there, but to break those protections will require some effort..." the robed man started._

The image faded leaving the Cullen's shocked at what they had seen. Esme was the first to gain her wits.

"The dark lord has gone to the Volturi?!" she stated questioningly.

"Yes, there is no preventing this from happening, the vision while not real time, is perhaps a few hours shy of happening, things are escalating," Sulpicia stated sadly.

"Dumbledore needs to know," Carlisle offered pulling his wand from his coat and casting a patronus, a fiery looking Phoenix spread its wings before him, "Tell Albus to come immediately," he stated sending the bird through Newts floo.

Moments later there was a burst of flame from the fireplace and Dumbledore strode into the large courtyard of Newts garden. "You have news? Ah who do we have here?" he asked peeking over his half moon glasses at the new vampires.

"Albus please meet Rufus Scrimgeour's agents from within the Volturi, Jane and Alec, Sulpicia the Oracle of Delphi and her guard Taron," Carlisle said by way of introduction.

"Are you really? A pleasure to meet you dear," Dumbledore said greeting them all keenly. "So the news?"

"Sulpicia had a vision, the dark lord has gone to the Volturi, any time line that you were working to with the Order needs to be moved up, war will soon be upon us," Carlisle stated.

"That is news I hoped not to hear," Dumbledore replied sadly, "Harry is not nearly ready to face him, I'm not being unkind, he is but a boy, but without the destruction of the remaining Horcrux's it will be impossible to defeat him."

"Then we will work harder to get him ready," Edward offered in response, we'll resume our hunt for those that remain, Bella and Charlie perhaps as the more experienced in our family you can take up instruction on more aggressive magic, he needs to learn to fight, and to protect himself better."

"We can do that, but the rest of the children..." Bella started. "We need a contingency to keep them safe."

"Leave it with us," Alice stated, "I have more time working in Albus' office, I'll get my head together with Jazzy we'll figure something out."

"We all will, and we'll increase patrols, the whole family not just the guys, we'll double up," Rose stated leaving no room for disagreement.

"Newt, we'll need you and Tina to be on standby to take Ness, this will be the safest place for her when the war comes," Bella asked.

"No need to ask Bells, we'll do everything within our power to protect her," Newt replied hugging Bella tightly.

"Thank you, that takes a huge weight off my mind," Bella stated emotionally.

"We're family; there is no need to ask." Tina offered grasping Bella's hand.

"I'll pick your brain later Newt, I have an idea but want to get your opinion first," Jasper said cryptically.

Sulpicia, Jane, Alec and Taron watched as the family rallied, they had never seen anything like it, so used to seeing Aro bellow orders and the guard just do it, "We want to help," Alec interrupted the numerous conversations going on.

So much had happened in the last few hours, the Cullen's had all but forgotten they were there. They were still wary of trusting them, yet when the war came, they would need all the help they could get.

"If I may..." Albus started. "I'll call the Order, we'll meet up and join forces, understandably the Cullen's are a little wary, but the members of the Order are quite capable of protecting themselves if you prove to be untrustworthy, in fact I'm sure Moody and Remus will shoot first and ask questions later should you step out of line. However if your motives are sincere then we welcome you," Albus stated.

Edward wanted to object, having been on the wrong end of Jane's little power when she was with the Volturi, but he trusted Albus, so staid his hand...this time.

Talk eventually turned from the dark and worrisome events that had bought them together and soon settled into discussion of Sulpicia, her time in Delphi and of course her visions.

"So when you were in Delphi was it really like it was in the 300 film, were the priests just a bunch of dirty old sex pests?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme gasped, while Rose slapped the back of his head, the sound reverberating about the garden.

"What? It's a legitimate question, seems to me those oracle girls got a raw end of it with that bunch of perves," Emmett defended.

"There are better ways of asking though Em," Bella said tactfully, while shaking her head.

Sulpicia wasn't sure what to say to that, Jane and Alec however were a mess trying to disguise their laughter. Poor Taron didn't know where to look.

"Um, I don't know how to answer that," Sulpicia stated looking at the Cullen's worriedly.

"It's better if you just ignore him, he just bellows the first thing that enters his head, has absolutely no filter," Rose stated kindly.

"Ok, that I can do," Sulpicia said with a timid smile.

 _"Can't say we weren't thinking it though," Jasper thought to Edward who nodded subtly._

"Could you tell us of the original vision, the one about the Golden eyed vampire?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes, it was that vision that lead to Aro taking me from the temple, I knew what he was the first time that I saw him, he dressed like a Roman Noble, but had the eyes of a demon." Sulpicia offered.

"Personality of one too," Jane interjected. "Sorry carry on."

"No you're right, there never was anything good in him, he thrived on his games and power plays, drawing them out for years at a time. Lulling those that he targeted into a false sense of security before striking them down to meet his agenda. I had no control of when a vision would come, and no way of preventing him from reading them if he was there, Occlumency can only hide so much, thankfully, we were able to disguise our true natures behind a wall of pain. His biggest shortcoming is believing his gift infallible. Hiding anything we didn't want known behind the memory of the pain of change forced him to skip over it. Eventually I trained myself to be able to hide my visions in that way, forcing him to believe that there was just nothing for me to see," Sulpicia stated.

"The vision Sully," Alec stated.

"Sorry, I digress, the vision came during the summer pilgrimage, the temple was full of people humans and other for the final feast, each vying for a personal vision. Myself and the other maidens had spent much of the day surrounded by them and the priests and we were preparing to retire for the evening when I saw him stood by the inner columns that surrounded the statue of Python. It was his eyes that triggered the vision, as I slipped into a trance I felt his hand, cold and hard slip around the skin of my wrist." Sulpicia shuddered.

The Cullen's were entranced by the story.

"The one that will knock the rulers from their thrones is coming. A new age with the old world embracing the new, shall rise under the banner of the guardian of the shield. The child borne of blood and stone shall bring promise and the golden eyed warrior shall be its protector and the saviour of its kind. War will unite them the daughter of the swan and the son of the masen shall bring peace to a race ruled by blood."

The Cullen's watched the smokey images awestruck, the vision was similar to that from Cassandra Trelawney, there was no disputing they told of the same events and there was no denying Bella and Edwards involvement.

"At first Aro searched the world for this mythical golden eyed warrior, his first inclination to force him to join the ranks of the Volturi, centuries passed and no word of such a being was heard. Then one evening, late 1707 Carlisle Cullen walked into the castle, a reasonably young vampire with golden eyes, yet such a peaceful demeanour, that Aro was thrown. He'd had ideas that this golden eyed warrior would be some kind of savage, yet Carlisle was anything but." Sulpicia stated.

"We knew of the prophecy, of course many of the guard did, and we knew that the appearance of Carlisle was the beginning, but we couldn't say anything, Aro had put a ban on discussing it, especially in Carlisle's presence, Aro had eyes everywhere, which was proved with the number of deaths during Carlisle's stay. It didn't matter whether you were gifted or not, he protected that prophecy with extreme prejudice," Jane continued. "Alec and I had been with the guard for nearly 900 years by then, and we'd been recruited by Rufus in the last century, the things Aro had the guard doing to preserve the secret were horrendous, with the arrival of Carlisle we had to be much more careful, we rarely killed another vampire, often using our gifts to freeze everyone and then magically removing them from the area. "

"The vampires that we saved have proven to be most useful over the years, creating a wide network for us to follow all that is going on around the world." Alec chimed in. "In fact many of them have become friends and allies to you Carlisle, under our encouragement to seek you out."

"Why me?" Carlisle asked.

"Until Edward and eventually Bella came along, you were believed to be the focus of the prophecy, though when you hear it now, it's obvious that it's Edward and Bella, although your family are greatly involved. The threat that you possess just in your refusal to drink as traditional vampires is a great mechanism to lead a resistance." Alec finished.

"Hear that? Daddy C...Freedom Fighter," Emmett chortled.

Rose rolled her eyes at her husband, "Can you take anything seriously?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Emmett retorted flinching away from the slap to the back of his head.

"Rose do you always have to hit me?!" he whined.

"Yes!" she replied.

"We need to rally everyone, put the word out, the time is coming and sides need to be taken and lines drawn," Alec stated his strategic mind worked similarly to Jaspers, who until then had watched silently taking note of all the information.

"He's right, we faked our deaths to ensure our friends safety, that was before we knew of the prophecies, now we need to step out of the shadows a little and prepare to fight," Jasper agreed.

"If I may..." Dumbledore interrupted, "Remain hidden, you all are marked, allow the Order to do the leg work finding your allies."

"Thank you Albus," Bella stated looking to Alice, "Ali?"

Alice slipped into a short trance before looking back at Bella and nodding, "Stay away from Amun, he's under Aro's thumb, he'll betray us if it means the safety of Kebi, Benjamin and Tia left them to travel alone."

"Make a list and I'll get with Remus and Moody," Charlie offered, "Your friends will know me, even if I'm not meant to know of them."

"Dad are you sure?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure, you don't think I wouldn't have noticed the increase in vampire activity in Forks after Ness was born, seriously guys its my job to know, I never said anything, because there were no deaths, I'm sure credit for that would go to Carlisle." Charlie stated.

"We don't allow killing in our territory," Edward confirmed.

"Good, then I'll consider the Cullen name my cloak of protection, I'll need one of those wrist cuff things you boys wear," Charlie finished.

Edward pulled his own from his wrist, handing it to Charlie, it would have the added benefit of smelling of him.

"Charlie, don't send Remus alone, his werewolf scent will force our friends to attack first, its ingrained in our nature, I know that Remus is capable of defending himself, but he shouldn't have to against allies." Edward suggested.

"Maybe he shouldn't go?" Bella asked.

"No, they need to meet him, but perhaps send Dora too, she's a calm mind, she'll be able to talk them round." Edward continued.

"It's a shame we don't have more of the cuffs..." Alice started.

"Goodness! For clever people we're not the brightest," Esme stated.

"Ma?" Emmett questioned.

"Esme?" the others followed.

"We can use a spell to duplicate them a controlled version of the Gemino charm," Esme stated.

"They usually disappear after a while though Esme," Bella stated.

"Not if we add a secondary spell to make the duplication permanent," Esme responded.

"Permanens Cantantem?" Bella asked.

Esme nodded in reply seeing that Bella had caught on. "Exactly."

"If we put a Protean charm on them we can use them to communicate, the kids did it with some fake Galeons the other year," Edward offered.

"Did they really?" Dumbledore asked, "What a genius idea... Hermione no doubt."

Edward nodded to confirm Dumbledore's supposition. Bella turned to Charlie we was already removing Edwards cuff, so that it could be duplicated, "Soon as you're done I'll get with Remus and Moody and go find your friends," Charlie stated, "I'll need the list Carlisle."

Carlisle had been so intent on listening that it took him a second to realise Charlie had spoken to him, "Of course, I'll have it for your momentarily, Alice anyone else we should avoid?" he asked.

"Just Amun and the Romanians, they have their own agenda with the Volturi and while they would help us, eventually they would turn against us for themselves," Alice replied.

"If we may, perhaps we could come with you Chief Swan, we'll be able to confirm to the vampires that you're not some crazy human courting death," Jane offered.

"Jane dear, perhaps first we should lose the Volturi garb, if you and Alec turn up dressed like the guard on a mission, they'll run," Sulpicia stated.

"Oh! We didn't even think to offer a change of clothes," Tina worried over her guests. "Come, I'm sure I can finagle something for all of you from the closet, even you big guy," she stated smirking at Taron who raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Thank you, while comfortable these robes do not fit anywhere outside of Volterra," Sulpicia stated.

The four vampires followed Tina into the cottage the three women giggling at the discomfort of Alec and Taron as they raided the immense closet that Tina had lead them to.

In the garden Bella and Esme had duplicated Edwards cuff and had created a dozen more, each altered with a different color for identification and with the added Protean charm on the crest, they had also charmed their own crests to ensure that the whole family would be able to receive and send messages via the cuffs. Once finished, Edward replaced his own cuff back on his wrist and handed Charlie a new one having ensured as much of his scent was imbedded within the leather band. Charlie then placed two more into a bag and sealed it to give to Remus and Moody. Moments later Jane and Alec returned, dressed in Jeans and sweaters and resembling the teenagers they would've been had they remained human. Edward handed them each a cuff, Bella had charmed the one Jane had to appear more feminine, the blonde vampire smiled appreciatively while wrapping the leather band around her wrist.

"When we've met, where do we send them?" Charlie asked.

The Cullen's were at a loss, they wanted to keep Newts place a secret, so that Ness would remain safe. Dumbledore came up with the answer.

"If I may suggest..." he started, "My brother Aberforth runs the Hogs Head Inn, in Hogsmeade, he'll be able to hide them there until the time comes, there are many secrets hidden there, a few more will do no harm."

"Thank you Albus," Carlisle spoke.

"We all have the same goal Carlisle, Aberforth has always kept a safe house for the Order, I'll go to him when I leave here and prepare him for what is to come." Dumbledore replied.

Charlie nodded to say that he had heard, and then turned to Jane and Alec to see if they were ready to collect Remus, Moody and Tonks. The two vampires nodded their assent and with that, Charlie, Jane and Alec disappeared having grabbed the fishing guide that Charlie had turned into a portkey.


	26. Chapter 26 – Fight or Flight

JK & SM own it

It had been a month since that afternoon at Newts and Charlie, and his little band of misfits had been popping up all over the world meeting with vampires on the Cullen's behalf. Aberforth had grumbled at the number of 'supernaturals' that had invaded his Inn, but was doing a roaring trade in Draconis, as such a swathe of golden eyed vampires had set up home in the safe house in Hogsmeade.

Harry had taken to roaming the castle at night under his invisibility cloak; he just knew that Draco was up to no good. Draco had been an absolute basket case when he had returned to the Room of Requirement and found the vanishing cabinet had...vanished. He feared the response he would get from Bellatrix when she found out that not only had it broken, but now it was gone.

The charmed cuffs that the Cullen's and their allies now had were working a treat; it had made communications within the Order virtually undetectable to those who didn't have one. With someone at the Ministry keeping track of owls, the standard method of communication was too dangerous to use. There had been whispers of spies having infiltrated the ministerial halls and the Cullen's and the Order were rightly concerned. Moody had returned to the ministry to check things out, but whoever this spy was, was adept at covering their tracks. Bella was certain that wherever Dolores Umbridge was, she and her cronies were the perfect suspects and had told Moody exactly that. Moody thought over the matter and then took to skulking the shadows around Dolores office, as yet he hadn't seen anything untoward, but he couldn't discount her abundance of kitten covered plates were somewhat sinister and he suspected they had been charmed to spy on her office if she wasn't there.

Jasper had turned to where he was most comfortable, the blonde vampire had shown a vast skill in magical defence and had taken it upon himself as 'the Major' to ensure that Hogwarts was the impenetrable fortress it purported to be in wizarding circles. He took great effort to patrol the castle and the grounds with religious perseverance leaving no stone unturned to ensure the schools protections would hold up. The Marauders map proved to be especially useful during his constant forays of the grounds, where he with the help of Bella and Hagrid blocked many of the known tunnels into the school, making it nightmarishly impossible for undetected incursions. The use of various protection and detection charms were a common practice before the trio moved onto the next possible entry point. By the end of the first week, they felt much more prepared for whatever may be thrown at them, only two tunnels into the school remained. The one eyed witch tunnel into Honeydukes cellar and the Ariana portrait via the Hogs Head Inn into the room of requirement, the latter would be used in the event of an evacuation.

Carlisle had yet to travel to the Hogs Head, concerned that the numerous vampires that Charlie and his crew had sent there would turn on him once they found the Cullen's were not in fact dead. Hermione was the first to catch on to the increased activity, the young witch was particularly observant, she'd noticed Harry's night- time wanderings, but she had also picked up the increased vampire presence around the school. It was during a final Care of Magical Creatures class for the day that she voiced her concerns and observations to Bella.

"Professor..." she started.

"Yes Hermione, how can I help?" Bella asked moving to the girls' side.

Hermione glanced around to see that none of her classmates were watching, "Is everything alright? It's just that...well there seems to be a lot of activity lately and Harry is more...well he disappears a lot professor," she questioned.

"Ah, well I'm not surprised you've noticed, you tend to be one our more observant students, don't worry about Harry, we're keeping an eye on him, and right now you are all perfectly safe, things are happening, but nothing for you to worry over right now," Bella said cryptically.

"We could help," Hermione suggested.

"Concentrate on school, when the time comes, I have no doubt that you guys will do what is right," Bella stated patting the girl on the shoulder and moving towards Neville who appeared to be having a minor disagreement with a Knarl, a hedgehog like creature, "Neville, re-read the passage in the book, you don't give Knarls food, they consider it an attempt at entrapment and will destroy Professor Sprouts herb garden in retaliation." Bella said as she took the awful smelling concoction from Neville's grip.

"Sorry Professor, I always get it wrong," Neville sighed glumly eyeing the Knarl that had settled beside the work bench and was rooting in some dead leaves.

"We'll leave some food when class ends, if the Knarl finds it great, it'll consider it a gift and eat it, if it doesn't it doesn't matter," Bella said kindly.

"Ok Professor," he said smiling slightly.

"Good," Bella said turning to the rest of the class, "We're almost done for the day, so we'll use these last ten minutes to clear the work area and pack our things away. I'd like a parchment, 7 inches on the difference between Knarls and Hedgehogs no later than next Friday, ok everyone get on with it!"

Bella checked the stalls and various work boxes as the class left the clearing, it had been pretty productive, they'd created numerous hibernation dens for the Knarls, that seemed to congregate around the school, with winter swiftly approaching Bella wanted the large Hedgehog like creatures to have a safe place to bed down, that was out of the way and didn't risk triggering any of the defensive protections that they had set about the grounds.

She was joined shortly after the students disappeared through the castle gateway by Edward who had been patrolling near to the forbidden forest; he'd been briefing the Centaurs on the latest intelligence that they had acquired, Bane while still aloof and somewhat of a taciturn grump was thankful to the vampires for their efforts. It had been a long time since they had been treated as equals by magical folk and they appreciated the vampires' acceptance of them, although you'd never get it from Banes lips.

"How was class love?" Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella from behind.

"Hermione suspects something is going on, that girl is far too observant," Bella replied, "Oh and Hi!"

Edward chuckled, "She's a lot like you, doesn't miss much and is a talented witch too."

"Hmmm," Bella replied sinking into his embrace, "Have you been to Hogsmeade yet?"

"No, I'm waiting on Carlisle, he really needs to, well he needs to suck it up and just go see who's come," Edward stated in frustration.

"I can understand his concern, we did fake our deaths, we can expect some negative fallout," Bella replied.

"I know, but we don't really have the luxury to wallow in the possibility and hide from it," Edward sighed. "He just needs to get on with it."

"Maybe we can all go, Dads due in tonight, it'll be good to see just who Jane and Alec have been sending our way over the years, you have to admit, that was pretty sneaky, it could've gone so wrong," Bella replied.

"Tonight then love, we'll just drag him if he finds excuses."

"So... I'm free the rest of the afternoon..." Bella started, turning in Edwards arms and kissing the side of his neck.

"That so? Whatever will we do to fill the time?" Edward chuckled.

"You could ..." Bella started but was interrupted by Emmett..."get your asses back to the gatehouse, Charlie's back early, they ran into some trouble in Dublin."

"What? Is he Ok? Are the others with him, what of Liam and Maggie and Siobhan?" Bella questioned as Emmett appeared from a thicket of trees.

"They're all in Hogsmeade, a little scorched, but they all got here in one piece," Emmett replied..."Coming?" he said turning back to head to the gatehouse.

Bella and Edward followed, both of them concerned for the Irish coven and Bella's father and their friends.

On their arrival back at the gatehouse, they found the rest of the family flitting around in all directions. Carlisle was the most agitated that they had ever seen him and only stopped pacing when Edward approached and laid a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, it's not your fault, but we do need to go see for ourselves how bad things have gotten," he said to his vampire father.

"They're going to be so angry," Carlisle worried.

"Or they will be absolutely thrilled that we are in fact alive," Bella offered.

Carlisle had never been a fan of confrontation and they possibility of having made enemies from vampires he'd long considered friends was almost paralysing to him. "Seriously, we won't know until we talk to them, but they need to know, and I really think that Sully needs to be there too," Bella stated.

Carlisle couldn't fault her thinking, although he was uncertain of the reception he would receive and adding a Volturi wife to the mix made him jittery. Jasper slowed his flitting about and sent a wave of calm towards the patriarch, raising his eyebrow in question.

"We're heading to Hogsmeade," Edward answered the unspoken question, "We need to get things settled and the sooner the better."

"Good, I'll come too, and Bells is right, everyone needs to be there, we really don't have time to ease them into it," Jasper offered in a commanding tone.

Edward nodded to say that he had heard and turned his attention back to Carlisle, "It's time," is all that he said patting the elder vampires shoulder before heading out of the room to find Ness. "I think it's time for Ness to visit with Grampa Newt," he said to Bella.

"I know, I was hoping we'd have more time, but I don't think we do," Bella replied, "I'll pack a bag for her and we'll drop her off when we collect Sully."

Edward grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze hopefully offering her the comfort he himself needed. He didn't want Ness out of his sight, but things were escalating and he knew that she would be safe with Newt and Tina.

"15 minutes and we're leaving!" Jasper called out, calls of 'Ok' resounded throughout the house.

"We'll meet you there, we're dropping Ness off with Newt and bringing Sully," Edward replied as Bella loaded a bag for Ness, Bruce and Gary.

Ness bounded into her parents room with Bruce and Gary on her heels as Edward pulled an odd shaped crystal from the chest of drawers. "Daddy, will Grawpy be alright on his own?" Ness asked innocently.

"Yes my darling, Hagrid has something important for him to do, and mommy and Daddy want you to look after Gramma and Grampa Newt, they have some fun things planned for you," Edward said pulling Ness into a tight hug.

"I can't wait! Grampa said he'll let me ride a hippogriff!" Ness squealed.

"You make sure do everything that he and Gramma Tina ask, no back talking little love," Bella said stepping upto Edward and brushing a stray lock of Ness' hair from her face.

"I promise Mom," Ness replied.

Bella smiled at her excitable daughter as she pulled her wand from her cloak and shrunk Gary and Bruce into their travel crates. Edward meanwhile had cast the portus charm on the crystal and grasped Ness' hand tightly, Bella touched the crystal as it glowed blue and they disappeared with a pop. They landed moments later in the courtyard of Newts Dorset cottage, where Newt, Tina, Sully and Taron stood waiting for them; the latter two had changed from their formal Volturi robes and were now dressed in more comfortable looking jeans and sweatshirts.

"There's our girl," Tina said nodding to Bella and Edward as she grasped Ness' hand and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Sully saw you would be coming, she'll be safe with us until you come back, be safe Bells let me know if you need me," Newt said clasping Bella's shoulders in a bone crushing embrace.

"I promise, and thanks," Bella replied kissing his bushy cheek.

"Take this, he's loyal and swift and will do what needs to be done," Newt said passing a spiked cocoon to Edward.

"Thanks, I'll keep her safe, no matter what," Edward promised.

"I know, I have absolute faith son," Newt replied shaking Edwards' hand.

"We're going straight to the Hogs Head," Bella said to Sulpicia who smiled knowingly.

"If you're ready...touch the crystal," Edward said to the two vampires.

"Love you!" Bella called as the four disappeared with a pop.

Moments later a pop was heard in the back room of the Hogs Head Inn and the vampires that resided in the hidden safe rooms became silent with anticipation. Aberforth rolled his eyes at all of the drama, though he didn't utter a word as Bella, Edward, Sulpicia and Taron entered the room.

Gasps of shock rang through the air as the assembled vampires spotted the four new comers, Charlie broke the tension that suddenly enclosed the room by pulling the two Cullen's into a bone crushing hug. Bella checked him from head to toe while Edward gave his father in law a mental once over.

"Charlie, what happened?" he asked once satisfied that the wizard was intact.

Charlie grimaced, before looking about the room, he knew that vampires were known for being still but this was ridiculous.

"We landed in Dublin just before dawn, Jane and Alec had sensed that something was amiss when we'd left Paris, it wasn't until Dublin we really picked up on our stalker."

"Demetri?" Bella asked.

"No, Death eaters, the Carrows, we think we must have picked them up sometime after leaving the Amazon," Charlie stated.

"The dark one, he's gone to the Volturi, Aro knows all of the Cullen's allies, he would've got that from him," Sully offered.

"What is she doing here? Aro's own wife? Are you mad, she'll destroy us all!" A blonde vampire said from a dark corner.

"Alistair, with as old as you are, you of all vampires would know that there is no love lost between me and Aro," Sulpicia stated.

"Maybe not, but I'm warning you, I will not die for some fools errand!" Alistair stated.

"This is no fools errand, this is the prophecy, the time for hiding in the dark is gone!" Sulpicia growled.

"Charlie continue please," Edward said placing a placating hand on Sulpicia's arm.

"They appeared just as we found Maggie, curses were thrown and the street was engulfed in flames, I swear that death eaters love the Fiendfyre curse, we raced ahead as the flames tore their way through the street, Liam and Siobhan were trapped in an alleyway, but Jane managed to clear a corridor for us to pass, we used the port key to get the hell out of there," Charlie finished.

Bella glanced around the room looking at the assembled vampires, she found the Irish coven off to the side, Jane and Alec stood with them, Bella sagged with relief to see them whole and unscathed.

"Aren't you lot meant to be dead?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, well about that," Edward started, as Carlisle and the rest of the family strode into the room.

"How is this possible?" Siobhan asked.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you everything, including why we had you all bought here," Bella offered.

Hours later the assembled vampires were settled in the back room of the Hogs Head, another round of draconis had been passed around and they were taking a short breather to get reacquainted with the Cullen's.

"So all this time, you've been on the run from the Volturi, hiding with wizards to protect us and learning magic?" Siobhan asked.

Esme smiled at the plump Irish vampire, "I suppose you could put it like that," she smirked.

"Well bugger me, that's the best tale I've heard in years," Liam guffawed, his laughter only stopping when Edward pulled his wand from his coat and levitated him above the room.

"Huh," Liam chuckled, "got any rabbits up yer sleeves?" he grinned.

The room erupted into much needed laughter, the heaviness of the day wearing on them.

"What it all comes down to," Bella started, "Is that the prophecy, prophecies are true, both vampires and wizards have a prophecy of the golden eyed warrior, and no matter how hard we try to see them differently, they always come back to us, the Volturi need to be removed from power and the dark lord needs to be stopped or all will be lost," she finished.

"Simple as that eh?" Alistair said moodily.

"If only it was that simple, the war that is coming, and regardless of whether you stand and fight or not, it is coming, the outcome will affect us all. Wizards, vampires, human or other if we are defeated, the results do not bear thinking about, it could be the end of life as we know it," Sully piped in.

"A bit excessive don't you think?" Alistair grumbled. "Oooh its the end of the world. The Volturi have ruled over us for millennia, who says they shouldn't continue to do so?!"

"Yes they've ruled, destroyed and taken from the most talented, all in the pursuit of power, you think that hiding in one of your little holes and avoiding it all will save you? You are a fool!" Sully raged.

"Easy my lady, he doesn't understand, he's spent too long hiding from the world to see what's in front of him," Taron said quietly.

"Ha! What would you know?" Alistair turned his aim on Taron.

"I know that my entire coven and my mate were destroyed by Aro on a mission of acquisition, I know that I was bound to the Volturi by Chelsea against my will, when all wanted was to die and be with my mate, yet I was made to remain in order to guard Lady Sulpicia and prevent her from leaving the castle, they had my loyalty through unnatural means and over time I broke from it, but stayed for the lady, as she was held unwillingly also, it seems that I know more than you!"

"Fine! But what of the witch twins? They seemed to enjoy their positions all too well!" Alistair said turning to Alec and Jane.

"They were working undercover for us!" Charlie stated stepping in front of the two vampires protectively.

"Rubbish! They enjoyed torturing and killing like the rest of the Volturi guard! This is all lies and I'll have nothing to do with it!" Alistair growled.

"You're wrong! They had a part to play, but believe me, when they could they saved who they could, they saved me!" Maggie stepped forwards.

A chorus of "And Me!" followed as numerous vampires joined the small Irish vampire.

Alistair glanced around the packed room, shaking his head in denial, but he couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Centuries of belief were being thrown out of the window and he was having difficulty in accepting any of it.

"Alistair, we won't make any demands of you, just as before, you'll be free to leave, but please, consider staying if only for your safety." Carlisle stated towards the nervous vampire.

"I...I will think on it," Alistair agreed and returned to his dark corner.

"So..." Zafrina a tall Amazonian vampire asked, "What happens now?"

"We hide out, we plan and when the time comes, we fight," Jasper responded.

The door of the bar slammed open and a gust of icy wind blew snow through the entry way, despite their internal coldness the vampires picked up on the icy temperature as the large figure strode into the pub.

"Abe! We've got death eaters searching the village," The wizard stated as he eyed the assembled vampires and human. "Good to see you back Charlie, but I believe you all need to lay low and quickly," Moody said, his eye spinning wildly in his socket.

"Could we lead them somewhere else?" Charlie asked, "give the vamps a chance to disappear?"

"Perhaps, but we've not much time, they're turning the Three Broomsticks upside down right now," Moody stated.

Charlie lifted his wrist, turned the dial on the small metal plate and chanted a short summoning spell, "Ok, I've called the order, we'll meet at the shack, Bells get everyone out of here, we'll lead them off and meet you back home shortly." Charlie said hugging her quickly before heading out with Moody.

"Dad! We can fight!" Bella called.

"No, keep them as a surprise for another time, be safe!" Charlie called as he disappeared.

The room was in uproar, what did this mean and who were these death eaters?! Finally Carlisle had enough, raised his wand to his throat and called..."Silence!"

The sound immediately disappeared and you could've heard a pin drop.

"We'll answer later, but right now we need to get everyone out of here, Abe, thankyou for the hospitality, but we need a quick out..." Carlisle said turning to the elder wizard.

Aberforth nodded, his beard twitching.

"Where to?" Bella asked.

"Isle Esme, it's got plenty of wildlife and is out of the reach of both the Volturi and the Dark lord," Edward replied pulling a large stone from his cloak and pointing his wand, "I'll take the first group, everyone else needs to buddy up, I'll meet you there," he said. "Portus!"

The vampires stood shocked at the discussion but quickly divided themselves up amongst the Cullen's, each grasping a glowing stone, gasps rang out as each group disappeared with a pop. Only for them to reappear on the beach moments later, they certainly weren't in Scotland anymore.


	27. Chapter 27 - Dolores Umbridge

JK & SM own it.

The Ministry of Magic was bustling with a heavy and foreboding energy, it weighed greatly on the numerous witches and wizards that wandered its green tiled halls like a colony of bees. Something sinister lingered on the horizon and everyone could feel its icy approach. In the Ministry few felt calmed by the events that kept occurring, one however reveled in the turmoil and upheaval it bought to the doors of the bustling seat of power. Dolores Umbridge had taken quite the long fall from grace after the events at Hogwarts the year previous had become public knowledge, yet it didn't stop her thirst for power and she worked even harder to gain favour within the ministry, although the new Minister for Magic another filthy half breed wasn't so susceptible to her efforts of pandering to his ego, in fact the dirty vampire banished her to the lowest depth of the magical law office where she waded through rivers of parchments regarding misuse of muggle artefacts. Just what use was a tablet and what were apps? These filthy magicless skin bags had the strangest contraptions and she felt they should all be destroyed and the muggles locked up.

Meanwhile, on Isle Esme, Bella and Edward had reinforced the protections that Charlie had covered the island with for their summer vacation. Everyone breathed easily once they returned to the group of confused vampires and the rest of the family and ensured them that they were safe.

"What happens now?" Siobhan asked, glancing between the Cullen's and humans warily.

"We wait for Aberforth to signal that all is clear, then, we return to Hogsmeade and move to a safer place for you guys," Charlie spoke up.

"What was this death eater stuff that got you all ruffled?" Benjamin questioned his mate Tia holding him tightly and glancing nervously about the group.

"I'll get this as I have the most experience with them," Moody offered.

"In the wizarding world, much like you have the Volturi, who govern and control the secret, we have a Ministry, although ours is far more democratic, there are those who seek to control it, over the years there have been numerous dark wizards, the most recent was 14 years ago, Tom Riddle, or as he fashioned himself Lord Voldermort rose in the dark arts and accumulated a large group of followers, they were known as Death Eaters, operating under the Deaths Head sigil. Their prime objective was to rule the wizard and non magical world, suppressing anyone that wasn't of pure blood magical lineage, a lot of people died, both magical and non-magical. During the war that ensued a prophecy was made that stated that the one to defeat him would be born to those who resisted, he ultimately hunted them out and destroyed the child's parents, however the spell backfired and the child lived." Moody finished.

"So that should be the end of it then, the kids alive, so no need for us," Alistair growled.

"That night, Voldermort was defeated, however, his soul survived and now he is back, accumulating followers, the killings have already begun and unlike the last time, he has gone to the Volturi, I don't need to tell you have dangerous the situation has become, you all know the nature of Aro's desire for power, so our collecting you was a targeted move on our part, the Cullen's wanted your safety, but they also need your help, we all do, if the coming war is going to go our way, we need to be prepared," Moody said before slumping in his chair.

Alistair huffed, but he couldn't discount the truth that Aro's desire for power would be piqued with these wizards. The room descended into worried chatter, the vampires were concerned as to what would happen to them, they'd stood against the Volturi before and had been watched continuously since, regardless of whether they stayed to fight or not, Aro would see their disappearance as a sign of them rising against him once again. For now the only logical action would be to wait and see, make no decisions.

Edward rubbed his temples, the chatter both real time and inside his mind was getting to him, "I think for now the safest option is for you to remain here, there is plenty of Draconis and the island is big enough for you to spread out, I know that it's not ideal, but the protections will keep you hidden."

"And what about you?" Maggie asked, worry lacing her tone.

"We return to where we were, we'll check in regularly with any information that we acquire," Bella stated.

"Where were you?" Zafrina questioned.

"It's better that you don't know, and then should you choose to leave, it cannot be used against you and we'll remain safe," Jasper said in a no-nonsense voice.

"But if we leave of our own choosing wouldn't that leave those here in just as much danger?" Senna asked.

"No, only the secret keeper can share the location of this place, non- of you are the secret keeper, and that is something that will remain 'our little secret', if you leave the protections will ensure that you'll have no memory of this location," Charlie stated before looking at the disk on his wrist as it glowed suddenly, "Abe says all is clear, the death eaters found nothing and have left Hogsmeade."

"Then we need to head back, we'll be in touch," Bella stated clasping Edwards hand as she pulled an acorn from his pocket and pointed her wand, "Portus, stay safe," she called as it glowed blue and they disappeared with a pop, the rest of the magical party following them.

As they landed in the foyer of the gatehouse, Alice slipped into a vision, again it showed the pink peril Dolores Umbridge but focused on the pendant that she wore, she wasn't doing anything of consequence, but as always was surrounded by pink and kitten plates. The vision faded centred on the pendant. Edward glanced at Alice who shrugged before turning to Bella, "I think, the fake pendant from the cavern may be closer than we realised," he stated.

"How close?" Bella asked.

"As in around the neck of our not so favourite witch," Edward replied. "I think the visions Alice has had have been pointing us at it this whole time, but it just clicked now."

"How are we ever going to get it?" Bella asked.

"That is the question, we can't just march into the Ministry and grab it off her," Edward replied.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, "I'll hold her down, you rip it off, Bells can obliviate her, she'll never know," he finished.

The Cullen's snickered; Emmett had a way of breaking it down to the lowest denominator.

"It could work, although it needs a little finesse," Jasper offered.

"You're serious?" Bella choked out.

"Sure, why over think it, we know where she is, we even know when she'll be there, it's just the how," Jasper finished.

"We have to believe that she'll have the same protections as she did while here, so we can't just waltz in to her office, but those protections wouldn't stretch into the atrium of the Ministry, we could just 'bump' into her and snatch it while visiting with Moody..." Bella surmised.

Alice gazed at the possible future, before turning to the family, "That could work, vampire speed could ensure that we are not seen, Edward you're the fastest, it works best of you do it, Bella you need to shoulder bump her on the opposing side, apologise and continue onwards to magical law enforcement, behave if nothing happened," Alice stated.

Edward rubbed his temples, a sign that Bella read of his stressing, she rubbed his arm comfortingly and lowered her shield over him, the moment his mind quietened his whole posture slumped and he gave her a thankful look.

"Getting a little loud in there love?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, if vampires could get headaches, I think I'd be the first candidate to get one," Edward replied quietly.

Bella smirked before grasping his hand and leading him to their room, the rest of the family saw this as a dismissal and dispersed to their own areas of the cottage. Alice retired to her and Jaspers room, where she had a large group of cushions spread about in one corner, she soon made herself comfortable and relaxed into a light meditative trance, she played the visions that came over and over, ensuring that this task would be without danger for them. Regardless of how she changed things, the best outcome was always with Bella and Edward, the destruction of the necklace however was somewhat more taxing. Edward seemed to be just as affected by this horcrux as the last, so she knew he wouldn't be able to destroy it without harming himself, and his over protectiveness of Bella would likely prevent her from doing so in his stead. If only there was another way that it could be done, without any of the family biting it.

"Alice, you are a genius!" Edward called out from his and Bella's room.

"I am! I mean I am?" Alice replied looking up as Edward appeared at her door.

"We don't need to bite them; the means to destroy them has been on Dumbledores desk the whole time!" Edward crowed.

"What?" She asked perplexed.

"The sword, remember how he told us how Harry had defeated the Basilisk during his second year and used a Basilisk took to destroy the diary, its the blood or the venom of the Basilisk that does it, and the sword will have absorbed some when Harry used it, so..." Edward continued.

"We just need to use the sword," both he and Alice chanted.

"Can't really carry it to the Ministry though can we," Bella offered.

"But we can use the Floo to come to Albus' office and destroy it," Edward retorted.

"Indeed," Bella responded getting excited with them. "When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow, Fridays are always busy, she'll arrive by Floo at 7.45am, crossing the atrium to arrive at the lifts at 7.50am, the best place to bump into her is beside the statues, it creates a bit of a bottle neck, it's not unusual to be jostled there, grab the necklace, but continue on as if nothing happened, Moody will direct you from his office to a Floo you can use to come here, hit it with the sword and Boom another Horcrux bites the dust!" Alice finished with a smirk.

"Devious little bugger isn't she," Jasper said appearing from behind them.

"I'm just glad she's on our side," Bella replied with a grin.

"She can hear you," Alice said from her nest of cushions.

The four vampires laughed, the light-hearted banter making them all feel better.

"I'll fill in Albus when I head in, tomorrow morning," Alice stated as Jasper passed Bella and Edward and entered the room to join his diminutive wife.

Edward nodded grasping Bella's hand and leading her up to their third floor suite for some peace and quiet.

Early the next morning, they were dressed and ready to leave before the sun had even risen; Alice was preparing to head up to the castle and was casting a final look through possible futures to ensure nothing had changed. Jasper and Emmett had agreed to head to feed the menagerie of creatures that Bella cared for until their return, while Carlisle was preparing to head out to St Mungos, Esme was the only Cullen at a loss, Ness was with Newt and Tina still, they had decided that for the time being she was safer in hiding with her great grandparents, which unfortunately left Esme at a lose end. Rose was already up to her elbows in broom components and had been most of the night, working hard to prepare enough brooms from her new lightning bolt range to gift to the school.

"You could join us to feed the Thestrals, ma," Emmett offered.

"Its fine Emmett, Grawp and Hagrid are busy, but I'm sure I can find something to do in the garden," Esme replied kindly.

"Oh!" Bella gasped, "Actually there is something you can do!"

"Yes dear?" Esme replied.

"Charity Burbage, the muggle studies professor, she wanted to do a class on cooking without magic, I meant to ask you if you would be willing to help her, I have the cookers and microwaves and various other kitchen items still shrunk in my trunk, thought perhaps you could give her a master class in using them?" Bella suggested.

Esme beamed, she knew that Bella was just trying to make sure she wasn't left out, but this was too good an opportunity to miss, she was excited to see how these classes worked and loved the idea of teaching the young minds how things were done without magical assistance. "Really? I would love to!"

"Great, the trunk with whatever we've not used or is of no use here is at the back of the garage, I just know you'll be wonderful," Bella gushed.

"Thank you for thinking of me Bella, I'll go right away," Esme all but squealed.

"Charity is on the 4th floor, she'll be so grateful for the help," Bella replied.

Bella and Edward then turned and left via the Floo, "Ministry of Magic!" they chanted from the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

They arrived moments later to the bustling atrium the lead into the Ministry, they glanced around before striding purposefully towards the large statue that sat the entrance, Alice was right, it did create quite a bottleneck. It wasn't long before the spotted the pink pest; she tottered on impossibly pinched looking kitten heels and scowled at anyone that looked her way.

"Ready love?" Edward asked at vampire pitch.

"Ready!" Bella replied as she pushed her way through the crowd that jostled its way through the atrium.

They soon found themselves either side and slightly behind Dolores Umbridge the scent of her perfume a sickly sweet concoction that wafted around her like a disgusting overload of rose petals, lavender and sugary bubblegum. The smell so strong that both vampires gagged at the stench. With a slight nod Bella moved towards the pink peril accidentally knocking her with her shoulder, yet continuing along with the throng of witches and wizards. In a move so fast Edward flicked the clasp behind Dolores neck and with his other hand grasped the pendant from the front of her cardigan and secreted it in his pocket.

He could feel that this time they had the correct locket and pushed forward towards Bella eager to return to Hogwarts and destroy it as soon as possible. As they reached the lifts they linked arms and stepped into one that was about to depart to the Aurors office. Just as the metal gate closed Dolores pushed through the crowd and almighty screech falling from her lips as she raised merry hell about having lost her precious locket.

The witches and wizards looked at her dumbfounded as she caterwauled in the atrium, kicking up such a stink, that security were called to see what on earth was wrong. Bella and Edward disappeared in the lift and arrived quietly in the department of magical law enforcement, Moody was waiting to meet them.

"What on earth is going on up there?" he asked, his magical eye spinning around and zooming in intermittently.

"Oh that's all Umbridge, seems to have dropped her pendant in the atrium," Edward stated rolling his eyes.

"Dropped it eh?" Moody replied not missing a trick.

"Well misplaced it with a little assistance," Bella added with a smirk.

Moody grinned rakishly at her while shaking his head, "Just like yer bloody father," he said with a wolfish grin.

"Anyhow, let's get you back to Hogwarts," Moody stated leading them along a dark hallway, into an equally dark office.

"Thank Alistair; no doubt we'll see you at the weekend?" Edward said shaking the wizards hand firmly.

"Yer, we need to get organised now that you know who has gone you know where," he replied.

The two vampires nodded, stepping into the fireplace, "See you later! Hogwarts, Headmasters study," Edward called out and disappeared in a flash of flame.

Bella gave the grumpy wizard a hug and kiss on the cheek before following her husband in a flash.

They landed quietly in Dumbledores study; Fawkes was perched behind the desk watching them as they strode across the room.

"Up here, there are fewer things to be thrown into," Dumbledore called from the top of a small spiral staircase that lead to a small open tower.

Bella grasped the sword of Gryffindor as they passed the desk and followed Edward up the stairs, they found Dumbledore at the top, a small stone plinth sat in the centre of the room, with no other decoration.

"This is new Albus, a little something you added this morning?" Bella asked.

"Indeed, I feel that with each one that we destroy the fallout from the magic becomes more violent, I didn't want to have to clear up any messes or lose anything valuable," Dumbledore replied.

"I can understand that, so let's do this," Edward stated placing the pendant onto the stone plinth.

"I've got this one," Bella stated stepping towards it with the sword raised in front of her.

With one final glance at Edward she lifted it over her head and brought it down upon the pendant. An almighty screech rent the air as a large cloud of black smoke filled the small room, later on they would both agree that it looked as if Voldermorts face had burst from the pendant as the sword cracked it in two, a wail of agony filling the room and black ooze bubbling from the wound before it disappeared in a puff and silence once again descended. Bella lowered the sword, that she had held at the ready should the dark magic try to fight back, but it was not required. Her aim had been true and the pendant was cleaved in two like cutting through butter.

"Well, that was anti climatic," she said handing the sword back to Dumbledore.

The elder wizard smiled at the young vampire, shaking his head at her, "Bella dear, you are a true gem."

Edward wrapped his arms around her as they approached the destroyed pendant, his wand aimed and ready, just as Severus Snape had done previously, he flicked his wand and encased it within a bubble, that he floated to Dumbledores desk, none of them wished to touch it any more than necessary.

"So, how many more?" Edward asked.

"The book, the ring, the diadem and the pendant, that's four, so three more," Bella replied with a growl.

"Hufflepuffs goblet?" Edward questioned.

Bella nodded in response, "The last two, I have no idea."

"One at a time love, we'll know when we need to," Edward replied as Dumbledore looked on a blank mask over his face.


	28. Chapter 28 - Jacobs Cross

JK & SM own it.

Jacob Black had had enough. He felt so detached from everything since having been stripped of his wolf. No matter what he said or did, that filthy werewolf would not return it and as such he had no rights to his father's seat on the council. Billy Black had promised him the world; all he had to do was accept his place as pack alpha when the time came and everything would be his, his father had promised. Now, there was nothing, he was nothing but a measly weak human, with no say over anything. His former pack mates shunned and ridiculed him, he'd never felt so alone. It was the Cullen's fault, especially Bella's, he'd loved her once, he was sure of it. He knew that he'd never imprint on her, but that didn't mean she couldn't have been his, he would've been fine sharing her with his imprint. Even that had gone to hell, they disappeared without a trace. Then that filthy father of hers who had always been his ally had turned on them and told them that their imprints weren't real. What did he know?! "Interfering bastard."

He kicked the empty bottles of cheap beer across the floor of his room, he'd spent who knows how long drowning his sorrows, and now the buzz was wearing off.

"He's not the boss of me, no-one is the boss of me now, there's nothing to keep me here, so why do I bother staying, fuck it, I'm going, fuck them all, they'll miss me and they'll come running eventually, well fuck them, they had their chance," he grumbled drunkenly stumbling through the small house and out the back door, where the maroon coloured VW Rabbit was parked.

Pulling the keys from his jeans he stumbled across the gravel and blundered his way into the car, blinking rapidly to clear his vision he fought with the key to get it into the ignition before turning it over. The engine grumbled to life, backfired, stammered a little before finding an unsteady rhythm. Popping the clutch he put it in gear and steered haphazardly out of the drive way before flooring the gas and speeding out of the reservation. A howl the only sound to make note of his departure.

With the window rolled down, the cold air buffeted him as he sped along the highway, swerving left and right, resulting in blasts of horns as he passed and numerous profanities aimed in his direction.

"Fuck you too!" he growled as the air began to sober his drunken mind. Although not nearly enough to improve his mood, nor his driving. Luckily for him the road was mostly empty and the traffic cop that had sat there all evening had left not long before to get a burger and shake at the truck stop along the road.

In Port Angeles, he finally slowed and eventually parked outside of a dingy looking biker bar, the front on street parking filled with a line of polished chrome and glistening leather, his rusty little car looking out of place amongst the motorcycles. He put the car in park and jumped from the front seat, the engine running and the door wide open, not caring if someone decided to take the car or not, his focus on getting in the bar and getting totally blitzed.

A sultry call from beside the entrance stopped him in his tracks as a woman with long curly hair, bright red lips and a sinister smile stepped from the shadows. She looked like something from Marilyn Manson video. All done up in black.

"'Allo love, want some company?" she asked clasping her hands around his muscled arm.

Jacob eyed her blearily, leering at what he hoped was a hottie, "Sure babe," he replied before belching loudly.

"I have some friends I'd like you to meet," she said leading him away from the front entrance and towards the dark alley she'd come from.

"Sure sure, more th' merrier babe, whas yer name?" he mumbled as he stumbled along.

"You can call me Bella," she said, grinning lasciviously.

"Nope not my Bella, she' a bitch, yer pretty," he grumbled.

"Yes she is, isn't she, here we are," she said as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Wher'?"Jacob said as there was a flash and then there was a sudden tugging in his insides and a strange floaty feeling before he landed on the ground with a thump. The woman dropped his arm and stepped away, a cackle filling the emptiness around him. Completely disoriented Jacob rolled over and vomited where he lay before groaning loudly swiftly followed by a reverberating fart that caused him to giggle to himself as he clutched at his head.

"Disgusting animal," the woman said from the shadows, "No wonder my dirty half breed niece shunned his affections," she stated scowling with distaste.

"Tsk Bella, make our guest comfortable, the vampire leaders will give me anything I ask for this...thing," a dark figure said stepping into the darkened room.

"Yes my lord," the woman said a sinister smile curling across her lips. "Come on then, let's get you all cleared up love," she said grasping Jacobs arm and pulling him from his place on the floor.

"Wher' we goin?" he mumbled bleary eyed and confused. "Who'r you?"

"I'm Bella silly, come," she said leading him to an old fashioned bathroom, it looked like something out of one of those period drama's Bella was always reading about, not that he paid any attention when she was prattling on about her books, the bitch was a damn ice maiden and hadn't ever allowed him to do more than hold her hand. The one time she'd kissed him, it was due to manipulation thinking they might die. "Pfft, she died anyway, stupid bitch," he muttered to himself.

Not standing on ceremony, nor caring one jot what this 'other Bella' thought, he proceeded to urinate all over the toilet bowl, before wiping his hands on his pants and turning back to the woman. His Buzz was mostly gone and in its place was a thumping headache, about now he could do with a large greasy burger, some fries and a chocolate shake, maybe this bitch could fix that for him.

"Got any food, my head is bangin'" Jacob whined.

The woman scowled before plastering on an insincere smile and leading him from the bathroom, taking care not to touch him, since he'd not washed his hands. Not forgetting he was reeking of sweat, BO and vomit and the pungent smell of stale booze. All in all he was a pathetic sight.

The hallway eventually opened up into a cavernous room, stone walls lined with suits of armour as far as he could see, and various animal heads mounted above a large fireplace, although not any animals that he recognised. The feeling of unease that he had ignored came back full force and he finally started to pay attention. There was something off about this woman, this 'other Bella', he just couldn't figure out what.

They passed numerous strange looking people, dressed in black and not looking particularly friendly, they looked much like some gothic reunion or something, "Bunch of freaks," Jacob muttered to himself. They soon found themselves in an old fashioned kitchen, a large cauldron was mounted over a blazing fire and a long wooden table dominated much of the room, racks of game hung from the ceiling and all manner of herbs and vegetables littered every available space. Jacobs stomach growled hungrily as the woman directed him to sit, while she piled a thick stew substance in a large bowl, the steam curling up in misty tendrils. Jacob practically inhaled the food the moment it appeared in front of him, the woman was certain she would've lost an arm had she not moved away quickly. She sneered at the grunts and moans as he ate, slopping gravy from his spoon as he shovelled the food into his mouth, barely taking a breath before the next spoonful.

He belched loudly when the bowl was empty, before looking at her, patting his stomach and growling, "More!" at her.

She scowled at the disgusting dog, before dropping the refilled bowl back in front of him and turning to step out of the room, "I'll be right back love," she said.

Jacob didn't offer any acknowledgement to say he had heard her, too intent on the food; he couldn't care less as long as he continued to have access to food.

"Sooner we get rid of this mongrel the better, disgusting animal," Bellatrix said as the dark lord approached down the hallway.

"Patience Bella dear, he's but a means to an end," he stated cupping her cheek.

"Of course my lord," she grinned maliciously.

"We'll depart once he finishes eating, I want the vampire leaders on side sooner rather than later," he said with a sneer.

"Filthy halfbreeds, do we really need them?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, they'll make the ideal distraction," The dark lord stated.

Bellatrix cackled with glee, the vampires would distract the Cullen's and much of those who would stand against them; they could then deal with Harry Potter once and for all.

Bellatrix returned to the kitchen, where Jacob sat back in his seat, his hands behind his head and the bowl empty upon the table. She pulled her wand from her robe and pointed it at the table, clearing it with a swish. Jacob paid it no attention; he didn't really care where it went.

"Come love, we have somewhere to be," Bellatrix stated coming to his side and grasping his arm.

"Where we goin' now?" Jacob questioned.

"Don't you worry, all will come clear soon," Bellatrix stated as the dark lord entered the room.

"Come, they're expecting us," he said before grasping her arm, just as before Jacob felt a tugging in his stomach as the world spun and he felt like he was falling, before landed with a thud on a stone floor.

Even without his wolf, he could still smell the stench of vampire in the room they had landed. He growled at what that might mean, before rising to his full height. The strange robed man and 'other Bella' were stood in front of him, but it was the near on thirty overly pale figures that surrounded them, their red eyes alight with question that left the words he had been about to question on the tip of his tongue.

A gasp and a clap of joy preceded the sickly sounding tone of the vampire king... Arrow, Aro, aaron what the fuck ever.

"Wonderful, wonderful, we've been trying for a while to take one of the pack to investigate but have been thwarted by those humans every time." The pale fucker stated.

"If we give him to you, you will owe us, and I always collect my debts," the dark lord stated brooking no argument from the vampires.

"Of course, of course, we share a common enemy do we not?" Aro replied flicking he hand.

"Indeed," the dark lord replied.

"Be a good doggy," Bellatrix cackled as she and the dark lord prepared to leave.

"Where you going?" Jacob asked. "What about me?"

"You're exactly where you're meant to be," Bellatrix replied, cackling, "Cheerio!"

The two strange people left, disappearing before his eyes with a pop, a feat he'd seen numerous times recently but only now was piecing together that they we're much like Charlie Swan. Jacob slumped where he stood, too caught up with his own mental musing to register the predicament he found himself in. So needless to say he was caught by surprise when Aro turned his full attention on him by clasping his hand tightly. Jacob flinched at the chilled contact and the feel of the paper thin skin of the vampire leader.

"That must be very distressing for you Jacob, being stripped of your wolf, and by a werewolf, hmmm..." Aro said as he sifted through Jacobs' memories. "So 10, no 9 wolves, although 2 have left the fold and you, well you're impotent these days, such a shame, I would've liked to have seen up close the nature of your beast. Interesting your pack brothers are linked mentally, I did wonder when we last met. Aaah I see, these wizards and the Cullen's have discredited your elders 'imprint' legends and shamed you in one swift move," Aro continued.

Jacob glared at the vampire deep brown eyes connecting to milky red; he could see that while the vampire leader looked frail, he was anything but. "They took my birthright!"

"Indeed young one, indeed," Aro sympathised.

"I will have my revenge!" Jacob growled.

"Oh I'm sure, although you'll not be around to enjoy it," Aro replied smoothly.

"Wh-what?!" Jacob questioned.

"Lock him away, I'll deal with him after we've finished off the Cullen's," Aro stated with a flick of his hand.

A large, olive skinned vampire, who Jacob though resembled Zorro appeared beside his left shoulder, which he cupped with a large beefy hand. "Move dog!" he growled pushing Jacob from the room.

"Where are you taking me?! Jacob asked worry colouring his tone, he knew that without his wolf he wouldn't be able to take this vampire, as it is, he wasn't sure he'd have been able to if he had it, the vampire rivalled Emmett Cullen in size, although lacked his sunny disposition.

This is all her fault, Bella Cullen, all she'd had to do was choose him, then the leech would've left, no need for him to 'imprint' on the demon spawn, nor would Charlie have turned against him, he would've been Chief now, the bitch needs to die...again.

"Somewhere to forget," the vampire sneered pushing Jacob down the narrow staircase.

The air became dank and cold the further down they went, until they eventually came to a circular room, only the one tunnel veered from it and in the centre there appeared to be a hole with a metal grate over it. Torches lit the room, although there was no decoration to be found. In fact Jacob found the place wholly uninviting.

"The oubliette," the vampire growled lifting the grate and forcing Jacob to climb down into the deep pit that lay beneath.

"What's going to happen to me, how long will I be here?" he asked.

"As long as it takes for Master Aro to forget," the vampire sneered bolting the grate back in place and striding from the room.

Jacob sat back against the wall of the pit, his beer buzz was now long gone and a feeling of self pity settled into his bones. "So much for Charlie keeping us safe!" he growled angrily.

Meanwhile, in Forks, Washington, Charlie Swan was climbing into his beloved cruiser and heading towards the Police station to start his shift. The early morning air sent a chill through the thick police issue jacket he wore and heavy frost covered the ground outside his home. Inside Remus Lupin and Alistair Moody were stretched out in the front room having dropped in the night before to keep Charlie updated on all that had been going on back at Hogwarts. Moody had commandeered Charlie's couch and was now snoring loudly, while Remus was reading one of the many fishing guides that littered Charlie's coffee table. A whoosh of green flame from Charlie's fireplace alerted Remus, just as a spectral owl flew to float in front of him.

"Jacob Black left the reservation last night and was kidnapped and taken to the Volturi, I suspect that Aro knows everything about now," the owl said with Alice's voice.

Remus nodded to the owl as it disappeared, before kicking Moody and waking the grumpy Auror. He filled him in on what Alice had said, before suggesting they visit Charlie at the station and fill him in.

"Bloody fool shifters, always thinking with their arses, would serve him right if Aro killed him," Moody grumbled running his hand through his hair.

Standing from the couch, Moody looked to Remus, nodded and apparated from the room, Remus followed and moments later they both appeared in Charlie's office, thankfully the door was closed. Charlie would've had a hell of a time trying to explain why there was a large ginger Irishman sitting astride his desk.

"Damn fools shifters," Charlie growled after hearing the news, "Well there's not much I or we can do if he's in the grips of the Italians, they would smell us the moment we landed there."

"So what do we do?" Remus asked.

"For now, as much as I hate to say it, well maybe hate is too strong a word, we carry on as we are, we can't go conducting rescues, when it could leave the others vulnerable, I'm afraid for now it's Jacobs cross to bear, let's hope he doesn't piss them off," Charlie sighed tugging his hair, something he'd picked up from Edward.

"That'll go down well on the reservation," Moody grumbled.

"Yep, they already dislike our 'meddling' but it might just be the wakeup call they needed, they're not all knowing and invincible," Charlie answered.

"At least we played our cards close to our chests, the only information they'll get from him is generalities about the wolf pack," Remus added.

"That's something, doubt the pack will feel the same, guess I'll have to talk to Sam," Charlie said wearily.

"No time like the present," Moody said standing from his perch on the side of Charlie's desk.

Charlie grabbed his keys and stood to leave his office, Remus and Moody eyed him, "Need to leave like a muggle in case someone needs me for something, I'll meet you at the border," he said answering the unasked question.

Moody and Remus nodded and disappeared with a pop, Charlie strode from his office, stopping in front of his deputy Mark. "I'm heading over to the reservation, Billy Black called, seems young Jacob has gone missing," Charlie said before heading to the cruiser.

"Sure Chief!" Mark called as the elder man left.

Charlie drove to the reservation playing in his mind how to break the news of Jacobs predicament, he had little doubt that some of the pack would want to go off half cocked to get the whiny brat home, but he hoped that he could talk them down for the time being, the Volturi would slaughter them without thought if they charged in. Moody and Remus stepped from the trees as he approached the border, he knew it wouldn't be long before the wolf patrol would sense them, so he nodded for them to head to the Blacks house. He'd never been a fan of giving the bad news to families, but his position in the muggle world meant that it was something that he had become sadly accustomed to do over the years.

They were met by Sam Uley and Billy Black as Charlie parked his cruiser in the drive. The former stood easily over 6ft 5, in denim shorts, barefoot and shirtless. Billy, looked like he had aged considerably since Charlie had last seen him, hunched and tired looking he cast a pitiful image sat huddled in his beat up wheel chair.

"You have a nerve coming here Charlie Swan," Billy all but growled at his former friend.

Charlie understood the man's anger, but just like he protected his son, Charlie would always choose to side with his daughter.

"Maybe so Billy, but I have news of Jacob," Charlie stated calmly, flanked by Remus and Moody.

"Needed to bring your back up for it did you?" Sam growled.

"No, no backup required, they were the bearers of the news," Charlie said, his moustache twitching slightly at the young man.

"Speak then leave!" Billy grumbled.

"Watch your tone Billy," Charlie puffed anger lancing his words. "Your son has been taken by the Volturi and is currently residing in the dungeons of their castle in Italy," Charlie stated, without emotion.

"So much for your protections Charlie," Sam stated anger lacing his tone.

"My protections of the reservation hold firm, however I am not that stupid child's baby sitter, he drunkenly left the reservation and was taken while in Port Angeles, perhaps you should've kept a better eye on him," Charlie replied.

"Now hold on a minute, if you know all of this, then why did you not stop him?!" Billy shouted.

"I'm not your sons baby sitter, my job is to protect the tribe, not stop stupid childish boys from drinking themselves silly and breaking who knows how many laws, driving drunk, drinking underage, perhaps you should be asking your loyal protectors why they allowed him to leave, you have patrols that would've seen him go," Charlie responded.

"And just how do you know what happened to him, this more of your secret life impacting on ours?" Billy questioned, a bitter tone lancing his words.

"No, young Alice Cullen contacted us with a vision," Remus interrupted.

"Ha! We know that is a lie, we bound that dirty leech from being able to see us, shame the totem didn't kill her!" Billy growled.

"Yes, well that is something else we'll be having words about, luckily for you the curse didn't harm her, I would've had a heck of time preventing young Jasper from killing the lot of you if you had harmed a hair on her head, and I really don't think I would've tried all that hard. Good thing Leah Clearwater has removed the curse and destroyed the smudges you damned fools used. I used to respect you Billy, to think that your own grandfather created an alliance with the Cullen's and in one misguided move by yourself and the council, you could have doomed your whole reservation, learn some humility," Charlie answered moving to within a foot of the man.

"Traitor!" Sam growled angrily. "That bitch has no rights to do such a thing!"

"She had every right as the next in line as ancestral Shaman, luckily for you she has a good head on her shoulders, the way that you treated her when she was here was abhorrent, you'll make no moves against her, her brother or her mother, they are under my protection now and I fight to the death Mr Uley," Charlie answered bitingly.

"You need to get my son home," Billy slumped.

"Your son needs to keep his mouth shut, not piss of the vampires, we won't be going into the lions den half cocked and your pack shouldn't either." Remus replied with a snarl.

"You do not speak for us wolf!" Sam growled.

"No, but I do know that the Volturi will now know everything about the wolf pack, how it operates, how many members, how you communicate, if you attempt to rescue him, the Volturi will slaughter you without blinking, you need to stand back, re-evaluate and prepare, think outside of the box, is this one boy worth the lives of the whole tribe?" Remus stated.

"Blimey Mooney, that's a bit cold," Moody stated.

"No less true my friend," Remus replied.

"Is that all?!" Sam asked.

Charlie looked to his companions, who nodded, before turning back to Sam, "For now, but I will be watching, if you leave, you're on your own," He stated before turning and heading back to the cruiser. Remus and Moody turned and followed, disappearing as the engine roared to life and Charlie drove from the reservation.


	29. Chapter 29 – A History of Magic

JK & SM own it.

Hepzibah Smith had been quite the collector back in the day, until her untimely murder at the hands of her house elf Hokey. At least that's what the Daily Prophet had said at the time. It was rumoured, that the descendents of Helga Hufflepuff were of the Smith family and as such, Edward felt it important to look into them, if they were going to find her cup, then they needed to know when it left their ownership, he had no doubts having read back through the archives in the restricted section of the library that his assumptions of the family were correct, he just needed to piece together the true facts from what had been reported.

"Love?" Bella interrupted Edwards reading, the long desk in the restricted section of the library was scattered with parchments and papers.

"Hmm," he said distractedly.

"You've been here for hours love," Bella said running her hands through his already riotous hair.

"Sorry, I just keep hitting walls, the last known location for the cup was back in the 1950's with Hepzibah Smith, she was a collector of sorts, but looking at the family, they are a long line of descendants of Helga Hufflepuff, so it would be logical that the cup would be passed down," Edward said scrubbing his hands down his face.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked.

"Well, that's the thing, it doesn't ring true to me, according to the Daily Prophet of that time, she was poisoned by her house elf Hokey, after that, the location of the cup disappears.

"Hmm I can't believe for a minute that a house elf, one loyal to its house would kill its mistress," Bella muttered.

"Exactly, also there are numerous receipts recorded for Borgin and Burkes for various curios and magical items, yet there is no mention of the cup, but knowing them they would've given anything to take possession of such an item," Edward stated.

"I think you're right love, what of family, are there any remaining descendents?" Bella asked.

"She has a great nephew in Harry's year, Zacharias Smith and another branch list the Diggory family...Diggory, the name is familiar," Edward mused.

"Cedric Diggory died during the Tri Wizard tournament, the year before we came to Hogwarts; perhaps that is what's tugging at your memory?" Bella asked.

"No, as horrible as it sounds, it's a name I've heard before I knew anything about Hogwarts," Edward stated.

"Let's think on it love, how long ago is this from?" Bella asked.

"Umm, it's something to do with my mom, something she said when I was a child, ugh! I could curse how memories fade with the change," Edward grumbled.

"Ok, we can work with that love, come, take a break from this, we'll use the pensieve at home, see if we can figure it out," Bella said clasping Edwards hand.

"I just want to..." Edward started.

"I know, but you're going to drive yourself mad, so let's go home, and see what this memory will bring," Bella stated more firmly.

"OK," Edward sighed with defeat, "Ok, but I need to see this through," he stated.

"I know love, but it'll still be there later, you need to rest your mind, maybe have some Draconis, recharge a little," Bella replied leading him from the library and down the stairs to the large entry doors.

 _"Filthy half breeds, dirty creatures, watch your back Cullen, your time is coming," a mind stated,_ although there was no one to be seen. Edward growled alerting Bella to him having picked up something.

"Love?" she asked.

Edward shook his head and continued following her from the castle, "Malfoy again I think, just his usual threats."

"I really get the urge to obliviate the little snot sometimes, but then that would make me no better than him and his evil family," Bella grumbled.

Edward chuckled, "Oh love, good things come to those who wait, I know that it'll work out when the time comes."

"Perhaps, but doesn't mean I'll enjoy the wait," Bella replied.

They soon reached the gatehouse and entered the quiet cottage, everyone else appeared to be out working on their various tasks, the only member of the family home, was Rose who was ensconced in her workshop, elbow deep in broom designs, she had worked tirelessly to craft new Lightning Bolt brooms for the school and was now working on an upgrade for their own brooms, adding some sort of turbo enhancement that would enable them to go nearly four times the speed that they already attained. Bella moved to the study and lifted the pensieve from its base and floated it across the room enlarging it with the engorgio charm as it moved.

Edward watched still fascinated at the magical skills of his wife, a tired smile lacing his features, once the pensieve was in place he raised his wand to his temple and pulled the faded memory from his mind and flicked it into the large bowl.

"Ready?" Bella questioned, eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah...yeah let's do this," Edward replied stepping up to the pensieve and dipping his head into the bowl, he landed in his mothers' parlour; it looked like nothing had changed in the over 100 years since he had stepped into the room. Bella landed next to him taking in the ornate furnishings and the delicate tea service that sat on a low side table.

"Wow," she sighed.

"Yeah, mom spent many hours in here, visiting with the various ladies from our community, I used to sometimes sit right over there, when I was very young, and then as I got older, she would encourage me to play the piano for them," Edward said a dreamy air of remembrance in his tone.

As he spoke a medium height, thin woman in Edwardian dress entered the room, followed by a short stout maid, she paid the two vampires no mind, as she walked to a side table and sorted through various envelopes and arranged them in piles as to who they were intended for.

"Mistress, this one came just now," the maid stated handing over a thick cream envelope with beautiful cursive calligraphy on the front.

"Thank you Maleficent, perhaps some tea? And could you give Teddy a call, I'm sure he's done with his studies and I believe nanny is intent on going out this afternoon," Elizabeth stated.

"Of course mistress," the maid stated, bobbing and leaving the room swiftly.

Moments later a very young Edward walked into the room, dressed in light grey trousers and a white shirt and matching jacket, he must have been about 7 years old. "You wanted to see me mother?" he asked standing quietly just inside the door.

"Come dear, I've a letter from your Aunt Mathilda, news from England no doubt," Elizabeth stated kindly.

"Oh! I do hope that we can visit them some day!" young Edward stated.

"Me too dear, me too," Elizabeth replied. "Now let us see what she has to say."

 _"Dearest Sister,_

 _I do so hope that all is well with you and dear Mr Masen, and young Edward I do so hope that he is thriving and learning all that he can. I have wonderful news dear heart, Mr Peter Diggory has asked father for my hand and we are to be wed three weeks this Thursday, June 18_ _th_ _1908\. Oh how I wish that you would have time to travel to attend this wondrous day, I just know that you would love Mr Diggory, he is loyal and kind, a true gentleman. I understand that Mr Masen is unaware of our nature, but would it be so bad that you tell him? If I could have one dream it would be to share my day with my only sister. Mr Diggory says that once we are wed, we will take a home in Ottery St Catchpole, oh you should see the town dear sister, it is idyllic and so very green. Mother is beside herself with preparations and visiting, she's still very much obsessed with uniting with the very best families, oh how she enjoys rubbing in my 'good fortune' with the ladies from her club, I heard her gloating that I had stolen Mr Diggory from right under the nose of Hepzibah Smith, she's obsessed with outdoing the Smiths, father just smiles and retires to his smoking room._

 _Oh my dear heart, I do so miss you, you're quiet candor would be so welcomed in this time of excitement, I shall write again, soon, Mother is calling me again, it's a surprise that I was left alone long enough to write this._

 _Warmest heartfelt regards,_

 _Your sister_

 _Mathilda Prewett soon to be Diggory."_

"Oh how wonderful Teddy, Auntie is getting married!" Elizabeth said looking at her young son.

Young Edward beamed at his mother and clapped joyfully, he hadn't really grasped much of the letter, but he understood getting married well enough.

"Can we go Mother?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh my lovely boy, I wish that we could, but there just isn't the time for us to visit," Elizabeth said sadly.

Young Edward slumped frowning sadly. He'd met his Aunt Mathilda once when he was 5 when they visited England with Father who had some business for a client of his. She was a beautiful, happy young woman who had doted on the young boy and snuck him sweets when the adults weren't looking. He remembered she greatly favoured his mother in her appearance, with long bronze hair much the colour of his own and startling green eyes, he always felt that the adults were over restrained around his father, but never understood why.

The memory faded with the banging of the front door and Bella and Edward found themselves back in the study.

"Wow," they both muttered at the same time before looking at each other.

"Did you know your mother was a Prewett?" Bella asked.

"Subconsciously, but it never really made any difference to me," Edward replied.

Bella took his arm and lead him to sit on the overstuffed couch.

"Oh love, it matters, the Prewetts are a long line of wizards, thought whipped out, I believe Molly Weasley is the last of the line until you," Bella stated.

"Um ok," Edward responded.

"They're descended from Ignotius Peverell, thought to be one of the three brothers that owned the Deathly Hallows, the ones from Ness' book," Bella stated, "A very powerful family, hunted down by Dark wizards for the powers that they wield."

"I ah see... actually love you've lost me," Edward replied.

"How to say this in short terms...the Prewetts are revered in much the same way as Harry Potter," Bella stated.

"Oh, but how does this link to Hufflepuffs cup?" Edward asked.

"They were close friends with the Smith family, who are believed to be the descendents of Helga Hufflepuff, your Aunt was a friend of Hepzibah Smith, the very witch who was the last known holder of it," Bella replied.

"Ah, but what has this got to do with the Diggory family, other than my aunt marrying into them?" Edward asked.

"By my calculations Cedric would've been your third cousin on your mothers side, he was in Hufflepuff, it might be worth checking the family vaults," Bella offered.

"Of course if Voldermort killed Hepzibah Smith and not the house elf, then we'll not find it in my families vaults," Edward stated.

Bella sighed, he had a good point, the likelihood of the cup being in the possession of his human family is slim to none.

"Don't worry love, it was a good idea and at least I know that I didn't lose my whole family when I was changed," Edward stated hugging Bella close.

A knock on the door ended their discussion as Dumbledore stepped over the threshold. "Ah just the two people, I do hope I'm not interrupting," he said coyly.

"Not at all Albus, we were just following a lead from Edwards human memories," Bella replied.

"Oh do tell my dear, you have my curiosity piqued," Albus replied.

"Oh we were researching Helga Hufflepuff, the Smiths and I mentioned the Diggory's, it sparked a memory from Edwards human life, his Aunt married Peter Diggory," Bella answered.

"Now that makes perfect sense, I'm surprised I never saw it before, you're the spitting image of your grandfather, and young Cedric favoured your looks also, I should've guessed you were from the Prewett line," Dumbledore stated, "So your Aunt would've been Mathilda, wonderful witch, very kind and incredible with potions."

"We were wondering if the cup may have been given to the Prewetts for safe keeping, they were friends of Hepzibah Smith, but thinking on the story of her death, there's just something not quite right about it," Bella stated.

"You'd be right, I saw the memories of Hokey the house elf shortly before she died, the elf was forgetful , yet the memories of the poisoning seemed very much there and very forced, not fluid as if they were her own, I have no doubt that they were planted," Dumbledore offered.

The two vampires sighed; this is what they both had felt having read the reports from the Prophet archives.

"I guess we're back where we started," Edward sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Not necessarily, if Voldermort did in fact kill Miss Smith for the cup, then who would he trust above all others to keep it safe?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Really? You think she would have it?" Bella asked.

"It seems completely logical do you not think, if all avenues of who would've had it after Hepzibah are exhausted, the logic goes to who would have it if the House Elf was innocent, I think that is the most likely conclusion," Albus offered.

"Getting our hands on it just became so much more difficult," Edward groaned.

Bella patted his shoulder consolingly, "Anyhow Albus, you came for something other than our rambling over family ties," Bella started.

"Ah yes, I need for you to keep an eye on Harry, he's been doing a lot of wandering recently, especially at night, only stop him if what he's doing is dangerous, the boy has a lot of his father in him and unfortunately that often means trouble," Dumbledore said shaking his head lightly.

Edward smirked before agreeing; perhaps a break from this would do them good.

The moon was high in the sky as the boy approached the whomping willow, aiming his wand he uttered "Imobilus," at the stump, the Willow froze mid swing and the boy took the opportunity to signal into the cavernous tunnel beneath that the way was clear.

Bellatrix stepped from the tunnel, followed by Fenrir Greyback and number of other unnamed Death eaters, it seemed that despite the best of intentions they still found a way into the school.

"Good work Draco, I knew that you would find another way," she cooed to the young boy.

"Yes Aunt Bellatrix," he said sullenly before leading them up the slope to the greenhouse entrance to the school.

From the forest Bane and Firenze saw the intruders stealthily make their way to the school, they had told the vampires that with the right spell the Willow would be vulnerable, Firenze raised his bow and loosed an arrow towards the gatehouse, it whistled as it flew through the air, letting the patrol know that something was happening.

Edward and Bella were currently following Harry as he roamed the Astronomy tower; he'd already been to the library corridor, the prefects' bathroom and the divination room. "What do you suppose he's looking for?" Bella asked.

"No idea love, he seems to have no real direction..." Edward started but was interrupted by the sound of Firenze's arrow's whistle piercing the air. "Someone is here that shouldn't be," he stated crouching beside the large open window and sniffing the air.

By now Harry had reached the top of the tower, and was startled to find Dumbledore there staring up to the stars, "Harry my dear boy, what brings you out this night?" the elder wizard questioned.

"Oh, um sorry professor, I couldn't sleep and felt the urge to come here," Harry replied.

"I remember that feeling well, many a time I've found myself up here, not really knowing why," Dumbledore replied.

Bella and Edward remained hidden in the shadows as the two spoke, both listening as footsteps approached on the staircase leading up to the tower, Dumbledore soon caught on to the sound of others approaching and directed Harry to hide, Bella stepped from the shadows and pulled the surprised boy into the dark with her. Raising a finger to her lips she silenced him with one look. Edward pulled his wand from his coat as Albus thought to him.

 _They found another way in, do what you must Edward, but protect Harry at all costs._

Edward offered a curt nod to the wizard before stepping back into the dark as Draco appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Bellatrix.

"Mr Malfoy, you really should be in bed," Dumbledore stated, turning to the death eaters who had created a semi-circle around him, "I'm not surprised by your appearance Bellatrix, but leave the boy out of this."

"Not really in a position to make demands Albus," she cackled, much to the glee of those with her.

"Greyback sniffed the air around them, before growling, "Come out vampire."

"Thought you'd never ask...wolf," Edward said stepping from the shadows and moving to Albus' side.

"Cullen," Bellatrix spat, "Where's that filthy niece of mine, I want to see her face when I kill you."

"That's not going to happen Bellatrix," Edward stated calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," She screeched.

"I would," Edward said lobbing a series of stunners at the group assembled, until the only ones standing were Bellatrix and Draco, "Well that was anti climatic," he muttered.

"Draco! Do it!" Bellatrix screeched.

"You're not a killer Draco," Dumbledore stated confidently, "Drop your wand and all can be fixed."

"I..I can't, he'll kill me if I don't, can't you see, the power is too strong, I cannot fight it," Draco cried, his arm shaking as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore.

"You'd have a child murder in the dark lords name?" Edward growled.

"It is the will of the Dark lord and when Dumbledore is gone..." Bellatrix growled.

"If he wants me dead, he should do it himself," Dumbledore interrupted, stepping towards Draco and placing his hand on the boys wand, "Enough son."

Tears spilled from the boys eyes as the elder wizard took his wand from him, he slumped in defeat.

"Foolish child!" Bellatrix screamed angrily, "Avada..." She began raising her wand at Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted a bolt of power shooting from his wand knocking the wand from Bellatrix hand as Edward stepped in front of her wand to block the shot on Dumbledore.

"No!" She shouted before running from the tower, only to be knocked from her feet by Bella who had leapt from her hidden corner, a band of ropes wound around the witch as Bella held her in a vice like grip.

Draco fell to his knees, tears and sobs pouring from him. Edward held Harry back as Dumbledore placed a hand on the foolish boy.

Moments later a clatter of feet was heard running up the stairs, Bella took the time to wind ropes around the stunned death eaters that lay about the tower. The Cullen's arrived first, followed by Remus and Moody and moments later Kingsley Shacklebolt and numerous Aurors appeared at the top of the landing.

"You called us Albus?" Kingsley asked.

"Indeed my friend, we appear to have some guests for you, I believe young Draco here will be able to offer information, although he may have been magically coerced into being here, be kind to the boy," Dumbledore replied.

Harry grumbled under his breath, while stealthily gathering Bellatrix wand. The Aurors gathered the Death eaters and turned to leave the tower, Bellatrix continued to scream and shout, until Bella fed up with her mad Aunts screeching clocked her on the chin, affectively knocking her out.

"That felt good, wish I'd done that ages ago," Bella said with a smirk.

"It's late and you should be in bed Harry, we'll discuss this in the morning," Dumbledore stated.

The excitement had left him feeling quite tired and in need of a good strong cup of tea.


	30. Chapter 30 - A dragon in the bank?

JK & SM own it.

Harry slept in the next morning, thankful that it was Saturday and he didn't need to rise for lessons. When he did finally rise from his bed, he'd missed breakfast, but was thankful to find that Hermione had considered he may be hungry and had returned to the common room with a plate of bacon sandwiches, that he devoured like a starving man.

"Thanks Hermione, don't know what we'd do without you," he said between bites as Ron looked on wishing he'd thought to bring another bacon sandwich with him.

"So how come you're so tired Harry, you've not been roaming again have you?" Hermione questioned.

"Ugh, yeah, couldn't sleep, good thing though, if I had been asleep, I wouldn't have this!" he crowed holding out Bellatrix' wand.

"Who does that belong to and where'd you get it?" Ron asked.

"It all kicked off last night, Death eaters tried to ambush Dumbledore in the Astronomy tower, but Professor Cullen and her Husband managed to stop them and hold them till the Aurors turned up, this belongs to Bellatrix, I disarmed her!" Harry stated.

"You should've turned it in!" Hermione groaned.

"Why? I won it from her!" Harry stated.

"It's evidence Harry; the Aurors will need it to convict her!" Hermione replied huffily.

"She already escaped Azkaban somehow I don't think they'll have any issues in sending her back!" Harry responded folding his arms.

"Ugh! Boys!" Hermione growled stomping up to the girls dorms.

"I'll never understand girls, bloody bonkers mate," Ron offered his friend.

"If she would've stayed, I heard the Cullen's talking; they think that she might have Hufflepuffs cup in her vault..." Harry started.

"Woah mate, you can't go into someone else's vault!" Ron responded.

"No but perhaps with some polyjuice potion and the owners wand, we could maybe blag our way in!" Harry said spouting his idea as it appeared in his head.

"That's insane! If we're caught...I don't even want to think about that," Ron replied.

"In and out, no one will know," Harry stated.

"Who gets to be...you know...her," Ron questioned.

"Obviously he's thinking I can do that bit," Hermione said from behind them.

"I...It's just an idea right now," Harry said surprised Hermione had returned.

"It's logical; I'm the only one who really has any chance of pulling it off, what about you two?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be under my cloak, too much room for error if we're all on the polyjuice," Harry replied.

"Ok, but we'll need a month to make the potion and somewhere safe to do it," Hermione caved.

"What about the Room of Requirement, it's the perfect place to hide something," Ron stated.

"Excellent Ron," Hermione smiled at the red haired boy.

"Don't be so surprised, I do have good ideas too you know!" Ron retorted.

"Meet there tonight, we'll need to raid Slughorns potion supplies, I'll head up there to get the Lacewing flies stewing," Hermione said before heading out of the common room. "Don't get caught!"

The two boys glanced at each other before shrugging and heading off to do Hermione's bidding, "Bloody scary sometimes...girls," Ron muttered.

From his normal hiding spot beside the library Edward shook his head in amusement at the latest exploits of the young Gryffindors; he could easily imagine Bella being just like them when she was their age. What was he thinking, she's like it now! For now he kept watch, but he would inform Bella and Dumbledore of this latest development later.

The day continued to be quiet for the most part, Peeves decided to spend the morning possessing suits of armour on the way to the great hall, much to the shock and delight of many students who were spending the Saturday socialising in and around the castle. Bella and Esme took a portkey to Newts to visit with Ness; they missed her dearly, but felt that with the current unrest it was the safest place for her. As a surprise and with Hagrids agreement they took Grawp to stay with her, the young half giant missed her almost as much as the rest of the family and would add another level of protection for her with her Grandparents. Newt was thrilled, he'd always wanted to spend time with a giant, but hadn't had the opportunity until now.

When Bella arrived home later that afternoon, Edward was eager to hear all about how Ness was doing with her Grandparents, he was also keen to inform all that he had heard regarding the three young Gryffindor students and their latest antics.

Bella was concerned, breaking into Gringotts was an extremely dangerous idea, the vaults buried deep under the London bank hid all manner of unknowns and she could only imagine what the young witch and wizards would face if they managed to get through the Goblins and their security measures, not to mention the track was charmed with 'The thiefs downfall' to protect against just what they intended to do.

"We need to talk with Dumbledore and then, I think we need my dad," Bella said with concern.

"Ok love, we'll go to Albus, call your father and have him meet us there," Edward replied waiting for her to follow him back up to the castle.

Bella pulled her wand from her cloak and produced a patronus, sending it through the floo to her father. Once she was done, she turned to Edward took his hand and they both headed back out of the cottage and made their way back to the school. Dumbledore was waiting in his study for them along with Charlie who had arrived moments earlier. The two wizards were in quiet conversation when Bella and Edward arrived, only stopping to greet them as they appeared in the doorway.

"Bells? What's going on?" Charlie asked, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Harry, he's got some crazy idea to break into Bellatrix' vault at Gringotts, he's got Hermione making polyjuice potion, he has her wand dad," Bella stated worriedly.

"Merlins beard, that's suicide, even the Ministry don't know fully what they have guarding the vaults down there," Charlie murmured.

"Exactly! That is why we're worried, we understand that the Hufflepuff goblet is most likely there, but they're children!" Bella stated the excitement and worry making her words come out rushed.

"Calm down love, we'll fix this," Edward said placing his hand over hers, calming her instantly.

Dumbledore had remained silent throughout the discussion, his mind whirring with thoughts, pride that his students were taking the initiative, but extreme worry if they were to be caught.

"I think," Dumbledore started, "We need Moody, he can get a special letter from the Ministry to search the vault for incriminating evidence, we'll put a stop to the kids putting themselves in danger," Dumbledore finished. "Any idea where they are now?"

"Room of requirement, Hermione headed there earlier to get the lacewing flies stewing for their potion," Edward replied with a sigh.

Charlie shook his head trying to hide the smirk that was creeping up his cheeks, "He's just like James," he said wistfully.

Edward smiled to himself, since those early strained interactions with Charlie, he had really come to find a man that he enjoyed to spend time with, something he never would've considered had he been a 'normal' human.

"I'll meet with Moody, we'll get a warrant to search the vault, but we'll not be able to seize any control over it, Gringotts is not under control of the Ministry, and I can't see that changing any time soon, the Goblins would never allow that level of wizard interference, the warrant may be pushing it, the kids might actually have more luck in that one," Charlie stated before bidding quick goodbyes to Bella, Edward and Albus and disappearing through the fireplace.

"Alas," Dumbledore started, "I fear that he may be right, the Goblins don't take much stock in the politics of wizards," he sighed.

"Can we really be considering allowing the kids to go through with this?" Bella worried.

"I think... for now we let them continue, if Charlie and Moody can get to the vault, then we'll put a stop to them, if not, then I'm afraid we may need to consider some criminal activity of our own," Albus stated, his tone weary and sorrowful. "Keep a close eye on them Edward, we need to keep them from danger, now more than ever," Dumbledore finished cryptically.

The end of the month saw Bella and Edward watching worriedly as the three young Gryffindor students stole away from the house common room under cover of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"How are they intending to get to London?" Bella wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't underestimate the cunning any of those three have," Edward replied as they ghosted behind the three teenagers as they headed into the forbidden forest.

Hermione pulled a large bundle of meat from her satchel and approached the grazing herd of Thestrals that resided at the school, offering the meat to one of the large winged skeletal horses; she waited patiently as it took the meat from her hand and devoured it hungrily. The girl bided her time as Harry and Ron repeated her actions, then as the meat disappeared they grasped the ridged neck of the beasts and mounted them swiftly, sitting safely in the dip behind the shoulders, allowing the wings to unfurl unhindered. Harry's reared at the added weight and then suddenly took off running and leapt into the sky, followed by Hermione and Ron, Edward and Bella watched awestruck as they disappeared into the distance, before turning to each other with raised brows.

"Well, that answered that then," Bella stated, "We should beat them if we leave via the floo at home, I'll send Kenny to tell Albus," she finished.

Edward nodded in response, a smirk daring to sneak across his lips, he was secretly quite proud of them.

In London, Charlie and Moody had had to go through so much red tape and jump through so many hoops it was ridiculous, "Thought with Fudge gone, all this bloody paperwork would've been cut down," Moody groaned as he filled out yet another form for their search warrant.

"Dunno how you lot get anything done, back in the states we fill out one form, send it inter office, jobs a goodun," Charlie muttered.

"No wonder they lose stuff," Moody grumbled.

"Who has the pleasure of sorting through all this, surely we can go see them and speed it up," Charlie groused.

"Mafalda Hopkirk, I think, although our dear friend Dolores is down in the records office, who knows what she's slowing up down there," Moody responded "Though she's meant to be in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office, but everyone knows she can't keep her nose out of anything."

Perhaps a personal visit to Hopkirk will speed it up?" Charlie questioned.

"Worth a try," Moody replied.

The two wizards headed out of the Aurors office, which was abuzz with activity, since the recapture and incarceration of Bellatrix and her death eaters earlier that month. Following the cold tiled corridors through the Ministry they acknowledged various ministry officials as they passed, it wasn't long before they found themselves on the records floor and strode confidently through the aisles of stacked parchments and ducked various flying memo's. Mafalda Hopkirk was a very small and somewhat whispy looking witch, her light brown hair was greying across the top of her head and was held high off her neck in a tight bun. She'd worked for many years as the assistant to the director of underage magic, however she could often be found issuing and recording warrants and various other legal papers for the Aurors during school term time, after all, the underage witches and wizards would be at school and expected to use magic, not much use for her during those times.

"Hopkirk!" Moody stated loudly as they stepped into her small alcove, the witch jumped in surprise, she'd not seen many Aurors for a while, particularly since the latest capture took place earlier that month, so she wasn't expecting the current director of Magical law enforcement to appear at her desk.

"Alistor?" she replied timidly.

"I've been waiting on a warrant for weeks, what have you been doing down here?!" he questioned.

Mafalda looked shocked at this line of questioning, "A, a w-warrant? I've had no paperwork, are you sure?" she questioned.

Moody's eye spun crazily in his head before zeroing in on the witch, focusing and refocusing as if to catch her in a lie.

"What you mean no paperwork; I sent it down weeks ago!" Moody growled.

Charlie stood back and observed the obscenely tidy alcove, he couldn't understand how she could work so surgically, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to the wall behind her small desk, where there was a ghastly pink china plate with a picture of a fluffy white kitten in a pink feather boa and a straw hat, the kitten stood and retreated from the plate through a cat flap. The small witch didn't really strike him as the type to enjoy this sort of gaudy thing; his sense tingled with a memory of a conversation with Bella.

"What an interesting plate, do you collect them?" Charlie asked, interrupting the witch and wizards heated conversation.

"What are you going on about Charlie, no time for interior design, we have places to be," Moody eyed his friend, before shaking his head and turning to Mafalda.

"Just curious, don't see many like it is all and Miss Hopkirk doesn't really strike me as a cat person," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Oh, um no, it was a gift from a friend," the witch replied.

"A gift?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, my friend Dolores, she was the undersecretary to the old Minister, now she works in the misuse of Muggle artifacts office, really she collects them, but she gave this one to me, to brighten up my alcove," Mafalda replied.

"Bloody woman, thats not a gift, its spying on Auror business," Moody replied angrily, Mafalda reeled back, concerned that Moody would curse her, but his response was worse. "Pack your desk, until further notice you are removed from this position and will be on suspension until this activity has been investigated thoroughly, you are to have no interaction with Miss Umbridge, go NOW!" Moody bellowed.

Charlie nodded to his friend, then pointed his wand at the plate, "Confundus! That should slow whatever that mad woman is up to."

"Thanks, I'll have Kingsley remove her from office and confiscate those damn plates, until then we need to get the warrant to Amelia Bones, so that she can notarise it for us, I'm sure Hopkirk will have a blank form somewhere," Moody responded moving to the desk and pulling out draws.

It took them longer than they hoped, the overly tidy alcove gave no clues as to where the pertinent forms were kept and in the end Moody had to resort to wand work with a summoning spell. Amelia Bones was more than happy to issue the warrant on hearing the purpose of its requirement. As a senior member of the Wizengamot, she took the safety of the wizarding society most importantly.

"Thank you Madam Bones," Moody stated once she had stamped the corner of the parchment.

"Do what must be done Alistor, we cannot allow these people to continue to strike fear in the many," she replied dismissing the two wizards.

Meanwhile at Gringotts bank, Harry and Ron followed the changed Hermione up to the tall lectern that the overseer observed the bank. The short elder Goblin looked taken aback at the appearance of Bellatrix Lestrange, when only that morning it had been reported that she was to be transported back to Azkaban.

"Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How – how may I help you today?" he asked nervously.

"I wish to enter my vault," Hermione responded.

 _"We are going to get caught, then we're going to die, I'm too young to die Harry," Ron whispered worriedly under the cloak._

 _"Shut up!" Harry replied watching raptly as the Goblin eyed Hermione shrewdly._

 _"He knows it's not her, shit," Ron whined._

 _"Shut up Ron!" Harry retorted raising his wand beside the Goblin, "Imperio!" he whispered._

"Of course Madam Lestrange, may I see your wand?" he asked.

"My wand?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Your wand!" he stated holding out his hand.

"Of c-course, now hurry up I don't wish to wait," Hermione retorted holding out the wand for the Goblin to see.

"Follow me Madam Lestrange," the Goblin responded stepping down from the lectern and leading them through the large doors. They passed into the large cavern and boarded the huge vault carriage, the Goblin seated in the front unset the brake and they zoomed off into the dark.

Further down in the vaults, Edward and Bella had visited the old Prewett vault, they were correct in the assumption that the cup wasn't there, they did however find numerous family heirlooms that Edward hadn't seen since he'd visited his Aunt when he was five years old.

"I'd like to give some of the money actually most of it to Molly, she should've had access to this all along, I'm not sure why it didn't pass on to her when the rest of the family died." Edward said.

"Mr Cullen, the vault was bequeathed to you on the death of your maternal grandfather, the vaults in the Prewett family were always left to the male heirs," the small Goblin stated.

"But I died in 1918," Edward stated.

"No sir, you changed in 1918, the magical properties of your being are what still bind the vault to you, I can have Mrs Weasley added, however the vault still remains yours as the sole remaining male Prewett heir. Mrs Weasleys lineage stems from your grandfathers brother, who had his own less affluent vault," the Goblin said pointing further towards the surface of the mine.

"Thank you Gornuk, you have been most helpful," Edward stated as he heard the tell tale sound of the vault carriage heading down the tracks.

"Is it them?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes, they're just about to pass through the thief's downfall," Edward said worriedly.

Moments later a loud screeching wail rent the air, followed by the sounds of human screams and the unmistakable sound of Hermione shouting, "Arresto Momentum!"

Bella and Edward looked to each other as they heard the carriage screech away from the drop that it had thrown the three young students.

"Thieves! There are thieves in the vaults! Security!" Gornuk shouted, only for Bella to hit him from behind with a stunning spell.

"Shit!" she said quietly, "he'll have the whole security force down on us, quick obliviate him!"

Edward raised his wand to the unconscious Goblin, "Obliviate!" he stated removing all memory of them having been at the bank. "Come, we need to get to the kids before they really get into trouble," he said grasping her hand as they ran around the craggy ledge that the vault lay on. They stopped abruptly when they saw the unmistakable evidence of a dragon guarding the Lestrange vault.

"Holy shitballs, um how the hell do we get passed that and what the hell is a Ukrainian Ironbelly doing down here?" Bella asked.

"A whaty what what?" Edward asked his eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Dragon my love, it's a Ukrainian Ironbelly," Bella stated as they watched the three teenagers and an elder Goblin approach the passageway only to run back out chased by a wall of flame.

The three stopped a moment to discuss their options before turning to the Goblin who was becoming more and more lucid. "Bugger," Ron stated raising his wand to the Goblin and hitting him with another blast of the imperious curse.

"Well done Ron, now we just need to get in there," Hermione said dusting herself off.

"You should be more concerned with how you'll get out again," Bella said as they stepped from the shadows.

"Professor Cullen!" the trio exclaimed, "Mr Cullen!"

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"So how do you plan to get in then?" Bella asked.

"Um," Harry replied as the Goblin picked up a bell like clanger and rattled it, the noise caused the dragon to rear up in apparent fear and curl away from them. "Follow him?" Harry said questioningly.

"Come on then," Bella said moving alongside the three students.

"Um Professor, what if you get caught with us?" Hermione asked.

"Let's not get caught eh?" Edward replied joining them with his own set of clangers.

Both Harry and Edward felt the change as they neared the vault door, "It's here," they both said in an eerie tone.

"Ugh stop speaking like that it's creepy," Hermione grumbled as the Goblin dropped his clanger and ran his hand over the door.

The vault was huge and filled almost to the top with gold and jewels, the unmistakable feeling of evil was like an entity all its own inside.

"Where is it?" Bella asked

"Towards the back!" Harry said as he moved further into the vault, he stopped almost immediately as a stack of coins flowed across his feet and then suddenly began to duplicate.

"Figures," Edward stated, "Stay still everything has been cursed with the Gemino curse, anything you touch will duplicate."

"Great, how do we get it now?" Hermione grumbled.

"Allow me," Bella replied using her wand to levitate Harry and float him across the vault, "Grab the cup Harry, touch nothing else," Bella stated as he reached for the small golden goblet that vibrated on the shelf.

Bella then floated him back to them, as Ron stumbled against a large stack of gold plates and bowls, moments later they began to ping and crash across the vault floor duplicating and hitting other items and the group soon found themselves pinned beside the door.

"Grab the Goblin, time to leave!" Edward shouted as a large candelabra slammed into his head and rolled across the floor.

"Good thing you have a hard head love," Bella joked.

"Funny love, quick let's get out of here," Edward replied as they all but fell from the vault. In the scuffle the Goblin had grabbed the clanger and ran only to have fallen down the steps from the passageway and landing empty handed in the direct sight of a rather pissed off dragon. Screams rent the air as a wall of flame engulfed the hapless Goblin, the silence shocking in its suddenness.

"Oh that poor fellow," Hermione stated.

"Poor nothing, we're stuck," Ron growled.

"I um might have an idea, completely bonkers though," Hermione stated, Edward smirked reading her mind, "You'll love this," he said to Bella.

"Well?" Ron asked. As a group of security guards approached the main passage leading to them.

"We um, ride the dragon out," Hermione stated as she raised her wand to the small balustrade that separated them from the dragon that was now paying attention to the group of security officers and Goblins, who appeared to have Charlie and Alistor with them.

"Go, if you go now we can hold them off," Bella said.

"Bombarda!" Hermione stated destroying the balustrade and jumping onto the back of the dragon. "Come on!"

Ron and Harry looked at her then the Cullen's, "Go!" Edward shouted.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts, meet at Dumbledores study." Bella said taking cover behind a post as a wall of flame was aimed their way.

Harry nodded then he and Ron jumped, joining Hermione on the dragon, Edward aimed a few well placed shots at the chains that held it down and its enormous spiked wings unfurled as it reared and stumbled through the group of security guards and Goblins, only Charlie and Alistor had time to take cover.

"Our turn to get out of here!" Edward said, grasping Bella's hand and apparating away from the area, they landed seconds later beside the Prewett vault and the vault carriage that had bought them there to begin with.

"Oh goodness, Gornuk are you ok?" Bella asked helping the stunned Goblin to his feet where they had left him.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen, I'm not sure what happened," the Goblin stated.

"A large piece of rock broke off and hit your head, we were so worried," Edward stated kicking bits of rock away to prove his point.

"Is there any other business Mr and Mrs Cullen?" Gornuk asked.

"No that is all for today, thank you, just have Mrs Weasley added to the funds part of the vault if you will," Edward stated.

"Of course," the Goblin replied with a bow.

The small party boarded the carriage and headed towards the surface; arriving moments after the large pale Ukrainian Ironbelly had forced its way out of the vaults and also the roof of the bank, leaving a trail of debris in its wake.

"Oh! Merlins beard what happened here?" Bella asked, seeing the panic of numerous Goblins and security personnel running around.

"A break in Miss, the security dragon ...well I spose you could say it broke out?" A young wizard in security uniform stated.

"A dragon?" Bella questioned, "Is anyone attempting to capture it, the muggles, oh goodness!" Bella said worriedly.

Edward shook his head, "Milking it a bit love?" he said quietly.

Bella shrugged and then flashed her large innocent eyes at the young wizard.

"Nothing to worry about Miss, we'll have him caught and put back in a jiffy," he said puffing his chest out.

"I feel safer already," Bella said kindly.

"Bells? Edward?" Charlie said as he and Alistor approached from behind them.

"Dad! This young man was just telling us of the dragon," Bella said as she nodded subtly to the two Aurors.

"Ah, yes, well it seems he got a little fed up down below, wanted to get some air, nothing seems to be amiss otherwise," Alistor stated deflecting from the robbery.

"Oh well that's good, well we had better return to the school, I have lessons to plan," Bella stated hugging Charlie tightly, "Dumbledores office," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

The return to Hogwarts was somewhat anti climatic, a trip through the floo to Dumbledores study, Charlie and Moody joined them moments later, both grumbling about impatient kids.

It was nearly three hours later when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way into the study, soaking wet and oddly windswept.

"Potter, I don't know whether to hug you, arrest you or kill you, that was the most insane foolhardy tricks I've ever seen in my long life," Moody grumbled.

"Um, I'd prefer if you didn't do any of them Professor, um Mr Moody," Harry replied worriedly.

The room erupted into laughter, while both Harry and Moody looked somewhat dumbfounded.

"You have the cup Harry?" Albus asked appearing from the top of the staircase.

"Um yes professor, it needs to be destroyed," Harry said pulling it from his tattered jacket.

"Come along then," Albus directed them into the upper balcony of his study, "Bella dear, could you bring the sword?"

Bella stopped to grasp the sword of Godric Gryffindor on her way and followed the group to the small balcony.

"If I may professor," Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, but make sure you hit it true," Albus stated.

Bella handed the sword to Hermione then returned to Edwards' side, where she grasped his hand and held it tightly.

Harry placed the cup in the middle of the floor, returning to stand beside the wall alongside Ron and Alistor Moody.

Charlie took up a relaxed position beside Bella and Edward.

Hermione raised the sword above her head, took a measured stand and swung with as much force as she could, the blade sliced into the cup and heft the cup into two, black smoke spilt from the fractured cup as Hermione was catapulted across the room, Edward jumped to catch her, preventing her from hitting the stone walls with a force to kill a rhino. He returned her to her feet where she stood unsteadily, leaning on the hilt of the sword as a shocking wail came from the cup. As swiftly as it appeared the smoke and the sounds ended and silence filled the small space.

"Wow," the small group said collectively.

"Yeah, that was something else," Hermione stated still slightly winded. "Thanks Mr Cullen," she added looking to Edward.

"No problem," he said with a small nod.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Now you explain to me what on earth made you think breaking into Gringotts was a good idea, Charlie and I had got a warrant to search the Lestrange vault when you lot went vigilante," Moody growled.


	31. Chapter 31: Day they crashed the wedding

JK & SM own it.

Molly Weasley didn't know what to do first, get dressed for the wedding, organise the flowers or call everyone down for breakfast. Her excitement was almost an entity in itself, she couldn't count how many times already that morning that she'd had bouts of accidental magic pinging around the lower floors of the house.

"Mum, seriously why don't you sit down and have some pumpkin juice," Bill said as he watched her spin about the kitchen, not really doing anything of consequence other than emitting the odd squeal.

"Sorry dear," she said cupping his scarred cheek, "My boy is getting married, I'm a little excited," she finished.

Bill grinned at her placing his hand over hers, "Love you Mum," he said a shy blush tinting his cheek.

A pop broke them from their loving moment and Bill stood quickly pulling out his wand and stepping in front of Molly, who huffed pulling out her own wand.

"Seriously I'm quite capable of protecting myself boy," she grumbled as there was a knock to the door.

Bill moved to open the door, his sense picking up the distinctive scent of vampire, on opening he found Edward and Bella Cullen, both dressed impeccably in dress robes.

"Professor, Mr Cullen?" Bill asked before stepping aside to allow them entry into the cosy kitchen.

"Bill, good to see you, I must say you're looking quite ...wolfish," Bella said with a smirk, "Molly! How are you?" she continued stepping towards the witch and hugging her tightly.

Bill smiled bashfully as Bella walked passed him, "Good to see you, I ah had a disagreement with a werewolf," he stated.

"Bella dear, so good to see you," Molly said leading them to a small seating area.

"Sorry we're a little early for the wedding, but we have some business that we wanted to get done before the celebration," Edward said as he joined Bella on a comfortable love seat.

"Not at all, you're welcome any time, your family have been most helpful and kind to us over the last few years," Molly started.

"Actually that's part of why we are here," Bella started, "Family."

"Oh?" Molly looked at them questioningly, "Should I get Arthur, he's been doing who knows what all morning," she asked.

"I think he'd be interested," Edward said cryptically.

"I'll get him Mum, stay," Bill said standing from his seat and disappearing up the stairs.

Arthur joined them moments later and the clatter of footsteps and screeches could be heard about the house as the rest of the family clambered about.

"Cullen's! How wonderful to see you," Arthur said as he joined Molly.

"You were saying Edward?" Molly prompted.

"Yes, well I came into some knowledge of my past recently, you see I haven't always been a Cullen," Edward stated.

"Of course, you were sired by Carlisle?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, in 1918, I was living in Chicago with my parents when the Spanish influenza struck, my mother recognised Carlisle for what he was, and begged him to do everything that he could to save me. Elizabeth Masen, my mother succumbed to the sickness later that day," Edward stated.

"Masen?" Molly asked with a trembling voice.

Edward nodded, grasping Bella's hand. "Yes, my human family were Edward and Elizabeth Masen, she had a sister..."

"Mathilda," Molly finished, "Oh Edward." Molly dove across the coffee table and hugged him tightly.

"Good to meet you... cousin," Edward said clutching the wriggling witch to him.

Molly laughed before composing herself and returning to Arthurs' side, the latter looking somewhat bemused.

"How did we not see it? You look so much like Great Uncle Anthony, if I didn't know he was buried in the Prewett plot I'd think he was sitting here with us," Molly gushed.

If Edward could've blushed, he would've been quite red.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you, Bella and I visited Gringotts, you may not know this but my Grandfather or your Great Uncle Anthony had a sizeable fortune, that was passed down through the male lineage, I didn't know of it until recently, I already have more than enough money and while I'm thankful for my Grandfathers consideration, feel that it should be shared with the whole family, I've already added you to the vault Molly, please accept it, I may have been his heir, but you truly are the last of the Prewett line and you should've had access to it a long time ago." Edward stated handing a small golden key to Molly.

"But..." Molly said dumbfounded.

"It's not charity, nor is it a gift, it's your birthright," Edward stated, "If I have to name you as heir I will."

Arthur stared at the two vampires in shock, while they struggled to cobble together money for many things; they were still a very proud family.

Edward nodded to the man, "I assure you, this comes with no clauses, well perhaps one, that you greet us as family and allow us to treat you as such from now on. There are no take backs, the money is yours to do with as you wish," Edward stated.

"I'm, I don't know what to say," Molly said, flustered.

"Just promise me that you'll do something for yourself with it," Edward said with a wide smile.

"Thank you," Arthur said the air whooshing from between his lips, he had wondered how they would pay off the cost of Bills wedding, and he was imagining even more hours spent working at the Ministry doing over-time in his future.

"Family," Edward said, his meaning not lost on either of them. "Anyhow, now that is out of the way, Cousin," Edward grinned, "Put us to work, I believe there is a wedding to prepare for!"

Molly jumped to her feet almost vibrating with excitement as it all crashed over her, "I have family Arthur!" she squealed before hugging her shocked husband tightly before skipping about the room a swathe of flowers and sparkly lights springing from her wand.

Bella giggled at the excited witch as six ginger heads popped up over the balustrade of the top landing, "Bloody hell, Mums finally lost it," Ron said from beside George and Fred.

Ginny giggled as she watched Molly prance around like a much younger woman, "Mum you alright?!" she called down.

"Yes Ginny dear, come, bring your brothers, I have someone for you to meet," she called as she grasped Arthur and waltzed passed the staircase.

The sound of shouts and grunts followed by the clambering of numerous footsteps, sounding much like a herd of rampaging elephants descended the stair. The Weasley kids pushed and jostled their way into the small sitting room.

"Family, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Edward and his lovely Bella," Molly said as she came to stand beside the two vampires and looped her arm with Edwards.

"Um Mum, we know Professor Cullen and Mr Cullen, from school," Ron said looking at Molly as if she had finally cracked.

"Yes yes, but now you're meeting them as family," Molly stated as if it was obvious.

"Mum, you realise they're vampires right?" Fred asked questioningly.

"Yes Fred, but before he was a vampire, Edward was a Masen and his Mother was a Prewett!" Molly stated finishing with a giggle.

"Oh!" Ginny said with surprise, "Great Great Uncle Anthony's missing family!"

"Yes dear! See he's our cousin, well my cousin...whatever he's family!" Molly said.

Edward grinned down at the witch, before nodding to each of the Weasley children.

"What's it all mean Mum?" George asked.

"It means, that when my brothers were murdered by HIM, he didn't succeed in wiping out my whole family," Molly said choking slightly; Edward hugged her to him, soothing her lightly.

"You'll always have family Molly," Edward said kindly.

"Right family, we need to get the tent erected and food prepared and clothes and..." Molly stated springing back to her former joyful self.

"Molly, we'll help, go have breakfast, we'll call the rest to come help set up," Bella said touching her arm lightly.

"Thanks!" Arthur mouthed to Bella as he grasped Molly and lead her to the kitchen, where the table was almost bowed with food.

Breakfast was a riot of stories and excitement and when it was over they were joined by the rest of the Cullen's as well as Hagrid, Harry, Hermione and Tonks and Remus.

The first order of the day was setting up the large marquee tent to house the celebration, the Cullen's along with all of the wizards surrounded the canvass and with Arthurs direction pointed their wands and silently mouthed the words, "Erecto!" The tent began to rise and the wizards levelled their wands to ensure it did so evenly, once it was up Bella and Alice circled in opposing circles directing pegs into the guide ropes to hold it steady. With a flick of her wrist and a little direction Alice sent a beam of light from her wand and strings of fairy lights danced across the tented ceiling and around the entrance way. Esme conjured a large dance floor and a series of brightly lit trees, while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper directed tables and chairs around the far end. Rose stood in the centre of the tent and conducted centre pieces and ice sculptures of various mythical creatures into prominent places. Once they had finished the tent was unrecognisable as the canvas that had been spread across the front lawn of the Weasley home.

"Oh! Its beautiful!" Molly gushed.

"Anything for family," Edward said rubbing her shoulder.

"Come on we have a wedding to witness!" Emmett hooted as he fist bumped the air.

Later that evening the reception was in full swing, Bill and Fleur were a picture of happiness and spent much of their time in each other's arms, dancing. The Cullen's had a wonderful time talking with the numerous guests and partaking in the odd glass of Draconis, Bella and Edward were both a little sad that Ness was still in hiding at Newts, but that thought was short lived as a ball of light shot into the marquee.

 _"The Ministry has fallen, the Minister is dead, run, hide, they are coming, they are coming, they are coming..." the disembodied voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt stated before the orb disappeared, followed by screams._

The marquee erupted into panic as guests apparated and fell over themselves to escape as black masses appeared from every direction. Chaos ensued. The Cullen's communicated nearly silently as they took protective and defensive positions around the tent, Death eaters appeared and disappeared casting curses and running. Bella and Edward both watched as Hermione grasped Ron and Harry and disappeared with a pop, "protect the rest of them!" she called out hoping the three had gotten to safety.

Edward roared angrily as he blocked a curse that was heading for Molly, she would've surely died had it hit her, "Oh hell no! You're not getting away with that!" he growled lobbing a stunner at the Death eater following it by pouncing on him and ripping his wand from his grasp.

The rest of the order had managed to round up any guests and family that had remained to fight and they all stood in a ring around them, the Death eaters finding they were outnumbered apparated from the marquee, the damage done. Molly grasped Edward in a fierce hug, "Thank you," she said before releasing him and turning to Arthur.

"Is everyone ok?" Bella asked, while a little dishevelled the Cullen's appeared unaffected. Carlisle was already at work checking over the numerous guests who had been caught in the cross fire.

Numerous shouts of 'Yeah' were heard besides a few sniffles and groans. The groans from the few captured Death eaters.

"Anyone seen Ron, Hermione and Harry?" Emmett asked.

"I saw Hermione apparate them out of here, Dad can you trace them?" Bella stated.

"I'll find them," he said sadly, his thoughts on his friend Rufus who apparently had died at the Ministry. He disappeared with a pop, followed by Moody and Remus.

Tonks ran to Bella and hugged her tightly, Bella grasped her cousins hands and looked at her, "Something to share cousin?" she asked looking at the ring on her finger.

"Oh um, Remus and I..." Tonks said with a blush.

"Congratulations cousin, for this too," Bella said placing her hand lightly over the witches stomach.

Tonks smiled brightly, but shook her head saying that it was to be kept a secret.

Bella smiled and nodded at her.

"Let's get this all cleared up and move everyone back to Hogwarts," Edward stated, "Sorry Molly, looks like the Burrow isn't protected anymore." As flames shot up from the roof of the topsy turvy house.

Molly and Arthur appeared heartbroken, it had been a wonderful day and their home had been a sanctuary for all of them from the troubles with he who must not be named. "You can stay with us, we have the room," Esme said kindly leading them back into their home to pack.

Hermione, Ron and Harry appeared on a bustling street, cars honked and growled as they travelled along the busy commuter route.

"Mione! We need to go back!" Harry growled as they jumped onto the crowded pavement.

"Trust me Harry, it's the last place we need to be right now," Hermione said leading them down a small side street.

"Where are we anyway?" Ron questioned.

"Um, Tottenham Court Road, I used to come shopping with Mum sometimes, sorry it just popped into my head, come on, there's a cafe down here, we need to change and get off the street in case we were followed," Hermione stated dragging the two boys along behind her.

"Why do I think you planned this escape?" Harry asked as they took seats in a quiet cafe.

"I've had stuff packed for weeks, just in case we needed to make a quick getaway, Voldermort and his followers have already tried to kill Dumbledore once!" Hermione replied pulling her small bag around and digging out jeans and t-shirts for the boys and herself.

"What about the others?" Ron asked, "I need to know my family are ok!"

"The Cullen's will make sure they're fine, I trust them Ron, but someone revealed the location of your home, it's not safe there, I'm sorry I just reacted, I needed to make sure you and Harry were safe!" Hermione stated defiantly.

"Thanks 'Mione, I'm not mad, just scared for my family," Ron replied hugging the girl tightly.

As they talked the young waitress appeared beside the table, the strains of latin music coming from the headphones around her neck, a sign of just how quiet the cafe was, "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Oh um, Cappuccino please," Hermione said, Ron and Harry looked at her and both replied, "Same."

The waitress disappeared in the back and the three continued to discuss their next moves, they didn't notice the two workmen at the counter until Harry spotted the slight movement as they went for their wands.

"Duck! Stupefy!" Harry said lobbing a stunner at the smaller of the two men, sending him crashing into the glass counter.

The second was faster and lobbed curses at the three as he ran about the cafe a dark sneer across his lips. Ron and Hermione both finally caught him, the first with a Jelly Legs curse and the latter a full body bind curse, he crashed to the ground unable to move.

"Close the blinds and shut out the lights, we need to find out who they are," Harry said approaching the two men.

The waitress stepped out of the kitchen and stood shocked at the carnage that had descended upon the cafe in her absence, "Leave!" Hermione shouted directing her back out of the cafe, the waitress didn't need telling twice and turned and quickly ran from them.

The three approached the two men that lay stunned and incapacitated behind the counter, "I know this one from the wanted posters in dads office, Antonin Dolohov, I know all about him, killed my uncles Gideon and Fabian in the first war," Ron spat raising his wand at the stricken wizard, "I could kill him," he growled.

"You're not a killer Ron," Hermione said soothingly as she stayed his hand.

"This one?" Harry asked.

"Rowle, I think," Ron said with a shrug as he eyed the enormous Blonde wizard.

"What do we do with them?" Hermione asked.

"We can't kill them, so we need to wipe their memories, you're best at those spells 'Mione," Harry said.

"Right, right, I can do this," Hermione replied psyching herself up.

Hermione moved to stand in front of the two wizards and raised her wand, twisting her arm slightly, "Obliviate," she said as the tip of her wand glowed and the strands of memories flowed from the two men.

"We need to clear this up" Harry said to Ron looking around at the damage that had been caused.

Both boys raised their wands and moved around the small cafe interior, chairs and tables returned to their places, condiments and broken glass fixed itself and the signs of spell damage cleared from the walls and floors. The three teenagers met in the middle once they had done.

"How do you think they found us?" Ron asked.

"I think they put a trace on his name, oh the trace...Happy Birthday Harry, bugger Ginny and I had a cake for after the wedding," Hermione grumbled.

"No worries, there'll be another time," Harry said as they left the cafe and disappeared into the night.

In the Ministry a new order was coming in to power, Pius Thickness stood in the silent atrium, at his side a grinning toad faced Dolores Umbridge and a leather coat wearing Corban Yaxley.

"As your new Minister for Magic I promise to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, beginning today, each employee will submit themselves... for evaluation. But know this: you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide." He addressed the ministry employees.

The first assault had been made and now Harry, Ron, Hermione and the order needed to regroup and work out how they were going to respond.

At the Burrow, Molly moved agitatedly through her family, checking them all for harm, before moving on to the next. Edward watched her worriedly; this attack at the wedding while not harming her physically had damaged her mentally. Bella stepped back into the small front room having worked alongside the order and the rest of the Cullen's to ensure the area was clear and free of any further incursion from the Death Eaters, they had also cleared the Marquee and wedding decorations away while Edward had escorted the Weasley's to collect any belongings they wished to take.

"You should go to the cottage dear, it's your wedding night," Molly said quietly to Bill who hugged his bride to his side. Both had fought bravely alongside the order during the attack.

"We can take a honeymoon later mum, let's just get everyone to safety first," Bill replied grasping Molly's shoulder and rubbing her arm.

"Ok, ok, but once we're safe at Hogwarts, don't let them ruin the whole day my boy," she replied with a light sob.

"Never Mum, I still married my girl, they can't take that away from us," he replied kissing her cheek.

Edward coughed to gain their attention, "Ready?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, already?" Molly asked.

"Sorry Molly, sooner we get everyone to safety, well, we will all feel better I think," Edward said with a sigh.

"Ok, how are we travelling?" Arthur asked, "I would guess the Floo is compromised now."

"Portkey," Bella replied as she pulled a large silver dinner tray from the sideboard. "Portus," she stated as it flashed a bright blue.

The two Cullen's and the Weasley's all crowded around the tray as it glowed and finally they disappeared with a pop, moments later the adults glided into the vegetable garden of the gatehouse at Hogwarts, while Fred, George and Ginny landed with thuds in a pile of hay.

Esme popped her head out of the back door spying the new comers she opened it wide and invited them in, "Come in dears, let's get you all settled," she said kindly leading them into the surprisingly large sitting room.

"Thank you for having us Esme," Molly said tearfully.

"You're family dear, we look after our own," Esme replied hugging the witch.


	32. Chapter 32-Secrets always come out

JK & SM own it.

Albus Dumbledore paced his study, worry creased across his bushy brows and he sighed at how things had happened so fast. "I thought we'd have more time, he's only a boy," Dumbledore sighed to himself, only Fawkes his beloved companion listened as the elderly wizard muttered.

Down in the gatehouse, the Cullen's had settled the Weasleys into a newly formed wing that they proclaimed as theirs for however long they would need it. Molly was surprisingly upbeat at being able to decorate the large space with their own things, which thankfully Bella had managed to salvage with a well practised 'Reducio and Pack' spell. She was still quite saddened at the loss of the Burrow, but having their well loved possessions with them tempered the loss greatly.

"Thank you so much," Molly continued to babble to any Cullen that crossed her path.

Bella was the one that eventually managed to calm her with a lightly placed hand to her shoulder and the whisper of "Family," to her ear. Molly visibly slumped offering a timid smile to her vampire cousins before raising her wand to the bag that Bella placed on the floor a light flick and a large pile of reduced furniture and belongings appeared across the floor another flick and they flew off in different directions, with a final flick the items grew in size and a feeling of home settled over the gathered Weasleys.

"Better?" Bella asked.

"Much," Molly sighed as she flopped into a large flowery oversized chair a pair of knitting needles clacking away beside her.

"Good, take the time to settle in, we'll meet in the library later, see where we go from this," Edward stated as he came up behind his wife.

"What about Ron, Harry and Hermione?" Fred questioned from a seat beside the window.

"Charlie, Remus and Moody have gone after them," Bella started.

"But Harry's trace broke last night," Ginny said sadly.

"Trust us, Charlie will find them, it's what he does." Edward placated.

"As a job?" George questioned.

"One of his skills, yes, he works in the Beast division, lets just say he has a ah special skill set," Edward stated cryptically.

"Beast division? Is he...you know something other?" Arthur questioned.

"Oh...no Dads just more like Grandpa Newt, he has an affinity for working with the more dangerous beings in our world is all, he's part of an international team tasked with the control and management of Werewolves and Shifters, he's predominately located with a keeping the wolves of Washington state in check back home." Bella finished.

"Wow, that's um...yeah," Fred offered.

"Yeah, it is, anyhow, one of his jobs is hunting them down and bringing them back to within magical boundaries, keeping them away from Muggles, so finding Ron, Hermione and Harry should be pretty easy in comparison," Edward stated. The Weasleys sighed collectively; they had to hope that Bella and Edward were right.

The two Cullen's took that lull in the conversation to give their excuses and left the Weasleys to settle, they had to regroup with the family and fill in Dumbledore who had been absent at the wedding, he had also been hiding something and Edward was eager to get to the bottom of what it may be.

Bella and Edward found the rest of the family seated in the large library; they both took an unnecessary breath before they joined them. Once everyone had settled Carlisle took the floor.

"The Weasleys are comfortable?" he asked.

Both Edward and Bella nodded the affirmative, "Dads gone with Remus and Moody to track the kids, I have no doubts that he'll find them, we just have to hope he gets to them first," Bella offered.

"Charlie has this love," Edward comforted.

"Ok, what else do we know?" Carlisle asked.

Alice was sat in the corner searching worriedly through dozens of visions as she was bombarded by all sorts of decisions. She sighed frustrated that she couldn't pin anything down. Shaking her head she looked to Carlisle, "I don't know, there's too many people making decisions, everything is chaos right now," she offered with a melancholy tone.

"Don't force it Alice, are there any definite?" he asked.

"Yes," she started, "The Volturi are without doubt working alongside he who shall not be named, also I see Harry and the others in a forest, I'm not sure where," she finished.

"Ok, keep looking but don't worry yourself, let the visions come," Carlisle responded.

"I think it's time to tighten the borders some more, call everyone in," Jasper stated, his tactical mind whirring with scenarios.

"I'll leave the logistics to you, Em and Rose to handle," Carlisle said in response.

Jasper nodded his agreement and turned to talk quietly with Emmett and Rose.

"Esme, we need to make room for more people, things are going to get cramped pretty quickly," Carlisle suggested.

"I'll see where I can extend another wing," she replied before heading out of the room.

"We need to talk to Albus, and the Order need to be called in, it's going to get rough really fast," Edward stated.

Carlisle nodded his agreement, this was different from the last time they had confronted the Volturi a few years ago, more than their own lives were in the firing line, Carlisle was thankful that Ness wasn't here to be caught in the middle of it.

"I'll help Esme prepare for our guests, go see Albus, see what you can find out," Carlisle said before he too left the room.

"Shall we?" Edward asked as he stood and offered his hand to Bella.

"We shall," she replied as she clasped his hand and they ran from the gatehouse and into the grounds towards the school.

They soon reached the entrance to Dumbledores study and after reciting the password "Bertie botts," they headed up the spiral staircase to the room where Albus was still pacing agitatedly.

"Ah, I feared I would be seeing you soon," he said sadly, "Come, come, sit, we have much to discuss and little time in which to do it."

The two Cullen's followed the elder wizard into a small seating area within his study, it was cosy and every surface was covered with pictures and gadgets, many of which they pondered over the use.

Just as they were about to start, Minerva bustled into the room, she'd not been at the wedding, but news of the attack had of course spread swiftly through the wizarding community.

"Oh Albus!" she began but was hushed and directed to join the party.

"Minerva!" Bella yelped as the witch joined them in the small seating area.

"Oh thank Merlin you're ok, I worried over you all, is everyone ok?" she asked worry colouring her tone.

"Everyone is fine and few scrapes here and there," Edward responded.

"Well, that is some good news at least," Minerva mumbled.

Albus coughed to gain their attention and the party ceased talking and turned to him, they noted that he looked quite drawn and not at all like the spritely elder they had grown to love and respect, his features were troubled and they could only imagine what caused it.

"Foresight is a wonderful thing and much underappreciated, alas even in my wizened years I'm not a foreigner to wishing that I had considered revealing this sooner. Time is not our friend by any means, but I had hoped that just once it would give a little more. A war is coming and it is coming much sooner than we anticipated, we have much to prepare, that I am sure of. The outcome will be determined not by our preparation but our resolve. Voldermort cannot be defeated in his current state." Dumbledore said sadly.

"But...the horcruxes?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, I believe that while we have destroyed most of them, there are two that remain and it will be them that will turn the tides of war," Dumbledore stated.

"The snake, he keeps it close," Edward stated before another more terrible thought crossed his mind. He recoiled in horror, for if it was true...

"Love?" Bella asked fear colouring her tone.

"Harry," he replied simply.

"Harry?" Bella answered questioningly.

"He's the last one, isn't he? When Voldermort tried to kill him as a baby he turned him into a horcrux instead, the curse bounced off his mother, that's why he has the scar, I'm right aren't I Albus?" Edward responded monotonously.

"Yes," Albus said with a sigh, the weight pushing down on his aged shoulders.

"No! Not the boy, he's been through enough Albus, say it isn't true," Minerva begged.

"I'm sorry, Edward is correct, when dear Lily sacrificed herself, she protected Harry, and the curse bounced and shattered Voldermorts soul into another piece, it latched onto the only remaining living thing, Harry. For Voldermort to die, Harry must die first," Albus replied.

The two Cullen's slumped in shock and horror, Minerva sobbed beside them, murmurs of 'that poor poor child' spilling from her lips.

"And they say that vampires are evil," Edward muttered angrily.

Deep in the Tuscan countryside, under cloak of darkness an army marched in formation, at the head three ancients lead the way inland towards the Alps.

"Feed my children, I want you all at your strongest when we arrive," the dark haired leader called as they sped into the night.

Meanwhile somewhere in the North Sea surrounded by angry crashing waves and screaming high winds the tower of Azkaban prison was pummelled by a storm, screams rebounded about the cavernous edifice as the ghoulish guards tormented and drew the fears from their prisoners. A black figure apparated into the fortress and with a swish of his bonelike wand cell doors crashed open with explosive force; cackles resounded as inmates swarmed from their chambers of horror and spilled into the corridors. Whispers and incantations were heard from all directions and the Dementors left their charges untouched. "Come! Come, rise up and join me my brothers," the black cloaked figure sang as the winds howled and the sea crashed its angry tune against the tower.

"Salvio Hexia, Repello Mugglatum, Cave inimicum, Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima, Muffliato." Hermione chanted as she moved in a wide circle around the tent that they had erected once arriving in the forest.

"Where are we again?" Ron asked.

"Um, forest of Dean, Mum and Dad used to bring me here when I was little, sorry it just popped in my head," Hermione replied as she flicked her wand.

"We need to get to Hogwarts, we don't really have time to hang here," Harry groaned.

"I know, I know, but we can't use conventional means, they'll be watching the Floo network and I'm pretty sure they log portkeys, we just need to take breaks between apparating," she replied as she heard the distinctive sound of twigs cracking. "Quiet," She gestured to the two boys who joined her with their wands out.

"I'm telling you, that pink Ministry witch is right dangerous, she's got Yaxley hunting down muggle borns for her to try for stealing magic!" one scraggly looking wizard said as his small party trudged passed the three youths who held their breath in fear of being noticed.

"I heard that the year she spent at Hogwarts..." another started but was interrupted by their leader who was stood just in front of Hermione.

"What's that smell? Shhh can't you smell it?" he said looking at the others.

"Think you're losing it mate, come on, we got muggle borns to snatch, I wanna catch that frizzy haired girl, Granger innit, won't be so cocky once I got her," he said before spitting at the ground.

Hermione cringed as they moved passed them and over the crest of the small hill nearby. They breathed a sigh of relief once they'd finally lost sight of them.

"Well, at least we know the protections work," she tried to be optimistic.

"Did you hear what they said?" Ron asked, "We need to keep you guys away from them."

"I couldn't agree more, come on let's get some rest, I'll be happy once we can move on," Harry responded turning for the tent.

Hours later after a small meal of stolen cookies and some pumpkin juice, they packed the tent away and prepared to head to their next destination.

"Stay where you are!" A voice called out before three more bodies appeared beside them.

"What do we have here then?" the leader said jabbing his wand into Hermione's cheek. "'Allo pretty, whats yer name precious?" he said sniffing her hair.

Hermione cringed as his rancid breath blew across her face. "P,Penelope, uh Clearwater," she replied shakily.

"Is that so? Check the book," the leader growled before looking to Harry and Ron, "You?"

"Vernon Dursley," Harry replied defiantly.

"Not in the book boss, do we snatch em?" one of the cohorts said.

"Yer, I think little girl 'ere is telling fibs, Ginge looks like a Weasley to me, and specky, yeah specky is Potter, I'd bet my last Galleon and that leaves us with pretty girl, Granger innit, oh they'll be pleased to see you," the leader grinned maliciously.

A pop to the rear of the party followed by the sound of spells hitting targets and bodies dropping caught the group by surprise and soon the snatchers were replaced by three familiar figures.

"You should've kept the protections up and just apparated out," Charlie said as he stepped into their line of sight, the three youths sighed in relief.

"You've had us worried, a lot of people infact," Remus added as he joined the group.

"Enough of the pleasantries, you can hug it out later," Moody grumbled.

Each wizard took one of the kids and with a well timed nod apparated from the forest, landing moments later in the vegetable garden behind the Hogwarts gatehouse.

"I thought you couldn't apparate at Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, well there are somethings that we have ways of getting around, let's just not share it with everyone eh?!" Charlie said with a grin before heading to the rear door.

Molly almost knocked him off his feet as she sped past him and launched herself at Ron, who grumbled but sank into his mothers embrace.

"I'm fine mum, we all are, I promise," he was heard to say.

"Shut up Ronald, I need to be sure," Molly reprimanded him before squeezing him tightly.

"Sorry Mum," he groaned.

"Never again Ronald," Molly replied not moving an inch.

Sirius was the next to join the party, the large scruffy dog loped into the garden and made straight for Harry who looked quite bewildered by all the attention they were getting, the whole Weasley family had come from the small cottage, followed by the Cullen's. Sirius sat down beside him, licked his hand and remained sitting quietly as the welcoming party checked the three youths over.

"Come inside everyone, we've lots to discuss, Sirius, maybe two legs eh?" Carlisle said turning and walking back inside.

"Master I demand the right of retribution, he made the vow, and it is my right!" Bellatrix plead.

"He may still have use Bella, patience," the Dark lord stated sounding a little frustrated.

"He deserves to die master; he failed to complete the task for the boy!" Bellatrix stamped her foot.

"A little longer, his time will come and it will be yours," he placated her.

"Yes Master, as always you are correct," Bellatrix sighed.

The two walked through the long corridor that stretched the length of the centre of Malfoy Manor, the manor was bursting with death eaters and snatchers, coming and going. Since the fall of the Ministry and the mass breakout from Azkaban. Plans were being made and all manner of supernatural creature was joining them.

"Once the vampires arrive we will begin," the Dark lord stated a sinister smile upon his face.

Bellatrix cackled and clapped her hands excitedly.

In the shadows Severus Snape stood silently listening to the two discuss his fate, he was already resigned to the fact that he wouldn't live to see the end of the war, "I'd do it again, for Lily's boy, always," he said to himself. Until then he would listen and pass on whatever intelligence he could gather, anything to help those assembling at Hogwarts to defeat this evil that would be heading towards them.

At the gatehouse in the grounds of Hogwarts a mixed group of magical and mythical assembled to plan and strategise the protection of the school and the youngsters that resided within. Sending them home was not an option; with the fall of the Ministry Hogwarts was now one of very few safe havens remaining.

"We need to hide those that are not of age Albus, and they need a means of escape should things not go to plan, I dread the thought of it, they'll be hunted if we fail," Minerva stated choking on a sob.

"The room of requirement has a tunnel that leads to the Hogs Head," Aberforth suggested with a shrug.

"It's a possibility, but we need somewhere that should the school fall, cannot be breached," Albus mused.

Remus and Sirius glanced at one another, there were numerous caverns that had tunnel access from the school, they could easily be hidden and protected, Sirius nodded knowing what Remus would suggest.

"Ugh there's a place we used to go, before, well before we used the shrieking shack to stash Remus away when he got to howling at the moon," Sirius started.

"What he means is there's a cavern, accessible from the Moonlight walk tunnel by the greenhouses, it can easily be blocked and defended, there's room for everyone down there, it leads to a large grotto, we stopped using it 'cause James got fed up getting bitten by gnomes, but we could clear it out," Remus offered.

"Then that's what we'll do, perhaps the Cullen's can fix it up for the young ones and ensure its well hidden," Albus responded, "Thank you Remus." Esme and Rose smiled eager to get to work preparing for the young ones, when the war came, and it was definitely coming they would be with the children as protectors alongside Seth and Leah Clearwater.

Remus nodded returning to Tonks side and wrapping his arms protectively around her very pregnant frame; she was quite obviously pregnant now and glowed with happiness in his arms despite the worrying events.

Bella eyed her cousin worriedly; she could only hope that she would be somewhere safe to have her baby and that they would all live long enough to enjoy it.

"It'll be fine love," Edward said softly in her ear, as if he'd picked the thought out of her mind.

"I hope so," she said in response.


	33. Chapter 33 – This means war

JK & SM own it.

It was nearly two months later that fight moved towards Hogwarts, the Cullen's and the Order had been working with pockets of resistance all over the country to cause as much disruption to the movements of the Death Eaters, riots had broken out in many cities, attributed to some tensions in the muggle world, none of them any wiser that the true horrors were being committed by the magical community.

Edward slumped against a low wall as a green flame flew over his head, "Asshole!" he growled, before apparating from his hiding place and appearing behind the death eater that had shot the curse at him, a low growl emitting from his chest as he crushed the humans hands and the wand splintered in his iron like grip. A twist of his wrist and the death eater slumped to the ground his eyes vacant and his neck broken.

Edward ran his hands through his hair, despite his skill at dueling, his inner vampire took great offense at being shot at and often took matters away from the more level headed part of Edwards brain, this had been one such time.

Bella appeared swiftly at his side, her wand raised as she lobbed spell after spell at the three death eaters who thought they'd get the jump on the two Cullen's as they hunted in a forest just outside Southampton.

"Need a hand love?" Edward asked turning with his own wand out.

"Nah, I'm just playing with them," Bella chuckled as a red spark from a curse bounced off the wall beside her.

"Hey! That's my wife asshole!" Edward shouted lobbing a bat bogey hex at an unfortunate would be assassin. The bogeys dropped from his nose becoming huge bat like globs and proceeded to attack. "Always wondered what that would look like," Edward stated as the other two death eaters watched their companion flail about.

"I'm getting bored of this already love," Bella sighed hitting a death eater with a binding curse, large ropes snaked around his body and bound him tightly dropping him to the floor with a thump.

"Let's finish it then," Edward replied as he dodged a curse from the final death eater, unfortunately the curse bounced and rebounded back at him, his screams of torture rent the air as his intestines slipped from his stomach. "Serves you right," Edward growled.

The two Cullen's looked at the devastation around them and sighed, it looked like a bomb had gone off and they were at ground zero. "Guess we'll need to find another hunting ground," Bella stated.

"Yeah, what do we do with him?" Edward said pointing at the bound Death eater.

"Wipe his memory, I'm not a fan of killing," Bella replied. It had become a necessity of late, working with pockets of resistance they had had a fair share of small battles, Snatchers were hunting out the families of muggle born children, their names taken from the Ministry and numerous had disappeared or died in mysterious circumstances. This war couldn't be over soon enough. The only good news was Tonks had had her son, Teddy was blonde haired, blue eyed and had his fathers' temperament, and his mothers morphing skills. They too had joined the Cullen's and taken a wing of the gatehouse at Hogwarts, Dora's father Ted was amongst the missing, and her mother Andromeda wasn't taking it well, Charlie had yet been able to locate him, with so many displaced and hiding it was proving to be difficult.

The one saving grace was that Ness was safe and in hiding with Newt, he'd hidden his home in Dorset nearly 70 years previous, and it wasn't listed in any documents with the Ministry; there would be no finding them. Edward and Bella had been taking a short hunt before heading to see Ness, Newt and Tina, obviously it was pure luck or not as the case may be that the death eaters had come across them mid hunt.

"Are we clear love, I'd really like to get to Ness without any more unwanted interruptions," Bella stated with a huff.

Edward opened his mind and sniffed the air, the scent of singed flesh and blood coated the area and the burn marks from rebounding spells coated the trees and the leaf strewn ground around them. He picked up no more thoughts or scents and sighed.

"I'm not getting anything love, but perhaps we should clear up a little first," he said eyeing the battleground.

Bella nodded her agreement and raised her wand, "Reparo, scourgify," she chanted quietly while flicking her wand around the broken trees and spell damaged ground. Edward joined her with his own and the area soon looked untouched, undamaged. "What about them?" Edward asked looking at the death eaters, only one of them still breathing. Bella shrugged, she hadn't thought that far.

"I guess we could deposit him somewhere, he'll not remember his own name, let alone what he was doing, as for them, I think we should make them disappear," she stated.

Edward nodded his agreement before flicking his wand at the 3 bodies, they piled unceremoniously in the dirt, "Evanesco," he stated confidently and flash of light covered the small area and when they could see again the bodies were gone.

"Well," he sighed, "That was fun," he grinned at Bella who looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I really worry for your sanity sometimes," she replied, "Come on, Ness will be driving Newt nuts."

Grasping hands they smiled at each other, apart from looking a little windswept, no one would be able to tell they'd been in a fight, albeit unmatched. They turned where they stood and disappeared with a pop, landing moments later in the jungle like garden of Newts home. They were greeted by Newt and Tina, wands raised ready to destroy them to protect Ness and Grawp if need be.

"Don't move, I once had a Bowtruckle, what was it called?" Newt asked Bella his wand pointed steadily at her neck.

"Picket, Granpa he was called Picket," she answered clearly.

"What was Newts friend Jacobs' profession?" Tina asked Edward, her arm rigid and steady, her wand ready to hit him with a curse.

"Baker," Edward replied confidently.

A gust of air and sighs of relief were released and then hugs and greetings exchanged excitedly.

"Any trouble? We've been a little out of the loop," Newt asked as they stepped from the bushes onto the path.

"A little, we were ambushed just outside Southampton, before coming here," Edward replied, but was unable to say anymore as a blur came racing from the cottage and sprung into his arms.

"Dad!" Ness yelled as she wrapped herself in her father's arms.

"Hi baby girl," Edward said hugging her tightly. In the three years that they had been at Hogwarts she had grown from the skinny appearance of a five year old and now appeared closer to that of a preteen twelve year old. By Carlisle's reckoning, she aged three years for every full human year.

"Ness baby girl!" Bella called from Newts arms.

"Mom!" Ness replied jumping from her father to Bella.

"Let me look at you, oh baby you've gotten so tall!" Bella said holding her at arm's length. "How' you doing baby, have you had a good time with Grampa and Granma?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Mom, we've been learning Herbology and magizoology and defensive spells with Granma Tina, she loaned me one of her old wands, look!" Ness said showing them the plain yet functional looking wand.

"Oh that's wonderful darling, is it working ok for you?" Bella asked.

"It took a little patience and focus, but it's ok," Ness replied, sounding much more grown up than her years.

Edward smile indulgently, he could only hope that Ness would get the opportunity to learn at Hogwarts once the war was over, he dreaded to think what would happen if they were defeated, it didn't bear thinking about. Edward shook the thought from his mind, today he would just concentrate on Ness and Grawp..."Where's Grawp?" Edward asked, he couldn't sense the young giant nearby.

"Oh he likes to spend time out the back," Tina said gesturing to the rear of the cottage, where there was a huge greenhouse that was home to many types of plants he'd never seen before. They eventually found Grawp at the far end busy transplanting Mandrakes. The wailing enough to kill a human without ear protection did little if anything to the young giant, who grinned happily as the young Mandrakes batted at his shovel like hands as he moved them to larger pots and covered them in fresh soil.

"Grawp! Edward is here to see you!" Tina called as they approached; hanging back until the last Mandrake had been covered and stopped squalling.

Grawp carefully placed the new pot on the ground patted the top of the Mandrake and turned to Tina and Edward, a huge smile across his face as his eyes brightened to see a familiar face.

"Hello Grawp, you seem to be getting along fine here," Edward stated kindly.

"H-Hello Mr Edward," Grawp replied, his tone tentative but his words much clearer than they used to be.

"How are you Grawp?" Edward asked smiling widely at the young giant.

"I am... I am doing well Mr Edward, Mrs Tina and Mr Newt t-teached me my letters a-and they let me work with the plants like Mrs Esme," he replied.

"You're doing a very good job Grawp," Tina said proudly patting his arm. Grawp smiled bashfully at the praise a hint of a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Yes, I can see that you have done very well Grawp, Mrs Esme will be so pleased when she see's you," Edward replied kindly.

Grawp beamed at the praise, he liked the vampires they were nice to him and Mrs Tina, Mr Newt and Mrs Esme taught him things, he liked learning, Ness was his best friend even if she was quite tiny. He even tolerated Bruce and Gary, although Newts cats were a little too much at times.

"Well, I think it's time we all went for some tea," Tina said leading the two back to the house. They found Bella, Ness and Newt already in the front sitting room talking animatedly. "Ness!" Tina called as they entered, the young girl looked to her grandmother brightly, "Tea darling, show your mom and dad what you've learned dear," Tina said kindly.

Ness grinned excitedly, and pulled the wand from her pocket and with a light swish and flick a full tea service appeared on the coffee table in front of them, piled high with little cakes and scones. She even remembered to add some Draconis for her parents.

"Well, this is wonderful, if I thought we'd have afternoon tea, we wouldn't have hunted!" Bella clapped.

"Granpa Charlie is going to be thrilled darling, you did that beautifully," Edward praised.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying their company and filling Newt and Tina in on what had been happening in their absence.

"If you need our help," Newt started.

"Granpa, you are doing the best thing for us we could ever ask, you're protecting Ness, we don't want her anywhere near the war that is coming, you hold our life Granpa, please, please promise you'll remain with her, no matter what happens to us," Bella all but begged.

"On my honour my little Belle, we'll keep her here and safe," Newt replied.

Edward and Bella both relaxed, knowing that Ness would be safe was everything, they knew that they would be able to take on anyone now without fear of what would happen to her.

Later that evening they prepared to head home to Hogwarts, Ness held her parents tightly, not wanting them to leave, but knowing that they must. "You'll come back right, and you'll bring everyone else with you?" she plead.

"Yes love, but first we have to deal with the bad wizard and the ones that want to harm Harry and the other children at Hogwarts, so you need to stay here where it is safe and learn all sorts of wonderful things to show our family when we come back," Edward said gently.

"I promise Dad, you and Mom be safe, I love you," Ness replied.

"We love you too my little love, we are so so proud of you darling girl, you are going to be a wonderful witch. Listen to Grandpa and Granma, they have so many fantastic things to show you" Bella added.

Ness wiped the tear that streaked from her eye and smiled at her parents, "Promise you'll be back!" she demanded, despite her young age, she knew that they were risking it all to do the right thing.

"We promise to do everything in our power to come back love, but if we don't," Edward started which caused the tears Ness was trying to hold back to come more frequent, "If we don't love, know that I, we are so so proud of you, you are our heart darling, you are what makes us want to do good things, and we love you so very much and always will." He finished.

Ness hugged them both tighter as sobs racked her small frame, Newt and Tina watched sadly hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't be the last time that they saw them, silently they vowed to do everything within their power to ensure it wouldn't be.

With final goodbyes, Bella and Edward walked along the path and out of sight, grasping hands they looked back sadly before nodding and apparating from the garden. They appeared moments later in the yard of the gatehouse; greetings of welcome were called out from all directions as they entered through the rear door. Jasper had gone to great effort to bring the various allies and friends from Isle Esme to Hogwarts, many of them were patrolling the grounds, while others were assembled in the library that now resembled a war room discussing tactics with the order.

"Seth said he caught the scent of unknowns around Hogsmeade this morning, about twenty human scents at the last count," Liam said from beside a large map of the area, the Irish coven had made an oddly endearing alliance with the two shifters, mainly because Seth had taken a bit of shine to young Maggie. The Cullen's, particularly Emmett joked that she was 'robbing the cradle, and had even presented her with a large dog harness, to keep him under control. Seth had laughed quite raucously, while Maggie huffed and threw the offending object at a grinning Emmett.

"We'll post you guys along the border to the road there, you'll be able to patrol that stretch and let us know if it's anything to worry about, hopefully the protections will be able to prevent them sensing your presence," Jasper nodded, placing a flag on the map.

Liam nodded his assent and left to join his coven and Seth and Leah with this latest edict from Jasper.

Sully was sat in the corner on a mound of cushions beside Alice, both seers were working hard to find anything that would help, Jane and Alec were beside Jasper at the large map, both had worked within the Volturi and knew Aro and Caius tactics particularly well, and were eager to pinpoint areas that would be vulnerable to the Vampire leaders plans. Jasper nodded listening intently to them as they discussed how the Volturi liked to use the cover of trees to hide their approach and felt that the Forbidden forest would be exactly where they would set up their army.

"Thank you, we'll need to discuss this with the centaurs as they'll not like anyone, friend or foe encroaching on their territory," Jasper stated.

"I'll go with you to talk to Bane and Firenze," Bella offered as she and Edward joined them at Jaspers map table.

"Thanks, that may be the thing that tips the scale with them, they trust you Bells," Jasper replied.

Bella nodded understanding exactly the point Jasper made, Edward cast shrewd eyes over the map, while the grounds of Hogwarts were vast, they were easily divided between the humans, vampires and various colonies of mythical beings that resided there.

"Here," Edward said pointing to the overlook that stood at the edge of the gorge that separated the large mound that the school rested on from road into Hogsmeade, "Its high and has a clear vantage over the school, if I was going to attack and had no other means of entry, I would amass here, its divided by two bridges, one towards Hogsmeade, the other to the forbidden forest," Edward stated pointing to the two particular locations.

"We'll have to blow one of the bridges," Jasper said realising where Edward was going.

"Yeah, the covered bridge, leads down the valley to the forbidden forest, it'll be the easiest to destroy, I may know just who to do it too," Edward suggested.

"Good, but leave it intact, let it be seen, then blow it if they show signs of attempting to use it," Jasper said.

"I like it, element of surprise," Edward agreed.

It was two days later, the children were assembled in the great hall, partaking in their evening meal, the teachers were trying hard to keep up appearances, but were on edge, the day had dawned foggy and dreary and had left everyone feeling off, the Cullen's were in various positions around and within the grounds and school, their allies divided into teams alongside the order, patrolling and ensuring that the school wasn't breached. A howl breaking the quiet chatter was the first sign that something was happening, the members of the order were the first to react taking up defensive positions surrounding the great hall.

"They're here," Edward stated in a menacing tone.

Bella nodded to Albus in acknowledgement of his unasked question, 'Its time'. Before anything could be said a loud disembodied voice sounded around them.

" _I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._ " the voice echoed through the room.

Screams erupted within the room as numerous students felt the probing fingers of the Dark Lords mind.

"He's right there, I'm not prepared to die for him, I say we take him and leave any that disagree to the Dark Lord!" a particularly nasty girl, Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin house shouted while pointing at Harry who sat with his friends on the Gryffindor table.

Shouts of agreement spread through the Slytherins while the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables all stood and joined the ranks of the Gryffindors who had all stood in response, wands raised ready to fight for their housemate.

Dumbledore stood from the teachers table, with nods to the various order members and Cullen's dotted around the great hall he stood in front of the assembled children.

"Silence!" he said over the din, "There will be no handing over anyone to Voldermort!" he stated much to the protestations of the Slytherin students.

"Prefects, please escort all those in your houses under the age of 17 to the main atrium, where you will be met by Professor Cullen, Mr Cullen if you and your brothers could escort the members of Slytherin house from the hall, you know where to take them, anyone of age can either chose to join their housemates or remain and prepare to fight," Dumbledore finished.

Edward nodded to Albus before signalling Jasper and Emmett to join him, Charlie followed. "Wands out," Charlie said quietly.

"Follow me and you'll not come to any harm, attempt to hinder or harm, you will be bound and forcibly removed, do you understand?!" Edward stated menacingly to the scowling Slytherins.

Jasper and Charlie followed as Edward and Emmett lead them from the hall, hitting them with a healthy dose of fear to make them more compliant. Pansy Parkinson huffed angrily as they were lead down the stairs into the dungeons, "Miss Parkinson, you'd do well to shut up, you may think that because you are in Slytherin house that the Dark Lord will protect you, he won't, his loyalty is to himself," Edward stated before moving closer to her and talking quietly so only she could hear, "I've seen your record, your family may be listed in the sacred 28, but your muggle mother means you'd not be included in any protection that gives your name, think on that before you say anything else," he growled.

The blood leeched from her face as Edward spoke, she'd ridden on the tails of her family's pure blood history since arriving at Hogwarts, never mentioning her mother's non magical status for fear it would sully her reputation.

Once all of the Slytherins were safely locked in the dungeons, the Cullen's and Charlie returned to the great hall, where they found a surprising number of 6 and 7 year students remained. Bella joined them shortly after they had entered and let them know that all of the young ones had arrived at their destination safely and the passage had been blocked. Esme, Alice, Rose and Leah were with them.

Minerva and Albus were assembled at the front, organising the teachers into groups alongside the order, Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled in a group along with Luna, Neville, Ginny and the twins.

"Silence!" Albus called over the throng of voices.

"First things first, we need to set protections, Edward?" he asked.

"Its done," Edward stated in answer to the unasked question.

"Good, one less thing to worry over," Dumbledore stated. "We have allies within the grounds, so be careful with your spells, but do not hesitate to protect yourselves, they will be aiming to kill," he finished.

At that they broke up into the assigned teams and left the great hall, Madam Pomfrey and Carlisle had already began preparing a medical area at the rear, they hoped they wouldn't need to use it. The Professors, students and members of the order spread out about the castle and as if guided by another raised their wands, "Salvio Hexia, Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima, Repello inimicum." They chanted as a dome shaped shield spread over the castle and the grounds.

"It'll work but I don't know how long," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"It'll give us an edge to gain some ground, that's all we need," Edward said from beside the elder wizard.

Harry had rejoined his friends and they stood talking quietly, "No matter what, we need to take out the snake," he said quietly. "Use Fiendfyre, because I don't fancy getting close enough to touch it," he finished.

"Y-you can count on us Harry," Neville stuttered.

"Thanks Neville," he said smiling at the boy.

"Mr Finnegan, go with Mr Cullen, he has a job that is perfect for you," Professor McGonagall said sternly, her hair a little dishevelled.

"Of course Professor anything you can tell me?" he asked eagerly as he eyed the ginger haired vampire.

"He needs your particular skill to blow up the bridge," Minerva said.

"The bridge?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, we want it to go BOOM! Mr Finnegan, can you do that?" she stated.

"Y-yes Professor, of course, it'll be the biggest boom I've ever made!" he said excitedly before walking off with Edward.

Molly Weasley eyed the normally stern witch and grinned, she'd not seen this side of her in a long time.

Minerva scowled before raising her wand and turning to the entrance hall, "Piertotum Locomotor! Our school is under siege, protect the children, man the bridge, save our school!" she said as suits of armour and statues came to life and marched through the doorway in formation. "I've always wanted to do that!" she said giggling to Molly.

Under cover of darkness and a blanket of chaos Severus Snape escaped from the school via the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, only Edward knew that he had gone, "I'll try to keep you informed as much as I can, but I must guard my mind around ...him, good luck" Snape said as he slipped beneath the giant tree. Edward nodded to say that he had heard and continued on his way to the bridge with Seamus.

"Me father thinks I have a real talent for this, reckons I could go into magical demolition when I leave here, I think I might like that," Seamus rambled as they approached the covered bridge.

"Well I hope you get the chance Seamus, just point where you want me to put your charges and I'll do the climbing," Edward patted the boys shoulder.

Meanwhile back in the school Bella was begging Tonks to join Teddy and the rest of the younger children in the cavern, but was hitting a brick wall with her equally stubborn cousin. "Please Dora, you should be with Teddy," Bella all but begged.

"I need to be with Remus, Bells, I can't explain it, I just need to do this, you'll need my wand just as much as anyone else," Tonks replied.

"Be safe cousin," Bella said hugging her tightly.

"You too," Tonks replied emotionally. Remus appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Ready Bells?" he asked as the sky appeared to darken even more.

"As I'll ever be," she replied sighing as she saw her dad directing a group of Hufflepuffs towards the astronomy tower. She sighed shaking her head, she was getting fed up with constantly being in a state of conflict, be it against vampires or wizards. She turned as a small group of Ravenclaws came to her, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood leading them. "Where to Professor?" Cho asked nervously. Bella offered a small smile to the girls and their companions, before straightening her back and letting out a calming breath. "Ok gang, we're going to be in the stone courtyard, or job will to be to stop anyone trying to get in through the clock tower entry. Kingsley and his team will be up top, do not hesitate to protect yourselves, these Death eaters will be aiming to kill, so lets show them not to underestimate you!" Bella said leading them from the great hall and heading out into the dark.

"Professor, they say they'll have all sorts of creatures with them," Terry Boot questioned.

"Quite likely," Bella replied turning to the students, "They are rumoured to be in collaboration with the leaders of the vampire world, you'll be able to recognise them by their long dark cloaks and red eyes, do not hesitate to use fire against them, the one thing that promises to kill a vampire, they are fast, so work together and please be careful where you aim," Bella shuddered. "Can any of you use Patronus charms?"

"We can professor," Luna said nodding to Cho Chang, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein.

"Good, then you'll be responsible for protecting against Dementors, in the event that I am unable," Bella replied. "The rest of you, stun, jinx and hex to the best of your ability, don't be afraid to use every offensive and defensive spell you know, you'll not be in trouble for protecting yourselves," she finished.

"Yes professor," they chorused.

"Good," Bella turned back facing out towards the dark night, the shield holding for now.

Silence descended over the school as they took up defensive positions. The sound of running drew Bella's attention and she raised her wand preparing to stun whoever came through the stone arch.

"Its me!" Edward called as he slowed to a walk and came into view.

Bella sighed and lowered her wand and greeted him as he came to her side, "Is it done?" she asked.

"Yeah, Finnegan," Edward chuckled shaking his head, "Seriously I'm glad he's on our side, he and Neville are holding down by the bridge and will blow it soon as the shield drops," Edward replied. "There's hundreds out there on the other side of the gorge, I fear for these kids," he said quietly so that only Bella could hear.

"Then we work harder to keep them safe, I am sick and tired of these assholes deciding how we live, these children have the right to be who they are," Bella growled

"Easy love," Edward said clutching her hand as a disembodied voice broke through the silence.

 _"Your time is up, give me Harry Potter and all will be well, defy me and face your destruction!"_

"What a charmer," Bella growled angrily.

Screams and hisses came from around the school as shouts from Professors and the Order to ready themselves echoed around the defences. They watched horrified as hundreds of spells shot across the sky hitting the shield, a loud blast sounded as the shell split and began to disintegrate. Edward let go of Bella's hand and ran for the top of the stairs that lead to the bridge, "Now!" he shouted towards Seamus and Neville who reacted immediately firing sparks at the explosives that had been planted and ran, "Run faster Neville!" Edward called seeing the floor of the bridge giving way beneath the boys' feet. "BOOM!" a final blast rent the air as the bridge exploded, Seamus flew 20 feet across the grass landing with a thud and a groan, Neville disappeared over the edge of the gorge, where the bridge had stood.

"Shit!" Edward yelled as he sped across the grass to the point where Neville disappeared. Looking over the edge a hand appeared and grasped the jagged wood beneath Edwards' feet. "Why does it always happen to me?" Neville groaned as Edward grasped his hand and pulled him over the edge.


	34. Chapter 34 – The Battle for Hogwarts

JK & SM own it.

Tonks grasped Remus' hand and offered a final "I love you," as they took up position in the clock tower alongside Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The sound of the Bridge exploding as the shield began to drop had them pointing their wands in all directions in readiness for what was to come.

Across the gorge, Voldermort stood scowling at the destruction of the bridge into the school, they still had the other bridge, but this now limited his forces. The vampire leaders stood beside him, Aro gazing greedily at the potential that lay ahead of him, he was beside himself with eagerness to harness the powers that he saw.

"You will do no such thing vampire, you are here for the Cullen's, you will not be turning any magical blood that power is mine!" Voldermort hissed at the thoughts running through the vampires mind.

Bellatrix cackled maniacally at his side, she had a dislike for vampires, filthy half breeds and wanted nothing more than to light up these formidable vampire leaders like a beacon as a warning to that filthy half breed Isabella.

Silence blanketed the area, only broken by Voldermort who raised his wand and shooting the dark mark into the air, "Begin."

Chaos erupted as Acromantula and Giants poured onto the viaduct, battling the hundreds of suits of armour that McGonagall had enchanted to protect the school. The vampires remained watching as one giant was overtaken by Devils snare and pulled from the bridge its cries of torture echoing through the ravine before being abruptly cut off. By this time the second giant was under attack and apparently losing to a group of over 50 suits of armour.

Aro watched with quiet interest as death eaters apparated into the courtyard on the other side of the viaduct, only to be repelled by spells from all directions.

"Not really going to plan," he sneered to Voldermort, "I thought you said this would be easy."

"There will always be some resistance, but we shall overcome them," Voldermort said without much care.

In the clock tower Kingsley, Remus and Tonks were in a battle for their lives as Death eaters apparated into the tower and waves of Dementors were held off by the students below, casting patronus charms to shield the defenders from their attacks.

Bella and Edward were caught in their own battles with the Carrow twins, who had apparated across the destroyed bridge in hope that they would be caught unaware.

"Filthy half breeds!" Amycus Carrow shouted as Edward hit him with an impediment jinx.

"Oh how original!" Bella shouted as she hit his sister Alecto with a babbling curse, the witch hissed in frustration as she couldn't fire spoken spells in this state.

"Nice one love!" Edward called out as he blocked a stunner, "Do you ever give in?" he growled at Amycus hitting him with a blasting curse and watched emotionlessly as he burst into flames. Alecto screamed as her brother fell, aiming curses at Bella, none of which hit the target. Bella fed up already lobbed a stunner, knocking her to the ground and disarmed her, "You really need to learn to shut up," she said putting her wand to the witches temple and aiming a particularly strong obliviation charm, completely wiping her mind. She'd be lucky to remember her own name, let alone anything else.

With the threat of the Carrows now gone Edward and Bella surveyed how the kids were doing and could see that the Dementors were beginning to gain a foothold, they nodded and stood side by side with Luna, Cho and Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein was nursing a broken arm but managed to stagger to their sides. "On three, we'll hit them with our biggest most joyful thoughts ever!" Edward shouted over the din of exploding bricks. The kids nodded their agreement straightening their backs and raising their wands, "1...2...3! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they chorused, a huge beam of light and power spread out around the courtyard, rumbling and shaking the very foundations they stood on and sweeping the Dementors up in its wake, like a blast from a super nova.

"Niiice," Terry Boot said with a clap.

"Ok Anthony, lets fix your arm," Bella said turning to the blonde haired boy.

"I can see Madam Pomfrey Professor, it'll be no trouble," he said shyly.

"Don't worry, I've got a better understanding of healing spells than old Lockhart did," Bella said chuckling.

"Thank Merlin for that," he huffed.

"Brackium Emendo!" Bella said directing her wand to the injured arm, a flash of blue light and a nauseating crunch and Anthony flexed his arm painlessly.

"Thanks Professor, its good as new!" he cheered.

"Good, come on, we can't lose concentration," Bella replied directing the boy to join the rest of her team.

Neville and Seamus had ran through the clock tower to the great hall and out to the viaduct courtyard, where they found Harry and the other members of the DA battling Acromantula, while various death eaters apparated in and out lobbing spells. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they watched Professor McGonagall run past yelling "Charge!" as she lead a brigade of enchanted desks in an attack.

"Don't see that every day," Neville said to Seamus who shook his head stunned. "You gonna stand there like fish or join the fight!" Harry called out as he blocked a killing curse and returned it with a stunning spell.

Neville and Seamus patted each others shoulders, shouted "Seeya!" and ran into the fray.

Percy Weasley blocked a curse from a masked Death eater as he rounded the viaduct courtyard on his way to join his brothers at the clock tower, "Do you know who I am!" he yelled hitting the death eater with a full body bind, "I was senior assistant to the assistant of the assistant to the Minister for Magic! How dare you!" he shouted as he unmasked the wizard and found the Puppet Minister Pius Thickness, "Consider this my resignation!" he spat before continuing up to join his brothers. As he reached the top a huge explosion rocked the tower as Fred and George turned to see him step onto the landing, "Did I hear you resigned?" Fred joked as the wall behind him shook.

"Yeah, fed up with the red tape," Percy replied as the wall finally gave, "No!" he yelled as it landed on Fred and George, a giant fist poked through the hole that remained. "Freddie! Georgie! No! Diffindo!" he shouted as the giant hand was removed from the large hairy arm and fell to the courtyard below. Percy ran to the destroyed wall and used a levitation spell to remove the rubble from his brothers. George groaned as he grasped his head in pain, "Oh my head!" he mumbled. Fred however remained still and stared ahead, no sounds, no breath, his eyes dull and vacant.

"Freddie no!" Percy cried as he uncovered his still form.

"Perce? Wake Fred up yeah? I've got a bangin' headache," George said woozily.

Percy was bent over Fred's still form, tears streaming from his eyes, "Oh Freddie," he cried.

Bella had heard the commotion down in the courtyard as she battled to keep a large band of snatchers from rushing them. The giant had fallen across the entrance that lead down to the destroyed bridge, its severed hand had landed only feet from a surprised Cho Chang who screeched as it landed with a thud.

"Edward? Stay with the kids yeah, something's happened," Bella said as she looked up to the large hole in the tower that the giant had made.

Edward nodded sadly as he blasted an Acromantula that was making its way across the giant to where Luna and Terry Boot were duelling with an unknown death eater, "Go, it's bad," he said knowing what she would find when she reached the top.

Bella lobbed one more spell at another Acromantula and apparated into the tower, where she found the devastated Weasley brothers hovering over Fred's body.

"There's nothing we can do for him boys," she said kneeling beside him and gently closing his eyes, "Percy, take George to the great hall he needs treating, I'll get Fred, nothing will touch him, you have my word," Bella said guiding Percy to his feet, before helping him to lift George who was starting to lose consciousness. "I'll be right behind you, promise," she said kindly directing them down the stairs.

Bella turned and looked at the boy sadly; he and his brother had been a great source of fun over the years, both when they were younger and again when she had returned to Hogwarts with the Cullen's. "Lets get you tucked up safe now, you've done your bit," she said holding back a sob. Raising her wand she conjured a bubble around Fred's body and levitated him down the stairs ahead of her, throwing curses at any death eater that dared to cross her path as she went. "Bastards!" she growled.

The great hall was awash with the walking wounded and silence blanketed the room as Bella brought Fred through the centre of the room. Carlisle looked up sadly as he covered the body of a young Hufflepuff and Madam Pomfrey cupped her hands over her mouth in grief at another lost child. But it was the sight of Molly Weasley as she caught sight of one her boys fatally injured that nearly broke Bella's resolve. Straightening her spine and raising her head Bella guided the bubble proudly to the rear of the hall where many of the Weasley family we regrouping. Percy and George were practically inconsolable as Molly released a heartbreaking wail of grief and torment. Bella gently lowered the bubble to the floor and with a flick released his body to the family. She bent to Molly and hugged her tightly, "It was quick and he didn't suffer," she said quietly, before turning to leave. She stopped with Carlisle before she returned to the clock tower, "George needs healing, took a massive blow to the head, a giant knocked a wall on to him and Fred," she said while accepting a comforting hand from her father in law. "I'll see to them, be safe and come back to us," Carlisle said kindly before turning to see to George.

Bella barely acknowledged him before she ran from the hall, taking the stairs to the clock tower with renewed vigour.

Emmett and Jasper meanwhile were in the viaduct courtyard, where they were fighting alongside many of the order to hold back Voldermorts forces as they followed the giants that pushed and battled the enchanted suits of armour. By their sides Alec and Jane hit death eaters with hexes and curses and held off others with their vampiric powers.

"No sign of Aro and the Volturi yet," Jasper called to Emmett who was wrestling with an enormous Acromantula. "Nothing this way," he replied lifting the spider and throwing it across the gorge where it splattered on the cliff face on the other side.

"They'll wait until we are at our weakest, Aro doesn't like even odds," Jane shouted as a giant took a swipe at her, "Oi! Knock it off!" she yelled felling him with a sour look and a healthy dose of pain, "Incendio!" she shouted blasting it with a wall of flame.

"Vicious, sister!" Alec called as he hit a death eater with whip like slashes.

"You can talk!" she replied as Jasper and Emmett shrugged at the two and continued pushing forwards.

"Bloody supernatural's," Aberforth grumbled as they reached his side. "All I wanted was a quiet life, in my pub with my goat, is that too much to ask?"

"You need to get out more Abe," Emmett suggested slapping the elder wizards back.

"You need to learn your own strength," Aberforth grumbled.

"Aha! There they are!" Jasper said pointing across the gorge, where his vampire eyes could see Aro, Marcus and Caius stood beside the dark figure of Voldermort, watching the battle.

"Figures," Emmett grumbled bashing two death eaters heads together and tossing them into the gorge.

An explosion in the Astronomy tower caused the five to turn, before shouts and yells erupted. "You have this?" Jasper turned to Jane and Alec who were still lobbing spells at anyone that raised a wand their way. "Yeah!" the two replied simultaneously.

"Good, we gotta go, Charlie's up there!" Jasper said patting Emmett and running from the courtyard. Another explosion and the large telescope hurtled into the air and landed with a crash in the courtyard below. As the two vampires reached the tower an enormous dragon swooped down to them, dropping students into their arms before returning to the top of the blazing tower.

"Don't see that every day, do ya!" Emmett crowed as he checked over a small Hufflepuff girl who had landed awkwardly. "Alright there kid?" he asked kindly.

"Y-yeah, Mr Swan, h-he's a-a-a ..." she stuttered.

"Animagus, yeah, cool eh?" Emmett replied.

When the last of the students were safely in the care of Emmett and Jasper, Charlie landed and returned to his human form, shaking his hair to clear the dust.

"Everything alright Chief?" Jasper asked.

"All good Jasper, a minor disagreement with some potions, unfortunately a few death eaters are now crispy critters," he replied shrugging.

"Bells and Ed are round by the clock tower, they could use a hand," Jasper stated directing the students to the great hall to recover.

Charlie nodded his agreement and ran back into the school; he slowed as he passed Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving the headmasters study with the sword of Gryffindor in hand. "Alright kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, we need to take out the snake!" Ron replied.

"I'll keep an eye out, stay safe ok!" Charlie said resuming his journey to Bella and Edward. Moments later he rounded the corner to the hall that lead to the clock tower, but stopped as he found something he knew only too well. A werewolf was hunched over the form of a student, who was obviously no longer alive, savagely biting at her neck. This is what Charlie trained for, on closer inspection he found a wolf he'd hunted for many a year. Fenrir Greyback. Raising his wand he shot a body binding curse at the wolf, cords of rope wound their way around its body, squeezing tightly and binding its arms immobile. Charlie waited; wolves were highly unpredictable and more often than not broke free of bindings with little effort. His patience won out as it puffed out its chest and the ropes snapped under the strain, the wolf rising to its full height, its slanted yellow eyes directed at Charlie, a snarl curling up the lip on its elongated snout.

"I've been after you for a long time Greyback!" Charlie snarled as the wolf howled and charged him.

A flash and a roar and Charlie erupted into his dragon form, batting the wolf to the side with little effort. Greyback yelped as he smashed into the stone wall, he'd prided himself in always being...top dog, but never envisioned having to face a dragon. Charlie took his surprise and used it to his benefit and sucked in a lungful of air, before evening his stance. Lowering his head to the wolf he puffed a little before blasting him with a bolt of flames. By the time her was finished, Greyback was nothing but a pile of ash.

With one last look he continued towards the clock tower, meeting Sirius on the way in dog form. "I'm heading to help Bells and Ed, coming?" he said as he continued to run along the corridor, Sirius followed closely and pounced on a death eater who was preparing to pounce on him as he turned the final corner. Latching his mouth onto the screaming wizards throat he bit down and shook him like a rag doll, spit and saliva were going everywhere and with a sickening crunch the death eater fell silent. Sirius spat a chunk of his throat onto the ground and whined before joining Charlie.

"Incoming!" he shouted as they came to the rear of the clock tower and Terry Boot lowered his wand to let him through. This mistake almost cost him his life as another death eater had apparated in behind them and lobbed a killing curse at him, fortunately it missed him, unfortunately it struck Sirius and he crashed to the floor midstride. Terry quickly recovered his shock and returned fire, hitting the death eater with a well placed blasting curse, screams rent the air as he erupted in flames.

Charlie stood sadly over his cousins' body, shocked at the suddenness of his death. "Shit, how am I gonna tell Bells?" he thought to himself as he moved him to a corner for protection. Edward saw him first and clasped his shoulder in sad acknowledgement of what had happened. Bella was in a heated battle with a flame haired death eater who apparated every time she cast a spell.

"For Merlin's sake, can you not stand still for a second; are you trying to piss me off?" Bella growled "Imobilus! There much better, now as lovely as this has been, you have just got to go," she continued. "Oppugno!" she said sending the witch flying into the wall with a crash, knocking her out cold.

"Bells?" Charlie called as he came to her side; Bella hugged him tightly before turning to block a curse from hitting Cho who was fighting off two death eaters. "Let me, I need to let off some steam," Charlie said stepping back and morphing into his dragon form and crashing a giant clawed foot down on one of the death eaters. He snarled causing the other to hesitate in his attack on Cho, who hit him with a stunning curse, knocking him to the ground.

Edward had rejoined the fight and had just released Newts Swooping Evil on a group of Snatchers that had climbed over the body of the giant that had been felled earlier when a voice broke into his mind.

 _"Edward, if you can hear me, he has sent me to kill Dumbledore, he wants the wand," Severus said lowering his occlumency momentarily._

Edwards head shot up hearing Snapes inner voice call to him; he looked around as battle rage in every direction. He open his mind, stretching his senses in hope that he would find Dumbledores inner monologue, the elder wizard was adept at keeping others out of his mind, but right now Edward really needed to find him.

 _"Boathouse!" Snape offered before closing the link once more._

Edward turned looking for Bella, and found her approaching him from behind, she had noticed his actions and wanted to know what was going on. He swiftly filled her in on what had been said and she suggested Charlie would be the better option to go help them; he was needed here right now. Edward agreed grudgingly, but understood that he couldn't be everywhere.

"Dad, Dumbledore and Severus are heading to the boathouse, we need you to go see what's going on," Bella said as Charlie joined them, deflecting a curse that was headed at him without batting an eye.

"Any idea what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Snape contacted me, said the dark lord had sent him to kill Dumbledore, mentioned Albus' wand," Edward said.

"Merlin's beard, if he gets hold of that wand we're in for a world of hurt," Charlie said, turning to kiss Bella's cheek before her morphed back into a dragon and took to the sky.

"I think I am always going to find that cool," Edward said, watching his father in law fly off.

"Yeah, come on the Snatchers are still pouring over the giant," Bella said raising her wand once more and running into the fray.

Edward shook his head, glancing back as Charlie disappeared into the night and followed behind her.


	35. Chapter 35 – It could all go wrong

JK & SM own it.

 **Earlier that night:**

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed through the corridor heading towards the entrance to Dumbledores study. The battle had been raging for hours and Death eaters were everywhere. The trio had been working side beside since it kicked off and had found themselves fighting alongside Ginny and other members of the DA in the viaduct courtyard, when Harry got the urge to go to Dumbledores study. If you asked him he'd never be able to tell you what compelled him, it's just something he needed to do.

"The fights out there Harry!" Hermione yelled as a spell blasted just behind her.

"I know, but I have to do this, I'm not sure why, I just know that this is where I'm meant to go," Harry replied.

Ron shook his head, certain his friend was finally losing his marbles, but followed him none he less.

"Chocolate Frog!" Harry stated as they reached the large stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance, and jumped onto the staircase as it began to rise upwards.

Inside his study, Albus paced, he'd left things too long and now they were at a point where if things didn't happen in the correct way, it could all go wrong. He raised his head as he heard Harry approach the door, raising his wand if by chance it was someone else.

"Harry my boy, come in come in, hurry now, we have little time," Albus said directing the youngsters through the door.

They gazed around the surprised to see all of the picture frames empty, except for one, Albus answered before they could ask, "They're roaming the pictures throughout the school gaining intelligence for us."

"Professor, I'm not really sure why I'm here, I just got a feeling that this is where I'm meant to be," Harry stated confused.

"Ah, yes, I sent a summoning charm, I fear that I've kept things from you for too long, all could be lost because I failed to act sooner," Albus sighed.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Sit my boy, I have things to tell you and some things to give you also," Dumbledore stated.

Harry took a seat in front of the aged wizard, Dumbledore was looking increasingly older and the three friends worried for his health. Dumbledore observed the young man that sat before him, a sense of pride and sadness washed through him. Oh how he wished things would be different.

"Everything alright Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear, just the musing of an old man, wondering where all the time went and when you all grew up, I still see you all as those bright eyed first years from the sorting ceremony," Dumbledore answered with a sigh.

"We really should get back out there Professor," Harry said turning to rise.

"Yes, Yes, give me a moment dear boy, all will become clear, first I will apologise for not telling you sooner, but I wanted you to have as much of a life as you could, perhaps I even hoped it wouldn't come to this," Dumbledore said cryptically.

"Sir?" Harry responded confused.

"I think that somehow you know don't you Harry, you feel it," Dumbledore stated.

"I-I'm not sure sir," Harry mumbled.

"Well I know I don't feel it, whatever IT may be," Ron retorted.

Hermione eyed the elder wizard and her friend speculatively.

"We really need to get out there and kill the snake, once it's gone we can go after Voldermort," Ron stated.

"Except we can't just kill the snake and expect to finish Voldermort can we sir?" Hermione said remembering the last line of the prophecy. "Neither can live while the other survives, your scar Harry, it's not just a scar," Hermione stated a sob catching in her throat.

"Huh?" Ron gaped.

"No, it's not, I think I've known for a while, but I kind of ignored what it meant," Harry said sadly.

Dumbledore watched as the brave boy who had come to love like his own flesh and blood revealed precisely what he should've told him long before now.

"When he, when Voldermort killed my mum, he uh, he uh, well I think..." Harry stuttered.

"You're right dear boy, when you dear sweet mother sacrificed herself to save you, his spell backfired, in the destruction of himself another piece of his soul split from him and latched onto the remaining living thing, you," Dumbledore finished for him.

"So Harry's what got his powers and stuff?" Ron asked confused.

"No," Hermione interrupted, "Harry's the final horcrux, to kill...Voldermort, Harry has to die too, Oh Harry!" Hermione sobbed.

Harry sat looking uncomfortably at his friends not sure what emotion to feel, he'd felt this may be what the scar meant, but realising it and finding it was true were another matter.

"You need to leave, run as far away as possible!" Hermione begged.

"No, this needs to happen, you need to kill the snake and...and Voldermort needs to kill me so that you can kill him," Harry said determination and resignation in his tone.

Dumbledore watched him with a deep sense of pride, his strength so much like his parents. "I have something for you, you'll know what to do with it when the time comes," Dumbledore said, handing him the snitch from his very first quidditch match.

Harry took the small golden ball and turned it over in his hands, looking at the wizard, "They have flesh memory, if I remember correctly, you caught this one..." Dumbledore elaborated.

"In my mouth," Harry stated turning it in his hand.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to his desk, where the sword of Gryffindor resided, taking it from its mount he passed it to Ron who looked in awe at the jewelled hilt. "I believe you have a snake to kill," Dumbledore said to the unanswered question. Ron nodded and stood next to Hermione who had gained control of her tears. "I'm so very proud of you all," Dumbledore stated, "Now then, you have much to achieve, time to go," he said directing through the door.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, as they headed down the staircase to rejoin the battle.

 **Now:**

"Yeah, come on the Snatchers are still pouring over the giant," Bella said raising her wand once more and running into the fray.

Edward shook his head, glancing back as Charlie disappeared into the night and followed behind her.

As if controlled by an unseen force, the death eaters and Snatchers fell back and then a disembodied voice broke the silence that had descended around the ruins of the school.

" _You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._ "

Edward and Bella directed their team of students back to the great hall, where Carlisle and Madam Pomfrey were treating the wounded. Jasper and Emmett both carried in injured students and members of the order, stating that there were many more that would need help.

Jane and Alec came running through the doors of the great hall, and Sully apparated in behind them.

"Edward! Open your mind, seek out Aro's thoughts!" Sulpicia said urgently.

"What?!" Edward questioned.

"Do it and quickly, if we know him like we do, he'll use this time where we are vulnerable to mount his attack, he'll not honour any armistice that Voldermort sets!" Jane answered frantically.

Sulpicia nodded in agreement, "He'll use every advantage he can, and he's done it many times before."

Edward settled his anger and opened his mind easy the tendrils of his telepathy across the school and grounds, across the gorge where he could hear Voldermort retreating through his ranks and heading into the forbidden forest. He skipped over the sobs and shouts of grief from numerous students who lay slain or injured on the field of battle, until he found the mind that he wanted.

Aro had remained on the overlook at the gorge, his army of vampires stood ready behind him, motionless and silent like a brigade of statues. "Brothers, the time approaches, they'll expect us to honour the humans' armistice, and it will be their downfall, Demetri, Felix!" he said abruptly.

"Yes Master Aro," Demetri responded stepping from the ranks.

"Take your contingents, you know what to do," Aro replied turning to look back over the gorge, for now he would honour the agreement to not touch the humans, but any hint of duplicity and all bets are off.

Edward growled where he stood with his family beside the entrance to the great hall. "Bastards! Jane and Alec where right, he's sending Felix and Demetri with a contingent from the guard," Edward growled.

"He has no honour!" Jasper roared in anger.

"Where are they coming over?" Bella asked.

"The gorge is too wide to jump and you removed the other bridge, they'll try to sneak in quietly," Jane offered.

"They'll swim and come up from the boathouse," Sulpicia said her eyes glazed over.

"But, my dad, Albus and Snape are down there!" Bella cried.

"No Bells, we're here!" Charlie said as he and Dumbledore stepped into the hall.

"Dad!" Bella said hugging him tightly.

"We're ok Bells, now I believe we have a counter attack to deal with," Charlie said knowingly.

"The Volturi are using the armistice to their advantage," Edward said growling lowly.

"Ok son, where do you need me?" Charlie replied moving to Edward and grasping his shoulder.

Edward calmed immediately, he found Charlie to be the ideal foil to his temper.

"They're swimming over and coming up from the boathouse, hoping that we'll be distracted helping the kids," Edward stated gritting his teeth.

"Well then, perhaps we should go meet them," Charlie said an evil glint in his eyes.

Emmett laughed and banged his fist with Jaspers, "Let's go get em Chief!" he bellowed, causing a young Hufflepuff to squeak in surprise.

"We'll join you," Alec said as he and Jane joined them.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Jane, Alec and Charlie left the great hall silently, hoping that no one noticed their departure; as long as the humans were there they were reasonably safe. Dumbledore and Sulpicia turned and moved back into the large sanctuary, Teacher and students bustled everywhere they looked. The older students comforted the younger; teachers aided with the injured and mourned those that had fallen in the heated battle that had raged. Dumbledore looked on saddened at the senseless loss of life, all in the name of gaining power. Ron and Hermione were slumped in a corner the sword of Gryffindor lay beside them, both looked tired and weary, battle worn, yet the vigour of youth still sparked beneath the layer of dust that coated their faces. Neville Longbottom limped into the hall and slumped beside his two friends and took a deep breath, he cast his eyes slowly around the hall.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione opened their eyes and slowly looked up at their dishevelled friend, "Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Harry?" Neville probed.

"Ron!" Hermione sat up quickly shaking Ron roughly, "H-he-he shit! Ronald! It's Harry!" she cried.

Ron shrugged her off and held her wrists, "He wouldn't, not without telling us first, he wouldn't, no!" Ron replied disbelievingly.

"Oh he would! That stupid foolish, pigheaded, arrgh!" Hermione growled.

"Wouldn't what?" Neville questioned.

"Go and Face...Voldermort on his own, that idiot!" Hermione replied.

"Why would he do that?!" Neville questioned.

"Because of the prophecy, he's trying to be heroic and prevent anyone else dying for him," she responded.

"But that's insane!" Neville shouted.

"We know! Dammit, we should've kept a better watch on him," Hermione said.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We do what he said, Kill the snake!" Hermione replied as Ginny stumbled into the hall half carrying an injured Ravenclaw student. Neville jumped up from his place beside them and went to help her, there were still many students and other fighters out in the courtyard that needed to be brought in and they didn't have much longer to get them to safety.

Harry stepped lightly over the destruction on the viaduct, under the cover of his cloak he couldn't be seen, but he knew that the closer he got to the other side, the more danger he would be in, all manner of mythical beings had sided with Voldermort, he needed to find a way around them to get to him. His subconscious kept telling him to turn back, but he couldn't, he knew the only way to end this was to take Voldermort's power from him and that meant facing his fate bravely. He didn't feel very brave, in fact he felt quite frightened. What if Voldermort killed him and the others didn't kill the snake, all this would be for nothing. As he reached the end of the viaduct he could see the top of the overlook, so took a moment to use a charm that Professor Cullen had shown him to disguise his heartbeat and muffle his steps, he hoped it worked. He continued along the road towards Hogsmeade, before stepping into the forest. He stopped listening to see where he needed to go, when he felt the snitch that Dumbledore had given him vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled it out and looked at it confused, until he saw between the points that the wings appear words appear. "I open at the close." "huh," he hummed to himself, remembering Dumbledores words when he gave it to him. "It has flesh memory," he said, "I'm about to die," he mumbled before touching it to his lips.

A small hatch opened in the top and an odd shaped brownish grey stone rose from within, it turned as it landed in his open palm. Harry eyed it confused before looking around him as he was surrounded by a faint glow. In a small circle around him he found his Mum, Dad, Sirius and Fred Weasley.

"Oh darling you have been so brave," his Mum said proudly.

"Not long now son," his father added.

"I-I'm scared," Harry replied.

"Nothing to fear son, death is easy, living is the hard bit," Sirius replied.

"D-did it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Nah, hurts more getting hit by a stray bludger, it'll be over in seconds mate," Fred offered with his usual comedic candour.

"I'm sorry it happened Fred, Sirius, you should both still be alive," Harry apologised.

"Pfft, its just another adventure mate, just think of all the pranks I could pull now!" Fred crowed.

"We're so proud of you, you've done so well," his mother offered.

"You'll be with me?" Harry asked.

"You'll not see us, but we'll always be there, we always have," his dad replied.

The others nodded in agreement, "Always," they chorused.

A twig snapping nearby paused any further discussion and Harry covered himself with his cloak as a pair of death eaters strode past him.

"No sign of Potter yet, I reckon the kids legged it," one said gruffly.

Harry bristled with anger at the slight, he was no coward. He huffed and followed the pair as they continued further into the forest. He soon picked up more voices, all or at least most of them apparently looking for him and coming up empty handed.

Voldermort was stood surrounded by his lieutenants, Bellatrix and the Malfoys among them. Off to the side Hagrid was bound and under guard of various death eaters.

Having walked into the middle of the lions den, Harry wondered if this was a good idea, it was too late now and he'd already chosen his path. With a deep breath he dropped his cloak. Gasps of shock could be heard from all directions. Voldermort turned from where he had been talking with his lieutenants.

He clapped, feeling as if he had gained the upper hand suddenly. "Finally! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come to die!" he crowed evilly.

Down by the boathouse the Cullen's and Charlie assembled, silently awaiting the approach of the Volturi guards. Bella and Charlie had placed a cloaking charm around them, so that they couldn't be seen until it's too late, they only hoped it would work.

"There!" Jasper whispered pointing towards a large wake in the water.

The others nodded raising their wands in preparation when a large tentacle rose from the depths and suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of stone being ripped apart and the ear piercing screech of Mermish as it broke the surface.

"It's Murcus; she's come with the giant squid to aid us!" Bella stated translating the high frequency clicks.

"Awesome! Go team Squid!" Emmett bellowed.

Moments later the first of the guard leapt up onto the dock, his eyes wide in shock as they darted around. The water of the black lake was bubbling and frothing with the battle below, as another guard joined him, followed by another.

Jane and Alec stepped from the protective barrier and the guards dropped to the ground as pain shot through them, Alec used his own power to block their senses as more guard landed, although many hadn't made it passed the Mermaids and the squid below the water.

As the water eventually stilled over a dozen guard were frozen in place on the dock, Felix and Demetri had swam around and come up the bank to the rear, avoiding the ambush that awaited them. Only their thoughts gave away their position and Edward turned a growl escaping his lips as he heard them approach from the rear, their intention to kill their two former cohorts.

The two were caught by surprise as they stepped into the cloaked area, Charlie had turned into his dragon form and the Cullen's raised their wands and waited patiently for their arrival.

"Hello boys, fancy seeing you here, during an armistice, don't you know how disrespectful that is to the dead?" Bella said with a growl.

"Cullen!" Demetri growled.

"Was you expecting someone else? Santa?" Emmett retorted.

Felix sunk into a crouch and prepared to dive at the next person to speak out. "Watch your tone Cullen, the Volturi don't take kindly to disrespect," he growled.

"You started it Felix, we will always protect ourselves and anyone that deserves it," Edward responded his wand aimed directly at the vampire.

Charlie huffed, smoke flowing from his nostrils. The two vampires slunk back, remembering their last encounter with the dragon.

"Oh forgive me," Bella said with a slight grin, "Dad, meet Demetri and Felix of the Volturi, they're not the brightest," she finished.

Charlie snarled at them and stamped his front clawed feet.

The two vampires eyes bugged out of their heads, "Th-thats your father?" Felix stuttered.

"Oh yes, he's a man of many powers," Bella gloated.

"Edward what do you want us to do with this lot?" Jane interrupted.

"Kill them!" Jasper answered for Edward who was probing the minds of Demetri and Felix.

Jane and Alec grinned maliciously, "I've been waiting for this for over a 1000 years!" Alec crowed happily as he raised his wand and shot a huge ball of fire at the frozen vampires. They burst into flames and disintegrated before their eyes, much to the shock of the two that remained under the watchful eyes of the Cullen's.

"Now then, what to do with you," Bella said ponderously.

"Oooh Aro did not like that!" Edward chortled. "Drop the cloak love, I want him to see, everything."

Bella used the counter spell to release the cloak that she and Charlie had cast and they reappeared on the dock. Emmett guffawed as he could make out the angry growls coming from the Volturi leaders up on the lookout. He waved at them impishly and then stuck out his tongue. Jasper smirked but composed his face.

"Let's finish this up love, we have things to do," Bella interrupted. She raised her wand and conjured a patronus, "go to the other guardians, they know what to do, tell them, 'It's time'" she said, the ethereal lioness split into three and raced off into the night.

Elsewhere on the grounds, Liam, Siobhan, Maggie and Seth, received the signal from Bella, Zafrina and her party also. While Peter and Charlotte moved out from below the viaduct. All three groups moved towards the Volturi leaders, leaving no room for escape.

"How dare you!" Aro huffed indignantly.

"Oh we dare, as the newly formed Guardians of the shield, we are here on behalf of Edward MASEN Cullen and Bella SWAN Cullen, we're sure you understand where we are coming from," Peter stated smugly.

Marcus sighed, resigned to his fate, "I warned you Aro, I warned you a thousand years ago, but you just couldn't let it go."

"What is this?!" Caius bellowed.

"Justice!" Liam stated as Zafrina hit the three with an image of absolute darkness, as if they were floating in outer space. Totally disoriented they no longer noticed when the vampires moved in and grasped them, nor when the large wolf latched his jaws around their heads one after the other and bit down. Only the sound of stone crunching and metallic screeches followed. Moments later Zafrina dropped her illusion and the three Volturi leaders lay headless on the ground. Peter spat on Aro's head before tossing a lighter onto the bodies and stepping away. The group watched as they burned, before turning to look over the gorge as a flash of green light was seen in the forest.

"It's done," they said before returning to their former positions around the grounds.

Demetri and Felix watched horrified, they'd lived for so long under the illusion of ultimate power to have been defeated so easily was hard to comprehend.

"So about these two?" Edward asked.

"Leave them to me," Sulpicia stated as she strode down the steps accompanied by Taron.

"Mistress Sulpicia," Demetri bowed, while Felix looked shocked to see her golden eyes.

"Don't Mistress me, for years; you two have enjoyed reaping your murderous acts in the name of the Volturi, No more!" She responded. Raising her wand she opened slices of their vampiric skin as if it was butter and hit them both with an enormous lightning bolt, they disintegrated with explosive suddenness.

"Come now we still have a war to win!" she stated with a shrug, before turning on her heels and heading back up to the school.

"Remind me not to piss her off," Emmett stated in shock.

Charlie reverted back to his human form and grinned, "I kind of like her, knows what she wants."

The others turned and made to follow, only Edward remained looking across the water to the forbidden forest, a sad smile on his face.

"Love? You coming?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, I was uh just listening," Edward responded, joining her.

"The green light? It was Harry wasn't it?!" she asked.

"Yeah, he went alone," Edward replied.

"Have faith love, that's all we can do," Bella responded hugging him to her side as they took the stairs back up the Cliffside.


	36. Chapter 36 – The end is nigh!

SM & JK own it.

 **Earlier:**

Severus stood worriedly in the boathouse; he had called for Edward in his mind telling him what Voldermort had planned. So he was quite surprised to find himself face to face with Dumbledore and Charlie.

"So what's the plan Albus?" Charlie asked.

"You need to disarm me Charlie, then Severus takes my wand to the Dark lord, with a false memory of killing me, it'll work but not perfectly for him as it'll be bound to you and only you and I will know once I've altered his memory.

"But, Voldermort will kill you Severus, he understands wand lore as well as any other wizard," Charlie worried.

"I know, but that is my cross to bear," Severus replied sadly.

"How can you be so blasé about dying?" Charlie grumbled.

"For her and for him I will do this, I've nothing to keep me here, but for them, always," Severus responded cryptically, only Albus understood his meaning.

"Thank you old friend, you've done so much over the years, many things that no one will ever know, I'm proud to have been part of your story Severus," Albus said embracing him tightly a tear dripping down his cheek.

Charlie watched shocked, not sure what to make of it all, but understood that they were both set in their decision.

"Ready Charlie?" Albus interrupted his thinking.

Charlie looked at the two wizards, one light the other pretending to be dark, yet somehow holding more light than one man could. He nodded sadly and stepped back, raising his wand.

"Wait, you need to slash me Albus, he'll check the last spells, so a few stunners and perhaps some more offensive castings first?" Severus stated.

"Of course!" Albus responded lobbing a few spells at a rock beside him and then catching his robe with a few flagellation spells. "That should do it I think," Albus finished flashing a shield charm.

Severus repeated the action, until the rock was nothing but rubble and then stepped back and lowered his wand. Charlie looked to Albus who nodded that it was his turn, and raised his wand once more, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled and caught the elder wand in his hand. He next turned to Severus and hit him with a particularly strong memory charm and implanted scenes of catching Dumbledore unawares and a short duel before issuing a killing curse, the very one that turned the rock to rubble. Charlie then handed him the wand, before he and Albus apparated away.

Severus returned to the forbidden forest where he found Voldermort in discussion with Bellatrix and the Malfoys, he approached silently and waited until he was noticed.

"Is it done?" Voldermort questioned holding his hand out.

"Yes my lord," Severus stated bowing and handing over the wand.

"The mighty Dumbledore, defeated!" he jeered, as Bellatrix cackled followed by many other death eaters. "Tell me Severus, how did you manage to defeat the unbeatable wand?"

"I caught him by surprise my lord," Severus stated without emotion.

Voldermort lifted the wand and cast a bolt of lightning, the wand fought his attempt at control, and while the spell was powerful, it wasn't as all powerful as he had expected. He growled angrily, "Why does this wand not bow down to me as its master?!"

Bellatrix cackled, finally retribution would be hers. "You must overcome its Master my lord; you must win its allegiance."

"Of course, of course, I forget while the great Dumbledore is no longer its master, it has accepted another, am I right Severus? Does the wand align its self to you?" Voldermort questioned.

"Um, uh yes my lord," Severus stuttered.

"Hmm I cannot have that Severus, the unbeatable wand can have only one master, and that will be me Severus," Voldermort said raising the wand and pointing it at Severus. A flash of red and Severus fell to the ground, his body quivering in pain. "Nagini, kill," Voldermort finished directing the snake at Severus' twitching body; his final thoughts were of Harry and Lily. "Always," he sighed on his last breath.

 **Now:**

Voldermort was stood surrounded by his lieutenants, Bellatrix and the Malfoys among them. Off to the side Hagrid was bound and under guard of various death eaters.

Having walked into the middle of the lion's den, Harry wondered if this was a good idea, it was too late now and he'd already chosen his path. With a deep breath he dropped his cloak. Gasps of shock could be heard from all directions. Voldermort turned from where he had been talking with his lieutenants.

He clapped, feeling as if he had gained the upper hand suddenly. "Finally! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, come to die!" he crowed evilly.

"After this, no more killing, I don't want anyone to die not because of me," Harry retorted.

"Of course, such a brave boy, raised by that fool Dumbledore and sent out like a lamb to the slaughter," Voldermort condescended.

"We all have our cross to bear, Tom." Harry responded.

"Enough chit chat," Voldermort growled.

"Lets finish it," Harry retorted.

"Observe proper duelling posture Harry, wouldn't want anyone to say that you behaved dishonourably," Voldermort, crowed forcing Harry to bow. "First we bow, then we raise our wands in salute, raise your wand Harry, then...Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort finished a flash of green lighting the forest around them. Both wizards were thrown through the air, Voldermort lay stunned on the ground surrounded by death eaters, while Harry lay prone where he landed, not moving.

"Is he dead?!" Voldermort questioned.

"No!" Hagrid yelled, "Please no!"

Narcissa Malfoy approached Harry slowly, unsure of what she will find, she poked him with the tip of her wand before kneeling to his side and looking into his face, "Is he alive, is he safe, Draco, my boy is he safe?" she asked. Harry blinked and nodded lightly to her, she sighed quietly before saying, "He's dead."

Bellatrix cackled gleefully and danced around chanting "Potters Dead!"

While Hagrid slumped beside a large tree and cried. Voldermort grinned maliciously, "Now we take the school!" he laughed shooting lightning into the sky.

Back up at the school Albus returned to his study to prepare for the final confrontation. Edward had already informed him of seeing a flash of green in the forest shortly before they returned from their confrontation with the Volturi, Dumbledore could only hope that Harry had once again defied the odds and survived once more.

In the great hall, the Cullen's and Charlie worked to ensure all of the injured were comfortable and prepared to apparate them out of the line of fire to the cavern to be cared for by Esme. Jasper and Emmett had already moved the dead to a quiet classroom, to ensure they weren't disturbed at the end of the armistice. They knew it wouldn't last forever. They also knew that regardless of the outcome, they'd never surrender to Voldermort. Once they were all moved, Jasper placed locks, blocks and a ring of protection over the room. They would do anything to ensure they would remain untouched.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were sat glumly in a corner; they all felt the disappearance of Harry and held little hope that they would see their friend again. Hermione sobbed silently, so much loss, so needless and for what, power? She vowed silently to fight until she had nothing left.

Seamus and Dean came running into the hall from the viaduct, "They're coming! Get ready!"

Shrieks of fear and anger were heard throughout as the remaining defenders mobilised, grasping their wands and assembling outside the large arched doorway to the atrium. The vampires spread among them alongside their comrades from the order. A dark outline of bodies snaked across the viaduct, Voldermort leading them.

"Is that...Hagrid?" Molly asked squinting into the distance at the form of the half giant bound and being lead across the long stone bridge.

"Yeah, he's um...he's carrying Harry," Edward replied wrapping an arm around her as she gasped and looked at those assembled for Ginny.

"Can you hear that?" Emmett said at vampire pitch.

"Uhuh," Bella hummed in response, trying vainly to hold the smirk that was fighting its way across her lips.

Each of the vampires could easily pick up the strong thrumming lub dub, lub dub of a heartbeat coming from Harry's prone form. They doubted that the wizards had the same satisfaction and didn't want to ruin the surprise.

 _"Can you hear me Edward? Please, make sure that everyone knows that the snake is the initial target, I'm going to try to cause a distraction," Harry thought to Edward._ He only hoped that being apparently dead would prevent Voldermort from picking up on his thoughts.

Edward passed the instruction through those assembled, "No matter what, the snake has got to die," he said quietly, as it was passed on like Chinese whispers through their ranks.

Neville, Ron and Hermione came to stand at the front as the death eaters formed up behind Voldermort, who stood gloatingly at the head of his host.

"Harry Potter...is dead! The boy who lived is DEAD and I killed him!" he gloated.

The defenders booed and hissed at him, while Bellatrix cackled maniacally as she danced around the courtyard.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I've been waiting for you, prepare to die!" Neville shouted raising his wand and firing a stunner, Bellatrix blocked it hitting him with a hex that sent him flying backwards into Emmett's arms. "Easy kiddo, bide your time," Emmett said planting him back on his feet.

 _"There is no more need for bloodshed, you stand beaten, no need to put to waste your magical potential, join me and you will become powerful, join me you will be rewarded!"_ Voldermort stated, as if he was offering a better option.

 _"There will be no further sorting at Hogwarts, for too long the magical education has been tainted by mixed blood, from now on the only house will be Slytherin, you will achieve greatness under the tutelage of pure blooded teaching, there will be no more half blood, Muggle born wizards allowed to dirty our blood lines with inferior magic. They will need to surrender their wands and bow to the dominance of their pure blood masters!"_ Voldermort continued.

"Just like the bloody Nazi's," Emmett growled.

Nagini hissed and coiled threateningly at the assembled defenders, Neville struggled forwards, the sword acting like a crutch, he stopped feet from the snake.

"Go to hell! Harry might be dead, but until the last of us stop breathing, we're not beaten, so no, we won't be joining you!" he shouted.

A commotion off to the side saw Harry drop to the ground, but unlike the expected flop of a body he landed on his feet, his wand in his hand, "Not as dead as you might hope!" he shouted lobbing a stunner at Bellatrix who flew across the courtyard and landed in a heap. A wave of shock ran through the death eaters; once again the dark lord had failed to kill the boy. Many turned and fled fearful of what that meant.

"Do it Nev!" Harry shouted as he bound across the rubble blocking curses and jinx' from Voldermort and the remaining death eaters.

Neville smirked before turning on his back foot with a grace he wasn't known for the sword raised above his head as he let loose a battle cry that could scare a marauding Viking and sliced right through the snakes neck as it sprung to strike him. As the head separated from its body Voldermort fell to his knees an unearthly wail echoing off the ruins of the courtyard as death eaters and defenders once more engaged in battle. The Cullen's sprung into action lobbing shields and jinx's at any death eater that appeared to get the upper hand while following the movements of Voldermort.

As the battle raged a voice bellowed through the courtyard as Harry reached the steps into the atrium. Albus Dumbledore placed a steady hand on the boy, pleased that their risk had worked.

"Tom Riddle! Enough is Enough!" he called out.

Voldermort stopped and stared in shock, "You're dead!"

"Well then, you'll have nothing to fear from me Tom," Dumbledore shrugged, pushing Harry back into the school. "My turn Harry, help the others," he said quietly.

"I have the unbeatable wand!" Voldermort retorted.

"Perhaps, but it is just a wand, of course I presume you have mastered it?" Dumbledore taunted.

"Of course old man!" Voldermort responded petulantly.

"Then lets finish this!" Albus responded striding into the courtyard another of his wands firmly in his grasp.

The yard cleared as fear, anticipation and excitement spread through those assembled.

"Avad..." Voldermort started as Dumbledore shot his own spell.

The spells connected with a flash of red and green flame, arcs of flame and light spread from the joined wands as they fought to gain the upper hand. Dumbledore continued to push his power forcing that of Voldermort back towards the elder wand. Voldermort grit his teeth and hissed much like his fallen snake as a bolt of power rebounded forcing a large crack to spread back through the wand in his hand.

"Give it up Tom, you've never been nor ever will be the master of that wand, Severus never disarmed me, another did we planned it that way!" Dumbledore taunted.

"No! I am the one true master, the power is mine!" Voldermort wailed as he was thrown back with explosive force.

"You failed Tom, you were never going to win this war," Dumbledore continued.

"Once you are dead..." Voldermort started but was hit with a powerful spell that sucked the air from him; he slowly began to disintegrate in wisps of Smokey skin that floated from his shocked face.

"Rest in peace," Dumbledore said hitting him with an explosive spell that blew him apart completely.

In the great hall the defenders had gotten the upper hand and were clearing up, Bellatrix had come round and had turned her wand on Ginny Weasley, who was only just holding her own with the aid of Luna and Hermione. Bella saw them as did Molly who ran to her daughters' aid. "Not my daughter you bitch!" she called out hitting Bellatrix with a barrage of curses. "Leave her she's mine!" she called as Bella attempted to join her, instead she moved to provide a protective barrier to those watching.

"You think you can best me?!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Oh I think nothing of the sort; I know I can best you!" Molly responded.

"You're weak!" Bellatrix said as she lobbed another curse.

"And you're over confident," as Molly hit her with a final curse, Bellatrix cackled before realisation hit her and she collapsed to the ground, dead. "Never threaten my kids!" Molly growled kicking the witches wand away.

Bella snatched Molly up into a tight hug, "I knew you had it in you," she crowed as cheers sounded through the hall. Once she was released from Bella's embrace she was surrounded by the rest of the Weasleys, Arthur held her tightly after checking her thoroughly making her blush madly.

Edward found Harry sat with Neville talking quietly with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody, who they'd not seen since the start of the battle. He patted the boy on the shoulder as he passed and sped to find Bella, wrapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her with everything he had.

"Woah there bro, young eyes and all that!" Emmett bellowed as he and Jasper joined them.

Bella chuckled and hid her face in Edwards' chest, while she no longer showed her blushes, she couldn't hide her embarrassment from her eyes. "Everyone ok?" she asked.

"Not a scratch sis, you taught us well," Jasper replied as he looked around for Carlisle.

"He's helping the injured, out in the courtyard," Edward said, noticing Jasper looking.

"Good, we should go check on the kids then clear up any stragglers," Jasper responded.

The four Cullen's voiced their agreement and made their way through the school and grounds, picking up injured and marking the dead. It wasn't long before they were joined by the rest of their vampire allies, as they walked through the grounds. After everything they'd lost Alistair who had tried reasoning with Caius and the rest had gained a few new scars. Seth was eager to reunite with his sister, who was helping the Cullen women to guard the kids in the hidden cavern, it was decided that that was their next port of call.

Once the protections and defensive traps had been removed Esme was the first to exit the cavern, eager to check her 'children' over and to ensure all was well topside. She was heart broken to hear of the numerous deaths that had occurred during the battle, particularly amongst the students. "So young, they shouldn't have had to fight in the first place! If he wasn't already dead I'd bring him back just to kill him myself, evil man!" she cried.

Rose was equally distraught, being at Hogwarts and accepted in the magical world had enhanced her maternal nature, she'd thrived since they'd arrived three years ago and had been all too willing to be a fierce protector of the young ones during the battle. "Absolutely senseless and for what?!" she growled.

Alice was the most upbeat of the three, she bore little emotion over the events of the battle, saying that she knew it would all work out, she just wanted to be...mainly with Jasper.

Leah in wolf form nearly bowled the Cullen's over in her bid to get to Seth, she pranced around him with the excitement of a small puppy, rolling and yipping and licking him. Seth being a good sport just stood and accepted his sisters over emotional reunion and rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

The children were eventually lead from the cavern and returned to the newly restored great hall, Dumbledore and the teachers had worked alongside the order to clear and rebuild as best they could before the youngsters returned. It was with a sense of pride, happiness, tinged with loss and sadness that an impromptu assembly was held, all of the defenders, teachers and students took time to reflect and remember. It wasn't until the house elves produced a sumptuous feast on the long tables that it was noted that Slytherin house was absent. Dumbledore chuckled and shrugged apologetically as he suggested Charlie and Moody release them from the dungeons. Needless to say their return was far more subdued.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley will be taking over the Ministry as interim minister, he will lead a party from the order to clear out any remaining pockets from the Ministry and begin the restoration. We will rebuild Hogwarts and return to your schooling, but for now, we honour our losses!" Dumbledore stated.

"What about us?" Liam asked.

"We spread the word on the Volturi, and we invite any and all to help us form a ruling council, we'll work with the Ministry here to create a treaty, make it illegal without consent to hunt or change magical folk, we can't go back to how it was, but we still need to keep the secret," Carlisle stated.

"So what the Cullen's are taking over now?" Tia asked, clutching Benjamin tightly.

"No, we want everyone's input, a council made of elder vampires, a democracy, you could even be a part of it if you so wished," Carlisle responded. "For now, we go out and pass it on, we'll meet in Volterra, it's empty and everyone knows it, in 2 months time and we'll go from there," he finished.

The vampires all voiced their agreement, while unsure of how this would play out, they were keen to find some way of ensuring that their lives, such as they were went through the least amount of turmoil, with well wishes and goodbyes they departed, leaving only the Cullen's and Sulpicia, Taron, Jane and Alec behind.

"You are welcome to stay Lady Sulpicia, all of you are," Carlisle offered.

"We will, for a short while, if only to help them back on their feet and to hunt out any stragglers," Sully responded.

Charlie and Moody joined them once they had moved on to talk with Kingsley, "Thought we might take a little trip to Volterra," Charlie said as he crushed Bella in a hug.

"He's still there then?" Edward responded catch bits of the thoughts from Charlie's mind.

"We believe so, figured we'd drop him off home, been stuck there long enough, never know he might've learnt something," he finished.

"Doubt it very much, but we'd like to come too, figured it would piss him off that we're with you," Leah chuckled.

"Plus we'd like to drop in on mom," Seth added.

"Sure, sure, that'll be no problem," Charlie responded.

In all, they lost 58 in the battle of Hogwarts, 56 of them students, 1 heroic teacher and a belligerent vampire. The Death eaters were wiped out and those that survived were incarcerated within the Ministry of magic, It was decided by an executive order the first from Kingsley Shacklebolt, that never again would they use Dementors to guard prisoners...ever.


	37. Chapter 37 – Epilogue

SM & JK own it.

 **1 ½ years later.**

"Mom! Mom!" Ness yelled as she sped through the upper rooms of the gatehouse, her new robes flapping behind her as she rushed to find Bella.

Edward chuckled from their bed, where they had spent much of the night enjoying each other until they had to prepare for the first day of school.

"You can laugh love, but you're taking her on the train!" Bella smirked lobbing a pillow at his head.

"She's been waiting for this day since we arrived here. Infact I'm not sure who's more excited, her or your dad," he responded laughing.

"Oh Dads beside himself and don't even get me started on Newt and Tina," Bella shook her head as she hunted for her Professors robes.

It had taken quite a while to clean up and rebuild the school after the battle the year previous, the Ministry also had a huge amount of restoration to undertake, but under the guidance of many of the old guard with Kingsley in command, they soon fought their way through and came out on top.

Charlie and Moody had retrieved a decidedly less than thrilled Jacob from Volterra and Leah and Seth had escorted him back to La Push via portkey. He was promptly sick on landing and spent the next 4 hours complaining to anyone who was stupid enough to cross his path.

Seth and Leah soon joined Charlie at home and then returned to Hogwarts to aid in the recovery. Once the school had been restored they took a little trip to Ireland to visit the Irish coven, Maggie and Seth had become firm friends, their attachment not remotely romantic, but with a trust gained through fighting together they had formed an unbreakable bond. Leah while less enamoured of the vampires had a steadier and easy going relationship with them, borne from their keeping her brother safe during the battle. She stilled scrunched her nose at their overly sweet smell and Liam, the stoic patriarch of the coven often joked of the almighty doggy stench she bore. Realistically it shouldn't have worked, but it did.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward had been head hunted by Kingsley during the reformation and now headed a newly reformed beast division within the Ministry. They worked alongside the Aurors in the law enforcement division and co-ordinated with Charlie's international taskforce for care and control of magical beings. The werewolf registry was in full effect and had now been joined by a vampire registry that was kept up to date by the newly formed democratic vampire council. Volterra remained the central location for all things vampire, however with the newly formed council, governing was divided into regional states that were overseen by a small council of three covens, who then answered to the main council in Volterra. So far there had been little to no resistance to this new way of life within the vampire world, there was no more unnecessary killing or collecting of talented vampires. All vampires were registered and all new vampires under new laws had to be registered and remain with their sires until they could control their thirsts. Surprisingly this had been put forth by Esme, who to everyone's astonishment had stood to join the ruling council. Many had thought that Carlisle would stand, however his interests remained predominantly medical and he had recently taken a position at St Mungoes working alongside his friend Hippocrates Smethwyk. Esme while always considered the motherly member of the family was surprisingly vocal in her keenness to join the council, she felt it highly important that they take a role in reforming and leading the vampire world and that her caring nature shouldn't be misconstrued as a weakness. Her appointment was unanimous, many vampires felt she brought a level headed approach, and her nurturing demeanour kept debates on friendly terms when they could so easily turn violent.

Rose had released her first edition Lightning Bolt broomsticks for Supernatural witches and wizards for sale and had taken the magical world by storm with her engineering expertise. Broom makers bombarded her with requests to work with her and she was building quite a reputation with her innovative designs. Her latest design had been snapped up by the all Veela quidditch team from Romania, who begged her to uproot and take up residence with them as their permanent broom maker; she declined stating her true loyalty would always remain with Hogwarts.

Alice had become invaluable as the personal assistant to the headmaster, his office had never been so well organised. Her visions proved to be a huge boost to keeping on top of things when running a magical school. As an aside she also assisted Professor Trelawney during divination classes and had also spent time with the centaurs learning their ways of reading the stars. While Cybil was still hit and miss with her prophetic visions, Alice helped her to channel those that did come through to make them clearer and the two were often found curled in a corner of the divination class room, meditating and practising relaxation techniques. Cybil was thrilled to have another who understood the complexity of future telling and had never been so calm and precise in her visions before. She was still a little bonkers, as Ron had said, but her heart was in the right place.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville had finished the last of their schooling and promptly been snapped up by Kingsley, who had then inducted them into a newly formed training apprenticeship for Aurors under the guidance of Alistor Moody and Tonks. Tonks was thrilled to welcome her younger cousin to their ranks and Harry proved to be a formidable Auror. Neville surprised everyone when he agreed to join them; the quiet, shy boy who had a preference for herbology had found his confidence after destroying the snake. The belief he had in himself made for a formidable young wizard who had mastered his wand. Gone was the boy who failed at most spells and in its place was the young man who faced his fears head on, with a confidence that belied his age.

"You're thinking hard my love," Bella said wrapping her arms around Edward from behind.

He smiled at the closeness they had, "Just thinking over the last year," he replied tapping her hand.

"Lots happened huh baby," Bella responded.

"Yeah, but it's all good, well most of it," Edward said.

"We have a wonderful life my love, we live where we are completely accepted for who we are, we have an awesome extended family and a daughter who is so excited about going to school it boggles the mind!" Bella stated.

"You're right love, we do, so what are you planning to teach the young minds this year?" he asked turning and dropping a kiss to her nose.

"Oh I thought I might introduce them to the unicorns and perhaps a little time out back doing some Gnome control," Bella chuckled.

"Child labour in Esme's garden?" Edward laughed, "Babe, I think in most societies that's frowned on."

"You say it like I'm using them to do the garden work we should've done this weekend, but found other...more pleasurable activities to do instead, for shame!" Bella joked.

"So you're going to teach them about Gnomes and not have them digging Esme's blueberries or tend her pumpkins then?" Edward replied with a grin.

"Oh well I thought I'd do a little gardening, you know as we're there," Bella giggled.

Edward laughed, hugging her tightly, until Ness burst into the room, "Mom, Mom!" she yelled.

"Ness! Ness!" Bella joked back.

"Mom, is it time? I can't wait to get the train!" she said bouncing much like Alice.

"Not long now baby, Dads going to take you to the station, he's riding in the back like we did before!" Bella replied.

"Awww Mom, you're not coming too?!" Ness sighed.

"Sorry baby got to prepare for classes tomorrow and the feast tonight, but I'll see you at the sorting, you'll be wonderful I have no doubts," Bella responded.

"Ok Mom, I'm going to play with Bruce and Gary till it's time to go, uncle Em said he was gonna get Bruce a lady friend to play with, I don't think Gary will like that Mom!" Ness said her usual excitement causing many words to flow into one another.

Edward buried his head into Bella's shoulder to hide his laughter as Ness stamped her foot and ran off, once she was gone Bella lifted his head and raised a brow at him, "Seriously, Em needs to stop saying shit like that!" she snorted.

"Uhuh, you tell him, 'cause he won't listen to me!" Edward guffawed.

"Right, well I need to get ready, I've got work to do and you need to get to the train, she'll kill you if she misses it!" Bella said kissing his nose.

"I know, I know, I'm going to miss you today," Edward responded.

"Me too, but life goes on baby," Bella responded.

"One more for the road?" Edward plead.

They soon lost themselves in a kiss, their desire hadn't waned over the years since they'd married, and they only pulled apart when Emmett bellowed up the stairs that Ness was impatient to get going.

"Love you! Be safe!" Bella said quietly, before linking fingers and walking down to wish Ness goodbye and good luck.

The whole family were there to see them off and Ness was excited to get going.

"Your trunk and Bruce will be waiting for you when you arrive at school baby, no point dragging them down to London only to bring them back, have fun and make some friends!" Bella said hugging her tightly before passing her on to Rose.

Each Cullen wished her well and said they would see her soon and before long she was stepping into the fireplace beside Edward and heading to Kings cross.

Charlie, Remus and Moody sat on the large boulder on top of the cliffs that overlooked La Push. From their viewpoint they had a panoramic view of First beach and La Push road, although their main target was the little red cabin that sat on the end of the road. Charlie rarely came on to the reservation, unless on Police business, however he had kept a careful eye over the goings on with the wolf pack. Jacob Black in particular, who still remained totally human, thanks to being bound by Remus.

"So, this is the decider on whether the little snot gets his wolf back?" Moody asked, his eye spinning in all directions as he watched the little red cabin.

"Yup, he's had ample time to change his attitude, if he can show he's learnt something, we'll unbind him, if not then it's tough shit and human life for him," Charlie replied.

Since the year before the wolf pack had become somewhat more controlled and less egotistical in their manner, Charlie had arranged for another member of the American branch of the beast division and a fellow shifter from another tribe at that, to pay them a visit and explain what they were doing wrong, the young woman from a branch of the Navajo tribe of Condor shifters had spent nearly two months schooling the cocky young men and had been quite forthright in her discussions of how they ranked in the magical, mythical world.

For the most part the young Quileute's took on board her teachings and while a few were prejudiced to a woman telling them how they stood, they took her guidance reasonably well.

"How did they take Doli?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, when she first arrived Sam was quite vocal that he wouldn't take being told what to do by a woman, soon changed when she turned into a ruddy great Condor and pecked the top of his head," Charlie laughed.

"And the boy?" Moody questioned as said boy stomped out of the front door of the cabin. His last year or so as a mere human had done him no favours, having had a huge appetite as a wolf; he didn't adapt to eating like a normal person so well and had put on a considerable amount of weight.

"Looks like he could do with taking up running," Remus nodded towards a rather plump Jacob.

"Well today is his reckoning, we're going to a council this afternoon, Doli and a few other elders from the combined shifter nations will decide his fate, it makes any punishment fair and prevents the wizarding world being seen to control without recourse." Charlie said.

"Good, I don't mind binding on the short term, but we can't take their rights way indefinitely," Remus replied.

"It's all on them, we're just here to oversee, and represent the Ministries," Charlie replied as Jacob pushed a young Quileute girl out of his way and told her to "Move!" before continuing to stomp down the road.

Remus raised his eyebrows at the action, surprised at the show of aggression to a child. "I take it we're evidence gathering today?"

"Yup," Charlie replied.

"Sucks to be him!" Moody retorted as he considered the look on Jacobs face when they reveal all of his misdemeanours to the shifter council later.

"Yup!" Charlie replied grinning.

"You got nothing else to say?" Remus grinned.

"Nope!" Charlie smirked.

Moody shoved his shoulder, muttering about idiots.

Remus laughed as the two tussled.

"Come on guys, we need to follow the pup," Remus snorted.

Moody scowled and shoved Charlie as he staggered to his feet. Charlie huffed, "I'm missing Ness' first day of school for this!"

"Bet she's driving Ed nuts," Remus laughed.

"No doubt, reckon he'll be the first vampire to go bald," Charlie chuckled remembering their trip to Diagon Alley the week previously.

 _Arriving at The Leaky Cauldron, the Cullen's were instantly greeted by a jubilant Tom and cheers from the various patrons seated within the cosy pub. Ness bounced excitedly beside her parents as they smiled and gave thanks to the various well wishers. "Mr Tom, I'm getting a wand today!" Ness had stated excitedly._

 _"Wonderful Miss Cullen, I expect Mr Ollivander will have something truly special for you!" Tom had gushed to her._

 _The Cullen's eventually managed to escape from the Pub with promises to return for a celebratory drink with Tom, on entering Diagon Alley their reception was no less trying as numerous witches and wizards stared in awe at the 'vampires who fought at Hogwarts'. Emmett broke the tension by loudly exclaiming, "It's true! Your vampire saviours are here! We'll be giving free rides at noon!" before being slapped on the back of the head by Rose, who didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed._

 _The crowd of witches and wizards were equally amused however soon continued with their shopping, allowing the Cullen's to continue on unhindered._

 _"So Rose, you and Em could collect the books and writing supplies from Flourish and Blotts, Alice, could you head to Madam Malkin?" Bella directed._

 _"Sure Bells," Alice said excitedly._

 _"Jazz, if you could head to Wiseacres, I've a list of equipment here," Bella continued._

 _Jasper nodded bowing his head lightly._

 _"We need to go to Ollivanders, then we'll join you Alice!" Bella finished._

 _"Aaaand Break!" Emmett clapped._

 _The family eyed him as if he was a little mad before heading out to get Ness' supplies. Charlie snorted, he found Emmett refreshing._

 _"Don't encourage him dad," Bella said quietly._

 _"Wouldn't dream of it Bells," Charlie responded._

 _They soon arrived at Ollivanders wand shop; it still looked a little run down, but inside was a veritable treasure trove of wands. Garret Ollivander was propped against the front counter, a wide smile on his aged face. This would be his first official day of trading since the end of the war, a war which he had spent shackled to a wall in the basement of the Malfoy's manor a prisoner of Voldermort. Only his knowledge of wandlore had kept him alive. He'd been rescued by Charlie and Moody who had lead a team of Aurors in cleaning out any final death eaters that remained and their known hiding places._

 _"Aha! I've been waiting for you Miss Cullen! Come, Come!" he called as the Cullen's and Charlie entered the shop._

 _Ness eyed the elder wizard with excitement, her grandma's wand was nice, but she wanted her own._

 _"How are you Mr Ollivander?" Edward asked shaking the wizards' hand._

 _"Much better Mr Cullen, thanks to your father in law, thought I'd be shut in the basement for the rest of my life!" Ollivander replied._

 _"It's good to see you back where you belong," Bella added._

 _"Wouldn't miss this day for anything," Ollivander replied, nodding in acknowledgement. "Now then, Miss Ness needs a wand," he continued eyeing her shrewdly, "Hmmm, I think I have just the one!" he said before disappearing into the stacks._

 _He returned moments later with a long purple box, he stroked it lovingly, before looking back at Ness and lifting the lid. A twisted elegant wand sat on the cushion within. A small bloodstone attached on the end._

 _"Vine wood, with Phoenix tail feather core, 9 inches, supple, I've added bloodstone for balance, it'll aid the casters courage, self esteem, energy and will provide protection." He said offering the box to Ness._

 _Ness looked at the wand in absolute awe, "You made this for me?" she asked._

 _"Oh yes, a special witch requires a special wand!" Ollivander responded cheerily. "Go on, give it a try!"_

 _Ness gently picked up the wand and held it confidently in her dominant hand, she glowed with the power that rushed through her and her hair swirled around her head, making her look like an avenging angel, Ollivander clapped excitedly, thrilled that his wand had bound so well to the young Halfling._

 _"Wonderful!"He cheered._

 _"It feels amazing!" Ness beamed._

 _Edward ran his hands through his hair and tugged, Bella recognised the nervous tick, "What's wrong?"_

 _"She's growing up so fast!" he sighed._

 _"She looks so happy," Bella continued, "We knew this would come, but look our world is becoming a far safer place, she'll be with us for a very long time my love."_

 _"I know, I'm just having a hard time accepting it," Edward responded._

 _A commotion outside the store drew their attention and they bundled out of the door to see what was going on. They soon realised the source of the disturbance, Emmett was bounding down the cobbled street, witches and wizards pressed against the front of shops in shock. The giant vampire had an enormous cat on a leash and was being pulled along the street at a fierce clip._

 _"What the hell!" Charlie exclaimed, "Thats..."_

 _"A bloody Wampus!" Bella finished for her father._

 _"A Wampus?" Edward asked eyeing the large cat nervously as it sniffed the air and made for them._

 _"How the hell did he get one here? Its similar to a Puma or a Cougar, they're native to the Appalachians, and very rarely seen, I've never known one to be domesticated...ever!" Bella finished._

 _"Emmett! What did you do?!" Edward asked groaning as the large cat sniffed his chest and head butted him before sitting on his feet and purring._

 _"Awww Ed look he likes you!" Emmett responded, "Well, you see I was down at the Magical Menagerie and the old wizard inside tells me that this fella had just come in, but he didn't know who would be able to take him! I couldn't just leave him in the shop!" he finished._

 _"So you thought you'd what, bring a large predatory cat to a school full of children instead?" Edward asked, running his hands through his hair._

 _"I didn't really think that far, but look he likes you Ed!" Emmett replied bashfully._

 _"Emmett, are they even allowed to be kept? Wampus can be dangerous!" Bella interjected._

 _"Oh, I have this!" Emmett replied handing over a piece of parchment._

 _Bella glanced at the paper, stamped with the Ministries official stamp and that of the beast division._

 _"Says that it's controlled and only those trained in the care and control of magical and mythical creatures may have one... Em, why do I feel like I've been played?" Bella asked._

 _"Please Bell, I promise I'll look after him, but we need you're special skill to keep him," Emmett replied._

 _Charlie snorted, while Ness bounced excitedly beside him, "Can we keep him Mom?"_

 _"Shut up dad, or he's going home with you!" Bella retorted._

 _Charlie choked on the laugh that had bubbled up and tried to look contrite. "Yeah ah, don't think that would work Bells," he sighed._

 _"Exactly, so hush you! Babe, I can't just say yes, you need to tell me what you think," Bella said turning to Edward who was now being licked by the large cat._

 _Edward looked at her with wide eyes, before raising his hand and giving the large cat a stroke, "This is the last one Emmett, no more!" he answered._

 _"Yeah, ok!" Emmett cheered and proceeded to dance with Ness in celebration of their new family member._

 _"Oh we have to name him!" Ness squealed._

 _"He needs a strong name," Emmett responded._

 _"Gideon," Ness said with a clap, "That's what he should be!"_

 _"Are we done?" Charlie asked, he didn't have much patience for shopping._

 _"Yeah, let's head back to the Leaky," Edward replied as the large cat stood and walked at his heel._

 _"Looks like he's claimed you for his pride Ed," Charlie snorted._

 _"Will make it easier to control him," Bella offered. "You just need to prove your rank to him...later," she finished._

 _"Bloody hell," Edward groaned._

Remus and Moody chuckled as Charlie told them of that visit; they only wished they could've been there when Edward had staked his claim on the Alpha position against the Wampus cat.

Meanwhile down on the reservation, Jacob had stomped into his garage behind the small red cabin and had slumped onto the old worn couch out there and opened the first of no doubt numerous cans of beer that sat there.

"Doesn't bode well for young Black," Remus stated.

"Like you believed he'd change," Moody retorted.

"I'm an optimist!" Remus replied.

"Since when?" Moody replied.

Remus snorted in response and looked to Charlie who shrugged, "Great help you are!"

Charlie smirked before standing from the rock, "Well I reckon Jacobs going to be there for the foreseeable, so let's go see Doli," he said straightening his shirt.

"Is that a new shirt?" Remus asked grinning wolfishly.

"What?" Charlie hedged.

"You've trimmed the stache, who you trying to impress?" Moody added.

Charlie blustered, "N-no one, what are you old farts babbling about?"

"Oho! Who is it? I bet its that Lynx shifter from Victoria, what's her name again...Tiltlly or something," Moody laughed.

Charlie growled under his breath, "Her name is Tiltilla!"

"See how he defends her!" Remus laughed.

Charlie grumbled and turned from his two friends, mainly to hide the pinkness of his cheeks.

"We're joking! She's really nice, good for you!" Remus stated patting his friends back.

"Yeah, she's great!" Moody replied rolling his eyes.

"We're just talking is all," Charlie grumbled.

The three shoved and cajoled each other as they made their way down on to the reservation and headed towards the community centre. For the most part the locals took little notice of them, Charlie had been a familiar figure for so long, that they didn't really take much notice when he came around.

Seth and Leah had come to visit Sue and also give evidence at the hearing, much to the anger of their former pack members. Those same pack members backed off when Leah an Alpha in her own right spoke to them with the Alphas timbre, she had every right to be there, as a member of the tribe and the true Shaman of the tribe. Seth stood slightly behind her and to the side in respect and rank and to back up his sister if things got dicey. Charlie smiled at the pair, they had grown and learned the most since everything had happened and he couldn't be more proud of the two young people he had watched from birth.

Leah greeted him with a wide smile and a strong hug, before turning and offering the same to Remus and Moody.

"How can you hug them? After what they put Jake through!" Sam called to her.

"Grow up!" she growled back at him before turning back to the wizards and rolled her eyes. "Obviously some people still have lessons to learn," she stated wryly.

"How you doing Leah?" Moody asked, he had hoped to have been able to get her and Seth to join the Cullen boys in the beast division, but she had declined as she needed to take her place as Shaman.

"All good Alistor, come on, the council are already here, who gets to collect Boy wonder?" she replied.

Charlie smirked, "I think that would be me, he can come peacefully or I'll hogtie him and drag him here!"

They laughed at the taciturn Police Chief as he turned from them and headed back down the road to the Blacks cabin.

"He should be escorted by his pack!" Sam growled petulantly.

"What packs that then, from what I remember seeing he became quite invisible once his wolf was bound, seems to me that should he get his wolf back today, he may find himself a lone wolf," Remus retorted.

"Whats that mean? Should he get it back?" Paul snarled.

"It's up to the shifter council, if he doesn't meet their criteria to retain the wolf, then they will ensure that it is gone forever, we are just here to give evidence and act as ministerial observers today, it's all on them," Moody replied glaring at the Quileute.

"What right do they have? He is Quileute!" Paul growled.

"Read your histories boy! The shifters of the First Nations have always held council for these sorts of decisions, it keeps it fair, your leaders...have mislead you for too long and its time you got with the programme and woke up! You are not all powerful, all knowing beings, the power of the shifter is an honour, not a right, so learn some humility or you may find that it's your wolf that is lost next!" Remus growled angrily staring Paul down.

The other pack members shuffled, not looking any of the others in the eye, unsure of who was right in this situation. They'd been told so many things since becoming members of the pack and now, they didn't know what was true.

"Enough!" Leah shouted, "Come they're ready!" she finished leading them into the community centre where there was a large circle of unfamiliar people. She pointed to the chairs off to the side and the pack sat obediently as Leah joined the circle.

Moments later Charlie came in leading a bound and gagged Jacob to the circle where he placed him in the lone seat at the centre. With a swish his bounds and gag were removed. And Jacob jumped to his feet prepared to unleash verbal vitriol.

"Silence!" Doli stated calmly raising her had.

Jacob slumped in his chair unable to speak.

"You will have your turn at the appropriate time. Let's convene shall we," she continued.

Leah stood from her seat and moved into the circle a large stick in her hand.

"I am Leah Clearwater, ancestral Shaman of the Quileute, Alpha of the Clearwater wolf pack and I welcome the Council of the Shifter nations," she stated clearly before handing the stick to Doli.

"I am Doli, ancestral Shaman of the Navajo, Beta of the Condor Shifter pack and member of the MACUSA Beast division for control of magical creatures, representative of the Council of Shifter nations, thank you Leah Clearwater for your welcome, we are here as a council to determine whether Jacob William Black will have his wolf returned to him or if it shall be freed from his line forever," Doli continued.

Jacob sneered at the assembled council members as his former pack members watched from their seats, unsure what exactly they were seeing.

"We shall receive evidence from the tribe, his pack brothers and from Charlie Swan on behalf of the MACUSA," Doli stated. "Only a unanimous agreement will see the return of the wolf, if the vote is split, it will remain bound until such a time that the council will reconvene for a further meeting."

The train ride from Kings Cross had been much more peaceful and far less exciting than the previous ones Edward had endured, perhaps it was because Ness was now travelling as a student and not just for fun this time, but Edward enjoyed the ride much more this time. The students were far more joyful at the thought of returning to the school and there had been no problems at all from the Slytherin camp.

Hagrid met the train at Hogsmeade and lead the excited and chattering first years away to ride the boats across the lake to the school. While the older students headed to the carriages pulled by Thestrals, sadly more of them could see the large skeletal horses than before; the war had changed a lot of things and caused the young ones to grow up far too quickly. Edward saw the last of them away then checked the train before he too headed up to the school, although his running speed allowed him to arrive far quicker than the students.

Bella met him at the entrance and embraced him briefly before taking his hand and heading into the great hall, where the rest of the teaching staff waited at the top table. The hall soon filled up and Minerva headed out to meet the first years to lead them in for the sorting ceremony.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand, excited to see where Ness would be sorted. The rest of the family sat alongside Grawp, Newt and Tina on the balcony above, and watched as Minerva lead the group of excited and somewhat nervous first years in, Ness towered over many of them, resembling a 15 year old.

Albus rose from his seat and moved to the lectern, "Welcome! Now before we enjoy our great feast and first night here at Hogwarts we have a new group of students to sort! So let's get started before our hungers take over!"

Minerva stood beside a stool with a large old floppy hat placed on top; she held a long parchment in her hand and glanced over it through her spectacles. Raising the hat she called the first name...

"Dolores Chancey!"

The young girl with elfin features and straight black hair stepped forwards, her wide blue eyes glancing nervously about the hall as the students watched in silence.

"Hmmm, a shrewd mind, a keen eye, firm yet fair..." the hat said as the young girl sat nervously beneath its wide brim.

"Ravenclaw!" it called out and Minerva lifted the hat and directed her to join her housemates.

"Martin Chattle!"

The blonde haired bespectacled boy had barely sat down and the hat had not even touched his head, before it called out "Hufflepuff!" he sighed and slid from the stool and quietly joined his table.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Minerva called. Bella, Edward and the rest of the family leant forwards as Ness stepped forwards and sat confidently in the seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm, Strong willed, a good heart, brave, eager to learn..." the hat started as Ness smiled under the brim.

Back on the Reservation Jacob sunk lower into his seat; this hearing was not going in his favour at all. He was getting more and more annoyed as his inadequacies were extolled to the council, no one, not even his so called friends and pack mates made any mentions of anything that he did that was good. "What about the stuff I've done that was good!" he shouted. "I helped save Bells from that Dreadlocked vamp that time!" he implored Charlie.

"If I remember rightly Jacob it wasn't long after that, that you then forced a kiss on her and expected her to enjoy it and suddenly fall in love with you," Charlie retorted.

"She wanted it! She just wouldn't admit it because of that bloodsucker Cullen!" Jacob snarled.

Doli called them to silence once more, "It seems Mr Black that you still haven't learnt from your mistakes, I believe that asking for any further evidence will show no differently, so we shall adjourn to discuss this and return after lunch with our decision, Charlie if you can ensure that Mr Black doesn't leave," she finished and called the hearing to close.

Charlie pulled out his wand and placed a barrier around the area Jacob was in, preventing him from leaving, he could move around, but go no further. Jacob growled and grumbled as he paced and waddled.

An hour later the council returned and Jacob and the pack waited with anticipation for their decision.

"After much deliberation the council have decided that Mr Black you will be permanently stripped of your wolf, you have shown no humility or maturity since you were bound and have made no attempt to improve your attitude in order to retain your spirit guardian. Our shifter animals are a privilege and honour to have, not a birthright, your disregard for this and your behaviour show us that you do not deserve to honour your heritage and as such we shall conduct a permanent binding of your bloodline, so that you and further generations from your direct family shall never shift, now or in the future, that is our final and unanimous decision," Doli stated her voice taking on an ancient timbre.

At Hogwarts Ness wriggled on the stool as the sorting hat extolled her good virtues and hemmed and hawed over where to put her. She sunk into the memory of a few days earlier of a discussion with her parents over this exact situation.

 _"What if I end up in Slytherin Mom!" she cried._

 _"Then you will be the best witch that they have had and will help to lead them on the right path," Bella replied hugging her tightly._

 _"Really?" Ness asked._

 _"Really baby, but the hat will also take into consideration your wants, if you don't want to go to Slytherin tell it," Bella replied._

 _"I don't know where I want to go, I sort of like all of them," Ness replied, "Well except Slytherin!"_

 _Edward laughed where he was standing leant against the door frame._

 _"I know that where ever you end up, you will the best witch that you can, we don't expect anything else, just be you little love," he said coming to kneel beside her._

"Just be me," Ness whispered.

"Well if you're sure, then it'll have to be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat stated to the cheers of the students on the Gryffindor table.

THE END.


End file.
